Avengers Imagines
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: A collection of avenger x reader imagines and one-shots I've written. These are also on my tumblr blog "Avengers: Age of Imagines", wattpad and AO3. The chapter title sometimes says what the pairing/plot is. (Mostly Steve, Pietro or Bucky x reader but I do others too.) I ONLY TAKE REQUESTS ON TUMBLR
1. Avengers Play Video Games

**These imagines/oneshots are also on my tumblr blog Avengers: Age of avengers play video games**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 690**

 **A/N: Game they're playing is not specified only that it's a first person shooter/multiplayer.**

* * *

" _Cheating!_ He's cheating!" Tony shouted as he pointed to the speedster who sat on the couch beside Clint, Sam and Bucky.

"Am not!" Pietro shouted back with a frown, not taking his eyes off the game in front of them.

"Are too! You're mashing with super speed!" Tony said as he continued to point.

"It's not as if that's helping him, he's still getting his ass kicked; if anything he'll just break the controller." Clint said. Pietro bumped his shoulder with a frown.

"Du-te dracu." He said under his breath making the archer bump him back.

"We agreed no powers." Sam said.

"You three don't even have powers." Natasha said from her spot on the arm of the couch beside Clint with a beer.

"Buck has his arm that doesn't get tired." Steve said from the other arm of the couch beside Bucky.

"Left arm, bud." Bucky reminded him. "My guy can spin in place forever, such an advantage." He said before spinning the left analog stick to make his character spin around a few times before he sniped Sam's character for the fifth time.

"Oh come on man!" Sam turned to him. "How is it that you're _this_ good at this game? _This guy_ can't even play Mario!" Sam said as he gestured to Steve who frowned. Bucky eyebrows we up and he shrugged.

"He's just better than you, Wilson." Natasha said before taking a drink. Sam shook his head as he respawned only to be immediately killed by Bucky's character. Sam slowly turned to the former winter soldier who was trying to force back a smile but was failing. Steve started laughing and Sam turned his look to him.

"Here, you try." He said handing the captain the controller. Steve's smile dropped.

"Ah- no- I'm not really into-" Steve said as he shook his head, holding up a hand.

"Scared Steve-o?" Bucky asked with a smirk. Steve smirked.

"You're on." Steve said taking the controller from Sam and taking his spot between Pietro and Bucky.

"Twenty bucks on winter wonderland." Tony said as he turned to Natasha. She looked over at the two super-soldiers before looking back to Tony and nodding. Natasha subtly nudged Clint's arm. Without looking at her he nodded once.

"First to five kills sound fair?" Sam asked.

"Each other or anyone?" Bucky asked.

"Any one of you." Sam said gesturing to the four on the couch. The two nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ready to lose, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Not likely punk." Bucky said with a grin.

"Jerk." Steve said under his breath.

"Why can't this stupid man run faster?" Pietro whined quietly as his character was running down an ally.

"Maybe cause there are no powers in this game cause it's a shooting game." Clint said.

"This game sucks." Pietro mumbled.

"Weren't you the one who was begging Tony to let you use his Xbox to play it?"

"Shut up." Pietro said with a pout.

"Ah! Got one!" Steve said with a grin.

"Barton!" Tony looked at the archer with wide eyes.

"I had an itch." Clint said with a shrug as he scratched the side of his nose making Natasha smirk.

"Well, Steve…" Bucky said right before taking out Steve's character. "So do I." he nudged Steve with his arm and Steve nudged back with a smile.

…

"Alright boys. It's all tied up; whoever gets the next kill wins." Natasha said.

"I don't know how Steve managed to even get four points." Sam admitted. Steve sent him a quick look before turning back to the game.

"Pretty impressive he got the first point though." Natasha said.

"Yeah cause Barton can't handle a little itch on his nose." Tony grumbled. Clint turned to him to give him a what-the-heck look. Tony's eyes widened and he pointed at the screen. When Clint turned back Steve's character had killed his. Steve laughed with a big smile as Tony groaned and put a hand over his face.

"You're kidding me…" he moaned. "I need a drink." He said before walking to his bar. Natasha smirked and she and Clint silently and subtly shared a hidden high-five.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ^_^**

 **Translations: (I know they're Slovenian but that's not a real language so I go with Romanian because I've seen other people use it too.)**

 **Jebi - Fuck you**


	2. Cramps (Pietro x reader)

**Plot: Natasha and Wanda help distract the reader from her cramps and Pietro tags along to provide comfort.**

 **Pairing: Slight Pietro/reader (flirting)**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 1,282**

* * *

"Ahhhhh-ha-ha whhhy?" Y/N moaned as she held her sides and rolled back and forth on her couch in her room in the tower. She kicked her legs as she groaned in pain.

"Nat, Wanda: Code C, I repeat Code C." Tony's voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Tony, I told you to stop fucking spying on me!" Y/N shouted as her face scrunched up in pain. "Thank you!" she nearly cried.

"No problem, kiddo." Tony said before turning off the speaker. It turned on a second later. "And watch your language." He added before it turned off. Not even five minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Y/N called as she sat up. The door opened and Natasha and Wanda walked in, Pietro behind them. "Why is he here?" Y/N asked. Pietro gave a look of mock offence as he put his hand on his chest.

"I thought you enjoyed my company, Princesa." He said.

"Of course I do, Piet." Y/N said causing the Sokolovian to grin.

"They wouldn't tell me what Code C was." He said before speeding over to Y/N and sitting beside her, to her right. He gave her a pout. "You will tell me, won't you?"

"Uhh…" Y/N looked to the other two girls as they walked over. Natasha looked amused while Wanda looked rather annoyed. Wanda sat on Y/N's other side while Natasha sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

"We got you chocolate, Oreos and your favorite ice cream from the kitchen." Natasha said holding up a plastic bag full of goodies. Y/N looked up at her.

"Have I told you two lately that I love you?" Y/N asked.

"Last month." Natasha said with a smirk as Wanda smiled.

"I need to tell you more often." Y/N said. The two girls chuckled.

"Could _I_ have some ice cream?" Pietro asked with a smile as he leaned closer to Y/N. Wanda rolled her eyes as she shook her head with a smile.

"Piet. We need to have _girl time_." she said as she turned to him.

"But if you have _girl time_ who will I hang out with?" he asked with another pout.

"Why don't you hang out with Clint?" Natasha suggested. Pietro sat up straight with a look as if the very thought was unheard of.

"Can I just stay here? Please, Y/N?" he asked as he turned to her with a smile.

"We're just gunna watch movies like last time, right?" Y/N asked. Natasha nodded.

"Pretty much." She said.

"You can stay Piet." Y/N said. Pietro grinned and kissed her cheek before leaning back and getting comfortable, his knee bouncing as it always did.

"What do you want to watch?" Wanda asked.

"Could we watch something Disney?" Y/N asked.

"Of course."

"Tangled?" Y/N and Natasha said in unison, Y/N asking and Natasha guessing. The two girls chuckled as Wanda got the movie from Y/N's shelf and put it in the DVD player.

"Piet, could you get my blanket from my-" Y/N was cut off as suddenly her blanket from her bed was over them and the other half of the couch.

"Of course, Princesa." He said giving her a smile.

"Scoot over." Wanda said as she came back to the couch. Pietro frowned slightly as she sat down between him and Y/N. Natasha moved down off the arm of the couch to sit beside Y/N and move under the blanket before putting an arm around Y/N. Y/N got out the ice cream and spoons from the bag before handing two spoons to the girls. Pietro frowned for a second before speeding off, when he came back he had his own spoon. He reached around his sister to get a spoonful of the ice cream.

"So what _is_ Code C?" Pietro asked with his mouth full. Wanda sighed and looked at him. Suddenly a semi-horrified expression came to his face as he swallowed. "Oh!" He seemed to sink into the couch as his face went pink.

"You okay over there, speedy?" Natasha asked as she leaned her head around Y/N's.

"Mhm." He hummed as he moved further down under the blanket before covering his head with it.

"I'll be right back." Wanda said before she got up. Pietro squeaked as the blanket was pulled off of him so she could get up. Y/N nudged his foot with hers. He looked at her as she held out an oreo to him. He nodded and took it.

"Hvala." He muttered before eating it. Y/N smiled at him and moved closer to him.

"You okay over here?" she asked quietly. He nodded quickly before looking at her.

"You are in pain, yes?" he asked with a frown.

"Little bit." Y/N said with a nod.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. Y/N smiled.

"Thank you sweetie but that's okay." she said.

"I don't like that you're in pain." He said with a pout as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently before looking up at her through his lashes. Y/N's face went pink as she smiled at him. Wanda came back over with a glass of water and stood in front of the two.

"Move over." She said. Pietro started to frown until Wanda motioned for Y/N to move to the right with Pietro. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Y/N and pulled her to him. He laid his head on her chest and gently rubbed her sides his fingers moving in little soothing circles. Y/N smiled and stroked his hair gently. He hummed contently and nuzzled his face against her.

…

 _I See The Light_ played on the tv and Y/N sang along as Wanda hummed and Natasha watched in amusement. Pietro, not knowing the words to the song, settled on just watching Y/N with his head in her lap. Eventually he figured the lyrics out towards the very end.

"Now that I see you." He sang as he reached up and touched her face, his fingers trailed down her cheek. She smiled down at him as her face flushed.

"We should do our nails." Natasha said turning to look at the two girls before everyone looked to Pietro.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked as his eyebrows shot up. Y/N chuckled.

"Could you go get the blue bag on my vanity?" she asked as she gently moved his hair out of his face.

"Anything for you, Princesa." He said dreamily as he sat up before he quickly kissed her forehead then sped off into her room and back. He handed her the blue makeup bag she'd put all her nail polishes in. She opened it and Wanda pulled out a light blue one.

"I think this one would look good on you, brother." She said with a smirk. Pietro's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her like she was insane. Y/N giggled.

"Don't worry we won't paint your nails." She said.

"Just don't fall asleep." Natasha warned. Y/N shook her head.

"She's kidding."

"Or am I?"

"Nat." Y/N said with a laugh.

"I'd let you paint my nails, if it meant I got to hold your hand." Pietro said with a smirk as he took Y/N's hand in his.

"Really?" Wanda asked as she handed the light blue to Y/N. Pietro's smirk dropped as he shook his head.

"Uhh…" he looked to Y/N with a sheepish smile.

"I'll hold your hand." She said as she held her hand out to him.

"Worth it." He said before kissing the back of her hand with a smile. "Do you feel better, Princesa?"

"Yeah." She said with a nod. Pietro grinned and the girls watched with smiles.

* * *

 **Translations (again using Slovenian in place of 'Sokolovian')**

 **Princesa** **–** **Princess**

 **Hvala** **–** **Thank you**


	3. I Missed You (PietroXReader) (NSFW)

**Pairing: Pietro Maximoff x Reader**

 **Plot: Pietro wakes up his girlfriend/wife in the morning after returning from a long mission.**

 **Warnings: SMUT, language  
**

 **A/N: I tend to always use female pronouns because I do, so sorry if anyone doesn't like that.**

* * *

Y/n hummed as she felt the bed dip behind her before two arms slipped around her waist.

"Piet?" She asked in a half awake mumble.

"Who else, Moja ljubezen?" He asked with a chuckle as he kissed her neck.

"I missed you." Y/N mumbled into her pillow. His hands slid up her shirt and she let out a soft moan into her pillow as he cupped her breasts. "I'm still half asleep, Piet." She mumbled. She turned onto her back to look at him and was met with his lips against hers. She reached up a hand to run her fingers through his hair making him smirk into the kiss before he gave her chest a squeeze. "What is your obsession with my boobs?" Y/N asked as he lifted her shirt.

"I can't help myself. They're just so mmmm" he kissed up from her belly button to the middle of her chest. "Perfect." he trailed his lips along the soft skin, his tongue poking out every so often, making Y/N arch her back. His lips reached her hardened nipple and he kissed it before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue as he sucked. Y/N let out a pleasant hum as he began to slowly dry hump against her thigh, she could feel his hardening length straining against his boxers. He released the nipple with an audible pop before moving to the other one, kneading then firmly but gently. Y/N's fingers still in his hair gave a slight tug causing him to groan against her skin as his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Piet..." She breathed. He grinned against her skin before releasing her nipple with another pop. He moved up, kissing and nipping against her neck and jaw line before he captured her lips, his hands still kneading the plump mounds between them. His hips bucked against hers and her legs wrapped around his waist. He chuckled into the kiss before pulling away, putting his forehead against hers. His hands slid down her sides slowing, his nails gently scratching, causing her to arch her back and press her hips into his. His hands made their way back up and cupped her breasts again.

"You are awake now, yes?"

"Yes, I am awake now." Y/N said with a smile as she rolled her eyes playfully. Pietro grinned and ground his hips against hers, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Y/N have to bite hers as well as she watched him. He groaned as his hands moved down to grip her hips, his finger slipping under the sides of her panties.

"So I can make love to you now?" He practically begged. With a hand on the side of his face, Y/N brought his head down to hers and bit his bottom lip causing another groan as he closed his eyes.

"Always, Piet." Y/N said against his lips. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss as he pulled down her panties then his boxers. His hands spread her legs before cupping under her knees.

"I love you, draga." He moaned as his tip slid against her folds. Before she could respond he pushed in, filling her up completely.

"Ahh-!" Y/N's cry was muffled by Pietro's as their lips connected. Even though he was the fastest man alive he never started out that way in bed. He took his time, enjoying the way her body held onto him tightly. Her walls clamping down as he slowly pulled out then even tighter as he pushed back in. He rolled his hips against her, pushing deeper as he held her body to his. Their chests pressed against each other as their lips moved as slowly and passionately as his hips. Only when Y/N asked would he quicken his pace, until then he relished in the feeling spreading through his chest. "Piet..Ljubim te…" she panted making him smile and peck her on the lips.

"You've been studying." He said as his smile grew.

"...ah...Piet I-… I need..."

"Faster, my love?"

"Yes... Please Pietro." She gasped.

"Your wish is my command, Princesa." He said with a grin and just like that, as if someone flipped a switch, Y/N's moans and cries filled the air as Pietro's hips moved like a piston as he grunted. His teeth latched onto her shoulder as he left a love mark before moving to kiss her neck. Y/N's nails slowly scratched down his back making him groan and buck his hips harder. "Y/N, fuck-!" he groaned right in her ear.

"Wait wait-!" She gasped. Pietro slowed, lifting his head to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head but motioned with her hand since she was too out of breath to speak. Pietro grinned and nodded. He pulled out of her and helped her turn over before she got up on her hands and knees. "You might want to brace yourself, love." He warned. Y/N grabbed a hold of the headboard as Pietro held her hips, squeezing them as he lined back up. He kissed up her back some before he pushed in immediately picking up where he left off his hips almost moving fast enough to the point where he was using his abilities. Y/N immediately squeaked and started moving her hips back to try and meet his. He laughed as he gave them a squeeze. "Let me handle this, draga." He purred. "You just hold on tight." His hands slid to cup her breasts, his chest against her back, as he gained even more speed.

"Piet-! I'm- oh I- ah- AH!" Y/N soon sounded like a broken record; he was literally fucking her so hard she was seeing stars in her vision. He kneaded her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he felt her walls clamping down on him tightly. He grunted and let out a loud, long groan as he felt her warmth coating him before he spilled into her. He pumped into her, slowing down, as he whimpered in her ear. He stopped, buried to the hilt, and hummed.

"Mmmm ohhh..." Pietro pulled out causing her to gasp and whimper. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them so they were lying down, his body curved against hers and his arms securely around her waist. One hand found hers and they laced their fingers together. "I missed you, Y/N." He said before he kissed her ear.

"I missed you too, Piet."

"I love you." He said as his hands made their way up to cup her breasts.

"You love my boobs." She said. Pietro chuckled.

"Those too." He mumbled against her neck.

"I love you too, Pietro."

* * *

 **Translations (Slovenian in place of 'Sokolovian')**

 **Moja ljubezen – My love**

 **Princesa** **–** **Princess**

 **Draga - Darling**

 **Ljubim te – I love you**

 **So how'd I do for my first smut for this 'story'? ^_- (I've written smut before just not on here)**


	4. Imagine: Pietro kissing you every time

**Imagine Pietro kissing you every time you put on chapstick/lip balm. (Short cause it's a quick one)**

 **f/f - favorite flavor**

Y/N had just applied her f/f chapstick when she felt a breeze go by as well as quick pressure to her lips. She blinked in surprise as Pietro stopped a few feet away from her and licked his lips.

"Hmm… I like it but I think you'd taste sweet either way." He said as he smirked at her.

"I'm not trying to taste sweet." Y/N said as she ignored the colour rising to her cheeks.

"Then why do you put it on?" Pietro asked as he tilted his head.

"Cause my lips are dry and chapped."

"I could always help you with that." He said before he licked his lips again with a wink.


	5. Distractions (SteveXReader) (NSFW)

**Distractions**

 **Plot: The reader is a college student stressed out about her calculus assignment; Steve suggests she takes a break to relax. His methods are very distracting.**

 **Warnings: SMUT, oral (female receiving), unprotected sex (wear condoms people!)**

 **Words: 1,265**

 **So I decided to make the idea I had a Steve smut fic. Hope I did well/ well enough.**

 **I know nothing about calculus because I never took it but it sounds like a difficult class doesn't it (unless you took it and you know it's not).**

* * *

Y/N sat at her desk one hand on her forehead holding her head up as she punched numbers into a calculator. She jumped when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry." Steve said with a sheepish smile as he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "You're still working?"

"Yeah, I gotta get this done before class tomorrow."

"This is stressing you out, why don't you take a quick break and I'll help you later."

"No offense Steve but do you even know how to do calculus?"

"Uhh not really."

"Me neither." Y/N groaned as she let her head drop onto the desk.

"Come on, you should take a break."

"I can't. If I take a break I'll never get this done." Steve frowned as he rubbed her shoulders slightly. "Steve." He stopped.

"Sorry." He said as he took his hands away. "I'm gunna go get a snack."

"Alright." Y/N said as she got back to work. She was writing equations in her notebook when something touched her leg and made her jump. She looked under her desk to see Steve sitting in front of her with a smile. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing down there? I thought you were getting a snack."

"I am." He said before kissing the side of her bare knee. Y/N's face flushed.

"S-Steve, I need to concentrate."

"Don't mind me." He said before he started to kiss down her calf then back up to her knee. Y/N bit her lip as she erased the mistake she made when she'd jumped. She swallowed as she felt Steve's lips against the side of her knee making their way up along her inner thigh. His hands slid up her legs, spreading them as they went over her knees, moving past his lips to lift her skirt over his head. He bit her inner thigh gently and Y/N jumped as a finger ran along her clothed slit. Steve's lips slowly made their way to meet his finger that slowly slid up before tracing above the elastic of her panties. Y/N exhaled slowly as she put some numbers into her calculator. Her breathing caught in her throat as she felt his tongue follow the path of his finger. His fingers hooked in the side of her panties before he tugged them down slightly. Y/N bit her lip and leaned on her desk to lift her bottom slightly. She heard Steve chuckle as he pulled her panties down to her ankles. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to the edge of her chair for better access. Y/N bit her pencil as he spread her wet folds, rubbing his thumb against her clit. She couldn't hold back the moan when she felt his tongue flick out and touch it. He swirled his tongue painfully slow. Y/N let out a small whimper and her legs automatically wrapped around Steve's back. He flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves a few more times and kissed it before suddenly sucking on it roughly. Y/N's hand went to his head, gripping his hair through the fabric of her skirt. He moaned against her clit as he slid a finger into her. Y/N squirmed in her chair and Steve's free arm wrapped around her waist and he swirled his tongue as he sucked. By now Y/N had closed her eyes and involuntary bucked her hips forward as Steve added another finger. He released her clit but blew on it making Y/N gasp and attempt to hold back a moan. His fingers were pumping into her quickly, curling inside her and brushing against her g-spot every so often. His tongue was darting in and out of his mouth quickly and he could hear her breath hitch as he added a third finger. Her grip on his hair tightened as he went back to sucking on her clit with long, slow, hard sucks.

"Steve..." She finally gasped as she bucked against his face. He moaned and sucked even harder, gently biting down on the nub. "Steve please." He pulled away, taking out his fingers but giving her one long and slow lick, dipping his tongue inside of her causing Y/N to whine. He lifted her skirt off his head and grin up at her as he wiped his mouth.

"Do you finally agree to take a break?" He asked.

"Yes, just fuck me already."

"Language." He scolded as he pushed her chair so he could get up. He stood and picked her up before bringing her to the bed five feet away. He put her down before he took of his shirt and started to undo his pants. Y/N could see the large bulge pressing against his jeans that finally able to spring free once he pulled them, along with his boxers, down. He kicked them off before crawling on top of Y/N. He pulled off her skirt before pulling her shirt over her head. He leaned down to kiss her, smirking into the kiss when she moaned and arched her back, pressing herself against him. He took hold of her legs and moved between them, their lips still locked. He moved to her neck as he pushed in all the way to the hilt, making her moan directly into his ear. His hands slid up her body as he moved inside her slowly but deeply. His fingers traced up her arms before lacing with hers above her head. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, as he started to push deeper. He rolled his hips against her as he nipped at her neck. "Y/N..." He groaned as he gently bit her shoulder. One of his hands traced back down her arm, gently scratching along her side until he had a firm hold on her upper thigh.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He groaned into her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my her own squeak as Steve bucked his hips against her suddenly. He picked up the pace as he moved his hand to rub her clit with his thumb. He could feel himself nearing his climax and refused to cum before she did. Y/N's gasps and whimpers of pleasure made his heart flutter, his name coming past her lips almost pushed him over the edge but he was determined to make her cum first. He knew just what to do to make that happen. He kissed up to her ear and gasped. "Y-Y/N ah...ah f-..fuck baby... You feel so _good_." He moaned before letting out a choked groan. Just like that Y/N threw her head back and arched into him. He felt her walls clamp down on him and her warmth coat him as she came undone.

"Steve!" Y/N gasped out. She whimpered as he continued to roll his hips before he finally spilled into her. He moaned as he slowed before pulling out and rolling off her. He pulled her into his chest as she wrapped an arm around him. "I love you." She panted.

"Love you too, doll. Don't you feel better now?" He asked as he kissed her nose before nuzzling his into her hair and closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Y/N admitted with a smile as she kissed the side of his head and closed her eyes.

"I'll help you with the rest of your work when we wake up." He told her. "I set an alarm, don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"And Steve? Language." She said making him chuckle.

* * *

 **How'd I do? Good? bad? Let me know ^_^**


	6. DreamCatchers&TeddyBears(BuckyXreader)

**Plot: The reader helps Bucky with his nightmares one night and now he can't sleep without her. Side note: Reader has fire abilities that play a tiny role in the story.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Pairing: Bucky/Reader**

 **F/S – Favorite scent (Like a candle) Y/A – Your Age E/C – Eye colour**

 **BleckBlah5956: Thanks for being my first reviewer and yup XD**

* * *

A thud from the room beside hers woke Y/N since the headboard of her bed was against the wall separating the two rooms. She shifted in her bed, turning to look at her alarm clock on the bedside table. It was almost three in the morning. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall into her pillow. All was quiet until another even louder thud sounded making Y/N push herself up quickly. She threw back her covers, shivering slightly as the air it her skin; she was only in boy-shorts and a t-shirt. Not bothering to grab her robe that was draped over the footboard of her bed, or put on her slippers, she left her room and went to the next door over. Knocking softly, Y/N leaned closer to the door to listen for an answer.

"Bucky?" she called quietly. When she got no answer but another thud she frowned. She glanced down the hall so see if anyone else had heard the noises but no one else came out of their room. Her room and his were at the very end of the hall with Y/N's being the only one next to Bucky's. Y/N bit her bottom lip as she slowly turned the doorknob. She poked her head in before slowly stepping in. "Bucky?" she heard a grunt and saw Bucky thrashing back and forth in his bed; the thuds she had been hearing was his metal arm hitting his headboard or bedside table every few turns. Y/N hesitated, she knew she shouldn't try to wake him herself but she was afraid that if she went to get Steve, Bucky might hurt himself in the meantime. She flicked on the light and looked around the room. Bucky had knocked his pillows onto the floor, along with his blanket. Y/N picked up one of the pillows; she bit her bottom lip before she lightly hit his right arm with it. She immediately let go as he grabbed it and nearly ripped it in two as he sat up, panting. His eyes met hers and he just looked so lost. "You were having a nightmare." She told him. He looked down at the pillow.

"Sorry… I woke you didn't I?" he asked seeing a dent in the wall from where his metal fist had hit it.

"Well… you don't have to apologize." Y/N said as she shook her head. "I know I probably should've gone to get Steve but I didn't want you to hurt yourself." Bucky swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you…" he said.

"Do you… wanna talk about it?" Y/N asked as she took a slow step forward. He looked up at her and looked to be thinking it over. "You don't have to. I just find that talking helps me, but if you'd rather not-"

"It's the same nightmare I've had since I woke up." He said in a quiet voice. Y/N's face softened and she slowly came over to sit on the bed beside him. "I'm with Steve on a train, I fall, I wake up with this," he looked down at his arm with an almost disgusted look. "Then it's just a… a vicious cycle; I'm cold, I wake up, I kill, I hurt. Cold, wake up, kill, hurt-" Y/N put a hand over his right one and gave it a light squeeze. He met her eyes before looking down at their hands.

"Have you talked to Steve about this?" Y/N asked. Bucky nodded. "Did you tell him you're _still_ having nightmares?" Bucky didn't respond for a moment but then shook his head.

"He has enough to worry about…"

"You're his best friend. He'll want to help you no matter what."

"What could he do though?" Bucky asked. "I don't know what to do. It's not like there's an off switch. I can't make them stop."

"Would you let me try to help?" Y/N asked with a soft smile. Bucky looked extremely discouraged and let out a sigh.

"What could you do?" he asked. Y/N gave his hand a squeeze.

"Humor me?" she asked. Bucky met her eyes and swallowed before he nodded. Y/N smiled and got up, letting go of his hand which made him frown. "I'll be right back." She said before she quickly left the room. Bucky sat there and waited for her to come back. He looked down at the pillow with a frown before he got up and picked up the one that wasn't ripped off the floor along with his blanket. Y/N came back and Bucky tilted his head as she put a handful of things down on his bed. He came over to stand next to her as she picked one of the things up.

"A dream catcher?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. It works for me." she said as she climbed up onto his bed. His eyes widened slightly and he held up his arms in case she lost her balance. She took the thumb tack she'd brought with her and stuck the dream catcher in the ceiling over where his head would be.

"Careful." Bucky said as Y/N got down. She flashed him a smile that made his heart flutter. He swallowed and looked away.

"Here." Bucky looked back at her to find a candle under his nose. He blinked and Y/N couldn't help but giggle. "Do you like the scent?"

"Uh.." Bucky leaned a bit closer and sniffed the candle before he nodded. "It's… nice." He said.

"It's F/S. I use it to help me relax sometimes." Y/N said. She snapped her fingers and a flame popped onto the tip of her index finger. Bucky watched as she put her finger against the solid candle wax and it melted soon after. She let her finger burn up the wax that remained on her finger before she blew it out. Y/N noticed Bucky staring and her cheeks flushed. "Sorry…"

"No- don't be." He said quickly. "It's fine. I just… I've never seen you do that before."

"Yeah, Tony doesn't like it when I use my abilities outside of training in the tower; thinks I'll melt one of his precious toys." Y/N said with a smile. A small smile pulled at Bucky's lips as Y/N put the candle down on his bedside table. Y/N went back to the remaining things on the bed.

"What's that?" Bucky asked with a small frown.

"It's a sleep mask with gel in it, it's supposed to be for headaches but it could be used for general relaxation."

"Uh… I don't…" Bucky looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just grabbed everything that relaxes me. You don't have to try it." Y/N said with a smile. Bucky nodded. Y/N put the mask down and picked up something else. Bucky tilted his head.

"A hair brush?" he asked.

"Oh well, brushing my hair always relaxes me so I thought I could brush yours. No one's here to judge or anything, but if you don't want to-"

"You can." He said. "Maybe it'll help." He added quickly. Y/N smiled and got on the bed. Bucky sat down in front of her and slouched slightly so she wouldn't have to reach up too high to brush his hair. He jumped slightly when she started but soon relaxed as she gently brushed; her fingers would brush against his skin every so often and make his heart flutter again. "Thank you, Y/N… for all the stuff you're doing."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Y/N said. "I was gunna bring my bear but I figured that'd be going too far." She added with a chuckle.

"Your bear?"

"Yeah. I'm one of those people who can't fall asleep that well unless they're holding something. Normally it's something smaller than the person so I use my teddy bear." She said before letting out a soft laugh. "I'm a(n) Y/A year old still sleeping with a teddy bear."

"It think it's… cute." Bucky said.

"Thanks Buck." She said; he could hear the smile in her voice and it made him smile as well. They sat there for a little while in a comfortable silence as she brushed his hair. He glanced down at his hands as he bit his lip briefly.

"…You're smaller than me." he said. Y/N blinked as she stopped brushing.

"Huh? What did you-?"

"Nothing. Forget it." He said quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Bucky? Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Y/N asked gently. Bucky lowered his head.

"Yes." He said. "You don't have to-" he started quickly.

"Of course I'll stay." She said. Bucky turned to her with wide eyes.

"You will?"

"Yeah. I don't like when you have nightmares so if I can help I will." She said as she brushed some of his hair out of his face with her fingers. Bucky almost got lost in her caring E/C eyes.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Besides, I'm naturally warmer than most people so it should be comforting." Bucky smiled. "You ready to try going back to sleep?" Y/N asked. Bucky nodded

"Do you need to go get your bear?" he asked. Y/N shook her head.

"No, I think I'll be okay with a pillow tonight." She said. Bucky nodded and reached over to turn his lamp off. The two laid down, pulling the covers over themselves and Bucky's right arm hovered over her. "You have to put your arm down to sleep, silly."

"I-I know." He said. "I just… I don't know how to… where I…"

"Just put it around me like you would hold onto anything else." Y/N said as she turned to face him. He swallowed and nodded before slowly putting his arm around her waist. "There you go. Do you want me to move closer or-" she was cut off as he pulled her closer. He looked down at her and Y/N felt her face flush as she smiled at him. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Y/N."

…

The next morning when Y/N woke she felt two strong arms around her and found her head to be on Bucky's chest while her left arm was draped over his waist and her other was over herself, his right hand on top of hers on her hip. Bucky was sleeping soundly, Y/N smiled as she listened to his steady heart beating. She felt his hold on her tightened slightly and heard him hum quietly as his head moved to one side. She heard his heart quicken slightly as his arms tensed for a brief moment before he relaxed again. Y/N still had her eyes closed and did her best to hold back a smile when his right hand brushed her hair out of her face. His fingers lingered against her skin and Y/N couldn't help the happy hum she made. She heard Bucky's heart skip a beat as he quickly took his hand away. He waited a second to see if she was waking up. She shifted slightly before she tilted her head to look up at him, opening her eyes slowly to find him looking down at her.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. Bucky swallowed.

"Morning." He said; his voice was still a bit gruff from sleep so he cleared his throat.

"No nightmares?" Y/N asked.

"No nightmares." Bucky said with a smile. Y/N's smile widened.

"That's great."

"Something you did worked." He said.

"Mhm. You can keep the dream catcher." Y/N said as she glanced up at it before looking back at him.

"But what about you? Don't you still want it?" Bucky asked with a frown. Y/N continued to smile and shook her head against him.

"I can always get another one." She said. Bucky's hand found its way back to her face to gently brush her hair behind her ear. Y/N's cheeks went pink.

"Thank you." He said.

"Of course."

* * *

That night, Y/N was just about to get into bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Y-Y/N? Are you awake?" she heard Bucky ask. Y/N quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Bucky hesitated and looked at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you okay?" Y/N asked softly.

"I'm…" Bucky sighed. "I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I'll have another nightmare…if I… if I go to sleep without you." He said as he closed his eyes briefly. Bucky lifted his head as he looked at her. She was smiling at him.

"I'll stay with you if you want me to." She said. Bucky nodded.

"Thank you." He said. Y/N went to leave the room but Bucky stopped her. "Your bear." He reminded her.

"I don't need it." She said as she shook her head. "I'll be your teddy bear if you be mine." A smile came to Bucky's face as his heart fluttered.

"Deal."

* * *

 **I hope that this made you smile and gave you those warm fuzzy feelings ^_^**


	7. Imagine: Thor asking you about midgard

**Imagine: Thor asking you to teach him things about Midgard and he doesn't let you know when you start explaining something he already knows because he wants to spend time with you.**

 **HUGE GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED =D**

* * *

Thor and Clint were in the kitchen one morning; Clint was drinking coffee at the counter and Thor was putting some _eggo_ waffles onto a plate. He walked up to the microwave just as Y/N walked into the room.

"Morning guys." She said as she went to the fridge.

"Mornin'." Clint said with a nod before taking a drink.

"Good morning!" Thor boomed with a smile. Y/N smiled back before she got a glass and poured herself some orange juice. Thor glanced down at his waffles before he put them down on the counter and tried to open the microwave by pulling on the door instead of pressing the button.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Y/N asked quickly and loudly. He turned to her.

"I was opening the heat box." Thor said. Y/N smiled.

"It's called a microwave." She said. "And you have to press the button to open it.

"Ah." Thor said before tapping one of the numbers. He frowned and turned to Y/N as her smile grew.

"This button." She said before pushing the button. The door swung open and Y/N put the plate of waffles into the microwave before closing it again. "You have to read the box to know how long to put them in for." She said glancing at the box before pressing the right number. "There."

"Thank you, Lady Y/N." Thor said.

"No problem." She said with a smile.

"Miss Y/L/N," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice came from the speakers. "Tony requires your assistance in the research department… I'm sorry, he requires your _opinion_." She said after, presumably, Tony told her he didn't need _help_ but just wanted to show something off.

"I'll be right there." Y/N said. "I'll see you guys later then." She said before leaving the room with her juice. Once she was out of earshot Clint looked at Thor.

"Alright what gives? I see you use the microwave all the time." he said as his eyebrows came together.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Thor said as he avoided the archer's suspicious gaze. Clint smirked suddenly and chuckled.

"Nevermind." he said as he got up. "You should ask her about _dating_ since you clearly need help asking her out." Thor frowned at him as Clint left the room.


	8. Milk and Cookies (Thor x reader)-Songfic

**Pairing: Thor/Reader (I'm trying to do at least one for everyone; I still have to think of something for Natasha, Tony, Bruce ansWanda. I can't really write anyone else, I don't think I could do Vision, Sam or Rhodes and Clint I feel weird writing about cause he's married with kids…)**

 **Plot: A song fic for Melanie Martinez's song** ** _Milk and Cookies_** **(I absolutely LOVE the nightcore version of it). Thor walks in one the reader singing and dancing to a rather peculiar song as she bakes some cookies.**

 **Warning: Language (in song)**

 **Words: 822**

 **A/N I highly suggest listening to Melanie Martinez's Album Cry Baby (I prefer the nightcore versions cause that's what I heard first but the songs are amazing either way).**

* * *

Natasha and Clint chuckled to themselves as they watched Y/N in the kitchen from the couch in the adjacent living area. She had her earbuds in, iPod on her apron pocket, and was humming and dancing as she made cookies.

"She's in her own little world, isn't she?" Clint asked as he shook his head with a smile.

"It's cute." Natasha said.

"She's obsessed with that album, and that weird high pitched version. She hasn't stopped listening to it for like a week now."

"It's called nightcore." Natasha said. Clint gave her a look to which she shrugged. "I asked her what it was called. She likes it because when the songs are faster it's more fun to dance to."

"Uh-huh…" Clint said as he shook his head and turned back to the TV. Natasha smiled as she watched Y/N start to sing to the music while mixing ingredients.

 **"1, 2, melatonin is coming for you  
3, 4, baby, won't you lock the door?  
5, 6, I'm done with this  
7, 8, it's getting late, so close your eyes, sleep for days."**

Y/N swayed her hips as she sang, not noticing the thunder god walk in from the hallway. He stopped and watched her with his eyebrows raised.

 **"Hush, little baby, drink your spoiled milk  
I'm fucking crazy, need my prescription filled  
Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you  
A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison, too."**

Thor turned to look at Natasha with wide eyes that made her laugh.

"I don't see how this is a laughing matter." Thor said with a frown.

"She's just singing; she's listening to music." Natasha said as she pointed to her own ears. Thor looked back at Y/N as she bobbed her head back and forth.

"How long has he been on this planet and he _still_ doesn't know this stuff?" Clint asked as he shook his head.

"Those things in her ears." He said before glancing at Natasha who nodded

 **"Ashes, ashes, time to go down  
Ooh, honey do you want me now?  
Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed  
Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end"**

Thor smirked to himself, leaning against the wall as he watched her dancing. Of course the song was strange to him but he was more focused on how happy she looked. Y/N moved her hips and swayed her upper body as she started putting the cookie dough onto a tray. She had yet to turn and see him, she knew Natasha and Clint were in the room but they were used to her singing when she baked. Most of the time she would just play the music aloud but sometimes she just liked to block out the world.

 **"9, 10, never want to see you again  
11, 12, I pull off black so well  
Shit behind the curtain that I'm sick of sugarcoatin'  
Next time you're alone, think twice when you grab the phone"**

She opened the oven to put the cookies into the cover and as she bent over Thor couldn't help but lean slightly to get a better view as she continued to shake her hips. As she stood up she closed the door before she picked up a little cupcake shaped timer and turned it. She put it down as she continued to dancing.

 **"Ashes, ashes, time to go down  
Ooh, honey do you want me now?  
Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed  
Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end"**

Y/N started to clean everything up; she opened the dishwasher and put everything she used into it. She still didn't notice Thor as he moved to lean against the counter. She closed the dishwasher before pressing the start button. She washed her hands quickly before grabbing a towel to dry them. All she had left to do was wipe down the counters. Thor approached her as she spun around with her eyes closed.

 **"Ashes, ashes, time to go down  
Ooh, honey do you want me-"**

Thor caught her when she bumped into him, making her stop singing with a squeak. She quickly pulled her earbuds out and Thor could hear the song continuing.

"Aye." He said with a smile as he looked into her eyes. Y/N's face flushed.

"W-What?" she asked. Thor blinked.

"I… I would like a cookie when they are done." He said.

"Oh. O-Of course." Y/N said with a smile. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll let you know when they're done."

"Great." He said. Y/N nodded and turned to wipe down the counters. "You have a very lovely voice." Thor said. He noticed the tips of her ears turn red and chuckled quietly.

"Thanks." She said without turning to him.

"And… very nice… moves." Thor added. Y/N stopped and turned to just in time for him to wink at her.


	9. Happy Birthday (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve/Reader**

 **Request (for xdarksnowrosex on tumblr): Hii! Could you please do b-day imagine with all the avengers. ~(^-^)~ Like suprise party. Btw I'm celebrating my b-day tomorrow**

 **Warning: None**

 **Words: 1,954**

 **F/B – Favorite book.**

 **F/T – Favorite tune (music box version)**

* * *

"Alright," Tony said as he clapped his hands together and faced everyone sitting in the living area. It was very early, the sun was just starting to come up, and everyone – besides Pietro who was always full of energy – looked half awake as they sat on and around the couch. "Rhodes and Vision, you're on cake decorating duty." The two looked at each other as if asking do- _you_ -know-how-to-decorate-a-cake? They got up anyways and headed to the kitchen. "Speedy you're on decorations," Pietro gave Tony a thumbs up and a nod before speeding off. "Girls if you could take care of making sure she's ready?" Tony looked to Natasha and Wanda.

"Of course." Natasha said. "We'll give her our presents early." She added with a smile she nudged Wanda with her elbow. "Let's go." The two stood and left the room.

"Barton, Thor and Banner get the other presents from the lab then help speedy bring in the decorations."

"Who said I needed help?" Pietro asked as he was suddenly back in the room with a small box of decorations. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Never mind then." He said. The three stood and left the room as Pietro sped back out. "Capsicle and Winter Wonderland get all of the food and snacks and such."

"Actually Tony, I still have to pick up something for her." Steve said with a sheepish look.

"Out of everyone I thought you'd have her gift months in advance." Sam said with a smirk to the captain.

"Well… I just have to pick it up. It was supposed to be done yesterday but…" Steve shrugged.

"Alright, get going, Tweety you help him then." Tony said nodding to Bucky as Steve left.

"Tweety?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Little yellow bird." Tony said waving his hands to emphasize flying.

"I know who Tweedy is." Sam said as he stood, shaking his head. "Come on." He said to Bucky who stood as well before following Sam from the room.

"Alright, that just leaves…" Tony looked around the room to find everyone was gone. "Ah." He nodded to himself.

 **…**

Y/N had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me and Wanda!" Natasha called through the door.

"Just a second!" Y/N called as she secured her towel around herself. She opened the door slightly. "I just got out of the shower." She said.

"We can see that." Wanda said with an amused smile.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Natasha said holding out a large flat box to her.

"I picked out the shoes." Wanda said holding out a shoe box.

"You guys." Y/N said with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, now let us in so we can help you get dressed." Natasha said.

…

"Oh Y/N, you look beautiful." Wanda said with a smile. Y/N had a huge smile on her face as she turned in the dress and heels they got her.

"Thank you so much." She said to the two. Natasha came up and hugged her before kissing her cheek.

"Every girl deserves to feel beautiful on her birthday." She said.

"Though, you are beautiful every day." Wanda said as she hugged Y/N and kissed her other cheek.

"Let's go get some breakfast and show off your new dress to the guys." Natasha said with a grin.

* * *

"The girls will be here any minute; Speedy, hurry up would you?" Clint turned to Pietro who was putting up a birthday banner. He stopped and turned to Clint as if to say _what_ -did-you-just-tell-me-to-do? But Clint had already turned from him. Pietro cleared his throat and when Clint turned back all the decorations were all put up and Pietro was standing there with a huge smirk. Clint rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Alright, decorations, food, cake, presents…Where is Steve?" Tony asked loudly with a frown as he looked around the room. He turned to Bucky who shrugged.

"The girls are on their way now, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y.S.'s voice came from a speaker. "Roger's just entered the building."

"Great, he's gunna be late." Tony said shaking his head. "Alright, everybody hide, Friday get the windows and lights." The lights dimmed and the windows darkened to block out the sunlight. Everyone hid either behind the bar or behind the couch. After a few moments they heard the elevator ding then the three girls coming down the hall.

"Why are all the lights off?" Y/N asked as they got to the end of the hall. The lights came on and everyone popped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. Y/N couldn't help the giant smile on her face when she saw everyone.

"Thank you guys." She said.

"Happy birthday, kid." Tony said. Y/N went up to him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Whoa, alright, I got the first hug." He said with a grin as he hugged her back.

"Actual we did." Natasha said as she and Wanda smirked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"The surprise was my idea." Tony said to quietly to Y/N.

"Thank you Tony." She said.

"No problem, peanut." Tony said with a grin.

"I'm only a few inches shorter than you!" she whined.

"And almost eye level in those heels." He noted. Y/N swatted his shoulder playfully. He rubbed it mocking with a smile. Suddenly Pietro was in front of them with a small wrapped present that looked to be either a movie or a game.

"Open my gift first." He said with a grin.

"Don't you have something to say first?" Wanda asked.

"You look beautiful." Pietro said with a wink. Wanda sighed and put a hand over her face. Pietro chuckled. "Happy birthday, Princesa." He said with a smile as he handed her his present.

"Thanks Piet." Y/N said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't get a kiss on the cheek." Tony said with a pout.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm too short to reach." Y/N said with a shrug and a sweet smile that made everyone laugh.

"Very funny; I take it back, you're not short." Tony said with a smile. He went to ruffle her hair when his hand was stopped suddenly above her head. Everyone looked to Wanda.

"Do not touch the hair." She said.

"You did a wonderful job, I won't touch." Tony said. "Lemme go." Wanda lowered her hand and Tony was able to lower his.

"Wait, where's Steve?" Y/N asked with a frown when she noticed the captain was missing. Just then everyone heard the elevator down the hall ding again and someone running. Everyone turned to see Steve run into the room with a small bag in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with a sheepish smile. "Happy Birthday, Y/N." he said as he turned to her.

"Thank you." She said with a big smile.

"Alright, presents." Pietro said as he clapped his hands.

"Like a child." Clint muttered.

"What was that?" Pietro asked with a frown as he turned to him.

"Okay presents!" Y/N said quickly to avoid the two starting up their normal banter. Everyone moved to and around the couch and Y/N sat down in the middle as everyone picked up the present they'd gotten her. "Mine first." Pietro repeated as he sat beside her.

"She knows, Piet." Wanda said as she shook her head with a smile. He grinned and bounced in his seat as Y/N ripped off the wrapping paper.

"Need for Speed." Y/N said as she looked at the cover of the game.

"Well it's the only way you could ever hope beat me in a race." He said with a grin. Y/N gave him a playful shove and he laughed.

"My gift next." Tony said holding out a box. Y/N opened it and looked at him.

"Tony, I told you I didn't need a new phone." She said with a smile.

"Your old one has cracks in it. If you're not gunna use it then think of it as a back up." Tony said with a shrug. "Besides it can hold a lot more songs than your old one."

"Thanks Tony." Y/N said with a smile. Thor handed her a box and she opened it to find a copy of F/B. "Thor." She said with a smile.

"You said you lost your copy." He said with a smile. Y/N got up and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much." Y/N said before she sat back down and put the book with the other presents.

"When are we going to have cake?" Pietro asked.

"Like you need more sugar." Clint muttered. Pietro frowned at him.

"We can have some while I open the rest of the presents." Y/N said with a smile.

"YES!" Pietro sped off to the cake that was on the bar counter.

"Hey! We have to sing happy birthday first." Sam shouted after him. Pietro sighed and grabbed the lighter; he lit the candles before bringing the cake over. He put it down on the table in front of Y/N.

"You can have the first piece, Piet." She said as he sat back down next to her. He smiled at her.

"Nonsense, you are the birthday girl, sestra."

…

Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Y/N, she cut the cake and made sure everyone got a piece before she continued opening presents. She got a t-shirt of her favorite band from Sam and their newest album – that she didn't have – from Rhodes. Bruce got her a cute owl mug that came with its own spoon and a spoon holder in the handle. Vision didn't know what to get her and thought she wouldn't like the keychain of her favorite cartoon character on it but she loved it. Bucky was also nervous about Y/N not liking the small stuffed bear he got her but she surprised him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright cap, you're last." Natasha said.

"Hope it was worth being late for." Tony muttered. Steve stood and held out the bag he brought to Y/N with a smile.

"I hope you like it." He said. Y/N smiled.

"I'm sure I'll love it." She said as she reached into the bag. Her mouth fell open as she held the dark brown wooden jewelry box with her name carved onto the lid. "Steve, it's beautiful." She said as she looked up at him.

"Open it." Steve said with a growing smile. Y/N tilted her had but opened the box and gasped as F/T started playing.

"Steve." She reached inside and picked up the heart-shaped locket that was inside. She looked up at him and he nodded. She put the box beside her on the couch and opened the locket. A small piece of paper fell out onto her lap. She smiled as she glanced at Steve, who was biting his lip, before she opened it.

 _Be my best girl? 3_

Y/N felt her heart flutter as she got up and threw her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back with a chuckle.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Of course." She said. Steve smiled as he brushed her hair behind her ear before he leaned down to kiss her. Everyone started clapping and a few cheered. The two pulled away and blushed at the cat calls from Pietro and Natasha. Steve took the necklace from Y/N before putting it on her. She reached up to touch the heart before she looked up at him with a smile. He smiled down at her before taking her into his arms again and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Y/N."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Princesa – Princess**

 **Sestra – Sister**


	10. Alive (BuckyXReader) (NSFW)

**Plot: Without her he feels as good as dead. She makes him feel alive and that life is worth living. (Because Bucky needs so much love)**

 **Warnings: SMUT, unprotected sex (wear condoms people!), it's not angsty but it's gunna pull at your heartstrings a lil bit.**

 **Words: 1,283**

 **Whenever I think of Bucky I think of the wounded puppy look and my heart breaks. He needs love and comfort and protection. (There's kinda a huge paragraph so sorry about that but enjoy!)**

 **Another big thank you to everyone who reviews!**

* * *

When Y/N opened her door at 10pm the last thing she expected was for Bucky to grab her face in his hands and kiss her.

"Mm!?" She pushed him off and stared up at him with a hand over her mouth. "The hell was that?" She breathed out. Bucky looked like a wounded puppy. He looked down at the ground.

"I... Whenever you're around... I don't feel so dead inside. I don't feel like the Winter Soldier or James Buchanan Barnes... I feel.. Right. Whenever I see you I forget everything else and...there's just us..." Y/N still had her hand over her mouth but this time to muffle her gasp.

"B-Bucky..."

"Y/N...I want to feel alive. I want you." He said. Y/N felt her face flush and blinked. Bucky bit his bottom lip and took a step back. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." He swallowed. "I..." He turned to leave but Y/N grabbed his hand. He looked from their hands to her face. She walked up to him and went on her toes to kiss him. His arms went around her to pull her against him. His eyes welled up with tears as he felt warmth and tingles spread throughout his chest. One of his tears landed on her cheek making her open her eyes as she pulled away.

"Oh Bucky." She said as she wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"You make this life worth living." He whispered before kissing her again. She let her eyes close as she put her arms around him. He lifted her up, going into the room (closing the door behind him) and lying her down on her bed. He moved on top of her only to wrap his arms around her tightly and turn them into their sides. He buried his face against her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Y/N's spine. "Y/N... I think I'm in love with you." He pulled back to look at her flushed face as he caressed her cheek, looking her in the eyes. "When I think about you my heart races and my head whirls, I see you and everything else around me is gone, when you look at me I feel like I can't breath... I feel like I'm dying but I love it." His eyes welled up with more tears and Y/N kissed them as they rolled down his face.

"I-I never knew you felt that way about me." She said.

"Since I first met you." He admitted. "Y/N... I... I know I have no right to ask this... I don't deserve it but..." He bit his bottom lip as he hesitated.

"What is it?" Y/N asked as she stroked his hair. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

"Can I make love to you?" He asked in a whisper. Y/N's eyes widened and her heart fluttered in her chest so fast she thought it would fly right out. She was apparently quiet for too long. "I'm sorry-!" Bucky sat up to leave.

"Wait!" Y/N stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned to her and their noses were an inch apart. She looked into his eyes as he slowly met hers. "Yes." She whispered. Bucky's heart fluttered as his eyes widened. He tilted his head and kissed her deeply, slowly laying her back down on the bed and climbing on top of her. Y/N's hands held his face as their tongues mingled. He slid his hands down to hold her hips. His fingers took hold of the bottom of her PJ shirt to pull it over her head a moment later. He held in a groan as his fingers brushed against her skin. Y/N was starting to get light headed so Bucky started to kiss down her neck. He let out a soft moan into her skin as his hands found her breasts. She gasped and arched her back slightly as he began kneading them gently. He pulled off his own shirt quickly as Y/N undid his pants. His hands found their way back to her hips as his lips made their way to her breasts. He squeezed her hips gently before he started to pull down her pants and panties. His fingers ran along her bare thighs as he sucked on a nipple gently, swirling his tongue every so often. "Bucky." Y/N gasped. He reached a hand between her legs and she squeaked as he ran a finger along her wet slit. She let out a moan as he rubbed her clit in circles with his thumb while sliding a finger into her. "Bucky..." She sighed out as she pushed herself against his hand. He kissed up her chest and neck to her lips before adding another finger. "Ahh Buck..." His fingers picked up the pace as he couldn't help but hold himself through his jeans. He groaned as Y/N looked up at him. She was biting her bottom lip and her face was flushed red. He pulled down his jeans and boxers and let out a sigh of relief as his length sprang free. He jerked his hand up and down it a few times. "Bucky please." His heart skipped a beat as she opened her legs for him. He pulled his fingers out and positioned the head against her slit. He bit his lip as he rubbed his tip against her. She threw her head back as she panted. He leaned over her and put his forehead to hers.

"Y/N, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bucky." She said. His eyes lit up and he captured her lips as he pushed himself in to the hilt. They both cried out into each other's mouths.

"Oh, you feel so fucking perfect." He groaned. "Can I move?" He asked.

"Yes yes please yes!" Y/N cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucky smiled and started to roll his hips slowly. He buried his face into her neck and let out a low groan. He bit his lip as he squeezed her hips. Hearing her whimpers and gasps of pleasure made him buck his hips hard. The squeak she made had him smiling so he did it again and again and again. Soon his hips were moving like a piston. He threw his head back and let out a choked groan.

"Oh fu-uck!" He looked down at her; her head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open as she moaned loudly. He grunted leaned down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as his hips drove deeper. His thrusts grew shorter as he just wanted to be as close to her as possible.

"Bucky I-I'm gunna-" Y/N gasped.

"Cum for me." He said into her ear. "Just let go. Come on, baby." He gasped; his breath hitched as her walls clamped down on him tightly and her warmth coated him. "Oh Y/N..." He groaned. He felt his release coming as bit his lip as he gave a few last deep thrusts. He stopped as far in as he could go and spilled into her, his body shaking. She let out a hum. He looked down at her as she looked up at him panting hard. He stayed inside her as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. He slowly pulled out with a groan into her mouth before he fell off to the side next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "So...will you be my girl?" Y/N turned her head and kissed him.

"You don't even have to ask." She said. His eyes welled up once more with tears and he kissed her, pouring all his love into it.

* * *

 **Bucky deserves all the love. ALL OF IT! T_T (You can tell who my favorite is right?)**


	11. Bubbles (Bruce x reader)

**Pairing: Bruce/Reader**

 **Warnings: Nudity but nothing described.**

 **Words: 877**

 **A/N: To go with the imagine: Imagine taking calming baths with Bruce.**

 **F/S – Favorite scent C/S – Calming song**

 **So I have a few really short Imagine drabbles that I wanna post on here as well but I wanna post them all as one post so I'm waiting until I write a few more short ones. (I have two Wanda and one Pietro so far)**

* * *

Tony and Bruce were in the lab; Tony was messing with something on a table, a few sparks coming from it every now and then, and Bruce was writing something down in a notebook on the other side of the room. The door opened and Tony glanced up to see Y/N enter. Tony looked over at Bruce who hadn't heard the door open.

"Banner." Tony said. Bruce waved a hand as he was concentrating on writing. Y/N paused and pointed to the door as if to ask if she should come back later but Tony shook his head with a frown. "Ban-ner." He repeated in sing-song.

"Give me a second, Tony." Bruce said emphasizing each word slowly as he kept writing. Y/N motioned that she was just going to come back but Tony shook his head as well as his hand. Bruce finished writing and turned to Tony. "Alright, what?"

"Girlfriend." Tony said as he pointed to her. Bruce's eyebrows shot up and he turned the opposite way to see her.

"Y/N." he said as he took off his glasses. She smiled at him. He frowned as he wracked his brain for a reason for her to be there. "I forgot something...?" Y/N shook her head with a soft chuckle.

"No you didn't forget anything." She said.

"Oh." He let out a sigh of relief. "What's up?" he asked as she walked up to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and he leaned his head back as she leaned down to peck his lips.

"Well…" she began in a quiet voice. "I was going to take a bath and I was wondering if you wanted to join me." she said quietly with a smile.

"Oh." He said. Y/N chuckled.

"Is that an 'oh yes' or an 'oh no'?"

"Yes, definitely yes." Bruce said giving her a small smile. He turned to look at Tony who waved his hand.

"Go." He said as he got back to work. Bruce stood and took off his lab coat before putting it over his chair. He turned to Y/N who took his hand and began to lead him from the room. "Use protection!" Tony called after them. "Last thing we need is mini hulks smashing around." He muttered.

* * *

"So how do you feel about F/S?" Y/N asked as she held up a candle.

"Sure." Bruce said with a nod. Y/N smiled and lit the candle before putting it down by the full bath tub. She grabbed something from under the sink.

"Are you for or against bubbles?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh, it's up to you." Bruce said with a shrug then laughed as Y/N began pouring the bubbles liquid into the bath. She put her arm in and mixed it into the water before taking her arm out and shaking it.

"Music?" Y/N asked as she held up her iPod. Bruce nodded and Y/N plugging the iPod into some mini speakers and put it on the counter. C/S started playing and she pulled off her shirt. She turned to Bruce as she reached behind herself to take off her bra. "Well, are you going to bathe in your clothes?" she asked with a smile as she caught him staring.

"Oh." Bruce jumped and started to undress with a sheepish chuckle. Y/N got into the tub first and Bruce turned off the lights before getting in behind her. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her head and she leaned her head back against his shoulder and turned her head to kiss him. She hummed happily as she put her face against his neck. He chuckled as he closed his eyes, leaning his head on hers.

"I love you." Y/N said as she interlaced their fingers together. Bruce pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Y/N." he said. Y/N sat up making him frown but he soon laughed as he watched her put some bubbles onto her face and give herself a bubble beard. "You dork." Y/N grinned and grabbed a handful of bubbles. Bruce put his hands up. "What are you gunna do with those?" Y/N giggled before she blew the bubbles at him. He flinched with a laugh. "Hey!" he scooped some bubbles into his hands and blew them at her. She squeaked tried to swat at them with her hands. One of the bubbles floated in the air and as she kneeled in the tub to reach it Bruce grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back into him.

"Whoa!" Y/N laughed as she looked at him. "You could've spilt the water all over the floor." She said with a smile.

"I don't care." Bruce said before he pecked her lips. "I wanna hold you." Y/N grinned and leaned into him, putting her head on his chest and her arms around him.

"Then hold me." she said. Bruce chuckled as he traced designs on her back, resting his head on top of hers. It was times like this where he could forget everything else but her. There was no other guy; he wasn't angry. Nothing existed outside that room and there was nothing more important than _her_.


	12. 4 Short Imagines (2Wanda2Pietro)

**This "Chapter" is a few of the imagines on my tumblr blog that were too short to be their own chapter. I was going to wait until I wrote 5 but I figured 4 was enough.**

* * *

 **Imagine Pietro kissing you every time you put on chapstick/lip balm.**

Y/N had just applied her f/f chapstick when she felt a breeze go by as well as quick pressure to her lips. She blinked in surprise as Pietro stopped a few feet away from her and licked his lips.

"Hmm… I like it but I think you'd taste sweet either way." He said as he smirked at her.

"I'm not trying to taste sweet." Y/N said as she ignored the colour rising to her cheeks.

"Then why do you put it on?" Pietro asked as he tilted his head.

"Cause my lips are dry and chapped."

"I could always help you with that." He said before he licked his lips again with a wink.

* * *

 **Imagine: Wanda helping you with your headaches/migraines.**

Wanda frowned as she saw Y/N lying on the couch, covering their ears with their head against a pillow.

"Another headache?" Wanda asked softly. Y/N nodded against the pillow. Wanda sat beside them and gently stroked their head. Her eyes lit up and red wisps came from her fingertips to Y/N's head. They turned to look up at her.

"I love you." They said as they hugged her, their face against her stomach. Wanda smiled as she continued to stroke their head with one hand and rub their back with the other.

* * *

 **Imagine: Wanda always know what to get you for your birthday/holidays/etc.**

Y/N looked into the bag Wanda had just given them. They turned to her with a smile.

"Oh Wanda how ever did you know?" They asked, their voice dripping with sarcasm. Wanda grinned.

"Oh I just took a wild guess." she said with a shrug. The two laughed and Y/N pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

 **Imagine: Pietro teaching you to speak Sokovian.**

 **(I use Slovenian in place of 'Sokovian')**

"Alright," Pietro said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Now read this sentence aloud." he said before sliding the paper across the table to Y/N. She took it and turned it around.

"Okay." She looked at it for a moment before slowly reading it aloud. "Ste zelo lep in da te ljubim." She said before looking up to see Pietro grinning smugly. "What did I just say?" she asked with a semi-nervous smile.

"Vi ste zelo lepa in da te ljubim." He said.

"What?" Y/N asked before grabbing her phone to enter the words into Google Translate. Her face flushed and she looked at Pietro to see him wink.

 **Translations:**

 **Ste zelo lep in da te ljubim. – You are very handsome and I love you.**

 **Vi ste zelo lepa in da te ljubim. – You are very beautiful and I love you.**


	13. Steve&Bucky watchin scary movies W you

**Imagine: Steve and Bucky watching scary movies with you**

 **Words: 393**

 **BleckBlah5956: That's totally okay ^_^ I love getting reviews even if they repeat. It shows how you feel about it and it lets me know how I'm doing.  
**

* * *

Steve and Bucky were walking down a hallway when they heard a muffled scream come from one of the rooms.

"Y/N?!" Bucky ran down the hall, Steve following close behind, and burst into her room. The room was pitch-black but they could hear her whimpering.

"Y/N?" Steve asked. Bucky flicked on the lights and the person under the covers on the bed jumped. Y/N pushed the covers off, pressed something on her laptop that was in front of her as she pulled out her ear buds, then looked at him as she held a pillow to herself.

"Hey guys." She said.

"I… we heard you scream." Bucky said with a frown as Steve let out a breath with a hand to his chest.

"Oh I'm watching a scary movie." She said with a sheepish smile. "I screamed into the pillow so it wouldn't be so loud; sorry."

"We were just worried you were hurt or something." Steve said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Whacha watching?"

"Oh S/M." she said. "Have you guys seen it?" They shook their heads. "You wanna watch it with me?" Bucky started to smirk.

"Too scary for you?" he asked. Y/N pouted cutely making the two chuckle.

"Scoot over." Steve said as the two walked in.

"Get the lights, please." Y/N said.

"Wouldn't it be less scary with the lights on?" Steve asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"That's the point. It's supposed to be dark and scary." Y/N said with a smile.

"You heard her, Steve, lights off." Bucky said as got comfortable on one side of Y/N. She unplugged her earbuds from the laptop and pulled the blanket over him. Steve turned the lights off and closed the door before joining the two, sitting on Y/N's other side. She pulled the blankets onto him as well and fixed the pillows behind them so they could sit comfortably.

"You don't have to start the movie over." Steve said when he saw Y/N rewind to the beginning.

"Well you guys missed the start of it."

"That's okay. You'll have to watch it again." Steve said with a small frown.

"Well, now I have you two to protect me." she said with a smile. Steve smiled and put an arm around her as Bucky took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.


	14. Waking up next to him (4 choices)

**Imagine: waking up in the morning beside** ** _him_** **.**

 **So I did as many as I could think of since it's a bit hard after a while to come up with a new way to write the same scene essentially. Originally I was just going to write this as a Bucky thing so that's why his is a bit longer.**

 **Sagitarscorpion1: Thank you for the review ^_^ I hope you like this one too**

* * *

 **Steve:**

Y/N slowly opened her eyes to see Steve, lying beside her, smiling.

"Hey, beautiful." He said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Hey." Y/N said as she smiled back.

"You're so beautiful in the morning." He said. Y/N chuckled.

"You said that already."

"Did I?" He asked with a smile before pecking her lips. With their noses just barely touching he looked into her eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Y/N giggled and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and moved so his upper half was over hers, using his arm to keep himself up as they kissed. He pulled away and smiled down at her. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair as he put his forehead against hers. "You're so-mm." Y/N cut him off by kissing him and he laughed as he pulled away. "I wasn't going to say-" she kissed him again. "Y/N." He said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, you're just so handsome." She said. Steve laughed and captured her lips again.

* * *

 **Bucky:**

Y/N let out a hum as she felt the two arms around her tighten. One was warm and the other a bit colder but both belonged to the naked, former winter soldier that was behind her. She heard him inhale through his nose sharply as he was starting to wake up. He pulled her bare back against his chest and hummed as he nuzzled his face against her hair. He kissed her neck a few times up to her ear.

"Morning, gorgeous." He said, his voice still a bit gravelly having just woken up. He placed a few more kisses on her neck before she turned to face him. She smiled at him as he kissed her nose.

"Morning, handsome." She said. He grinned and pulled her even closer, burying his face against her neck. She giggled as he nibbled at her neck. "James." She laughed. He pulled back and smiled at her as he put his forehead against hers.

"You know how much I love you?" He asked. Y/N tried to hold back a smile.

"How much?" She asked. Bucky tilted his head and surprised her with a sudden deep kiss. When he pulled away he kept his eyes closed and put his forehead against hers again.

"So much, I can't even put it into words." He said before pecking her lips.

"I kinda like the way you're saying it now." Y/N said with a smile. Bucky grinned and kissed her again.

"Just like?" Y/N brushed his hair out of his face before holding the side of it and kissing him.

"No, love." She said before kissing his nose. "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Y/N." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

 **Tony:**

Y/N woke laying on her stomach with an arm around her back. Even though it was morning, the room was still dark, the windows were still tinted enough to block out the sun. Y/N opened her eyes before lifting her head and looking at Tony's messed up hair. She moved to sit up but his arm wrapped around her more.

"Nooo." He whined into his pillow before he turned and pulled her to him. Y/N smiled as she settled in his arms. "Go back to sleep." He mumbled into the back of her neck.

"It's morning."

"Shhh." Tony shushed as his finger landed on her lips. "Sleep." He mumbled as he secured his arms around her. Y/N chuckled and Tony hummed with a frown.

"Sorry. Okay." She said as she closed her eyes. Tony smiled and kissed below her ear.

* * *

 **Pietro:**

Y/N woke to quick feather kisses all over her face. She couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face and opened her eyes to see Pietro grinning at her.

"Good morning, ljubezen." He said before giving her a normal quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, Piet." Y/N said. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." He said with a half shrug. "I was admiring your beauty for a while but then I just couldn't help myself." He said before pecking her on the lips again, then her cheeks, forehead and nose. Y/N giggled and reached up to stroke his head. "Ljubim te, draga." he said before kissing her.

"Love you too Piet." Y/N said before kissing him.

 **Translations:**

 **ljubezen - Love**

 **Ljubim te, draga - I love you, darling.**


	15. Bringing home a cat &hiding it from Tony

**This is one of the drabbles for one of the imagines on my blog, I'll be posting a shorter Steve one in a few minutes.**

 **Imagine: Bringing home a cat and hiding it from Tony.**

* * *

Tony and Y/N were watching a movie when they heard a noise come from a nearby room.

"What was that?" Tony asked as he tilted his head. He looked at Y/N who raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't hear anything." She said. Tony frowned.

"Sounded like it came from the kitchen." Tony said. Y/N's phone buzzed and she looked at it to find a message from Steve.

 _sorry i was returning your movie i opened your door and he just bolted_

"Who was that?" Tony asked with a frown as Y/N got up.

"I'll be right back." She said flashing him a smile.

"Y/N." Tony said as he turned on the couch to watch her run from the room. "Y/N!" He whined. Tony huffed and crossed his arms before getting up and following after her.

"Come here. No no no, not on the counter." Y/N whispered. Tony heard a meow just as he entered the kitchen. His eyebrows shot up as he saw the little black cat sitting on the kitchen counter licking its paw and Y/N slowly approaching it. Tony cleared his throat and Y/N turned to him with wide eyes. "Don't be mad." She said before biting her bottom lip.

"Since when have we had cat?" Tony asked with a frown as Y/N picked up the cat. It meowed at her and rubbed its little face against hers.

"I was gunna tell you at some point but I didn't know how you'd react." She said. "Please don't make me get rid of him." Tony blinked.

"Why would you think that I would make you get rid of it?" he asked with a frown.

" _Him_." Y/N said.

"Him." Tony said with a nod and a slight eye roll. "What's _his_ name?"

"Steve named him Fluffy." Y/N said with a smile.

"Steve named him?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Yeah we found him outside together."

"I'm not calling him Fluffy." Tony said as he walked over. He reached out slowly to pet the cat and the cat pushed its head against Tony's hand. "I'm renaming him Jarvis." Tony said with a nod. Y/N smiled.

"You're gunna confuse him, Steve and I have been calling him-"

"His name is now Jarvis." Tony said with an _and-that's-final_ tone, as he pet the cat's head. Y/N chuckled and nodded.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

...

Y/N and Tony were watching another movie one night; Y/N was asleep against Tony with his arm around her and a blanket over both of them. Jarvis jumped up onto the couch and meowed at Tony.

"Shhh." Tony frowned putting his finger to his lips. The cat walked onto Tony's lap and laid down, curling up into a ball. Tony sighed and gently petted the cat's head. Jarvis started to purr and Tony smiled.


	16. Imagine: Borrowing Steve's clothes

**Imagine: Borrowing Steve's clothes so often he has his own drawer in your dresser/wardrobe**

 **This one's a lot shorter but I didn't wanna wait to post it like the other short ones.**

* * *

"Hey, have you seen my-?" Steve started to ask as he walked into Y/N's room.

"Second drawer." she said without looking up from the magazine she was reading on her bed. Steve frowned in confusion, tilting his head slightly, and walked over to Y/N's dresser. He pulled open the second drawer and his eyebrows shot up before he let out a laugh.

"Why do you have so many of my shirts?" he asked as he looked through them. "My basketball shorts…my-" he turned to her and she looked up from her magazine to smirk at him. "My boxers? _Really_?" he asked with a smile.

"Well I borrow them and wash them with my own clothes and I'm just too lazy to bring them back to you." Y/N said with a shrug. "You spend half your time here anyways." Steve nodded with a chuckle.

"Guess I'll have to give you a drawer in my dresser then." He said.

"If you start borrowing _my_ clothes we need to have a little talk." Y/N said with a laugh.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Steve said putting a hand to his forehead to try and hide his flushed face.

"Oh no, cause I have this blue dress that would look _perfect_ on you." Y/N said with a grin.

"Shut up." Steve said with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him.


	17. Quietly Content (Buckyxreader drabble)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Warnings: none, just quick fluffy cuddles to make you smile**

 **Words: 250**

 **A/N: I was gunna name this just Silence but I think the new title sounds better.**

* * *

Bucky smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of Y/N's face as she lay next to him, facing him. He let his hand rest near the top of her head. She smiled back as she put a gentle hand to his cheek. Bucky closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the feeling of her touch. When she trailed her fingers down his face he took it in his left hand, gently, and brought each knuckle to his lips. He placed soft kisses on each one before kissing the back of her hand. Y/N's smile grew and she brought his metal hand to her lips to kiss. Bucky looked down before meeting her eyes. Her leg nudged against his and his smile grew into a grin as he nudged her back. His metal arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips rest there a moment as he stroked the top of her head. When he pulled his head away, Y/N kissed his nose. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, making her giggle quietly, and then brought his head back so their noses were just barely brushing. She looked at him through her lashes and let out a dreamy sigh through her nose. He pecked her lips and smiled even more, if possible as she snuggled closer to him. They didn't need to say it aloud; the look in their eyes as they laid there in each other's embrace was enough.


	18. Flying High (Tony x Reader) (Requested)

**Pairing: Tony x reader**

 **Words: 1,206**

 **Warnings: Uh none really, not even language unless you count "crap" as a swear/curse which I don't.**

 **Prompt/Request: A fic with either Steve, Loki or Tony. Plot: reader is in a relationship with them and has flying powers but since she doesnt know how to use them she never tells anyone ( not even her s/o). She does however occasionally end up flying when she sleepwalks which is when she is stressed. One night her bf wakes up to find her gone. he searchs for her and panics when he sees her at the top of a building about to jump. he tries to save her. She ends up flying (asleep) much to his shock. ending up to u**

 **This was requested on my tumblr blog. I'm only taking requests on there and only for 24 hours. **

**So, side note, you know the part of the Avenger's Tower where it comes out (round where the Stark used to be) I know that's where Tony lands and the suit is taken off him as he walks but for this lets just say it's now a helipad where they park the Quinjet.**

 **L/N – last name N/N – Nickname**

 **Hope you enjoy it. I had no idea what else to call this XD I'm sorry.**

* * *

Y/N bit her bottom lip as she bounced her leg at the kitchen counter. Her hands were gripping her mug tightly as she stared out the large windows from across the room.

"Friday, any word on Tony?" she asked as she looked up to address the program.

"Nothing yet, Miss L/N."

"Okay… let me know when you know, please."

"Of course."

"Thanks." Y/N muttered before taking a sip of her drink. Tony had been gone on a mission with the other Avengers for a few days now. The only reason she hadn't gone with them all was because she was supposed to be in bed; she had gotten hurt on the last mission and Tony had put her under house arrest until everyone got back. Y/N let out a loud sigh before she hopped off her chair, not actually hitting the ground. She hovered about an inch or two off the ground, with her injured ankle up a big higher to keep off her twisted ankle. Y/N looked down with a frown. "Really?" she asked herself. "Now you work? Not when I was trying to get downstairs?" She shook her head and moved herself over to the sink to quickly wash her mug, keeping a hand over the counter in case she needed to catch herself. Once she was done Y/N pushed herself so she floated over to the stairs slowly.

"Miss L/N." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice said.

"Yeah Friday?" Y/N asked as she was about to pull herself up the stairs using the railing.

"Tony's back."

"What?" Y/N's eyes widened as she heard the Quinjet land outside. She suddenly dropped back down to the floor, wincing as she put weight on her ankle by mistake, and turned to see The Avengers enter.

"What are you doing out of bed, missy?" Tony asked with a stern frown.

"I was hungry." Y/N said with a shrug.

"You shouldn't be on your feet." He said as he came over, still in his Iron Man suit, and scooped her up into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I missed you." She said as he started to bring her up the stairs.

"Don't be cute when I'm trying to be angry." He said with an almost pout. Once they were out of view of everyone else he pecked her cheek. "Missed you too, N/N." he said with a smirk.

…

That night when Tony turned over in his bed and reached out his arm to pull Y/N to him, his arm hit the empty half of the bed beside him with a slightly bounce. Tony felt around a moment before his head popped up and he squinted in the darkness.

"Babe?" he asked before clearing his throat a bit. Tony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. "Babe?" he flicked on the light beside the bed and looked around. "Y/N?" he asked with a frown. Tony threw the covers back and got up. "Friday, where is Y/N?" he asked as he pulled on his slippers then his robe.

"Miss L/N is currently on the roof." The program said.

"The roof-? What the hell is she doing on the roof?" he asked before he ran from the room.

"She's sleepwalking, sir."

"And you didn't think to wake me up?!" Tony shouted as he ran to the stairs.

"She often sleepwalks when you're away, sir."

" _I'm here_ if you hadn't noticed!" he snapped before he ran outside to see Y/N standing on the lip of the edge of the roof. " _Babe…_?" Tony asked as he slowly approached. "Y/N, come down from there." He said. She didn't respond but had her head down as if she was looking down below her. "Sweetheart, cupcake, honey buns, sugarplum." He said as he walked closer. Suddenly she started to fall forward and Tony's eyes widened as he ran forward, letting out an involuntary scream. "NO!" But he stopped three feet from the edge when she didn't fall. He frowned and blinked as Y/N floated in midair, facing down. Tony stood up straight and continued to frown as he crossed his arms. "I feel like I should've known this, why didn't I know this?" he asked himself as he walked over to her and gently pulled her so she was floating over the roof. "Y/N? Wake up sleep-… flying beauty." He said as he moved her so she was standing again. "Come on sweetheart, wake up." Her feet suddenly hit the ground and she fell against him.

"Tony?" she asked as she lifted her head. "Why are we outside?" Y/N asked with a frown as she looked around.

"You tell me. Since when can you fly?" Tony asked as he looked down at her.

"W-what? I-I can't fly- are you crazy?" she put a hand to his forehead. Tony moved his head away from her hand.

"You were just floating 93 stories high! I thought you jumped!" Tony said shouted.

"Why would I jump?"

"I don't know!" Tony shouted with wide eyes before he pulled her to him and hugged her. "You scared the crap outta me, ya know that?" he pulled away to hold her face. "Why didn't you tell me you can fly? Or that you suddenly sleepwalk when I'm away? In case you haven't notice, I came back."

"I only sleepwalk when you're gone because I'm scared you're gunna get hurt or…" Y/N looked down and Tony frowned. "I didn't tell you about the whole flying thing cause I'm still learning how." Tony lifted her chin up so she'd look at him.

"I didn't know you felt that way. You know you can talk to me about anything." He brushed her hair out of her face. "We're not supposed to go through things like this alone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said before kissing her forehead. "I could help you. I mean _I_ fly."

"You fly in a suit, there's a big difference." Y/N said with a slight chuckle.

"It's still flying." Tony said with an eye roll.

"I don't need assistance to fly."

"Shush." Tony said putting his finger to her lips before replacing it with his own. "Let's get back inside. Last thing we need is you catching a cold." Tony said as he took off his robe and draped it over her before scooping her up in his arms. "We'll start your flying lessons in the morning. Until then, stay in bed."

"You may have to hold onto me so I won't fly away." Y/N said with a smile.

"I'm not lettin' go anytime soon." Tony said with a smirk. "Hey," Y/N looked at him. "You make my heart soar." He said.

"Oh boo." Y/N said with a laugh. "No flying jokes."

"Fine fine, I'm just curious as to why you and Clint are better friends." He said. Y/N gave him a look. "You know cause-"

"I get it." She said before shaking her head. "You can't make bird jokes about us when _Hawk_ eye doesn't even fly. Just take me back to bed."

"That I can do." He said as he brought he back inside. As he walked down the stairs he began to hum Frank Sinatra's _Come Fly With Me._

" _Tony._ "


	19. Imagine:Steve&Bucky taking care of you-

Y/N moaned into her pillow. On one side of her Bucky's head popped up and he scanned the room to see what was causing her pain. On her other side Steve stirred, turning to face the girl who had her face buried in her pillow.

"Y/N?" Steve asked. Y/N responded with another moan of pain. Bucky turned to her and poked her in the side gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown. She said something muffled into her pillow and Bucky poked her again. She turned her head to him.

"I think I'm sick." She said. Her voice was nasally and scratchy. She coughed but kept her mouth closed. Steve immediately put a hand to her forehead.

"You're a bit warm." He said with a frown.

"Does your head hurt at all?" Bucky asked with a frown as he stroked her hair. Y/N nodded.

"My throat is sore too." She whined.

"I'll go make you some soup." Steve said as he pulled the covers off himself then tucked them around her.

"It hurts to swallow." She said with a pout.

"I'll make you some tea with honey then." Steve said as he left the room. Y/N whined and reached for him but Bucky took her hand in his.

"He'll be right back." He said before stroking her hair again with his other hand. Y/N attempted to sniff but her nose was all stuffed up. Bucky handed her a tissue from the box on the bedside table before he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you." He said as she wiped her nose.

A few minutes later Steve came back with a cup of tea and a straw. Bucky helped Y/N sit up and Steve handed her the mug of tea. He kissed her temple before pulling her blanket up a bit more to cover her.

"Anything we can get you?" Steve asked as he stroked her hair.

"I don't want you guys to get sick." Y/N said with a frown. Steve chuckled.

"Kind of can't get sick anymore." He said. Y/N looked to Bucky who nodded in agreement. "Comes with the whole super solider thing. So what do you need, baby?"he asked, stroking his thumb against her cheek gently.

"Just stay with me?" she asked with a pout.

"Of course." Steve said before kissing the top of her head. "We're not going anywhere." Bucky put an arm around her and kissed her other temple.


	20. 2 Short Imagines (1Pietro1Steve)

**Imagine: Being able to teleport and always beating Pietro in races.**

 **Pairing: Pietro x reader**

"You cheated!" Pietro said with a frown as Y/N appeared ahead of him at the finish line, aka the kitchen. She looked at her nails with a bored expression as if she'd been waiting for a long time. Pietro crossed his arms before speeding over to stand in front of her.

"Hey, if you get to use your abilities I get to use mine." She said with a smirk and a shrug. Pietro continued to frown.

"Not fair." He said. "I actual have to travel the distance, you get to just _pop_ around." He said with big hand gestures.

"You're just upset that someone can finally beat you. You're not the fastest anymore."

"You cheated." Y/N smirked and pecked his cheek before teleporting upstairs and leaning over the railing to look down at him. He looked up at her as she winked at him.

"Catch me if you can, speedy." She said before teleporting away. He smirked and sped after her.

* * *

 **Imagine Steve getting turned on whenever you call him Captain**

 **Pairing: Steve x reader**

"Hey there, Captain." Y/N said as she sat down on the couch beside him. "Whacha readin?" she asked looking at the book he was holding.

"Uh…" Steve glanced at her as he tried to ignore the colour that came to his cheeks.

"You alright there, Captain? Lookin' a little red." Y/N said as she leaned forward to look at his face. Steve bit the inside of his lip as he crossed his legs. "Cap-tain?" Y/N asked in sing-song. Steve put a fist against his mouth as he let out a slow breath before he cleared his throat. Suddenly it clicked and Y/N smirked. "Everything okay?" Y/N asked, tilting her head as she put a hand on his thigh. " _Captain_?" Steve swallowed and met her eyes. Y/N felt her own face flush and her heart flutter when she saw the look in his eyes.


	21. Captain (Steve x Reader) (NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x Reader**

 **Plot: Continuation of the Imagine: Steve getting turned on whenever you call him Captain**

 **Words: 1,118**

 **Warnings: SMUT**

 **A/N: So I decided to write more to this but I made this its own post since it's NSFW**

* * *

"Hey there, Captain." Y/N said as she sat down on the couch beside him. "Whacha readin?" she asked looking at the book he was holding.

"Uh…" Steve glanced at her as he tried to ignore the colour that came to his cheeks.

"You alright there, Captain? Lookin' a little red." Y/N said as she leaned forward to look at his face. Steve bit the inside of his lip as he crossed his legs. "Cap-tain?" Y/N asked in sing-song. Steve put a fist against his mouth as he let out a slow breath before he cleared his throat. Suddenly it clicked and Y/N smirked. "Everything okay?" Y/N asked, tilting her head as she put a hand on his thigh. " _Captain_?" Steve swallowed and met her eyes. Y/N felt her own face flush and her heart flutter when she saw the look in his eyes. Steve put his book down beside him as he kept his eyes locked onto hers. He uncrossed his legs and Y/N's eyes flicked down to see the bulge in his jeans.

"Y/N." he said. She bit her bottom lip as she met his eyes again. He hand came up to cup her face and she let her eyes close as he kissed her. His hand moved down to hold her wrist as his other arm wrapped around her waist. She let out a squeak into his mouth as he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. She looked down at him as his hand returned to her face. Y/N swallowed as she could feel him against her through his jeans. She brought her face down to kiss him again as his hands gripped her upper thighs. Y/N hands held his face, her fingers going into his hair as he deepened the kiss. Steve bit her lip as he lifted his pelvis into her. She gasped into his mouth as she felt him grow harder. Y/N pulled away slightly.

"Steve-" she said. He gave her thighs a squeeze and gently bit her neck before kissing up to her ear.

"Call me Captain." He said huskily before gently biting her earlobe.

"Captain," she said with her lips by his ear. "Don't you think we should go somewhere more... private?" Steve pecked her lips before he stood, holding her up by her thighs. Y/N's legs wrapped around his waist as her arms went around his neck.

"Your room or mine?" he asked with a grin as he put his forehead against hers.

"Whatever's closer, Captain." She said before kissing him. He groaned into her mouth as quietly as he could as his hands slid up her legs to hold her up by her ass.

...

Steve entered his room, practically slamming the door shut as he pushed Y/N up against it. He started to grind himself against her as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Captain Rogers..." Y/N gasped into his ear. Steve's heart fluttered and he couldn't hold back a low groan. He bucked his hips against her making her gasp.

"Y/N... I need you." He grunted.

"Then take me." She said. Steve brought her away from the wall and practically dropped her onto his bed. He quickly took off his shirt and pants before climbing on top of her to help her take off her shirt. She arched her back as he kissed her neck. His hands slid around her to unhook her bra. When he couldn't get it off after the fourth try Y/N reached behind her to take it off. Steve's hands cupped her breasts as he kissed her deeply. His hands kneaded her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. He smirked into their kiss. His hands felt up her sides to pull down her pants and panties as her hands slid down his chest. One of her hands slipped into his boxers and wrapped around his length. She held him tightly before she jerked her hand up and down a few times. Steve groaned and bucked into her hand.

"Hang on." He gasped, trying to catch his breath. He took off his boxers before reaching over to his bedside table and opening a drawer. He opened a condom before rolling it on. Steve spread her legs and hand his tip against her entrance when he stopped. "Y/N?"

"Yes, Captain?" She asked. He smirked.

"Ride me?" He asked. Y/N's face flushed but she nodded.

"Yes, sir." Steve rolled off of her to lie beside her and Y/N moved to straddle him. He helped her position himself below her before putting his hands on her thighs and guiding her down. Steve let out a loud, long groan as he filled her completely. He looked up at her as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes closed and head back slightly. Steve bucked his hips up making her squeak as she bounced slightly. He chuckled as he smirked up at her and she gave him a playful glare. She started to grind her hips back and forth slowly and wiped the smirk off his face. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed.

"Ugh. Y/N..." He grunted as she started to ride him slowly. His hands gripped her hips as his own bucked up as she came down. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down so he could kiss her. Their chests were pressed tightly against each other and she had to brace herself with her arms on his upper arms her hands gripping his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he bucked his hips up into her at a faster pace, their lips locked and tongues mingling. He ended up rolling them over so he could pump into her at a faster pace.

"Ste- Captain!" She cried. Steve groaned as he buried his face against her neck as he drove deeper. Her nails scratched down his back as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"I'm close." He gasped against her skin as his thrusts started to lose their rhythm and become more erratic.

"M-Me too." Y/N gasped. He reached between them and rubbed Y/N's clit with his thumb. She arched her back into him.

"Come on, Y/N, just let go." He said against her ear. "Cum for me." He pulled his head back to kiss her as he felt her hit her climax. She threw her head back and Steve kissed down her neck.

"Captain!" She cried, pushing him over the edge. He slowed his thrusts before stopping completely, holding himself over her as they tried to catch their breath. He smiled down at her before kissing her. When he pulled away she smiled up at him. "Well, now that I know this'll happen, I'll have to call you _Captain_ more often." Steve pecked her lips.

"I have no objections to that." He said with a smirk before he pecked her lips again. "I don't know about you but I think I'm going to take a quick shower. Wanna join me?"

"Of course, Captain, but make it a long shower." She said with a wink. Steve laughed as he nodded.

* * *

 **I kinda wrote half of this half asleep yesterday and finished it today and I'm currently sick so I don't have the energy to reread it 5 times like normal to look for mistakes. If I see any later I'll fix them.**


	22. Late Night TV (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x Reader**

 **Plot: Reader has insomnia and finds Bucky watching TV very early in the morning.**

 **Warning: language**

 **Words: 1,448**

* * *

It was around one-thirty in the morning, everyone else in the tower had gone to bed but Y/N's insomnia, as well as her grumbling stomach, kept her awake. She'd been working all night and had skipped dinner. Y/N headed down to the kitchen. When she walked in she could hear the TV going in the other room. She peeked into the room and saw Bucky sitting on the couch watching _Wheel of Fortune,_ of all things. The couch was facing away from the doorway but, sensing someone watching him, Bucky turned to see her. He looked like a deer in headlights, slowly letting himself relax as he realized it was just her and that he was safe.

"Can't sleep either?" Y/N asked. Bucky shook his head silently as he watched her. "Mind if I join you?" she asked before giving him a gentle smile. Bucky never talked to anyone but Steve and avoided the rest of the tower's inhabitants whenever possible. This was actually only the fourth time she'd seen him in the month he'd been there. Bucky glanced at the TV before looking at her and nodding. "I'm just gunna grab a snack… you want anything?" Bucky, again, shook his head silently. He watched her leave the doorway and heard her open the fridge then a cabinet before she came back. She stopped when she realized he was still watching the doorway. Y/N gave him a smile before heading over; she had a glass of milk and a package of chocolate chip cookies. Bucky watched her as she sat down at the other end of the couch; she put her legs half under her and put the cookies beside her. He looked her over, and his first thought was that she must be cold in her boy-shorts and t-shirt. There was a blanket over the back of the couch but he was leaning on the edge of it. He shifted slightly to the right so he was off of it which made Y/N glance over at him. She looked down briefly with a frown before looking back at the screen. Y/N bit her lip and put the cookie she had in her hand back in the package and held her glass of milk with both her hands. She glanced at him to find he wasn't watching the TV but rather he was looking slightly to the left of it so he could see her in his peripherals. When she got up he looked over at her. She grabbed the package of cookies and started to leave.

"You don't-!" Y/N jumped as he spoke loudly; she stopped and turned back to him. "-have to leave…" he finished quietly.

"You don't seem rather comfortable with me in the same room." Y/N said with a shrug.

"I would think you wouldn't be comfortable with _me_ in the same room." He said as he avoided looking at her.

"Well, you've been here for like a month now and haven't done anything bad so…" she shrugged again. "I have no reason to be afraid of you or anything." Bucky looked up with a deep frown.

"No reason-?"

"Well yeah I know you could probably kill me in like two seconds but I also know you won't. So I'm okay with being around you." She said.

"Really?" Bucky asked blinking in surprise. Y/N nodded.

"I just thought you'd be more comfortable if I left you alone." She said. Bucky shook his head.

"You can sit back down." He said. Y/N walked back around and sat back in her seat. "You…" he hesitated, looking at the TV instead of her. "You don't have to sit so far away." He said. Y/N smiled and slid over so she was in the seat next to him.

"Too close?" she asked when he looked at her. He shook his head. Y/N put the package of cookies between them and opened it again. She took one out before holding it out to him. "Want one?" Bucky stared at it before slowly taking it. Y/N smiled at him and took another cookie from the package before eating it. She turned her attention to the TV while Bucky continued to watch her. He looked at the cookie before taking a bite. His eyebrows went up as he chewed it. "Good, right?" Y/N asked. Bucky nodded. She smiled at him before looking back at the TV.

* * *

It was a few nights later when Y/N came down for a late night snack and heard the TV in the other room again. She grabbed some cookies and two glasses of milk before heading into the living area. Bucky turned to see her come in and watched as she came over, sat next to him and held out one of the glasses to him. He blinked at it but took it from her. She put the cookies between them like last time and handed one to him. He took it slowly and looked adorably confused as she took one and looked at him. She dunked her cookie in the milk before eating it and nodded for him to try it. He blinked and stared at the milk. He sniffed it, making Y/N raise an eyebrow, before he dunked his cookie in it and ate it. Some milk dripped onto his chin and he wiped it away with a small frown.

"I'll go get some napkins." Y/N said with a smile. She put her glass down on the coffee table in front of them before going to the kitchen.

* * *

After a few weeks of watching TV with Bucky in the early hours of the morning, Y/N came into the living area with popcorn and two bottles of water.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to watch crappy movies with me." she said.

"Why would we watch a movie if we knew it was bad?" Bucky asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"Well some movies are so bad they're funny and it's fun to laugh at how stupid they are." She said with a smile. "We don't have to." She said as she looked down at her feet. "Just thought it would be better than watching the shows we usually do."

"We can."

"Awesome." She handed him the bowl of popcorn and picked up the remote to switch to Netflix. "The crappy horror movies are the best. They're in _no way_ scary." She added with a laugh. A small smile pulled at Bucky's lips as he watched her flick through the movies.

…

"What the fuck was that?" Bucky asked, pointing with a handful of popcorn. "What the actual fuck was that?"

"Hey, language." Y/N said nudging his arm slightly.

"You sound like Steve." He said as he rolled his eyes. Y/N chuckled and threw a piece of popcorn at him. He frowned and threw all the popcorn in his hand at her. She stared at him with her mouth open and he threw a piece in her mouth. Y/N blinked and making Bucky chuckle slightly. A devious smirk grew on his face and Y/N's eyes widened.

"It's only fair cause you threw some at me." she said quickly. He didn't answer but picked up the bowl from between them. "Buck… buddy?" Y/N slid away from him on the couch slowly.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me." he said with a grin as he slowly lifted the bowl.

"Put the bowl down." Y/N said pointing at him.

"Okay." He said before putting it down, upside down, on her head. Y/N sat there, covered in popcorn and slowly lifted the bowl up so it wasn't covering her eyes so she could see the huge smile on his face. The two burst out laughing.

"You ass!" She said with a laugh before she grabbed a handful and threw it at him. He swatted the popcorn away before it could hit his face before throwing another handful at her.

…

That morning Steve and a few of the others sat in the kitchen drinking their morning cups of coffee.

"Did someone leave the TV on?" Tony asked with a frown.

"As if it actually affects your bill to the point where you'd notice." Clint muttered rolling his eyes. Tony frowned at him before walking into the living area.

"Huh…" he said as he stood there.

"What's up?" Natasha asked.

"I can't believe I never made a bet on those two." Tony mused.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked as he got up and walked in behind Tony. He blinked in surprise when he found his friend and Y/N sleeping on the couch, Y/N leaning against Bucky with his arm around her, both covered in popcorn.


	23. CrazyEqualsGenius(Tony x Reader)-Songfic

**Pairing: Tony x Reader**

 **Plot: Song fic for Crazy=Genius by Panic! At the Disco. Heard this song again today and immediately thought about Tony Stark. "We're mad scientists" so I wrote this. The only thing I could think of for someone to work on is a hover board.**

 **Warning: Language (in the song)**

 **Words: 1,358 (Not counting the song)**

* * *

 **You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire**

Tony walked into the living area and looked around with a frown. Most of the avengers were lounging around watching TV or talking to one another, a few noticed him come in and looked over.

"Has anyone see Y/N today?" Tony asked.

 **She said at night in my dreams  
You dance on a tightrope of weird  
Oh but when I wake up  
You're so normal that you just disappear  
You're so straight like commuters  
With briefcases towing the line  
There's no residue of a torturer  
Inside of your eyes**

"Haven't seen her all day." Bruce said as he shook his head. The others shook their heads too.

"I think she said something about trying to-" Natasha was cut off as a small explosion below them made the floor shake slightly. The fire alarm went off but the sprinklers didn't go off in the room they were in. Tony closed his eyes.

"Friday?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is Y/N in the lab?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir." She said. Tony let out a sigh before turning and leaving the room.

"You might want to bring an extra fire extinguisher, Stark." Wanda said with an amused smirk. Tony was out of sight but the group heard him groan.

She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson  
She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you'll never be Brian Wilson

Tony took an elevator down to the labs.

"What's the damage, Friday?" he asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"There was a small fire that's been put out and the smoke is being vented out." Friday responded.

"What was she trying to do?"

"I'm… I'm not quite sure, sir."

"Oh boy…" Tony groaned. The doors opened and Tony walked down the hall. He punched in a code by the lab door. It opened and the first thing he couldn't help but notice was the blasting music. The second thing was the burning smell.

And I said  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a fucking arsonist  
I'm a rocket scientist  
Hey ay ay  
If crazy equals genius

Tony waved his hand at the smoke left in the room as he walked in. He coughed a few times.

"Y/N?!" He called. "Friday, turn that down!" The music's volume was lowered.

"Hey!" Y/N whined as she turned to him. "Oh, uh, hey Tony." She said with a sheepish smile. Her clothes were wet from the sprinklers and her face was almost completely covered in black; her hair was wet and a bit singed with a bit of black in it as well.

 **You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
Hey!**

"Yeah _hey_. What the hell happened in here?" he asked as he gestured to the pieces of ceiling, broken glass and burnt materials on the floor.

"Well, I was working on my hover board and may have made a… _slight_ miscalculation." she said as she pointed up. Tony looked up to see the hover board half in the ceiling.

" _Slight_?" he asked as he looked back at her. "Tsk, look at you." He said shaking his head as he took in her appearance. She gave another sheepish smile. He took the corner of her wet shirt and lifted it to wipe her face clean. She frowned slightly as he held her chin and cleaned her face. " _What_ are you listening to?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Hey, I don't dis your AC/DC you don't dis my Brendon Urie." She said.

"Brendon _Urie_?" Tony asked. Y/N gave him a look. "I just said his name." Tony said as he put his hands up in defense.

She said, "Darlin', you know  
How the wine plays tricks on my tongue  
But you don't seem to change  
When you stuff all of your feelings with drugs"  
Other boys you may have dated  
Serrated your heart with a slice  
But the cut of your love never hurts  
Baby, it's a sweet butter knife

"Let me see your book." Tony said holding out his hand.

"I don't need help." Y/N said crossing her arms.

"Sweetheart, your project is _in the ceiling_." Tony said as he raised his eyebrows. Y/N frowned and pulled a notebook out from under the work bench next to them. There was only a bit of soot on it and a few splashes of water. Tony took the book and flipped through it. "You need to work on your penmanship." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Y/N asked with a frown as she climbed up onto the work bench.

"Nothing, nothing." He said as he waved a hand dismissively. Y/N rolled her eyes as she reached up for her board. "I saw that." She pulled the board out of the ceiling and another piece of it fell making Tony jump.

 **She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson  
She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you'll never be Dennis Wilson**

"New rule, no lab time without adult supervision." Tony said as he flipped through the notebook.

"I am an adult Tony." Y/N deadpanned as she sat down on the work bench with her board over her lap.

"Well, you need… older adult supervision then." He said glancing at her as she kicked her legs beside him. "Hand me a pencil."

"What's the magic word?" she asked in sing-song.

"Now."

"Rude." Y/N said before sticking her tongue out as she grabbed a pencil and held it out to him. He took it and started adding notes. "What are you doing?" Y/N asked as she hopped off the work bench and tried to look over his arm to see what he was adding. He turned away.

"I'm helping." He said.

"I don't need help." Y/N whined as she put a hand on her hip, her other holding her board under her arm.

"Turn that off, would you?" Tony pointed to the stereo with the pencil without looking up from the book. Y/N frowned and walked over to the stereo but turned it up. " _Y/N_." Tony said as he looked up.

And I said  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a fucking arsonist  
I'm a rocket scientist  
Hey ay ay  
If crazy equals genius

Y/N put down her board and started to dance a bit as she picked up a few tools that had been knocked on the ground. Tony turned to her and couldn't help the amused smirk that came to his face as he watched her. He saw her start to sing along but couldn't hear her voice since she was right next to one of the speakers. She flipped over the board and started to work on it.

"Hey!" Tony called with a frown. Hearing him, Y/N pointed to her ear as if she couldn't hear him. Tony rolled his eyes. " _Friday_." The music was lowered enough where the two would be able to hear each other and Y/N frowned as she turned to him.

"Alright, what'd I do wrong?" she asked as she crossed her arms with a wrench in her hand. Tony walked over and turned the notebook to her. Y/N let out a long breath through her noise in annoyance.

"It's a simple mistake." Tony said. " _I_ wouldn't have made it but…" Y/N turned her annoyed looked to him. "See you put the wrong variable here and instead of-"

 **You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
Hey!**

" _Tony_."

"Yes dear?" he smiled at her.

"Gimmie the damn book." She said snatching it before turning away and putting it down next to the board she turned back to snatch the pencil from him before turning back to the workbench. Tony frowned.

"You're welcome." He said. Y/N's response was her arm reaching out and turning the music back up. Tony looked up and made a hand gesture; F.R.I.D.A.Y. lowered the volume again. Y/N let out a sigh and turned to him. "Would you accept my help if I don't tell anyone?" She frowned at him. "Not help but advice." He corrected. Y/N hesitated but then nodded. Tony smirked and moved to stand beside her as she turned back to the board.

 **You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire**

The other avengers heard the elevator door open and turned to see Tony and Y/N, now _both_ covered in soot.

"They're alive!" Clint said with a smirk. Y/N flipped him off making Steve frown.

" _Hey_." He said. Y/N smiled at him sheepishly.

"Well, let see it." Natasha said with a smile. "Does it work?"

"Of course it does." Tony said. Y/N turned to him as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Poured her little heart into it." She let out a small sigh and glared at him. He winked at her and grinned at everyone else.

 **And I said  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a fucking arsonist  
I'm a rocket scientist  
Hey ay ay  
If crazy equals genius**

Y/N threw the board down and it hovered a half a foot off the ground. She stepped onto it and it went down a few inches. The group clapped.

"Now can you move?" Clint asked. Y/N smirked and pressed her front foot down a bit, the board moved forward and she leaned from side to side – as one would do on a skateboard – and proceeded to circle the couch.

"Nice!" Sam said.

"You fixed it all by yourself?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"She did it all by herself, all I did was supervise." Tony said. "Make sure she didn't blow anything up… again." Y/N set him a small glare then smiled at him. He winked at her, returning the smile.

You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
Hey!


	24. 2 Steve Imagines

**Because the first one is so short I'm including it in with the longer one.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews.**

* * *

 **Imagine Steve painting/sketching you**

"You know what we should do?" Y/N asked with a big grin. "I should paint you, painting me painting you and you should paint _me_ , painting you painting me painting you but we won't tell anyone so only we would know." Y/N said as she pointed back and forth.

"Y/N?" Steve asked.

"Yeah?" she asked. Steve peeked over the canvas in front of him.

"Could you hold still?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh right, sorry." Y/N said with a sheepish smile as she held still in the position she was in before. "But it's a good idea right?" Steve chuckled as he shook his head slightly.

"It's a great idea."

* * *

 **Imagine: Steve wanting to ask you out but keeps backing out last second from calling you but you call him and he finally gets enough courage to ask you out to dinner.**

 **So I got a request (on tumblr) for a Captain America x reader technically but it's still Steve soo...**

 **Here's the request: Captain America x reader. PLEASEEEEEEE- thank you if you do :3**

 **Not much to go on besides pairing. I'm maybe going to write another part to this that's the actual date but I wanted to post this cause I haven't made an imagine in a few days.**

Steve quickly hit the end call button on his phone and let out a slow breath. He held the phone in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head down.

"You can do this." He said to himself. "You've taken on an army of _aliens_ and _robots_ … you can do _this_." Steve hit the little green phone icon next to the contact and put the phone up to his ear as it began to ring. He bit his lip and before the second ring even started he quickly tapped the end call button. Letting out another breath, he ran a hand over his face. "It's not that hard…" he muttered. Suddenly his phone started to ring making him jump and almost drop it. He stared at the screen with wide eyes. "She's calling me. She's calling me. Okay…" his thumb hovered over the red before he closed his eyes and tapped the green. " _Hey_ Y/N!" He said with a big smile as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Hey? Uh you called me?" she asked.

"Did I?" Steve asked. "I'm sorry, I must have called you by accident, I'm still not sure how to use this thing." He said with a chuckle.

"You _accidentally_ called me _five_ times within the last two minutes?" Y/N asked incredulously. Steve swallowed.

"Uh well…" he cleared his throat. "Actually… I did- I did mean to call you…" he said as he nodded, his knee bouncing nervously.

"And you hung up before I could answer each time… why?" she asked.

"Because… I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Okay. What's the question?" she asked. Steve paused, his mouth open, and sat there a moment. "Steve?"

"The question…was…" he let out a quick breath and closed his eyes. "Would you like to have dinner…with me…tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Y/N said. Steve's eye's popped open as his eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" he asked. Y/N giggled.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pick me up at eight?"

"Yeah, eight sounds great." He said. Y/N giggled slightly.

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See you." Steve said. The two hung up and Steve let himself fall back onto his bed, pumping his fists into the air. "Yes!"


	25. ImagineBuckyWitnessingYouBeingBulliedAnd

**Pairing: Bucky x Reader**

 **Warning: None (Reader is senior in high school BUT they're 18, I never write anything about anyone under 18 when it comes to fics unless it's necessary)**

 **Words: 842**

 **I tried to make this non-binary at first but it just got a bit complicated with all the 'theys' and at one point (since they reader doesn't say their name for a while) I had to refer to them as 'the person' and to me it's just awkward to read. If you're non-binary or don't use feminine pronouns I suggest not reading this as a 'x reader' story but just as a story with an oc. I'm sorry =(**

 **Also an fyi I'm 19 I'm out of school already (For a year almost a year now thank god). My school never had a bullying problem and I personally never got physically picked so I'm going off what I've seen via media. If you're short and someone picks on you for it say "I'm not short, I'm fun-sized!" You're perfect no matter what your height.**

 **And remember Bullies bully because 1) they're horrible people and/or 2) THEY are insecure about something and they're getting the attention off of them by putting it on you. Always report bullying and stick up for someone getting bullied. (Tell someone, teacher/parent, it's not "Tattle tailing" it's doing the right thing.)**

 **Texas Bobcat: here's a Bucky one, not the last one I'll being writing either ^_^**

 **THANK YOU to everyone who reviews.**

* * *

Bucky stared at his exhibit in the museum. He didn't know how long he stood there just staring at it, trying to memorize it. It was only after he heard something hit the ground, and felt something hit his shoe, that he looked away. He looked down to see a pair of glasses that had skidded across the floor before being stopped by his shoe. Bucky looked across the room to see someone had been tripped. Two middle-school boys near the person snickered before running away. Bucky frowned and picked up the glasses; he looked down at them a moment before walking over to the person. They felt around for their glasses, cursing quietly, only to stop when the glasses were suddenly in front of their face. They looked up, their hood falling off, and Bucky blinked down at the girl.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she took the glasses before putting them on. She looked up again to see him clearly and smiled before standing.

"Does that happen often?" He asked in a quiet voice, as if he didn't want anyone but her to hear what it sounded like.

"Getting tripped or losing my glasses?" She asked with a forced chuckle. "More often than you'd think." She admitted. Bucky frowned. Suddenly her watch beeped, making him jump, and she looked down at it. "Thank you again for giving me my glasses, I have to go, hope you have a good day." She said with a smile before she turned and walked away. Bucky tilted his head as he watched her leave.

…

He didn't know why he followed her; maybe it was the feeling that something else could happen to her or the feeling that he'd been in this type of situation before. She was about 20 feet ahead of him, completely unaware of his presence, heading down the sidewalk. He'd make sure she got to wherever she was going safely then he'd… well then he'd stop following her. He didn't have a plan of what to do after that; he was slightly relieved having given himself something to do at least for a little while before he returned to wandering the city, trying to bring back any memories he could. Ahead of him he saw her stop and realized there were three boys – possibly the same age as her maybe even younger than her, it was hard to tell since she was so short – blocking her way. Bucky stopped and watched as one of the boys took her glasses from her and held them up.

"H-Hey, I need those!" She squeaked as she reached for them.

"Then take 'em back, shorty!" The boy said before he and the others laughed. Of course the people walking by, well they did just that, walked right past the situation and ignored it. One of the other boys gave her a shove causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Bucky's eyes narrowed and without even thinking he headed over. The third boy nudged the other two when he saw him coming. When the other two saw him they looked just as frightened. Bucky held out his hand for the glasses but the boy dropped them and ran away to catch up with the other two who'd already bolted. Bucky picked up the glasses from the ground, they had a small scratch on the lens now, before he extended his right hand to the girl.

"Ow…" She looked up and saw his blurred figure, she took his hand and he pulled her up. Bucky handed her the glasses.

"They got a bit scratched…" he said in a quiet voice.

"That's okay; it's not the first time." She said as she put her hood back up and put the glasses on. "Didn't think I'd see you again." She said with a small smile.

"Do they do that often?" Bucky asked with a frown as he watched the boys running away.

"Uh… yeah. I know, it's pathetic, a senior getting picked on my juniors because she's so short she's mistaken for a freshman." She said pushing her glasses up her nose.

"That's no reason to pick on you." Bucky said as he looked down at her. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but the year is almost over so soon I won't have to deal with it anymore." She said with a smile.

"How close is your home?" Bucky asked. The girl blinked up at him. "I just… I want to make sure you get home okay…" he said as he looked away.

"Oh, it's just around the corner." She said with a smile. "Thank you for caring." Bucky glanced back at her. "But… if you wanna walk me there…" she said with a shrug, looking down, playing with her fingers. "I'd be okay with that." She glanced back up at him as he nodded. She smiled and the two started walking down the side walk. "My name's Y/N by the way." She said as she glanced up at him. He glanced down at her.

"…James." He said.


	26. Just Watch (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(anon from tumblr): Hey! So I was wondering if you could do a Buckyxreader fic where Bucky and the reader are getting to know each other on a mission with Steve and The reader is surrounded but also a total badass and Bucky is about to step in to help but Steve stops him because she's obviously doing fine on her own? Thanks!**

 **Warning: Uh… fight scene so… violence? I don't know what else to put for warnings here.**

 **Words: 1,129**

 **A/N: I was tempted to make her an enhanced but I think it's more badass if they don't have powers. I'm normally not good at describing action/fight scenes (I made gifs but there's no way to put gifs on FF) I did the best I could and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Gunna be honest I wrote the fight scene and the end before the beginning and had NO idea how/where to start this one. I tried to add some humor here and there, I hope I did okay and I hope you guys like it ^_^**

* * *

"I know it's normally just me and you but you're okay with Y/N tagging along, right?" Steve asked. He turned to his friend as he put on his cowl.

"It's not like I met her yesterday." Bucky said with a shrug as he pulled on his jacket. "I mean, I still don't know much about her but…" he trailed off as he looked at the ground.

"That's why she's coming along." Steve said with nod. " _We're_ great as a team but-"

"I know, I know. I gotta be able to play well with others." Bucky said.

"You have to learn you can trust the others; we're all a team, we're supposed to have each other's backs." Steve said. Bucky nodded. "I'd trust her with my life as I'd trust you with it." Bucky frowned slightly.

"She's… normal, isn't she? She's not enhanced like any of the others." He said. Steve shook his head.

"No, she doesn't have any powers but neither does Barton or Nat, and _she_ took you down so..."

"Hey, she did not _take me down_ ," Bucky said as he turned to Steve. "She…" Steve smirked as Bucky made hand gestures as he tried to think of a way to word what he was trying to say. "with-with _the thighs_ and-" He shook his head and started to leave the room. Steve picked up his shield as he followed after him, chuckling quietly.

…

"You boys ready to go?" Y/N asked with a grin. Bucky glanced at Steve before looking at Y/N and nodding. "Great. Kinda a long trip, and I hate sitting in silence so one of you is going to talk with me. And since I can't pilot the quinjet, Steve's going to have to, so me and you can chat." She said smiling at Bucky.

"I can fly it." Bucky said. Steve nudged him with a frown. "What? I can." He said.

"Yeah but I know pretty much all of Steve's deepest darkest secrets already," Steve's eyebrows went up.

"What-"

"So talking with him will be no fun." Y/N said, ignoring Steve, turning to Bucky. He looked a bit uncomfortable but knew he had to start opening up to the other members of the team.

"Alright." He said with a nod. He started walking with her as she started talking. The two headed into the quinjet, leaving behind a rather concerned and confused Steve.

"Wait, Y/N- What dark secrets?" Steve asked as he caught up to them. "What secrets?" But he was ignored.

…

Bucky knocked out the last guy by him and scanned the area for Steve and Y/N. He spotted Steve a few yards away, also finishing off the last guy by him, then looked around for Y/N. She was surrounded, about seven guys, with a few guys already knocked out around her. Bucky went to run over and help her but Steve stopped him with an arm across his chest. Bucky looked at him with wide eyes but Steve smiled.

"Just watch." He said. Bucky looked back to see Y/N sweep her leg under one of the men before rolling out of the way of another one trying to stomp on her face then doing one of Steve's push back and jump up moves. She swung her leg up and kicked the one who tried to stomp on her. He fell back and hit his head on the ground. She ran at one of the men, ran up his chest and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back, before she did a spin and kicked two other nearby guys in the face. She landed crouched and quickly stood as one of the men came at her with a knife. He swung at her but she grabbed his arm and turned it so he ended up stabbing the guy behind her, who also had a knife, in the shoulder. She grabbed the second guy's arm and twisted it as well so he stabbed the first guy in the opposite shoulder before she slipped out from between them and pushed them over, making them cause even more damage to each other's arm. The three she had kicked in the face got up and came at her. She did a few back flips before twisting her body and hitting two of them in the face, one with her boot and one with her knee. The third flinched and covered his face which gave Y/N the opportunity to slide between his legs and stand up behind him.

"Over here." She said as she tapped him on the shoulder. Just as he turned his head she punched him right in the nose then kicked him in the back. He hit the ground, hitting his head, and was knocked out. She turned to the last guy who took a step back away from her as she grinned. He turned to run away but she ran at him and jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck before she twisted her body and sent him to the ground. She got up and brushed off her clothes before smiling at the work she'd done.

"She learned that one from Nat." Steve said with a chuckle. He turned to his friend and chuckled even more when his saw his expression. "Close your mouth, Buck, you'll catch flies." He said. Bucky closed his mouth and sent his friend a slight glare. Y/N walked over with a grin.

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" she asked Bucky. His eyes widened and he looked down before giving her a glare as she, and Steve, started to laugh. Bucky cleared his throat.

"That was impressive." he said.

"Thanks." Y/N said as she moved her hair behind her ear.

"We should train together when we get back." He suggested.

"Jeez do you two ever slow down?" Y/N asked as she looked between the two. "Us humans need to rest from time to time, ya know." The two men chuckled. "But maybe tomorrow." She said as she smiled at Bucky. "Maybe you could… teach _me_ something new." She said with a wink.

"I can do that." He said with a grin. "Just promise not to use that leg thing on me."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She said as she started walking away. Bucky turned to Steve.

"You're right, I need to get to know the team more." He said before walking after her.

"There are more people than her on the team, Buck." Steve said as he walked beside him. Bucky turned and started walking backwards.

"She's the only one I see right now." Bucky said with a grin before jogging up to her, making his friend shake his head with a smile.

* * *

 **I did a mix of flirty Bucky and quiet (/only ever around Steve) Bucky for this. Hope you liked it. ^_^**


	27. Unexpected (Pietro x reader)

**Unexpected**

 **Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request/Prompt: Could you do a Pietro x reader using "Well, I wasn't expecting that.**

 **Warnings: None ^_^**

 **Words: 1,425**

 **A/N: Hope this makes you guys smile!**

* * *

Y/N turned on the lights to the room she shared with her boyfriend and immediately smiled.

"Piet, where are your clothes?" She asked with a laugh. Pietro smirked as he posed on the bed. Y/N blinked and suddenly she was beneath him on the bed. "I like this kinda hello." She said with a smirk. Pietro chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

"Ljubim te." He whispered before kissing her again.

"Love you too, Piet." She said before turning them so she was on top him. He blinked before he chuckled.

"I'm okay with this." He said with a smirk. Y/N chuckled before kissing him.

…

A week later Pietro was woken early in the morning by the sound of Y/N throwing up in the bathroom.

"Draga?" he called. He heard her throw up again and was by her side a second later. "Are you alright?" he asked as he held her hair, rubbing her back. She spit and wiped her mouth.

"Maybe it was something I ate last night?" she suggested with a shrug. Pietro felt her forehead.

"You're not warm." He said with a frown. "Do you feel like you're coming down with something?"

"I feel fine, well aside from my stomach right now."

"Should we get Banner to look at you?"

"He's not a doctor doctor, he's a scientist."

"Same thing." Pietro said rolling his eyes before he scooped Y/N up into his arms.

"Wait!" she shouted before he could speed off. "I don't think moving super fast is gunna work right now." Pietro frowned.

"Fine, then I carry you the long way." He said with a nod before he walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Piet."

"Anything for you, Ljubezen."

…

"So what's wrong with her?" Pietro asked as he stood beside Y/N who sat in a chair. "You can tell right? Is she sick? Is it food poisoning?" Bruce held up a hand before Pietro could ask any more questions.

"Before I answer those, _I_ have a question. Do you two use protection?" Bruce asked.

"Of course." Pietro said. "Always." He added. He saw Y/N bite her bottom lip and turned to her. "What?"

"Uh, you remember last week when-" Bruce quickly plugged his ears and turned away with a frown.

"What about last week?" Pietro asked, ignoring the uncomfortable man beside him.

"You never put one on that night." She said.

"Yeah I-… oh…" Pietro's eyes widened. "Wait…" He grabbed Bruce's arm and turned him to face the couple. "Are you telling me… she…" he pointed to her stomach. "That we…"

"Could be pregnant, yes. You should definitely take a test though." Bruce said.

"Be right back." Pietro said. Bruce and Y/N blinked and Pietro was gone. Bruce let out a sigh.

"I just pray the kid's not as energetic as he is." He said. Y/N chuckled.

"Thanks Bruce." She said as she stood. He nodded.

"I don't know how you keep up with him." He said. Y/N smiled.

"You get used to it."

"If you say so."

…

"What does it say?" Pietro asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Piet, you _just_ gave it to me." Y/N said.

"Alright, well, take the test." He said. Y/N shook her head. Pietro paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Piet, stop pacing." Y/N said. He stopped and looked at the door. "I can see your shadow… well actually I see your shadow moving so fast that it's one big shadow." She said before opening the door.

"What does it say?" He asked with wide eyes.

"You gotta give it a minute to work." Y/N said with a smile. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Sweetie, you're freaking out enough for the whole tower." Y/N said with a chuckled.

"Well… _yeah_." He said as he sat down on the bed. "Can you tell now?"

"Not yet, Piet." She said. He frowned and his knee started bouncing as he did his best to sit patiently. "Piet."

"Sorry." He said making it stop but then the other one started bouncing.

"Piet."

"Sorry, sorry." He said putting his hands on his knees.

"No, Piet." He turned to see her holding up the test with a smile. His eyes widened.

"It's…"

"Positive." She said. He stared, unblinking, completely still. "Piet?"

"I'm… gunna be a dad." He said slowly.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gunna be a dad." He repeated as his smile slowly grew. "I'm gunna be a dad!" he sped off the bed and picked her up in his arms before spinning them, at a normal speed. He put her down and kissed her. His eyes widened. "I have to tell Wanda." He said before speeding off. "WANDA!" Y/N laughed as she sat down on the bed with a big smile. She looked down at the little plus sign and put a hand over her belly.

 **…**

"So, what are you going to name her?" Natasha asked with a smile. "I suggest Natasha or Wanda." She said smiling at the future aunt.

"It's only been two weeks; you don't know it's a girl." Pietro said with a frown. "It could be boy." Natasha looked at Wanda who smiled.

"It's a girl." She said. Natasha smirked and Pietro pouted but then smiled.

"I'll be happy no matter what they are." He said as he leaned down to talk to Y/N's belly. "She'll be my little princesa."

"And the talking to my stomach starts now I see." Y/N said as she shook her head with a smile. "They don't even have ears yet to hear you yet."

"Don't listen to her." Pietro said quietly as he rubbed her belly. Y/N kept shaking her head as she put a hand over her eyes and chuckled. Pietro hugged her and put his head against her belly. Y/N smiled down at him and stroked his hair.

* * *

"We wanna see my future niece." Wanda said as she and Natasha came into the room where Y/N was laying in a chair. Pietro sat beside her, holding her hand, and Bruce was getting the ultrasound machine ready.

"I can't believe Tony bought one of those for you guys." Natasha said with a smile. "Well I mean I can believe it, I just didn't think he would." She added.

"I want a copy of the picture." Wanda said with a smile as she came to stand beside her brother. He grinned up at her as he was pretty much bouncing in his seat.

"Now, this is gunna be a bit cold." Bruce said. Y/N lifted up her shirt and nodded. She jumped as he applied the gel to her now slightly bulging belly. "Told you." He said. "Alright." He brought the machine over and put the wand against her belly. "There she is." He said with a smile as a heartbeat played through the speakers. Y/N put a hand over her mouth she looked to Pietro to see him biting his lip.

"Are you crying?" she asked softly. He looked to her and nodded.

"It's our daughter." He said before kissing the back of her hand. He stood and kissed her before hugging her.

"Uh… guys?" Bruce said. Wanda looked to be attempting to hold back a huge smirk. The future parents looked back at the screen as a second sound played over the first. "You're having twins." Bruce said with a smile. The couple looked at each other, eyes wide and open mouths that turned into huge smiles.

" **Well, I wasn't expecting that.** " Wanda said. Pietro turned to her.

"You knew." He said, his smile was so big as more tears came to his eyes. Wanda nodded.

"I knew. I'm so happy for you two." Pietro was suddenly hugging his sister tightly. She hugged him back, rubbing his back. He pulled away.

"Both girls?" he asked. Wanda nodded. He sped back over to Y/N and kissed her before kissing her belly (where there wasn't any gel). "I'm going to spoil you two so much. My princeske." He kissed Y/N's belly twice before kissing her forehead. "And my queen." He said.

"Hey now you can name one Wanda and the other Natasha." Natasha said with a smile. Y/N chuckled.

"We'll think about it Nat." She said smiling down at Pietro. He smiled up at her, even more tears running down his cheeks. Y/N wiped them away with her thumb. "I love you." She said.

"I adore you." Pietro said before kissing her. He put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **I hope that made you guys smile! ^_^**

 **Translations:**

 **Ljubim te – I love you**

 **Draga – Drarling**

 **Ljubezen – love**

 **Princesa - Princess**

 **Princeske - Princesses**


	28. Unwind (Steve x reader)

**Unwind**

 **Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Requested by kissofvenom922 on tumblr: I sent one asking for one with either Bucky or Steve and after a hard mission they take a shower together just to be close to each other. Just a sweet and intimate moment. Thank you for letting me resend it**

 **Warnings: Nakey shower time but no sex/smut, slight language**

 **Words: 1,041**

 **N/N – Nickname**

* * *

"How's your head?" Steve asked as he and Y/N walked to their room.

"I didn't hit it that hard." She said.

"You were bleeding most of the ride home." Steve said.

"It's just a little cut." She said reaching up and touching below the now stitched cut on her temple. "Besides, I bet _he's_ still bleeding."

"I would think so after that kick. I was surprised he still had a nose left." Steve said. The two entered their room and Steve threw his cowl onto the dresser before putting his shield down on the floor beside it.

"I'm torn between sleep and shower." Y/N said as she stood in front of the bed.

"I'll join you either way." Steve said as he stood behind her with a smile. He kissed her uninjured temple, giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

"I'd rather not get the bed all dirty, so shower." She said as she turned her head to look up at him.

"Good choice." Steve said as he began to take off his uniform. "Besides I think hot water is the best thing right now." He said as he rotated his shoulder a few times.

"Agreed." Y/N said as she rubbed her calf through her suit.

"Need help?" Steve asked.

"Nah, I got it." She said before unzipping the front and stepping out of the suit.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful lately?" he asked as he looked her over with a smile.

"I believe you told me after I punched that guy's lights out." Y/N said with a smirk. Steve chuckled.

"Well, I'll tell you again then." He said before leaning down to peck her lips. "You're beautiful." Y/N smiled and pecked his lips back. The two stripped out of the rest of their clothes before heading into the bathroom. Steve turned on the shower and once the water was warmed up the two stepped in. Y/N was under the shower head so she wet her hair first. Steve wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of hers to wet his. Y/N giggled and leaned back against his chest. "Want me to wash your hair?" he asked before kissing the top of her head.

"Sure, I'll wash yours after." She said. Steve kissed her shoulder before turning to get the shampoo. He put some in his hands before he started to massage it into her hair. Y/N turned to face him and she went on her toes to kiss him. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose. She hummed and closed her eyes as he worked his fingers through her hair gently. She leaned back to let the water rinse out the soap. Once all the soap was out Steve wrapped his arms around Y/N and pulled her to him.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"Well you say it so often." She said as she put her arms around his neck. Steve smiled. "But I never get tired of hearing it." She said. He grinned and kissed her neck.

"I love you." He said into her ear before nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I love you too." She said kissing his cheek. He pulled back to peck her lips with a smile. "Now let me wash your hair." She said with a smile.

"Can you reach?" he asked with a teasing smirk. She playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm not that short." She said. Steve chuckled.

"Whatever you say, N/N." he said kissing her forehead. Y/N got some shampoo and reached up to massage his head as he'd done to her. He pouted slightly making her giggled.

"What are you pouting for?" she asked.

"I can't kiss you while you're washing my hair." He said. Y/N chuckled and went on her toes to kiss him; he wrapped his arms around her to hold her against him until she pulled away. He smiled down at her when she went back down.

"Better?"

"Mhm." He pecked her lips again. They turned, swapping places, and Steve rinsed the water out of his hair while Y/N got the bar of soap. "Here, let me." Steve said taking it. He moved her hair over her shoulder before rubbing the bar of soap against her back. He kissed her shoulder then her lips when she turned her head to look back at him. He rubbed his other hand against her skin, giving her a little back and shoulder massage. He moved the soap around to her stomach just to put his arms around her. "I love holding you." He said letting out a happy sigh as he rubbed the bar of soap along her side.

"I love when you hold me." she said putting her arms over his and leaning back against him, putting her head back against his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll wash your back." She said as she turned in his arms. He handed her the soap but kept his arms around her, laying his head on top of hers. She rubbed the bar of soap across his back while her other rubbed his lower back where his muscles were still a bit sore and tense. Y/N smirked to herself and Steve jumped slightly when she lightly smacked his ass. He pulled back to look at her with a smirk.

"Really?" he asked. Y/N smiled innocently up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"'What' you know what." He said with a laugh before lightly smacking her ass. She squeaked when he grinned down at her as he grabbed her ass with both hands.

"Pervert." Y/N said sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed and held her to his chest.

"You started it." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she looked away. Steve chuckled and kissed her exposed neck making her squeak. "Steve! That tickles!" she said with a laugh. He laughed and kissed her.

"I love you so much." He said as he moved some hair out of her face, looking into her eyes. Y/N smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She said before he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

 **I didn't know how long to make it so I just wrote until I felt like it was a good stopping point. I hope you liked it.**


	29. Imagine the twins taking care of you-

**Imagine the twins taking care of you after you get your wisdom teeth out.**

 **Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Warning: None**

 **Words: 260**

 **A/N: So I got my wisdom teeth out (all 4) on Wednesday (April 27** **th** **) and I've been on painkillers for the past few days and my brains a little fuzzy, I don't wanna do anything, I'm tired but I can't fall asleep on my back. I'm miserable and will be for the next week or so apparently. I'll try to come up with things to write anyways. I'll probably do the Undertale imagine I've been meaning to do. (But seriously it's not nearly as bad as those 'funny wisdom teeth' videos make it out to be.)**

* * *

"Here's your ice." Wanda said as she handed Y/N two frozen bags of peas. Y/N put them against her cheeks and jumped at the sudden cold. "Remember 20 minutes on and 20 off and the swelling will go down in no time."

"I can't fweel my wips." Y/N whined.

"I know, sweetie." Wanda said as she stroke Y/N's hair with a sad smile. "Piet will be back soon with your ice cream then we can all just hang out and watch movies. Okay?"

"Mhm." Y/N hummed with a slight nod.

"Does it hurt at all?" Wanda asked softly as she sat down on the bed beside Y/N. "Is the painkiller working?"

"Mhm. It only hurts a little." Y/N said. Suddenly Pietro sped into the room with a shopping bag

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he came over and sat on Y/N's other side. "Are you in pain?"

"Only a little…" she said. Pietro put the shopping bag between them.

"I got you your ice cream, yogurts, some jell-o, pudding..." He listed off the items as he took them out of the bag.

"She needs to finish icing her face first." Wanda said. Pietro nodded.

"I also got a few movies from Stark's collection." He said.

"He let you take them?" Wanda asked. Pietro smirked and let out a chuckle. Wanda shook her head with a smile.

"I got your favorites." Pietro said as he held up three movies.

"I wuv wou." Y/N said. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Love you too, babe." he said with a smile.


	30. Coming Home (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By kissofvenom922 on tumblr): Could you do a Steve x reader with "I don't know what I did to deserve you." Please**

 **Warnings: NONE ^_^**

 **Words: 861**

 **A/N: I wasn't sure what to call this one, I'm probably gunna rename it later if I think of a better title. Hope you like it ^-^**

* * *

One night after being away for a few days on a mission, Steve entered his apartment. He put his shield down by the door and smiled as he could smell something good coming from the kitchen.

"Hey." He said as he walked in to see Y/N. She turned with a big smile before hugging him.

"You're back!" Steve wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I said three days." He said as he looked down at her.

"I know but it felt like so much longer." She said with a slight pout as she laid her head on his chest and looked up at him. Steve chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"You make enough for two?" he asked looking at what she'd made.

"Of course." Y/N said before she started to make him a plate. "I even made your favorite dessert." She said giving him a smile. Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed her cheek before putting his head on top of hers. "Maybe you should shower first." Y/N said with a small chuckle as she pushed him away slightly.

" _Hey_." Steve said with a slight pout.

"I'm kidding, though you still should take one."

"I know." He said before pulling her back into his arms. "I just wanna hold my girl." He gave her a squeeze before letting go so the two could eat.

…

After showering, and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Steve got onto the bed beside Y/N.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I can give you a back massage if you'd like. You seem a little tense still." She said as she rubbed his back slowly.

"Would you?" Steve asked with a smile. "That would be so great." He said as he closed his eyes. Y/N chuckled.

"Of course." she said before pecking his lips. "Now turn over." Steve turned onto his stomach.

"I love you." Steve said as he turned his head to look at her. Y/N smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too." She said. Steve smiled at her as he closed his eyes again. He let out a sigh as Y/N started to rub his back. It only took a few minutes for Steve to fall asleep; Y/N heard his breathing changing and smiled. "Steve?" she whispered. He didn't answer and Y/N had to holdback a small laugh as she turned off the light.

…

Steve woke the next morning and immediately groaned. He ran a hand over his face.

"Y/N?" Steve turned to her but she wasn't in bed. He frowned and got up. Steve entered the kitchen to find her plating breakfast. "Hey."

"Hey, morning." Y/N said with a smile.

"Sorry I fell asleep." He said with a sheepish smile. Y/N tilted her head.

"Why are you sorry? You were tired." She said.

"Yeah, I know but," he rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug.

"Steve, you don't have to apologize." Y/N said with a chuckle as she put a plate of breakfast down. "Just sit down and enjoy your breakfast." She said with a smile. Steve sat down.

"Still, I'm sor-." he started to say. Y/N put a finger to his lips.

"The important thing is you came back to me in one piece." She said before kissing his temple. She turned to start on the dishes but Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her back as he stood, wrapping an arm around her, and put his face against her neck. "Steve." Y/N said with a laugh. He smiled down at her. "Eat your breakfast and let me do the dishes."

"I just wanna give you a kiss." He said with a slight pout. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips but he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Steve pulled away and looked into her eyes as he brushed her hair behind her ear. " **I don't know what I did to deserve you.** "

"Well, you did something right. Now go eat before it gets cold." Y/N said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." He said, stealing another kiss before returning to his seat. "Aren't you going to eat?" Steve asked.

"When I'm done." She said as she turned on the sink. Steve got up and turned it off. " _Steve_." Y/N said as she turned to him. Steve wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. "Steve!" she squeaked. He laughed and sat back down with her on his lap, keeping an arm around her. "Steve." Y/N whined.

"Shh." He said.

"Don't shush me." Y/N said with a laugh. Steve chuckled as he picked up his fork.

"Say ah." He said. Y/N gave him a look but ended up laughing. "Come on." Steve said with a big smile. Y/N rolled her eyes and let him feed her a piece of pancake.

"Gimmie that." Y/N said taking the fork from him and holding up a piece for him. Steve laughed and opened his mouth.

"Ahhhh."

"You're a dork." Y/N said, rolling her eyes as she fed him. He chuckle and kissed her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ^_^**


	31. Anything For You (Pietro x reader)

**Anything For You**

 **Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request: If you don't mind could you do a Pietro x reader with "You're either very brave or very stupid."**

 **Warnings: None ^_^**

 **Words: 673**

 **A/N: I had a few ideas for this at first but I think the one I went with was the right choice. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

" **You're either very brave or very stupid.** " Y/N said with a hand over her eyes as she shook her head.

"Are you getting in or not?" Pietro asked with a smirk from the driver's seat of the fancy convertible.

"You do realize Tony's going to kill you, right?"

"If he can catch me." Pietro said with a wink. "You wanted to go on a date and you said I could plan it."

"Yeah but I didn't think you were going to steal one of _Tony Stark's_ cars."

"Eh it's more like borrowing without permission." He said with a one-shoulder-shrug.

"Yeah that's called stealing, Piet." Y/N said with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you getting in or not, Princesa?" he asked with a smirk. Y/N laughed and shook her head as she got into the car.

"I can't believe he hasn't come after you yet." She said as she put on her seatbelt. "Please tell me you don't drive as fast as you run." She said as he put the car in drive and started to pull away.

"Of course not; that's not possible. I can outrun any car."

"You know what I meant." Y/N said as she rolled her eyes. Pietro grinned, leaning over to peck her cheek (while they were stopped at a red light).

"I know. Do not worry; I drive at a safe, _legal_ speed." He said.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" Y/N asked.

"Of course I do." Pietro said. "You worry too much, Ljubezen." He said giving her a smile.

"Okay, so where are we going to hide from Tony?" Y/N asked.

"Do not worry about Tony, I have asked Wanda to make sure he doesn't bother us."

"Okay, now I feel like I should be worried." Y/N said. Pietro laughed.

"I just had her make him think the car is not missing."

"How long is that going to last?"

"Until we return from our date." Pietro said with a smile.

"Speaking of, what are we doing?"

"Ah ah ah, it's a surprise." He said as he held up a finger.

"You didn't steal the code to Tony's beach house did you?"

"Of course not." He said glancing over at her. "I took the key to his boat."

"You took-! He has a boat?"

"He's rich; of course he has a boat." Pietro said with a shrug. "He has four." Y/N shook her head with a smile.

…

Once they arrived at their destination, Pietro sped around to open the door for Y/N. He took her hand, kissing it, before he helped her out.

"I feel like we should be looking over our shoulders for Tony's robot secret service." She said. Pietro laughed as he held her hand. He locked the car before scooping her up in his arms and speeding onto one of the boats. "Piet." He put her down by a set table with two lit candles and flowers. "You did this?" he only grinned at her before speeding off to return with a bottle.

"Wine?" he asked. Y/N giggled as she sat down with a nod. Pietro chuckled as he poured some into the two glasses before speeding off to get the food. Y/N blinked and suddenly there were two plates of food on the table and Pietro was sitting across from her holding up his glass. Y/N picked up her glass and they gently clinked them together before taking a drink.

"This is amazing, Piet." Y/N said as she took his hand.

"Very romantic, yes?" he asked with a wink before kissing her hand. Y/N nodded with a smile.

"Very romantic." She said.

"After dinner we could go for walk along the shore." He said as he laced their fingers together and put his cheek against the back of her hand.

"You, walk?" Y/N teased with a smile.

"For you, draga, I'd do anything." He said looking into her eyes as he kissed the tips of her fingers. Y/N tried to not to smile so much but Pietro winked and she couldn't hide it.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Princesa – Princess**

 **Ljubezen – Love**

 **Draga - Darling**


	32. Workin' Out (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request: could you do one using the prompt "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look." with Bucky**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 895**

 **A/N: I actually had two ideas for this, one of which kinda goes in a completely different direction so I'm going to post that separately in a few days… most likely tomorrow XD Hope ya like it ^_^**

* * *

Bucky knocked on the door frame of Y/N's now semi empty apartment. She'd called him over to help her move her things into the van that was waiting outside; she'd recently become an avenger and was moving into the new Avenger's base.

"Hey Buck." Y/N said when she saw him. "Just you?"

"Yeah, Steve's busy training the others."

"Ah, right." Y/N said with a nod as she picked up a box. "The only reason I got out of training is cause I'm doing this."

"And in a way this is training." Bucky said as he picked up a box and followed her downstairs and outside to the van. Y/N put her box down before climbing inside the back of the van to move it further in. "Looks like you didn't wait for me, huh?" Bucky said as he put his box down. "You already got most of your stuff in here; what's left?" he asked as she moved the box he'd put down further in.

"Well, Tony said I wouldn't need my mattress but I'm not risking my sleep on whatever kind he has there. Then there are a few more boxes, a bookshelf, TV and any and all pictures I still have on the walls."

"Ah, then we should be done in no time." Bucky said with a grin.

"What, you got somewhere to be?" Y/N asked as she hopped out of the van. The two headed back inside.

"No, it's just more time to spend on other things."

"Such as?"

"I dunno, not work?" he suggested.

"Great plan but you're still gunna help me unload everything once we get there, ya know."

"Right, but it's not as much time as it would be."

"Not for _you_." She said giving him a playful shove.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you didn't wait for me."

"You were taking too long." She said. Bucky rolled his eyes. Y/N went over to the bookshelf, that was taller than she was by about two feet, and picked it up. Bucky hurried over to help her. "I got it." She said giving him a look. " **It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.** " Bucky raised his hands in defense as he backed away. She lifted it more and turned it so she was basically carrying it long ways under one arm.

"You don't need help bringing it down?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"Just grab a box, Buck." She said as she headed for the door.

"Yes, ma'am." He said before picking up another box. They made it downstairs and he helped her get it into the van.

"See. No problem." She said. "I've been training with Steve, remember?" She asked as she flexed her arms. Bucky fanned himself as he whistled.

"Damn, girl, you have been working out." He said with a wink. Y/N smirked and kissed her arm. Bucky chuckled as they headed back inside.

"Bet I could beat you in an arm wrestling contest." She said with a grin.

"Oh, honey, I'd probably break your arm." He said with a grimace.

"You're just chicken." Y/N said as she crossed her arms. Bucky scoffed as they entered the apartment.

"I just don't wanna hurt you." He said.

"Then don't." she said as she walked up to the counter and put her elbow on it.

" _Y/N_."

"Come on. Or should I call you Buck-Buck-Bucky from now on?" she asked with a smirk. Bucky shook his head with a grin as took his place on the other side of the counter.

"I warned you." He said. They locked their right hands together and put their left hands on the table. "Count of three. Ready?" Y/N nodded with a smug smirk. "Three… two…one...go!" Immediately Bucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise at how their arms hadn't moved. Y/N grinned at him.

"Come on, don't hold back." She said.

"I'm not!" he said with wide eyes.

"Ha!" Their arms started to shake slightly and Y/N moved their hands over by about half an inch.

"Damn!" Bucky exclaimed. "What work out has Steve been giving you?!" Y/N laughed.

"And you're not holding back?" she asked.

"I swear, I'm not." He said with a slight laugh.

"Well, I guess it's fair to say then that I could totally take you down." She said. Bucky scoffed.

"This is arm wrestling, in a fight I'd win."

"Oh please, I'd have you pinned so fast."

"I'd like to think I'd be the one pinning you."

"You can think that all you want, Barnes, we both know you're the bottom." She purred.

"Wha-?" Bucky's eyes widened and he lost his concentration, letting Y/N slam the back of his hand onto the counter.

"I win!" she shouted as she raised her arms up.

"No-! You distracted me!"

"It's not my fault your mind went to the gutter." She said with a shrug.

"Only cause you led it there! What else could you mean by _bottom_?" he hissed as his face flushed. Y/N chuckled.

"Calm down, Bucky. I was only teasing. I'm sure you're _very_ dominate." She said. Suddenly Bucky smirked.

"I could always show you."

"That's a lesson for another day." Y/N said as she walked around the counter. "For now just help me finish loading the van." She said, picking up a box before leaving the room. Bucky watched her go and let out a breath.

"That woman…"


	33. Pretty Things (Bucky x reader)

**Pretty Things**

 **Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Plot: So I had two ideas for the last anon prompt I was given (The "stronger than I look" one) so I decided to write them both, post one for the request and one as a separate one. This one doesn't use the prompt though; I just had the idea from the prompt. (Also I had no idea what to call this)**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,439 (I think this is my longest one o-o though I can't be sure)**

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock at night, Bucky had decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air; he could only take being cooped up in Steve's apartment for so long. He was walking down the sidewalk and noticed a woman walking towards him; she was dressed rather nicely and was wearing heeled boots. He instantly thought she was a business woman or at least someone with a well-paying career. She was looking down at her phone and didn't notice the small raised lip in the sidewalk. As she stumbled she managed to hold onto her phone – as well as not fall – but the binder she was holding slipped from under her arm and skidded across the ground before stopping under a parked car.

" _Crap_." She hurried over to the car and leaned over to see how far under it the binder was. Biting her bottom lip she put her phone away in her shoulder bag – that was too small to hold the binder – before she turned back to the car. She was about to kneel down to reach under the car when it was suddenly lifted at an angle. The woman gasped and turned to see Bucky holding one side of the car up. He looked at her as she stared at him. Bucky looked from her to the binder then back and she jumped slightly. "Oh." She quickly picked up her binder and moved back out of the way. "Thank you." She said as Bucky lowered the car back down. He shrugged slightly.

"I couldn't just watch you get on the ground to get it, especially at night, never know what's down there." He said before clearing his throat, looking away briefly. "Wouldn't want you to ruin your clothes."

"Oh, that's okay, uh- I mean, thank you… again." she said.

"No problem." He said with a small smile.

"I don't normally dress like this." She blurted. Her face flushed slightly and she brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked away. Bucky chuckled slightly, not really sure how to respond.

"It's uh… it's pretty late." He said.

"Yeah, I don't have a car so I had to walk and I would've taken a cab but I don't like cabs all that much and I'm saving up for a new-… I'm rambling." She said as she closed her eyes. "I'm really sorry." Bucky chuckled again, giving her another smile as she opened her eyes.

"It's alright." He said. "Would it be alright if I walked you home?" The woman blinked. "Uh- It's just- ya know it's late like I said, and you're walking alone-" he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away.

"That's very nice of you." She said with a smile. "Thank you." Bucky smiled back. "I'm Y/N." she said as the two started walking.

"Bucky."

"Bucky?"

"Uh- nickname." He said with a chuckle. "My middle name's Buchanan."

"Ah, so what's your first name?"

"James." He said as he glanced at her.

"I like James." She said with a smile, she met his eyes and looked away as her face flushed again.

…

After a few minutes they reached Y/N's apartment complex. They stopped in front of the door.

"This is me." she said as she turned to him. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It was no trouble." Bucky said giving her a smile. "Now I won't have to wonder if you got home safely." Y/N smiled. She looked down at her feet for a moment before looking at him.

"Do you… do you wanna come in… for a drink?" she asked. Bucky blinked; he hadn't expected her to ask that.

"Uh-"

"I'm sorry-!" She put a hand over her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "I normally would never ask something like that. I don't know why I did- Like you said it's late…"

"No no, it's fine." Bucky said giving her a reassuring smile. "Maybe… tomorrow?" he found himself asking. "Coffee… or-or something."

"Tomorrow sounds great." She said with a smile. "You uh-" she chuckled. "You know where I live so…" Bucky chuckled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then." He said with a nod as he started walking backwards with a smile.

"Yeah, any time is good." She added quickly. Bucky nodded again. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when the comm by Y/N's door buzzed. She jogged over and pressed the button.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. Uh- Bucky." He said.

"Oh, James, come on up. Second floor, last door on the left."

"Got it." He said. She buzzed him in and a few moments later there was a knock at the door. Y/N opened it and Bucky immediately gave her a once over. "So this is what you normally look like." He said with a chuckle. She smiled sheepishly. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few loose strands tucked behind her ears, she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a paint-splattered apron over them and sneakers.

"Yeah. Not as pretty as you thought." She said with a half shrug.

"Nonsense." Bucky said with a frown. "I think you look even prettier." He said with a smile that grew when he saw her skin flush.

"Uh- well, come on in." she said. "Sorry about the mess." she said she stepped out of the way for him to walk past her. Bucky scanned the room as he walked in; various easels and canvases were against the walls or on the floor. In one corner of the living area - that only had one sheet covered couch - there was paper covering the floor with random splashes of paint on it. There were multiple cups of paintbrushes along the window sill next to a covered easel and even more by the kitchen sink. There was a box of asorted paint bottles below the window as well. Bucky chuckled. "I know, it's like an art store exploded in here." She said with a sheepish laugh.

"No no," Bucky said as he shook his head. "Reminds me of my friend; he likes to sketch, though." He chuckled again as he looked back at her. "and he's never covered in as much ink." Y/N chuckled.

"Do _you_ do anything?" she asked. "Like paint or… sketch."

"Nah…" he said as he shook his head. He looked around at the work area. "I like to _look_ at pretty things." He said as he smiled at her. He felt the urge to wink; so he did. It was like it was a natural instinct and he couldn't help his grin as Y/N tried to hide her blush. Bucky looked back to the work area and noticed the covered easel by the window. "What's under here?" he asked as he walked over.

"Oh… that's just one of the pieces I was working on. I was going to bring to the art gallery if they pick me to display my art. They liked my portfolio." She said. "That's the- the binder I dropped." She said as she pointed to the binder, from the night before, which was on the counter.

"May I?" he asked. Y/N nodded. Bucky pulled the cover off the easel and his eyebrows went up. "This is… amazing." He turned to her. "You painted this?" Y/N tried to hide her smiled as she brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and nodded.

"You really like it?" she asked.

"Like it? It's amazing!"

"You said that already." Y/N said with a giggle.

"Well, I'll say it again, it's amazing. _You're_ amazing." He said, grinning slightly when he saw her blush. "The art gallery liked your stuff right?"

"Well, they said they'd get back to me in a few days. A lot of people submitted work apparently." She said with a shrug.

"Can I see your portfolio?" he asked as he pointed to it.

"Be my guest." She said with a smile. Bucky opened the binder and his eyebrows rose as he flipped through each page. Y/N bit her bottom lip.

"Well?"

"Y/N… I have no doubt that gallery will pick you." He said. Y/N's face lit up in such a way that Bucky couldn't help the giant smile that came to his face. "How many can they display?"

"Uh… I think about 10 since they're all medium sized pieces." She said.

"Well, I think we'd better make that coffee so we can make your top ten list." He said. Y/N couldn't help the little happy jump and squeak as she joined him by the binder. Bucky smiled as he watched the sparkle in her eyes.


	34. Imagine(PS)Steve asking if he draw you

**Texas Bobcat: Yeah I wrote one today actually (I'll post it soon, I just needed to post this one first to respond to the below review, didn't wanna respond about someone not into smut in the actual smut fic chapter). Someone on AO3 asked for a Tony one but I can't think of one for Tony =( I will someday.**

 **Erudessa-gavrielle: Thank you, yeah not everyone's into smut but that's why I make sure to label when they are nsfw.**

 **Yeah I know I did one of these sketch ones with Post-Serum Steve already but I have a soft spot for little Stevie ^_^**

* * *

"Um Y-Y/N?" Steve asked as she sat across from him at the breakfast table.

"Hm?" Y/N looked up from her food. "Yes?"

"I… I've been meaning to ask you a question…" he said; a question that had been in his head since she arrived that morning, it just kept nagging at him in the back of his mind.

"Okay, ask away." She said with a smile. Steve swallowed.

"I was wondering if… if you don't mind… would you…" he took a breath and Y/N continued to smile, adding a bit of reassurance behind it. "Would you let me sketch you one day?"

"You want to sketch _me_?" Y/N asked with an even bigger smile. Steve nodded as he wiped his sweaty palms down on his pants. "I'd love for you to." She said. Steve smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Though why you want to draw _me_ when they are much prettier people…" she trailed off as she looked away shyly.

"You're beautiful!" Steve blurted with a small frown. His eyes widened realizing what he'd said and his face flushed. He cleared his throat as Y/N smiled at him. He put a hand to his chest as he felt his heart racing.

"Are you okay?" Y/N asked as her smiled faded. Steve nodded.

"I'm okay." He said even though he was more embarrassed. She smiled at him.

"That was very nice of you to say, Stevie. Thank you." Y/N said.

"N-No problem." He said with his own small smile.

"You're very handsome when you smile." she said as she looked into his eyes. He blinked as his face flushed even more.

"Y-You think so?"

"Of course. If _I_ could sketch anything decent I'd definitely want to sketch you." She said. Steve's smile grew.

"I-I could teach you." He said. "I-If you want." Y/N's eyes lit up.

"Really? Would you?"

"Sure!" Steve said. "Maybe one day you'll be able to sketch me." he added with a shy smile.

"I sure hope so." she said making his heart soar.


	35. Plot-lessSmut(StevexReaderxBucky)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Plot: Basically smut without plot. It's a threesome between Steve, Reader and Bucky who are in a relationship. There is Stucky in this obviously and Steve and Bucky are obviously Bi in this fic.**

 **Warning: SMUT, Threesome, MMF, Anal sex, Vaginal sex, Oral (female and male receiving), polygamous relationship (just means more than 2 people), 2 gifs of Chris and Seb's faces(Only on Tumblr).**

 **Words:** ** **2,832** (Wow, I just wrote until it was over, I did not realize it was that long, this is the longest smut I've written. Oh boy. It's probably cause it's 3 people)**

 **Oh just an fyi: I'll repond to reviews in the non-nsfw chapters just because some people see "nsfw" and don't click on it.  
**

* * *

The last thing Y/N expected to see when she came home was Bucky lying naked on the bed with an equally naked Steve, the blond's head between his legs. Bucky had his eyes closed, a hand in Steve's hair as he bobbed his head on him.

"You boys started without me?" Y/N asked as she frowned. Bucky opened his eyes, his face was flushed as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Sorry, doll. Stevie just couldn't wait." Bucky gasped out. He licked his lips before biting his bottom one. Steve released Bucky's cock with an audible pop.

"You were the one who said we should surprise her." He said as he jerked his hand on Bucky's cock a few times before licking around the tip. He sucked on the tip as his hands moved to Bucky's hips.

"Consider me surprised." Y/N said. Steve let the tip go with another pop.

"You will be joining us, right?" he asked as he rubbed Bucky's hips.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Y/N said as she started to strip.

"Steve." Bucky practically growled. Steve chuckled and crawled up Bucky's body before he kissed him. Bucky took Steve's bottom lip between his teeth as they kissed.

"Save some kisses for me." Y/N said with a small whine. The two broke their kiss and turned to see Y/N standing there completely bare. Bucky extended his left hand to her and she walked over and took his hand that slipped around her waist to grope her ass as she climbed onto the bed to join the two. Steve slid a hand along her leg as she put her fingers in his hair and kissed him. Bucky let out a low groan as he watched them as Steve was straddling his legs. Their tongues mingling, their chests heaving. Steve's hand moved up from her leg to fondle her chest. Bucky's other hand reached down and wrapped around Steve's cock, causing the blond to moan into Y/N's mouth. One of Y/N's hands trailed two fingers down Steve's back, slowly making him shiver, then down to Bucky's cock. He jerked his hips up upon contact.

"Y/N." Bucky groaned. The two broke their kiss, panting heavily. Steve put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as Bucky continued to jerk his hand up and down.

"So…" Y/N said, trying to catch her breath. "What's it gunna be tonight?" she asked.

"Stevie's agreed to be the bottom tonight, isn't that right, baby?" Bucky asked as he gave Steve's cock a squeeze and a tight jerk. Steve gasped out and bit his bottom lip before nodding.

"Then I guess I should get you ready for me, huh?" Y/N asked him. He opened his eyes and kissed her passionately before pulling away to grin at her. Bucky put his hands on Y/N's hips as she straddled him, facing Steve; Bucky's cock was between them. Bucky spread his legs some so Steve could move back and kneel between them.

"Move back a bit more, babe, and I'll get you ready for _him_." Bucky purred as he squeezed Y/N's hips. He lifted them, guiding her back more, closer to his face. "Perfect." He ran his hands up and down her thighs slowly.

"What about you, Buck?" Steve gasped out as Y/N leaned over, taking hold of his cock. He saw Bucky's cock was pressed between her breasts.

"Don't you worry about me, Stevie." Bucky said with a chuckle. He blew onto her pussy and made her squirm. He chuckled again before spreading her and getting to work with his tongue. Y/N gasped and Steve bit his lip at her expression. She lowered her head down and kissed his tip. He sucked in a breath and let his head roll back as she took him into her mouth. After a few moments of not knowing what to do with his hands Steve stroked Y/N's head, moving her hair to the side so he could see her face more clearly. She had her eyes closed and every moan Bucky caused made her throat vibrate. Bucky himself was moaning against her even though her breasts were just barely brushing against his cock each time she bobbed her head; he was enjoying tasting her as much as she enjoyed him doing it. Steve trailed his fingers over her shoulders making random patterns. Y/N swallowed around him making his eyes roll back and his mouth fall open.

" _God_ , Y/N." he groaned. She did it again and he sucked in a breath. His hand gripped her hair as he bucked his hips. She made a surprised noise and he quickly let go of her hair. "Sorry." He gasped out.

"Be gentle with her, Stevie." Bucky said. "I think she's ready." He chuckle. "Far past ready. She's dripping." He purred before giving her pussy a long slow lick. He stuck his tongue inside her making her squirm her hips, before he sucked on her clit, flicking his tongue at it. Y/N had to take Steve out of her mouth so she could gasp out a cry.

"Bucky!" Bucky moaned against her as he sucked greedily.

"Mmmm." He gave her another long, slow lick, dipping his tongue inside her as far as he could. "Come on baby, just let go." He purred before he returned to sucking on her clit.

"You can do it." Steve said as he stroked her hair. She looked up at him, panting and gasping. He smiled down at her. She took his cock in her hand and started to jerk him but he stopped her. "No, this is about you right now." He reached down and gently began to fondle her breasts. She let out a moan as she gripped the sheets. "Cum for Bucky, baby. Let him taste you, you know he loves it." Steve cooed. Bucky moaned in agreement. The longer it went on the more Y/N squirmed until she started shaking; Bucky held her legs still and continued to suck as her orgasm hit her. He moaned as she whimpered. He moved from sucking her clit to lapping up his reward. Bucky smiled and kissed her inner thigh gently with feather kisses.

"Well Stevie, it's your turn." Bucky said. "We have to get you ready for _me_." Steve swallowed and nodded. Bucky got up and swapped places with Steve. Y/N straddled Steve, sitting a bit in front of his cock, facing him. Y/N leaned down, as she lifted her hips, to kiss him. He bit her bottom lip as his cock rubbed against her. Bucky instructed Steve to lift his hips as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He put some on his fingers and Steve jumped, letting out a surprised noise into Y/N's mouth, as Bucky started to lube up his hole. A finger slipped in and Steve groaned. He reached up to hold Y/N's breasts and grinned into the kiss as she let out a pleasant sigh. Bucky added a second finger and Steve bit down on Y/N's lip again as he squeezed her breasts. She moaned and rubbed his chest, gently scratching her nails down them every so often. She started kissing down along his jaw and neck.

"Buck." Steve groaned as he added a third finger to stretch him out. "Just put it in." he gasped.

"I just wanna make sure I don't hurt you, love." Bucky said with a smile.

"Bucky." Steve gasped.

"Someone's impatient." Bucky said with a chuckle. "Y/N." he said. She turned her head to look back at him and nodded before reaching over Steve to the night side table for a condom. Her breasts were over his face so he quickly took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck, his other hand kneading the other breast. Y/N gasped and held onto the headboard. Bucky chuckled. "I'll do it." He said with a grin. She held it back to him; he took it and slid it on to Steve's twitching cock before giving the tip a kiss. "Whenever you're ready, babydoll." He said to her. She hummed and moved back, making Steve have to let go of his treat. He frowned at her and brought her head down for a kiss. She reached down and took hold of his cock, lining it up with her. She rubbed his tip along her before slowly lowered herself down onto him making him throw his head back.

"Ugh… Y/N…" he gasped. "How are you always so fucking tight?" He groaned.

"Language." She cooed as she slid her hands up and down his chest. He rolled his eyes as he grinned at her. Bucky kissed her shoulder from behind and trailed his kisses up her neck. She moved her hips against Steve, making him gasp, as she turned her head to let Bucky kiss her finally. He groaned into her mouth as he fingered Steve slowly.

"Please." Steve gasped. The two broke the kiss. Bucky grinned at her.

"I think it's time we let him have it."

"Be gentle with him." Y/N said before pecking his lips. Bucky smiled as he lubed up his cock.

"I always am." He said. Steve closed his eyes with a gasp as Bucky took his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance.

"Bucky!" Steve moaned. He winced slightly as Bucky started to push in with a grunt but Y/N slowly started to ride him to mask the pain for him. Steve's head was spinning as he let his mouth fall open and any and all sounds spill from it.

"Uh!" Bucky grunted into Y/N's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed the back of her shoulder as he slowly filled Steve up. Y/N turned her head to him and he captured her lips, slipping his tongue between them. She rocked her hips against Steve who was gripping her thighs. Bucky stopped once he was all the way in and gave Steve some time to adjust as he made out with Y/N. Steve opened his eyes and licked his lips as he watched them. Bucky's hands found Y/N's breasts and he squeezed and kneaded them, tweeking a nipple every so often.

"Bucky…" Steve breathed. Bucky opened his eyes and looked down at the blond. "Move, please." He tried not to sound so desperate but he couldn't help it. Bucky smiled lovingly at him. He kept his arms around Y/N as he slowly started to pull out. Steve threw his head back with a gasp.

"Keep movin', baby." Bucky said to Y/N. "Let's show Stevie just how much we love him." He said before pushing back into Steve completely.

"Buck!" he cried out. Y/N leaned down and slipped her tongue into Steve's open mouth. He put his hands on her waist and moaned as he kissed her back, letting out small whimpers as Bucky started a steady pace.

"Ah, fuck, Steve." Bucky grunted. " _Fuck_." He picked up his pace. His right hand trailed down Y/N's stomach and to her clit. He started to rub it in little tight circles making her moan. Steve had yet to stop moaning as he gripped the sheets. "Oh come on, baby, come on." Bucky groaned as he picked up the pace. He pushed in deep and grinned hearing Steve's cry as he hit the right spot. He continued to pound into Steve, hitting the spot over and over.

"Buck- ah! I'm gunna…" he sucked in a breath. "Buck, slow down! At this rate-!" he let out another cry. "Y/N's not close enough yet." He said. Y/N smiled, he always made sure she finished before he did; he said it just didn't feel right, that being the gentleman he was he needed to make sure she was taken care of before he worried about himself. Y/N leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Don't worry about me. Enjoy yourself." She said as she stroked the side of his face. Steve shook his head.

"'s not right. You- ah! Buck!" Steve gasped and arched his back slightly.

"It's okay, Steve, just let go."

"Listen to her, Steve." Bucky said. "And don't worry, there's always round two." He said with a grin.

"No, it's not fair." Steve hissed through his teeth as he tried to hold back. "Y/N, s-stop moving." He gasped. Y/N stopped but Bucky kept going, but slower now like Steve had asked.

"Tsk, now that's not fair, Stevie." Bucky said as he continued to rub Y/N's clit.

"Well, you're not going to stop." Steve said through pants.

"You want me to stop Stevie?" Bucky asked. He gave a big thrust and stayed buried to the hilt. Steve choked out a groan. "There." Bucky gasped. "I stopped. _God_ , you feel so fucking good." He growled into Y/N's back.

"Keep rubbing her." Steve said.

"I don't see how you plan on making her cum if she can't move, Stevie." Bucky said.

"Pull out." Steve said. Bucky frowned but pulled out slowly. Steve lifted Y/N off of him and swapped places with her, laying her beneath him. Bucky started to smirk.

"I like this idea, Stevie." He purred. Y/N gasped as Steve pushed back into her. He used one of his arms to hold himself up as he started to pump in and out of her and the other hand to rub her clit. "Steve, baby, I can't get in if you're movin' like that." He said. "Though, I can't deny this view." He licked his lips.

"Just a second, Buck, promise." Steve grunted.

"Oh no, take your time." Bucky said with a smirk as he started to jerk himself.

"Oh Steve." Y/N gasped.

"Come on, Y/N. I won't cum until you do." Steve said into her ear. "Cum for me." he kissed below her ear. "Come on, baby." He groaned. Y/N brought her hands to his face before bringing it down to kiss him.

"Let Buck back in." she panted against his lips.

"Buck, quick." Steve said as he stopped.

"With pleasure, darling." Bucky said. He slipped back into Steve, making him shudder against Y/N, and started back at a steady pace. Steve started to move in unison with him, pumping into Y/N when Bucky pushed into him. Bucky leaned over Steve's back, putting his chest against it, and wrapped his right arm around him securely while his metal arm held him up.

"Fuck, Steve. Do you know how fucking good you feel?" he brought his lips to Steve's ear with a smirk. He knew how much Y/N liked it when he talked dirty to Steve and he loved Steve's reaction. "Your tight ass squeezing my cock. Oh fuck!" He bucked into Steve who let out a cry as he hit that spot again.

"Oh- ah! Fuck!" Steve cried. "Oh please, please Bucky." Bucky grinned and picked up the pace, kind of ruining the pace Steve had going but, making Steve push deeper and harder into Y/N.

"OH Steve!" she cried as Bucky moaned it. Steve could feel Y/N come undone beneath him. Her walls tightened around him and soon felt her warmth coating him inside her. Satisfied that she'd cum first he let himself go, stopping deep inside her. Y/N wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her neck. Bucky's thrusts made Steve's hips jerk against her causing them both to cry out. Bucky threw his head back as he closed his eyes, their cries of pleasure we music to his ears. He gave a few more deep thrusts before hitting his own climax. Bucky pushed in as deep as he could go, holding onto Steve's hips and leaning over his back as he came inside him. He gave a few last pumps before stopping.

"Oh fuck, Steve." Bucky panted. "That was so fucking good."

"Guys you're crushing me." Y/N whined. Steve pushed himself back up and pulled out of her, lifting Bucky as well, but Bucky didn't move from inside him.

"No, I wanna stay in you." He said before giving a quick buck of his hips. Steve's breath caught in his throat.

"Buck." He said as he sat up more so Bucky wasn't lying his entire weight on him.

"You said round two, remember?" Steve asked.

"Sex maniacs." Y/N said with a slight chuckle.

"You bet your sweet ass, doll. I'm fucking you next." He said with a grin. She bit her bottom lip with a smile. He reluctantly pulled out of Steve who tried to hold in a groan.

"So that means I get to be top then." Steve said.

"Fuck yeah, baby." Bucky said before kissing him.

"And Bruce has been wondering why I'm so tired lately." Y/N said with a sigh. The two men laughed. Y/N smiled up at them. "I love you two." The two leaned down and kissed her cheeks.

"Love you too, doll/baby." They said.

"He's gunna wonder why you're walkin funny tomorrow too." Bucky said with a grin. Y/N rolled her eyes and Steve laughed.

* * *

 **I feel like that was the dirtiest smut I've written so far. Probably cause it had 3 people and I actually used the word 'cock' and 'pussy'(though once on that last one). Idk, I used to use those words all the time when I wrote smut before this blog it just feels a bit weird now. I just can't really imagine Steve saying it XD. Anyways I hope those of you who did read it enjoyed it.**


	36. Lessons(PreSreumStevexReader)(NSFW)(1-3)

**Pairing: (PreSerum) Steve x reader**

 **Plot: It's no secret that Steve is a virgin, sure he's gotten pity kisses from his dates but he's never gone any farther than that with a girl, given the opportunity to change that he wouldn't know where to begin. The reader has offered to give him a few lessons; Steve is more of a kinesthetic learner than a visual or auditory learner and the reader doesn't mind showing him as opposed to just telling him.**

 **Warning: Smut, oral (male receiving)**

 **Words: 1,814**

 **A/N: Probably going to do a second part to this and maybe even a third if I don't finish it in the second one.**  
 **Also if you don't know what **kinesthetic** means it just means learning by doing rather than seeing or hearing.**

* * *

"A-are you sure about this, Y/N?" Steve asked as he sat on his bed beside her, holding his hands in his lap.

"This is all up to you, Stevie. I just want to help you." She said she said putting her hand over his. "It's not like Bucky can teach you this."

"I-I know but..."

" There's no pressure on you to do this; if you don't want to we won't." Y/N said as she stood. Steve's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"N-no! I do! I-I do.. It's just that... I don't want _you_ to think you have to do it." He said, finally looking at her as his face flushed.

"Stevie, I want to do it." She said with a smile as she stroked his hair out of his face. Steve swallowed hard.

"You do? You're not just saying that?" he asked as she sat back down beside him.

"Of course not. I wouldn't lie to you." She said before kissing his cheek. A smile pulled at his lips. "You'll just have to let me know if you need me to stop for any reason. If you're outta breath or anything like that, okay?" Steve nodded silently.

"Just… promise you won't tell Bucky?" he asked. Y/N tilted her head. "He'll never let me hear the end of it."

"I would think you'd want him to know." She said. Steve shook his head.

"I-I think this should be just between the two of us." He said. Y/N nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"I won't tell." She said.

"It's not because I don't want people to know- I mean I don't-! I mean-!"

"Steve, it's okay."

"N-No, I didn't mean it the way it came out…" he said.

"How did you mean it?"

"I… I meant that… this should stay between the two of us because… if it wasn't then… it wouldn't be special." He said. Y/N smiled. "If that makes sense?" he looked at her.

"It makes perfect sense." She said with a smile.

"Um... o-one more thing." He said quickly. Steve looked down at his lap, not wanting to look at her. "...don't laugh." He said quietly.

"Why would I laugh?" Y/N asked. His face flushed and he closed his eyes.

"Well it's... It can't be...I don't think it's...average." He opened his eyes but still couldn't look at her. Y/N gently held his chin and turned his head to look at her. He swallowed as she smiled at him.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said.

"Don't worry." She said with a light chuckle. "Just let me take care if you, okay?" Steve nodded silently. Y/N leaned in and Steve closed his eyes as their lips met. His heart started to race as her tongue ran along his bottom lip. Her hand slid down from his chin to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her hand already. Y/N pulled away just enough so she could speak. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm more than alright." He said as he opened his eyes to look into hers. She smiled with a small giggle as he smiled. He pressed his lips against her to continue their kiss, this time he ran his tongue along her bottom lip but when she opened her mouth slightly he didn't know what to do. Y/N slid her tongue out to meet his and he made a small surprised noise but didn't pull away. He copied her tongue's touches and caresses as her hand slid down further. Steve jumped when her hand found his crotch. He gasped into her mouth as she started to rub him through his pants.

"From what I can tell," Y/N said as she pulled away to let Steve catch his breath. "You have nothing to worry about." Steve smiled and leaned back in to kiss her but she stopped him. "Catch your breath." She said with a smile before she pressed her lips to his neck. He gasped, tilting his head back slightly before swallowing. Steve closed his eyes as Y/N kissed the spot below his ear and couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He felt her smile against his skin before she took his ear lobe between his teeth.

"You sure you've never done this before?" He asked breathlessly.

"Positive. I've only ever wanted to do this with you." She whispered in his ear.

"What?" He gasped was his eyes widened; it felt like his heart skipped a beat, knowing him it probably did.

"You heard me. This is your good ear." She whispered before she kissed the shell of his ear. Y/N ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. He let out a pleasant sigh as he found himself smiling. He bit his lip, however, when he remembered what her other hand was doing. His pants had become quite tight and he could see a noticeable tent in them. He swallowed as he watched her hand rubbing his crotch. She trailed kisses up his neck, along his jaw then to his lips. He couldn't help the small moan as she kissed him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. His face was flush and he was panting. "Are you alright?"

"You don't have to keep asking me." He said with a slight frown. Y/N pouted slightly.

"I just don't want you to feel any pain. I don't wanna hurt you if I'm going too fast." She said as she stroked the side of his face.

"Thank you... But I'll tell you if I need a break." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Steve said with a nod. Y/N pecked his lips as her hands started to unbutton his shirt so it was halfway undone. She trailed her lips down to his neck and along the top of his chest where his shirt was open. Her hands went to the button of his pants and she stopped when he gasped. "I'm okay. Keep going." His eyes were locked onto her hands. Y/N undid the button then the zipper.

"Little help?" She asked.

"T-take them all the way off or-?"

"Whichever you prefer." She said. Steve swallowed as he stood up and gripped his pants. He glanced at Y/N as she licked her lips. Steve let out a breath before pulling them down just enough that his erection was free. He sat back down and closed his eyes. "Wow." Steve waited for her to laugh but let out a surprised yelp as he felt lips kiss the tip. His eyes flew open and he looked down at Y/N who was now kneeling in front of him; he hadn't noticed her get up. "It's a lot prettier than I thought it would be." She said with a smile. He wasn't big but he definitely wasn't small; he wasn't really thick but he wasn't too skinny either.

"Really?" Steve asked as he blinked down at her.

"Would I lie to you?" She asked with a smile. Steve smiled back, a bit nervously.

"N-now what?" he asked.

"Now, you just sit there and relax; lay back if you want. You can close your eyes or you can watch." She said before taking hold of him. He tensed up slightly and his mouth fell open as she kissed his tip again. Her tongue came out and swirled around it; Steve felt like he couldn't breathe but he wasn't complaining. She took the tip in her mouth and started sucking; that's when Steve let his head fall back as a moan slipped past his lips. He bit his bottom lip, gripping the sheets as she took more of him in, moving her tongue and sucking at a steady rate. Another moan fell from his lips, louder and longer this time. His heart was racing and his chest would pang ever once and a while but he just couldn't tell her to stop. He let out another moan and gripped the sheets harder. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer; he tried to hold back but knew he had no control over it.

"Y-Y/N... I-I'm gunna..." Steve whimpered. He wanted to warn her but she just kept sucking and bobbing her head on him. "I'm gunna-! Ahh!" He felt himself release and immediately wanted to die from embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry!" He squeaked. She took him out of her mouth and cleaned him up; when she licked his tip he had to stifle a cry.

"Don't apologize, Stevie." She said.

"But I-... i-in-in your mouth." He said as his ears went red. Y/N giggled.

"It's okay, Steve. I liked it."

"Y-you did?" He breathed.

"Mhm." She licked her lips. "You taste so sweet." Steve swallowed hard. He winced and put a hand on his chest. Y/N eyes widened. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. Maybe I should've taken it slower."

"No-No, don't apologize. I'm fine. It'll pass." He said giving her a smile. "It's not your fault."

"But it is." She said with a frown.

"No." Steve shook his head. "I think I may have stopped breathing for a bit." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, thank you." He said. Y/N bit her lip to hold back a smile.

"Just a tip, don't thank a girl for that."

"R-Right." Steve said. "Well then… thank you for teaching me." he said.

"There's plenty more to teach you, Stevie."

"I know. I-I meant for _this_ lesson." He clarified. "And again I'm sorry for-" Y/N smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't apologize unless you get it in a girl's hair." She said. Steve's eyes widened and his face flushed. Y/N took her finger away and pecked his lips.

"Let me do you." He said. "I-I mean-! Let me pleasure _you_ now." Y/N smiled.

"You don't have to do that right now, Steve. Just rest."

"But it's not fair. I can't just have you-... y-you know and not feel good yourself."

"Steve, that's really sweet." Y/N said as she stroked his hair. "But I can practically see your heart pounding out of your chest. Just relax. You can pleasure me another time." She said. Steve frowned.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise."

"I-I...I don't know how though..." He admitted.

"That will be lesson number two." She said with a wink. Steve swallowed. "I could come over tomorrow to teach you." She suggested with a smile.

"Okay. And I'll..." He took a breath. "I'll make you feel as good as you made me feel... hopefully." He added with a nervous smile.

"I'm sure you'll have me screaming your name." She purred. Steve's eyes widened and his entire face, ears and neck went red.

"...I-I sure hope so." He said making Y/N giggle before she pecked his lips again.

* * *

 **So like I said I'll have a part two at some point, no idea when.**


	37. Knock 'em dead (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Hi I was wondering if you could do a Steve imagine where the reader is a dancer and has a huge performance and thinks she looks ugly in her costume make-up and gets upset about it and he comforts her? Sorry I know that was kinda confusing. I'd love it if you could do this cause I'm going through a similar situation but if you can't it's alright. thank you so much I love your writing!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 697**

 **N/N – nickname**

* * *

Steve asked someone backstage for directions, they pointed to a door at the end of the hall and he thanked them before heading down the hallway. He knocked on the door frame of the dressing room.

"Uh Y/N?" he asked one of the girls finishing her make-up at the mirror. The girl motioned to the only closed dressing room stall before she left the room to join the other girls. Steve walked up to the stall. "Y/N?" he asked as he knocked on the door. "It's me…Steve." He added. "I just wanted to wish you luck before the-" The door opened but Y/N didn't look up at him. Steve's smile dropped and was replaced with a concerned frown. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he wiped away her tears with his thumb, lifting her head slightly. "Look at me. Tell me what's wrong." He said softly. Y/N met his concerned eyes before she looked away.

"I just..." Y/N wiped away her tears, carful of her make-up. "I feel so stupid." She said gesturing to her costume. "All the other girls look great but… I just look ugly." She said as she gestured to her makeup.

"No, you don't." Steve said with a frown as he shook his head. "You look absolutely… breathtaking." He said giving her a smile. "You look beautiful, Y/N."

"I do not." She said as she looked down.

"Yes, you do." Steve said as he held her chin up. "Trust me. You're gunna be the prettiest girl on that stage tonight." Y/N tried to hide a smile. "C'mon. Lemme see that smile." he said with a smirk. Y/N smiled up at him. "There it is. That beautiful smile." he said looking into her eyes. Y/N felt her face flush.

"Thanks, Steve." She said as she looked away shyly. Steve's own face flushed and he cleared his throat.

"Knock 'em dead, N/N." He said with a grin. "I'll see you after the show." Y/N nodded. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her smile again, before he left with a slightly pinker face.

…

Y/N took a calming breath as she stood with the other girls as they were about to go on stage. She looked down at her outfit and heard Steve's voice in her head.

 _You look absolutely… breathtaking. Knock 'em dead, N/N._

Y/N smiled and took another more confident breath before going out with the other girls. They all got into position in the dark and waited for the lights to come up. When they did Y/N could just barely make out Steve in the front row smiling up at her. She smiled at him and he gave her a wink even though he wasn't sure she could see it. The music started to play and the performance began.

…

Y/N, still wearing her costume, had just finished taking off her make-up in the dressing room when someone knocked. She turned to see Steve standing there with a big smile. Y/N got up and ran over to him; he caught her in a hug and laughed slightly.

"See, I told you you'd be the prettiest girl on that stage." He said when she looked up at him.

"You really thought so?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip to hold down her smile.

"Of course." He said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I didn't even see the other dancers. They were there weren't they?" he asked making Y/N giggle. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He admitted with a nervous chuckle as his face flushed. Y/N went on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Steve." She said. Steve smiled down at her.

"Why don't you change and we can go out for celebratory ice cream? My treat." He said. Y/N hugged him again, tightly.

"You're the best." She said. Steve chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Anything for my best girl." He said stroking the side of her head. She grinned up at him.

"Just gimmie a minute." She said before running into the changing stall. Steve chuckled and smiled as he leaned against the wall before letting out an almost dreamy sigh.

* * *

 **Hope this made you smile** **^_^ I hope you liked it.**


	38. First Impressions (Bucky x reader)

**First Impressions**

 **Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Requests** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : Pls a fic: Bucky is relatively new member of the avengers and reader is always avoiding him at all costs but at the same time Bucky catches her looking at him. She is never rude to him n speaks if it needs to, but if possible ends it as quick. Bucky notices and thinks she doesnt want him to be there. One weekend they are left alone much to their horror. Akwardness ensures until Bucky confronts her, she apologizes and admits she is just socially akw n also she kinda finds him handsome End up 2u**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,338**

 **A/N: When I say avenger's base I mean the tower. Since I haven't seen much of the new base I'm more comfortable writing about the tower.**

* * *

"Y/N!" Steve called as he and Bucky entered the avenger's base. Y/N was on the couch watching TV; she turned and looked over at the two as they walked over. "I want you to meet someone." Y/N swallowed as she looked at Bucky with slightly wider eyes. "Y/N, this is Bucky." Bucky nodded in greeting but didn't say anything. Y/N did the same and turned back to the TV, sinking down in the couch a bit. "Don't mind her," Steve said quietly. "She's just a bit shy with new people; she'll open up." Bucky nodded.

…

A week after they first met, Y/N was on her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When she entered she saw Bucky sitting there with Steve, drinking coffee and immediately turned around leaving just as Bucky looked over.

About an hour after that Bucky and Steve were watching TV when Bucky heard someone in the kitchen. He turned his head to look and saw Y/N getting breakfast. She grabbed a few things and poured some coffee into a travel mug. When she had everything she wanted she glanced into the living area and visibly flinched when she saw Bucky was looking at her. She quickly fled the room making him frown.

Bucky entered the avenger's gym at the base and looked at the time sheet. They each reserved a time for them to work out alone each day for the week. Bucky looked over the paper to see Y/N had crossed her name out from an hour after Bucky's time and moved it to three hours after instead.

Later that week, she was in the kitchen, earlier than usual, and had just finished eating when Bucky walked in. He noticed her tense as he moved to the fridge. She got up and put her dishes in the sink as quickly as she could without being too loud. He noticed her glance at him before she fled the room. Bucky watched her go with a frown.

Sometime the week after that Bucky was in the kitchen reading something on an iPad he borrowed. He heard someone come in but then they stopped. He looked up to see Y/N standing there and expected her to turn around and leave but she swallowed and took a breath.

"D-Do you know where St-Steve is?" she asked, not looking up from the ground.

"Uh… he told me he was going for a run with-"

"Thank you." Y/N said quickly before leaving the room just as fast.

"What's her problem?" he asked aloud. Clint entered the room with an eyebrow raised.

"Who?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

"Y/N."

"Kid's just quite is all. Don't take it personally." Clint said with a shrug. Being quiet was one thing but avoiding him at all costs was another.

…

"Sure you'll be okay for the weekend?" Steve asked. "I'd take you with us if I could but I don't think you should come out into the field just yet."

"It's fine, Steve. I'll be okay." Bucky said.

"Alright. Hey, you'll have Y/N to keep you company." Steve said. Bucky frowned.

"Does she know that?"

"I figured I'd let you tell her." Steve said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks…" Bucky muttered.

…

Y/N slowly entered the kitchen where Bucky was sitting with his coffee. He heard her gulp.

"Um…" he didn't look over at her. "D-Do you know where everyone is? I can't find anyone…" she said.

"They left on a mission." He said before taking a sip of his coffee. "It's just you and me here for the next two days." Bucky said; he saw her tense and her eyebrows shoot up out of the corner of his eye.

"E-even Bruce?" she asked.

"Yup." he said as he got up and left the room, heading into the living area, before she could run away. Bucky figured she'd bring a small supply of food to her room so she wouldn't have to come out and see him at all the whole weekend but when he looked back she'd only grabbed a pop tart and water.

Around lunch time the next day, Bucky had made himself a sandwich and sat down to eat it when Y/N walked in. She kept her eyes on the floor as she headed to the fridge; she really wanted a sandwich too but didn't want to take the time to make it. She bit her lip and closed the door before opening a cabinet and grabbing a pop tart. She started to leave when Bucky stood.

"Why are you always avoiding me?" He asked loudly making her stop and jump. "What did I do? I've only been here a few weeks and every time you see me you run away as if…" he sighed. "If you don't like me being here, just tell me… I'll make more of an attempt to avoid you-"

"I-I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to make you think that." She blurted as she turned around to face him, still keeping her eyes on the ground. "I'm just… I…I'm not good around people. Socially awkward ya know… a-and you being super attractive doesn't exactly help." She said and froze when she realized what she'd said. Y/N whirled around to leave but quickly Bucky grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" She gulped and turned to face him again. "If you really don't mind me being here… do you think we could get to know each other better? Then maybe it won't be so awkward; you're not awkward around any of the others… well not as much as with me." he said with a small frown. "I mean, I think you're attractive too but it doesn't mean I want to avoid you for the rest of my life." She looked up to meet his eyes as her face flushed and he looked like a wounded puppy. Y/N looked down at their hands and felt her face flush even more. Bucky immediately let go. "Sorry…"

"I'm sorry." She said as she bit her bottom lip. "I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said looking back at the ground.

"You owe me." he said making her look up at him.

"Huh?"

"Ice cream and a movie." He clarified before clearing his throat. Y/N blinked and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, o-or something else, it's up to you… we do have the tower to ourselves."

"A-A movie sounds nice… but could we get pizza too?" she asked. Bucky smiled slightly.

"Sure." He said. Y/N looked over at his sandwich. He grabbed the plate and held it out to her. "Here." She blinked up at him. "I could hear your stomach from down the hall." Y/N face flushed as she took the plate. "Sorry." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you." She said giving him a small smile.

…

"How do you think they did all by themselves?" Natasha asked.

"Knowing Y/N, she's probably barricaded herself in her room the past two days." Clint said.

"And Buck's probably spent most of his time in the gym." Steve said with a sigh.

"I say we lock them in a room together." Tony said.

"Do you _want_ Y/N to have a heart attack?" Bruce asked.

"Hey, it's a better idea than leaving them alone for the weekend with free range of the entire tower to distance themselves." Tony said. "We should've given them a project or something."

"I think they did just fine." Natasha said.

"What makes you say-?" Natasha put a finger to her lips as she pointed over at the couch where Bucky and Y/N were asleep, the menu of a movie playing on the TV. Two stacks of DVDs were on the coffee table, one higher than the other, with a box of pizza and empty bowls of ice cream between them. The two had a blanket covering them and Y/N was leaning against Bucky's right side as he sat there with his head to the side just barely resting on hers.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you liked it ^_^**


	39. Misinterpretation (Tony x reader)

**Pairing: Tony x reader**

 **Requests** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : pls a fic with Tony and his gf having a really good stable relationship where they decide kids are not in the plans. Tony starts to panic when his s/o starts to act suspicious, looking at baby names n stuff, at first he thinks she wants a bby but after overhearing a conversation with her and nat he is convinced she is pregnat. He panics and starts avoiding her, she starts to worry, in the end he comes around and tells her he will be the best dad. reader laughs and tells she isnt. fluff ending**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,423**

 **A/N: I wasn't really sure where to start this, I wrote this out of order like most of my things. I also had no idea what to call this. I almost called it Baby Name Mix-Up which sounds kinda… idk… anyway hope you like it! ^_^**

 **Texas Bobcat** **: Alright working on that now then ^_-**

 **MimiS2: Thank you very much ^_^**

 **A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh** **: No no be happy *huggles* happiness~**

* * *

The two had agreed they were happy without children. Tony didn't want any and Y/N shared the same feelings. At least that's what he thought. They had only discussed the matter once when they had first started dating; it was their second date and Tony made it clear he didn't want kids. Y/N had been relieved and said she didn't want any either. That was a few months ago but now Tony feared she had a change of heart as he clicked through her computer history. He wasn't spying or anything, they just happened to share the computer and he just happened to bring up the history to find something he'd been looking at the a few days before and just happened to see Y/N most recent searches.

 _Baby names_

 _Baby girl names_

 _Popular names_

 _Amazon: Baby bibs_

 _Amazon: Baby toys first year_

"Oh shit…"

…

Tony immediate went looking for Y/N and headed to the kitchen where he heard her and Natasha talking.

"You know you're going to have to baby-proof the whole tower, don't you?" Natasha asked. Tony stopped just outside the kitchen and frowned.

"Just the rooms we bring her in." Y/N said as she shook her head.

"It's a girl?"

"Well, I'm hoping to get a girl. If it's a boy then he and Tony will outnumber me."

"Unless you get two." Natasha said with a smile.

"Let's just see how Tony handles one for now." Y/N said with a laugh.

"Speaking of, when are you gunna tell him?"

"I was thinking of surprising him."

"Well, it'll be one hell of a surprise." Natasha said with a light chuckle.

"You're telling me." Y/N said. Tony's eyes were wide and he swallowed hard before heading back to his lab.

…

"We agreed." Tony said with a shrug as he paced in his lab. "We agreed, Jarvis did we not agree?"

"I was not there, sir." Jarvis said.

"Well, we did." Tony said. "We agreed no kids. She doesn't want them and I don't. If she changed her mind she would've told me, wouldn't she?"

"I believe you might be overreacting, sir." Jarvis said. "You have no proof that Ms. L/N is pregnant."

"Why else would she need to baby-proof the tower or look up baby names or bibs or-or-or baby toys on _Amazon_ if she's _not_ pregnant?!"

"Maybe you should talk to Ms. L/N, she is on her way here now." Jarvis said.

"What? Uh-! Pull up the schematics for project …uh… 204, that looks complicated, right?"

"Sir, you scrapped that project last week."

"I know, I know! Just pull it up!" The hologram came up and as Tony started moving things around he heard the lab door open.

"Hey, Tony-" Y/N started.

"Can't talk." Tony said with his back to her as he moved the holograms around.

"Oh, I can come back." She said.

"Yep." He said with a nod. Tony heard her leave and let out a sigh.

 **…**

After a few days of Tony being _too busy_ for lunch and coming to bed after he thought she was already asleep, slipping out when he thought she was still asleep in the morning as well, Y/N started to worry. He'd never avoided her for any reason, if either of the two ever had a problem they came right out and said it.

She decided to stay up one night and wait for Tony to come to bed. About an hour after she normally went to bed she heard Tony come in quietly. He changed his clothes as quietly as he could and sat on the bed.

"Tony?" Y/N asked.

"Go back to sleep, babe." He whispered. Y/N sat up and turned on the light.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony said flashing her a smile.

"I barely see you anymore." Y/N said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy, baby, I swear." Tony said with a smile. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well, how much longer are you going to be really busy?"

"I don't know." He said with a shrug as he got under the covers. "Now, I'm kinda tired, Y/N."

"Right, sorry." Y/N said as she turned off the light and laid back down.

…

After that night, Tony waited even longer before coming to bed and a few nights he even slept in the lab. One morning after more of those particular nights, Tony rested his head on his arms as he sat at one of the tables.

"Mr. Stark, if I could offer some advice on the Y/N situation?" Jarvis asked.

"What, Jay?" Tony asked as he turned his head to the side.

"You miss her. I suggest talking to her otherwise, you'll be avoiding her forever. If Ms. L/N is, in fact, pregnant, is avoiding her the best thing to do?" Tony head shot up.

…

Y/N was making breakfast, only making enough for herself since she figured Tony would skip out on breakfast again, when Tony entered the room.

"Hey, he's alive." She said without looking at him. Tony took her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Tony, wha-?"

"Y/N… I just want to say…" he swallowed and Y/N raised an eyebrow. "I will be _the best_ father in the world. I know what we agreed but I promise I will be there; I'll be at their games or ballet recitals-" Tony was cut off as Y/N burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" he asked with a frown.

"What in the world are you talking about? We agreed we didn't want kids."

"I know but that doesn't mean you have to get rid of it!" He said quickly. Y/N put her hands on his arms.

"Tony, _what_ are you talking about?"

"The _person_ growing in your-! Wait… You _are_ pregnant aren't you?" he asked. Y/N's eyes widened.

" _What? No!_ What gave you that idea?" She asked with a confused frown. "I don't look pregnant do I?" She asked as she looked down at her stomach and pushed her hand against it.

"No of course not, you're beautiful, stop that." He moved her hand from her stomach as he kissed her forehead. "but what about all the baby stuff. I saw you looked up baby names and baby… stuff." He said with a frown. "And I overheard you and Romanoff."

"I was looking at baby stuff because _my sister_ is having a baby shower in a week and I was picking out a gift and helping her with a name."

"But you and Romanoff-"

"-were talking about _a puppy_ , Tony."

"A puppy?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with a puppy." She said with a smile.

"So you're _not_ pregnant?"

"Nope. I definitely would have told you if I was."

"Huh." Tony blinked.

"So you really thought I was pregnant? Is that why you've been avoiding me all this time?" She asked. Tony sighed and nodded.

"I was scared." He admitted.

"Tony, we agreed on no kids. You always use a condom and I'm on the pill. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know but… If you ever did get pregnant," he took her hands in his. "You know I'd be there, right? For the two of you, always." He stroked her hair.

"I know." She said with a smile. "If we ever change our minds, the both of us, we'll be good." Tony smiled and pecked her lips.

"So a puppy, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Y/N said with a smile.

"You pick out a name for it yet?"

"No but I'm sure you'll give me your input."

"Tony." He said with a smirk.

"It's a girl." She said.

"Ton…ita?" Y/N burst out laughing and Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey does this mean I don't have to go to bed alone anymore?" Y/N asked with a pout. Tony kissed her.

"I'm sorry, baby. You won't have to sleep alone ever again." He said before kissing her again. Y/N grinned and hugged him tightly. He smiled and rocked them a bit before she pulled away. "How big is this dog going to be?"

"Puppy-size." She said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I mean when it's grown up."

"It's a pug so it's gunna stay tiny."

"It's not allowed on the bed."

"Aw but Tony it's perfect cuddle size!" Y/N whined.

" _I'm_ perfect cuddle size!" he said with a serious face making her laugh. Tony chuckled. "Fine, but it stays on your side of the bed."

"Deal." She said. Tony grinned and kissed her nose.


	40. Sunrise (Thor x reader)

**Pairing: Thor x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): you pick who for but could you use "You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn" please**

 **Warnings: None unless you count swearing cause of "ass"**

 **Words:** **394**

* * *

"Y/N… Y/N, wake up."

"Mmmm…" Y/N groaned into her pillow as someone shook her shoulder.

"Y/N. Wake up, wake up."

"Thor, **you better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.** " Y/N growled into her pillow. Thor continued to shake her gently.

"Come on, get up or we'll miss it." He said. At least he was speaking in a softer tone of voice for once.

"Miss what? What could possibly be happening at-" she lifted her head to look at the alarm clock and glared at it. "Thor, that clock better be broken, I know you _did not_ wake me up at-"

"Y/N." he gave her a pout. "Please just trust me?" Y/N let out a loud sigh.

"Fine-HEY!" Thor grinned as he picked her up bridal style. "Where are we-?! Put me down!" she half-laughed. "It's too early for this." She groaned into his shoulder. Thor ignored her and brought her outside. "Why are we outside? Thor, it's cold." She whined.

"I'll keep you warm." He said with a smile as he looked down at her, holding her closer to him. Y/N tried to ignore the fact that her face flushed.

"What are we doing out here? The sun's not even up yet."

"Exactly." Thor said as he sat down with Y/N in his lap.

"What?" Thor picked up a blanket he'd put out earlier and wrapped it around her before wrapping his arms around her. "Thor."

"Just wait." He whispered before kissing the side of her head.

"Did you bring me out here so we could watch the sunrise?" Y/N asked as she turned to smile up at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. "Oh my god, that is so romantic. Little tip though, when your girlfriend is not a morning person, watching the sun _set_ works much better." Thor laughed and held her closer.

"I will keep that in mind." He said with a nod.

"I'm going back to bed once we're done, you realize that right?" she asked.

"I hope you'll let me join you." He said as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

" _I dunno_." She said. He gave her another pout and she sighed. "I'm gunna get whoever taught you that." He laughed and she leaned back against his chest as the sun started to peek over the horizon.


	41. Interruptions (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : Can I request a fic where Steve likes reader and both have a good relationship, but she isnt aware of his feelings. She invites him to spend the day at her place. Steve decids he will confess his feelings but when he arrives, Deadpool, reader´s friend, also arrives, and cause he is deadpool he just wont leave and keeps third wheeling. Steve wont leave cause he doesnt trust him. The three end up spending the days together, Steve getting jealous, Deadpool having fun. Wade leaves later, end up 2 u**

 **Warnings: Language via Deadpool (of course)**

 **Words: 1,438**

* * *

Steve let out a breath as he approached Y/N's door.

"Alright, you can do this. Just tell her how you feel." He said as he stopped in front of her door. "You can do this." He repeated. Steve raised his hand to knock.

"Hey, Captain Crunch!" Steve frowned and turned to see the one and only merc with a mouth skip up beside him. "Huh? You're not as spangly as I remember." He said looking him up and down animatedly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Steve asked with a frown.

"I was requested, duh!" Deadpool said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Steve blinked with a confused frown.

" _DING DONG!_ " Deadpool shouted as he rang Y/N's doorbell. A moment later she answered.

"Oh hey guys." Y/N said with a smile. She looked at Deadpool. "I didn't realize you were coming over today too."

"Of course, can't let you and Uncle Sam have all the fun." He said patting her on the head as one would a child. "Now, I hear the fridge calling my name." He said slipping past her. "Sweetheart, I've returned!" They heard him shout as he entered the kitchen. Y/N chuckled sheepishly as she let Steve in, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry, I forgot he was coming over today." she said with a smile. "I could've sworn it was tomorrow." She muttered. They suddenly heard a loud slap.

"Oh! You're always so cold to me!" Deadpool cried dramatically from the kitchen. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, he's always like that." Y/N said with another sheepish chuckle as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh Y/N!" Deadpool sang.

"Coming!" She called back before turning to Steve. "I'm really sorry, he's gunna be like this the whole time, if you wanna come back tomorrow since he's here today-"

"No, it's okay." Steve said with a smile. "I don't mind." Y/N grinned.

"Y/N!" Deadpool whined.

"Coming!" She called as she jogged into the kitchen, Steve close behind with a frown on his face.

…

"A movie's not a movie with gobs of butter covered in popcorn!" Deadpool said loudly before sitting between Steve and Y/N on the couch. Steve tried to hold back a glare as Deadpool put an arm around Y/N's shoulders.

"How are you gunna eat with your mask on?" Steve asked. Deadpool turned his head to him before suddenly whipping out a small handheld paper fan and covering the lower half of his face. Steve raised an eyebrow as he heard a sudden crunch then Deadpool lowered the fan slowly as he chewed with his mask still in place. Deadpool turned his head back to the screen before covering the side of his face with the fan again to eat more popcorn; Y/N didn't seem fazed. Steve held in a sigh.

…

"Can we have chimichangas for lunch?" Deadpool asked. "Oh please please please!"

"We _always_ have chimichangas when you come over." Y/N said.

"Fine then what about pancakes?" he asked.

"For lunch?" Steve asked.

"I could make pancakes." Y/N said with a nod.

"I'll take a glass of your finest maple, ma'am." Deadpool said in a posh British voice. "Am I the comic or movie version, even I don't know." Y/N ignored his babble as she started to get out some ingredients while Steve frowned.

…

"Can we have chimichangas for _dinner_?" Deadpool asked as he tilted his head.

"We're not even done with lunch yet." Steve said trying not to growl as he looked at the red clad man beside him. The three were sitting at Y/N kitchen bar since she didn't have a dinner table (she never entertained often enough to have one and since she lived alone she didn't see the point in getting one for one person.)

"I'll make you chimichangas." Y/N said with a smile from Deadpool's other side.

"Oh goodie!" He said clapping his hands together. Steve let out a quiet sigh. "Isn't she the sweetest?" Deadpool said before pinching her cheek like one's aunt would do.

" _Hey_." Y/N whined as she rubbed her cheek.

"So, you're staying for dinner then, huh?" Steve asked as he forced a smile.

"Of course!" Deadpool said.

"Great." Steve muttered quiet enough that only Deadpool heard him.

…

Steve leaned in the door way of Y/N's kitchen as he watched Deadpool bothering her while she made him dinner.

"A little more cheese." Deadpool said wiggling his fingers.

"You could help ya know." Y/N said.

"I could." He said with a nod.

"Wade." Y/N said, quiet enough that Steve didn't hear.

"Yes ma'am!" Deadpool said suddenly standing at attention and saluting animatedly. He marched to the fridge and grabbed everything he wanted in his chimichangas.

"Steve, do you want one?" Y/N asked as she looked back at him with a smile.

"No, that's okay." He told her with a smile.

"Well, what would you like?" she asked.

"You don't have to make me anything." He said as he shook his head.

"Steve, I invited you over for the day that means I provide dinner for you too."

"I'll just have whatever you have." He said.

"Alright, I was going to make some pasta, that sound good?"

"Pasta sounds great." Steve said with a smile. Y/N smiled back but her attention was quickly brought back to Deadpool as he cut himself.

" _Why_ do I always let you use knifes?" she groaned as she took the knife and put it in the sink. Steve sighed.

…

Of course Deadpool sat between Steve and Y/N like he had during lunch. He loudly ate his chimichanga as Steve did his best not to glare.

"Ohh this is so good! You are the best cook _ev-er!_ " Deadpool said with a flick of his wrist on the last word.

"You say that every time but, thanks." Y/N said with a smile. She turned her smile to Steve as she leaned forward to look at him. "How's the pasta?"

"Huh? Oh it's great." Steve said as he returned her smile. "Like he said, best cook… ever." He said mimicking Deadpool's wrist flick and making Y/N giggle. It sounded like little bells and made Steve smile.

"You know what we should do?" Deadpool asked suddenly as he clapped his hands together. And like that Steve's smile was gone. "We should have a sleep over!"

" _What?_ " Steve's eyes widened.

"We had a sleep over last time you came over." Y/N said. Steve's eyes narrowed on the man beside him.

"Yeah, but you fell asleep before we made the pillow fort!" Deadpool whined.

"Next time." Y/N said. "Besides, I'm sure a certain someone will be waiting for you when you get home." She added. Deadpool looked at his wrist as if he were wearing a watch.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted. Steve almost choked on his drink. "Peter's gunna kill me!" Deadpool said as he got up. "Well, not kill me since-"

"We know." Y/N said with a nod. He looked around frantically.

"Uh uh uh… peace offering!" Deadpool grabbed a plastic solar flower – the kind that moved back and forth in the sun – from Y/N's window sill before running to the door.

"That's plastic!" Y/N called after him as she tried not to laugh but he had already run out of the house leaving the door wide open. Y/N got up, jogged over and closed it. She headed back over to Steve who was now standing. "I'm really sorry about him. He's always energetic and-"

"Y/N, I need to say this now, in case that guy comes back before I can." Steve said as he gently held her shoulders. Y/N blinked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I like you." He said. "Like _really_ _really_ like you. Will you go out with me?"

"L-Like a date?" Y/N asked as her eyebrows went up. Steve swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Yes. Y/N, will you go on a date with me?" he asked again with a hopeful albeit nervous smile.

"Of course!" Y/N said as her eyes lit up. Steve let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's great." He said with a grin.

"Again I'm sorry about…"

"Don't apologize. It was worth waiting the whole day to ask you." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face as her cheeks flushed.

"How about next time we spend the day at your place? I'm sure Deadpool doesn't know where you live."

"Oh I'm sure he'd find a way." Steve said with a sigh that made Y/N giggle. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead making her blush and try to hide her smile.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ^_^**

 **Yep Deadpool went running home to Peter cause I ship Spidypool (If you don't just imagine they live together anyways)**

 **I'm too proud of that** **"I was requested, duh!" line XD I'm sorry. It's Deadpool he HAS to break the fourth wall at least once. And I seriously don't know if I even wrote him well enough. I only saw the Deadpool movie once, played the game once and I rarely have time to read comics.**


	42. Challenge Accepted (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(** **kissofvenom922 on tumblr** **): If you don't mind could you do one with either Steve, Bucky or Pietro (you chose) with "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says 'Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo'"**

 **Warnings: Swearing in another language.**

 **Words: 1,340**

 **A/N: I understand they're called Nerf darts but writing foam bullet makes more sense to me since they're shooting them. Also sorry this took so long.**

 **F/D – favorite dish**

* * *

Y/N reached into her bag for her key but stopped seeing something against her door. She tilted her head as she picked up the fully loaded Nerd gun. There was a yellow sticky note on it.

 **'Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo'**

'P.S. no powers, I promise'

Y/N smiled with a soft chuckle as she put the note in her bag and readied her Nerf gun. She unlocked the door but crouched down before opening it. As predicted a foam bullet shot over her head.

" _Damn_." She heard Pietro hiss as she moved behind the nearby couch.

"Come on, Piet." Y/N said with a quiet laugh. "You know I'm smarter than that."

"I know, ljubezen." He said with a chuckle. "So, I already know what I want for dinner." He said as he peeked out of cover and shot at her as she peeked over the couch. Y/N ducked back down before it could hit her.

"Oh good, you'd better know how to make it then." She said as she shot back but Pietro moved back behind his cover.

"I'll tell you how if you don't know. I can print out the recipe for you."

"You say that as if you're gunna win." Y/N said as she peeked around the side of the couch.

"Of course." Pietro said. Y/N could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Piet…" she said before silently moving behind the recliner.

"Hate to break what to me? Are you giving up already?" he asked. "Y/N?" he listened for her and peeked out from the kitchen where he was standing behind the archway. A foam bullet shot over his head and he ducked with a small yelp. He shot back but hit the recliner. Y/N made a break for the staircase (that had half wall for cover) and Pietro shot twice, missing both times. " _Prekleto_." He hissed.

"Tsk tsk tsk, come on Piet, you're a better shot than that." Y/N said with a smirk as she lay on the stairs so the half wall would cover her. She silently crawled up the stairs as Pietro slowly made his way over to them. He put his back against the half wall before pointing his Nerf gun over it. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't there. Suddenly a foam bullet hit his left arm. He looked up to see Y/N duck behind a corner at the top of the stairs. "Hand behind your back." She said in sing-song.

"I know, I know." He said moving his arm behind his back. "You know this is hardly fair, ljubezen."

"How so?" she asked as she peeked down at him. He shot up at her but the bullet landed at the top of the stairs.

"Because." He whined. "You have the higher ground, gravity doesn't like Nerf darts." He muttered.

"Well, you never said we had to stay on the first floor." She said as she grabbed the bullet from the ground.

"Hey hey! No reusing ammo!" he shouted.

"You never explained the rules." Y/N said as she rolled her eyes with a smile and threw the foam bullet back onto the ground.

"Well, you have limited ammo." He said. "You run out, you run out." He added with a shrug she didn't see.

"How many bullets do you have?" she asked.

"We each started out with 12."

"Alright." Y/N counted in her head quickly before she peeked out from behind the wall. Pietro peeked out a second later and they both raised their Nerf guns. Y/N ducked back behind her wall as Pietro shot. He ducked back behind the other side of the stairs then frowned.

"You didn't fire." He said when he noticed there wasn't a foam bullet anywhere near him (besides the first one she'd shot).

"Didn't I?' she asked.

"Don't try to confuse me, draga." he said with a smirk but then counted in his head. "Would you let me come upstairs?" he asked. Y/N quietly moved into the bedroom and Pietro peeked up the stairs. "Y/N?" he asked. When he received no response he started up the stairs, keeping his Nerf gun up in case Y/N suddenly shot at him. "Ljubica?" he asked as he reached the top. He walked in the doorway of the bedroom and a foam bullet hit his foot, surprising him and making him accidently shoot his Nerf gun at the wall. He hopped on one foot behind cover, cursing quietly as he leaned against the wall. Pietro heard Y/N giggle quietly.

"So what happens when you run out of bullets?" she asked. Pietro scoffed.

"I have plenty of bullets left." He said even though he was frowning at the four foam bullets left in his Nerf gun.

"You know how to make F/D, right?" Y/N asked.

"For you, draga? Of course." He said with a smile. "Though it might be a little hard while hopping and with one arm." He added with a chuckle. Y/N moved out from under their bed and quietly moved into their walk in closet just as Pietro lowered himself, sliding his back down against the wall, and peeked out to look under the bed. He frowned when he didn't see her. Y/N saw him poke his head into the room and she shot right past his face making him frown as it was suddenly floating past his face slowly. He moved his head back about an inch so it wouldn't hit his nose. Y/N started to run to the en suite bathroom across from her but Pietro shot her leg as she went by. She cursed and had to start hopping to the door; she ending up tripping over one of Pietro's shirts on the floor and almost hitting her head on the door. Her hand hit it making Pietro think she had hit her head. " _Sranje_." he cursed. "Baby, are you okay?" he hopped over to her and let himself fall next to her to check on her. Suddenly there were two popping sounds and he felt two light pokes in the stomach. He stared down at her with his mouth and eyes open wide. "Y/N." she smiled up at him.

"I win." She said. Pietro dropped his Nerf gun and clutched at his stomach with one hand dramatically. Y/N rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I see the light!" he said before falling onto her. "Bleeeeh."

"Piet!" Y/N squeaked as she tried to push him off. Pietro lifted his head to look at her.

"Nope, I'm dead now, can't move." He said before dropping his head back down onto her shoulder.

"Piet!" Y/N said with a laugh. " _Piet_." She whined. "You're heavy." He lifted his head to look at her again with an offended frown.

"Ouch." He said before smiling down at her and pecking her lips. Y/N smiled at him. He started to get up but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back down. "I thought I was crushing you?" Y/N hummed into his shoulder making him chuckle. She pulled her head back.

"You know it was your shirt I tripped on." She said. Pietro looked down with a pout.

"I'm sorry, ljubica. I'll pick up my clothes before I start dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Y/N said with a nod.

"Though to do that, you're going to have to let me get up." He said with a smile.

"Mmmm, I can wait." Y/N said as she tightened her hold on him. Pietro chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over so she was lying on top of him instead.

"I don't want to crush you." He said before she pecked his lips. Pietro smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I didn't hit it that hard." She assured him. He hummed and kissed her hand again anyways.

"So, F/D, right?" he asked her with a smile. Y/N smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

 **Again sorry this took forever, hopefully it was worth the wait. (I just had a hard time coming up with a Nerf gun 'battle/fight' scenario.)**

 **Translations:**

 **Ljubezen – Love**

 **Prekleto - Damn**

 **Draga – Darling**

 **Ljubica – Sweetheart**

 **Sranje – shit**


	43. Fly With Me (Sam x reader)

**Pairing: Sam x reader**

 **Request(by anon on tumblr): if you are still doing requests, do you happen to do Sam/Falcon? If you do I was thinking that maybe the reader has some flying power, like wings(?) and she bumps into Sam one day during a battle and Sam kind of in awe? I decided to ask you since you're one of my favorite writers but most of them have their requests closed :)**

 **Warnings: None.**

 **Words: 698**

 **I wasn't really sure what else to write for this but I wrote as much as I could/thought of.**

* * *

"Sam, he's heading to the roof!" Steve yelled into his comm as he chased after the target up the stairs.

"I got 'em!" Sam shouted back as he flew up the side of the building. He reached the top just as the man they were after ran out onto the roof. The man saw Sam and immediately ran to the edge of the room before turning around. Sam landed a few feet away. "There's nowhere to run." He said as he walked over. The man took one too many steps back and found himself falling. "Seriously?" Sam asked aloud as he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped himself. He saw the target falling but then something swooped in and caught him, bringing him up to the roof of the building next door. "What the-?" Sam flew up and landed on the roof. His eyes widened behind his goggles and he stared. His wings folded up behind him, their sound causing the girl with her own wings to turn around and see him. The target was knocked out on the ground behind her. "Hi…" Sam said.

"Hello." The girl said with a small smile.

"Those real?" Sam blurted without thinking. He saw her cheeks flush.

"Are those?" she asked.

"Sam?" Steve asked on the comms. "Do you have him?"

"Uh…" Sam put his finger to his ear. "Yeah, target is unconscious." He said.

"What did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do anything." Sam said. He heard the door of the other roof bang open and the two looked over to see Steve run into view.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Over here!" Sam called, raising an arm. Steve turned to see the two. The girl tilted her head slightly and Steve waved awkwardly.

"Who's that? Are those wings? Like real wings?" he asked only slightly out of breath.

"I was about to ask her myself." Sam said before looking back at the girl. "Name's Flacon, friend's call me Sam." He said with a smile. "That's Steve over there." He added.

"Y/N." she said with a shy smile.

"Y/N." Sam said as his smile grew. "Thank you for catching that." He said motioning to the man on the ground behind her.

"I figured you didn't want him to splatter on the pavement." She said with a shrug, her wings twitching slightly.

"Well, thank you for that." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Y/N said holding her hands behind her with a smile.

"If you're not doin' anything later, after my friend and I drop him off," Sam nodded to the still unconscious man behind Y/N. "Would you maybe wanna… grab a bite to eat?" he asked. "Unless you can't because of-" he started quickly pointing behind his back. "Or if you don't care- But I mean there's been nothing about a gorgeous flying woman in the news so I'm assuming you don't let people see."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Y/N asked with a shy smile. Sam smirked.

"As a matter a fact, I do." He said.

"I can hide them." Y/N said pointing to her wings.

"You don't have to." Sam said quickly.

"Well, it's like you said: There's nothing about a flying woman in the news yet."

"We could eat at my place." Sam said. "That sounded a look less creepy in my head." He muttered as Y/N smiled. "What I mean is… we could eat there so you won't have to hide them. My place being the Avenger's Tower so it's not like it's really my place…"

"I'd like that." Y/N said with another shy smile. Sam smiled back.

"If you two are done, I kinda wanna finish this so _I_ can eat too." Steve said through the comms. Sam turned to see Steve sitting on the edge of the other roof, looking bored. Sam chuckled. Y/N's wings started moving and she lifted off the ground a few feet. Sam couldn't help but stare with a small smile on his face.

"I'll get that for you." He said when she went to pick up the target. She smiled at him as she started to fly over to Steve. Sam smirked as he picked up the target before following.

* * *

 **Well that's all I could think of. I hope it was good enough. I'm not used to writing Sam. I mean watching Civil War kinda helped but not really.**


	44. Imagine: Walking in on Bucky dancing&-

**A/N: I was listening to Cake By The Ocean (DNCE) and an image of Seb dancing popped into my head.**

Y/N raised an eyebrow as she heard music blasting from a closed door. She opened the door and immediately had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at who she saw dancing to _Cake By The Ocean._

"I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean!" Y/N couldn't help it and started laughing so hard she had to put a hand on the wall to steady herself while her other hand was holding her stomach. Bucky whirled around, his face deep red, and quickly turned the music off. "Uh-…" he swallowed as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Y/N said as she wiped away a few tear. "This is just the last thing I'd imagine walking in on." She said as she shook her head. Bucky cleared his throat and didn't look at her. Y/N jogged over to the stereo and turned the music back on. Bucky blinked at her as she started dancing. "Come on. Dancing is always more fun with a partner!" She said over the music as she grabbed his hands in hers. Bucky grinned as Y/N started singing along.


	45. Séduisez-moi (Bucky x reader)

**(** **Title** **is just 'Seduce Me' in French)**

 **Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request** **(by anon on tumblr)** **: Hi! Can you please write a bucky who is jealous of pietro, because bucky's crush or girlfriend teach pietro her native language (like french), to seduce reader's twin sister with who pietro was in love. With a lot of fluff please. Love you and your writing ❤**

 **Warnings: None.**

 **Words: 590**

 **A/N: Alright now I don't know French so I used Google translate, hopefully it's right. (Translations are all at the very end.) Also I know you said fluff but it's hard to have fluff when a character is jealous but I hope the parts after that were good.**

 **Y/T/N – Your twin's name**

* * *

The last thing Bucky wanted to see – or expected to see – when he walked into the kitchen was Pietro touching _his_ girlfriend Y/N's face and flirting with her in French as they sat at the kitchen counter.

"Tes yeux sont comme des étoliles." Pietro said as he looked into her eyes. Bucky's eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat. Y/N looked over and smiled at him before turning back to Pietro. Bucky frowned.

"Tes _yeux_." She said. Pietro frowned.

"That's what I said."

"It sounded more like 'yous'." Y/N said with a shrug. "Try the next one."

"Tes cheveux sont comme de la soie." Pietro said as he took a lock of her hair between his fingers and twirled it around them.

"Do you have to touch her each time?" Bucky asked bluntly as walked up to the two.

"I'm teaching him to associate each phrase with an action." Y/N said.

"Is easier that way." Pietro said.

"Sure it is." Bucky muttered under his breath as he opened the fridge. Y/N gave Pietro a just-ignore-him look before motioning him to move on to the next phrase.

"Mon cœur t'appartient." Pietro said as he held Y/N chin. Bucky's grip on the fridge door tightened. "Je veux passer toutes mes journées avec toi." He whispered as he leaned closer. "Y/T/N… Je t'aime." He whispered before kissing Y/N's cheek. Of course when he was actually talking to Y/T/N he was going to actually kiss her but he wouldn't kiss her sister. Bucky, hearing a kiss, whirled around, walked up to Pietro, lifted him off his chair by his arms – all the while Pietro cursed at him in Sokovian – and put him down in the door way.

"She's in her room. Go." Bucky said before giving the speedster a firm push. Pietro frowned and said a few more words in Sokovian before he sped off. Y/N smiled as Bucky turned back to her.

"Jealous, mon amour?" she asked.

"Of him?" Bucky scoffed as he walked over to her. "Bien sûr que non, chérie." He said into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You _sounded_ pretty jealous."

"You're hearing things." He muttered. "Besides, I could do better than him."

"Oh really?" Y/N asked with a smile. Bucky moved so he was leaning against the counter beside her. He reached out and let his fingers just barely touch the side of her face, all while looking into her eyes like she was the only thing that existed in the room.

"Tes yeux sont comme des diamants." He said breathlessly before brushing her hair out of her face. Y/N couldn't help the smile and blush that came to her face. "Ton sourire fait s'emballer mon coeur." He said putting his other hand over his heart as his eyes locked onto her lips. Bucky brushed his knuckles against her cheek before holding her chin gently. He started to lean in slowly, tilting his head slightly. Just before their lips touched he closed his eyes. "Puis-je?" he asked, his breath ghosting over her lips. His answer was Y/N's hand against his face and her lips pressed against his. He smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his other arm around her. After a moment he pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

"Maybe you should've taught him." Y/N said with a slight chuckle.

"As if I'd teach someone else how to seduce _my girl_." He said before pecking her on the lips.

* * *

 **I hope this was good enough ^_^**

 **Translations:**

 **Tes yeux sont comme des** **é** **toliles - Your eyes are like stars.**

 **Vos cheveux sont comme de la soie - Your hair is like silk.**

 **Mon c** **œur t'appartient - My heart belongs to you.**

 **Je veux passer toutes mes journées avec toi- I want to spend every day with you**

 **Mon amour – My love**

 **Bien s** **û** **r que non, chérie – Of course not, darling**

 **Tes yeux sont comme des diamants** **–** **Your** **eyes are like diamonds**

 **Ton sourire fait s'emballer mon coeur – Your smile makes my heart race  
**

 **Puis-je? – May I?**


	46. Stumble Into My Heart (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(by anon on tumblr): Can you make one where bucky has a crush on a very clumsy and positive girl who work in the medical team in the tower. Fluff please.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,059**

* * *

It wasn't a common occurrence for Bucky to be in the infirmary of the tower; both he and Steve healed quickly enough and it wasn't as if they got hurt all that often. The first time he was required to go to the infirmary was after a rather long mission with Steve and Natasha. The two were fine but Bucky had taken a few bullets in his right shoulder while he was preoccupied with the baddie in front of him.

Steve walked him to the infirmary and Bucky sat down on the examination table since there weren't any chairs.

"Go easy on the kid." Steve said with a smile that made Bucky frown in confusion as he watched his friend leave the room. A second later he heard a crash and was off the table, turning around to face whoever was behind him. He blinked when he saw her picking up her tray of tools off the floor. She'd tripped over nothing as she entered the room from the back.

"Sorry sorry." The girl said with a slight giggle as she stood and put the tray on the end of the table. "You can sit." She said giving him a big smile. Bucky blinked again and sat back on the table. "Steve said you got shot so I'm your doctor for the day. Well, nurse… well, I'm Dr. Cho's assistant but she trusts me enough to let me do this myself." She said, all the while smiling up at him. He shifted slightly, not many people kept eye contact with him for so long, let alone smiled at him. "I'm gunna need you to take off your shirt if you can." She said. Bucky nodded and used his left arm to get his shirt off. His face twitched slightly as he had to move his right shoulder a bit. "Alright, let's see the damage."

"Two, no exit wounds." He said quietly.

"Ah-ah-ah." She said holding up a small flashlight. "Who's the doctor's assistant here?" she asked before giggling. Bucky found the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly as she practically skipped around the table to look at the back of his shoulder. "Yep. You were right Mr. Barnes two bullets-"

"Bucky." He said.

"Huh?" The girl leaned into his view and he glanced at her.

"My name's Bucky." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said with a smile. He expected her to say her name but she went back to looking at his shoulder. Bucky cleared his throat slightly.

"What's… your name?" he asked.

"Oh I'm Y/N!" she said with a giggle. "Sorry, I forgot I wasn't wearing my name tag." Bucky found himself smiling slightly. "Alright, let's get these suckers outta there."

* * *

The next time Bucky had to go to the infirmary was sooner than anyone thought it would be. He'd gotten stabbed in the arm and gotten a pretty good gash in his side.

"It's not like you to get distracted." Steve said with a frown as he walked Bucky to the infirmary. Bucky shrugged his left shoulder as they entered. He sat on the table and took his shirt off; putting it beside him though he'd probably throw it out later.

"Back so soon?" Y/N asked as she walked in, this time her tray was already in the room on another table. "Hello, Captain." She greeted Steve when she saw him. He gave her a smile and a nod before looking to Bucky.

"I'll come back later." He said giving his friend a look. Bucky blinked, confused and watched Steve leave.

"So what's up this time?" Y/N asked.

"Uh…" Bucky pointed to the stab wound and gash that had been wrapped in the field.

"Ah…" Y/N nodded and went to grab a pair of small scissors to cut the wrappings off. "Ooo that doesn't look good." She said with an almost adorable frown. "But don't worry; I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." She said with a big smile. Bucky couldn't help but smile back slightly before she turned to get her tools and disinfectant.

* * *

This time he'd gotten shot in the leg and dislocated his wrist – though he was able to set it by himself – and Steve had to actually help him to the infirmary with an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm starting to think you're letting yourself get hurt on purpose." Steve said as he helped Bucky hopped his way into the room.

"Why would I do that?" Bucky muttered. Steve helped him sit on the table and bring his leg up onto it. They heard the door open and Bucky frowned when it wasn't Y/N who came in. "Where's Y/N?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"She's on her lunch break." The doctor said.

"I'll wait." Bucky said, avoiding eye contact.

"Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky looked up at him to find him smirking. "Have you been letting yourself get injured just to visit Y/N?" Bucky opened his mouth but didn't have an answer so he looked down. "You do know you could just come to see her without getting shot or stabbed, right?" Bucky gave Steve a slight glare. The doctor came around with the tray of tools and Bucky shook his head.

"I'll wait for her." He said. The doctor looked at Steve who chuckled and nodded. The doctor walked into the back to call for Y/N.

"I'm sure she won't mind coming up early. Just tell her, her favorite customer is back." Steve said before turning a smirk to Bucky who looked tempted to slap the smirk off his face. "Ask her out to lunch." Bucky frowned.

"She's having lunch right now."

"Yeah I know." Steve said as he rolled his eyes. "Ask her for tomorrow. Or ask her out to dinner for tonight." The doctor walked back into the room.

"She's on her way up now." They said. Steve pat Bucky on the shoulder with a smile.

"See ya later." He said before leaving the room. The doctor set up the tray for Y/N before going back into the other room. A few minutes later Y/N ran into the room, tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor in front of Bucky. She immediately laughed it off as she looked up at him.

"Hey there!" She greeted with a big smile. Bucky smiled down at her. She got up. "So what seems to be the problem?" she asked. Bucky pointed to his wrapped up leg. "Oh dear. Well… don't take this the wrong way but… I need you to take off your pants." She said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck. Bucky nodded and stood, having to hold onto the table. Y/N started humming as she looked up and Bucky found himself chuckling quietly. He managed to get them off with one hand and got back on the table. Bucky cleared his throat.

"Alright." He said. Y/N got her tools and disinfectant, pulling the table and tray over to him. She started to clean the wound and Bucky clenched his jaw. "So…" he said. Y/N looked up at him; he was never one to talk to her while she worked. "Do you…" Bucky looked down as he racked his brain for the right words to say. "Would you… have…" he stopped himself, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

"Would I have what?" Y/N asked as she tilted her head before grabbing a tool to get the bullet out. Bucky took a breath.

"Would you have-AH!" he gripped the table in pain as she started to take the bullet out.

"Sorry!" Y/N squeaked. "I'm so sorry. I should've warned you." She said as he closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

"Just… pull it out."

"Okay." Y/N put her focus back on his leg and pulled the bullet out as painlessly as she could manage before pressing a cloth against the wound to put pressure on it. "Sorry." She said.

"You don't have to apologize." He said.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked sheepishly. Bucky swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked. "Or lunch tomorrow? Or-?"

"I'd love to." Y/N said and Bucky opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. "But which one?" she asked with a giggle. "I mean we could do both." She said with a shrug.

"Both sounds great." Bucky said as he started to smile.

"On one condition." Y/N said holding up a finger. Bucky's smile faltered. "You only visit me when you're not injured from now on." She said with a smile. Bucky chuckled.

"Deal." He said.

"Good." Y/N said happily. "Oh, did something happen to your wrist?" she asked when she noticed some bruising around his wrist.

"Oh, I dislocated it, but I fixed it."

"Are you the doctor's assistant?" Y/N asked. Bucky chuckled and shook his head. She lifted his hand and Bucky felt like his stomach was full of butterflies as she held it in her smaller hand. She pressed on his wrist a bit and took notice of how he flinched. "I'll make you a cast for the day. I know you heal fast so it's important it heals correctly." Bucky nodded. "Just keep pressure on this." She said taking his left hand and putting it over his leg wound. He stared at her in surprise at her willingly touching his metal hand and watched as she walked across the room to get the supplies for a small cast. As she headed back to him she, of course, tripped over her own feet. He quickly caught her around the waist with his right arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he looked down at her. Her face flushed and for once she was speechless.

"Mhm." She hummed not trusting her voice. He steadied her and quickly got to work on making his cast as he smiled at her. She cleared her throat.

"So, dinner…" she glanced at him. "Seven sound okay?"

"Seven sounds great." She said giving him a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ^_^**


	47. Anything but Graceful (Pietro x reader)

**Anything but Graceful**

 **Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(by anon on tumblr): Hii, hope you go well ^_^ Can I request a fic where they are all at one of tony's party and pietro is jealous, because Steve is pretty close of pietro's crush (hold her by her waist, dance very close to her). But they are this close only because she's not used to wear heels and Steve help her to walk and don't fall x) (such a gentleman and good friend ^^). And she loves pietro back but never said anythink because she don't think it's mutual. Sorry for my English, it's not my native language.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 665**

* * *

Pietro was glaring into his drink as he sat at Tony's bar. Wanda came up to him and put a hand on his back. He glanced up at her before looking back down in his drink.

"Don't worry." He said. "I cannot get drunk." He said before downing what was left in his glass. "The Captain and I have _that_ in common." He said. Wanda frowned and turned to look at Steve who was dancing with Y/N, they were rather close but as soon as she saw Y/N stumble slightly, the Captain steadying her with a smile, she understood why.

"Why don't you ask her for a dance?" Wanda suggested. Pietro looked at her then towards Y/N and Steve before frowning.

"She looks like she's having fun." He said as he looked back down at his empty glass. "I wouldn't want to butt in." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You should ask her at least once tonight." She said before walking off. Pietro watched her walk away then let out a sigh before turning to see Steve and Y/N walking over. Steve had an arm around her waist and she was leaning into him slightly.

"Hey, Pietro." Y/N said as she sat on the stool beside him. "I'm good now, Steve, thanks so much."

"Of course." Steve said with a smile before walking away to join Sam and Bucky. Y/N turned her smile to Pietro.

"I _cannot_ walk in these heels." She said with a laugh. "Are you going to dance at all tonight? I'm surprised you're not already out there. There's probably a ton of people who want to dance with you."

"Yeah…everyone but the one I want to dance with." He said before speeding around the bar to get a bottle then speeding back to his seat to refill his glass.

"Well… I'm sure if you asked them they'd say yes." Y/N said as she looked down at the bar. He glanced at her.

"You think so?" he asked. "She seems pretty close to this other guy here." He said looking at his drink before taking a sip.

"Oh…" Y/N bit her bottom lip she glanced at him before looking back down at the bar. "Well, I think I'm gunna… just turn in early." She said sounding dejected. Pietro looked at her as she started to get up.

"Y/N." he blurted. She stopped and looked at him. "Would you… would you like to dance with me?" her face seemed to light up and it made his heart flutter.

"Sure. I'd love to." She said. "I have to warn you, though, this is my first night in these heels so I'm going to stumble _a lot_. I'm so glad Steve offered to help me around tonight so I didn't make a fool of myself." Pietro raised his eyebrows.

"You two aren't… _together_?" He asked.

"What? Me and Steve, oh no no." Y/N let out a small chuckle. "No, we're not together. I am _very much_ single." She added with another chuckle that ended kinda sadly. Pietro stood and held out his hand to her. She smiled at him and took it. After two steps she wobbled and Pietro slipped his arm around her waist, like Steve had, to steady her. "Thanks." She said as her cheeks flushed. Pietro smiled down at her and led them to the dance floor. He kept her close so she wouldn't fall as they danced. "I'm sorry you didn't get to dance with the girl you wanted to." She said as she glanced down. Pietro secured his arm around her and held her chin with his other hand.

"Who said I didn't?" he said with a flirty smile. Y/N's face flushed and she suddenly stumbled against him. Pietro steadied her with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Love is anything but graceful, draga." He said before giving her a light chaste kiss.

"Love, huh?" Y/N asked as she tried to hold down her grin. Pietro chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

 ** **Hope you liked it! ^_^****

 **Translations:**

 **draga – darling**


	48. Hot Water (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): could you use "IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH." with buckyX reader**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 423**

 **A/N: Just a quick thing, I don't take requests on here, I only take them on my tumblr so if you want to make a request please go to avengersageofimagines on tumblr and request there. My ask box is open for requests every Monday for 24 hours.**

* * *

Y/N was sitting on the couch on her laptop, with her feet up, when Bucky came in.

"Hey Buck, how was _work_?" she asked. Bucky just made an annoyed noise as he walked up to the back of the couch. Y/N looked up and saw he was covered in dirt, his long hair was greasy from sweat with a twig or two in it and he looked miserable. "Geez, again?" she asked looking him over with a slight chuckle. He gave her an I'm-definitely-not-in-the-mood-for-jokes-right-now look. "Can't you ask Steve for cleaner missions?" Y/N asked as she tried not to smile.

"The missions aren't up to me." he said as he took off his boots. "I could say no but then I'd be paired with Nat or Barton."

"You're cleaning that up." Y/N said pointing to the mud on the floor. "What's wrong with Natasha and Clint?"

"Nothing… I just like Steve more than them." Bucky said with a shrug as he put his boots by the door.

"You couldn't have taken your boots off _by_ the door?" Y/N asked.

"Sorry." Bucky said. He walked over and leaned down to give Y/N a kiss but she leaned away.

"Not till you take a shower, buddy." She said putting a finger to his lips as she took a twig out of his hair and held it up for him to see. He gave her a playful glare before rolling his eyes and heading down the hall to the bathroom. " **If you use up all the hot water one more time I'm going to ban you to the couch for a month!** " Y/N shouted.

"You _could_ join me!" Bucky called back.

"By the time we were done the water would be cold!"

"Whose fault is that?" he asked; she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Pretty sure it's yours!" Y/N called back as he turned the on the water. She heard Bucky laugh and smiled. "Just save some hot water for me; I wanted to take a bath later!"

"Could I join you then?" Bucky asked as he poked his head out of the bathroom, Y/N could see him down the hall, now without a shirt on.

"Take your shower." Y/N said as she shook her head with a smile.

"The offer still stands." Bucky said. "There's enough room; I'll wash your back for ya." Y/N let out a sigh, closing her laptop and putting it on the coffee table. Bucky grinned as he watched her get up before he went back into the bathroom.

* * *

 **You all can use your imagination for the end ^_- Hope you liked it.**


	49. Lazy Day (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By kissofvenom922 on tumblr)** : Bucky fluff pleases with (I don't wanna get up- you're comfy.) were they are having a lazy day or movie nigh with snuggling**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 675**

 **F/C/D – Favorite Cold Drink**

* * *

Bucky was flipping through channels on the couch as Y/N sat between his legs, leaning against his chest; he had his right arm around her, their hands intertwined against her side. They were both in PJs, Bucky in sweatpants and a tank top and Y/N in one of Bucky's t-shirts and a pair of short shorts.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Bucky asked.

"Sure." Y/N said. Bucky pressed a few buttons on the remote before letting out a sigh and handing it to her. She chuckled as she went to Netflix. "You understand technology better than Steve." She said.

"That's reassuring." Bucky said before he kissed her temple with a smile. "I'll get some popcorn." He went to get up but Y/N whined.

"No, stay."

"You want popcorn, don't you?" Bucky asked as he smiled down at her. Y/N looked up at him and nodded. "So, I gotta get up; in order for _me_ to get up, _you_ have to get up."

" **I don't wanna get up; you're comfy.** " She whined with a pout as she snuggled into him with her head against his chest.

"I'll be right back." He said with a chuckle.

"Mm-mm." Y/N shook her head as she turned so she was lying against him, holding onto him. Bucky let out a sigh.

"Alright then. You leave me no choice." He said. He wrapped his arms around her and stood. Y/N giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs against his waist. Bucky put his left arm under her to hold her up as he walked into the kitchen. Y/N hummed and kissed his cheek before she put her head against his shoulder. Bucky chuckled, rubbing her back a bit before getting a bag of popcorn out of a cabinet. He put it in the microwave before leaning down to a lower cabinet to get a bowl.

"Wee!" Y/N giggled. Bucky chuckled as he stood up straight, putting the bowl on the counter.

"I kinda like this." He said wrapping his right arm around her as they waited for the popcorn to finish. Bucky put his face against her neck. "Though I always like holding you." He added quietly. Y/N hummed happily.

"I could get used to this." She said.

"Me too." Bucky said before patting her bottom with his metal hand. Y/N pulled her head back to look at him to find him smirking. She pecked his cheek and he quickly kissed her on the lips making her smile. He put his forehead against hers and smiled back at her. The microwave beeped and Bucky got the popcorn out and poured it into a bowl before he headed back to the couch.

"Wait, drinks." Y/N said. Bucky chuckled and turned around. He grabbed a F/C/D and held it back for Y/N to take before grabbing a water for himself. He had to hold it in his left hand, so his right could hold the bowl, and Y/N squeaked as the cold water bottle was against her bare leg. Bucky laughed and Y/N put her drink against his neck.

"Ah-! Hey." He said with a laugh.

"You did it to me." Y/N said with a giggle.

"I only have one free hand." He said. "I gotta hold you up." He said bouncing her slightly as he headed back to the couch.

"I'm not that heavy." Y/N said with a cute pout.

"Course not." Bucky kissed her cheek with a slight frown. "I didn't say that. I just don't want you to fall." He put the bowl on the coffee table and sat down. Y/N shifted so she was back against him comfortably. He chuckled as he secured his arm around her and pulled the coffee table closer so they could reach the popcorn. Bucky grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and pulled it over them. "You good?" he asked as he made sure Y/N was covered.

"Mhm." Y/N hummed. Bucky kissed the top of her head as they laced their fingers together again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it ^_^**


	50. A Bit of Us (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request** **(By kissofvenom922 on tumblr):** **can you do a Steve x pregnant reader please with "Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy." and fluff if that's ok**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 687**

 **F/IC – Favorite Ice Cream**

* * *

"Steve?" Y/N called from the couch. " _Steve!_ "

"Yeah?" She heard Steve shout back as well as him running down the hall. He ran into the room. "What's wrong?! You need something? Is it time?!"

" **Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy**." Y/N said holding her arm up with one hand on her pregnant belly. "And no it's not time." She said with a smile. Steve chuckled as he walked over.

"What do you need? I'll get it for you; you don't have to get up." he said with a smile. Steve took her hand in his and kissed the back of it but didn't help her up, instead he sat beside her.

"Would you get me some ice cream?" Y/N asked with a smile.

" _And?_ " Steve asked tilting his head to the side in a knowing manner.

" _And_ some leftover pizza from last night?" she added with a sheepish smile. Steve chuckled, nodding as he stood.

"Of course. I can't wait until you have carvings for normal things."

"Hey, you like pizza and ice cream too." Y/N said.

"Yeah, but I also like _normal_ pizza." Steve said with a laugh as he jogged into the kitchen. Y/N stuck her tongue out at him. "I see that."

"You're stu-pos too." Y/N said as she kept her tongue out. Steve shook his head with a smile and a small chuckle. "Oh, can I have extra sprinkles?"

"'Course." He said turning to flash a smile at her.

"Thanks, doll." Y/N said.

"Hey, I call _you_ that." He said with a small frown.

"What you can't be _my_ doll? I can only be yours?"

"No, you can call me that if you want; I'll just have to think of an even better name for you, now." Steve said. He put F/IC into two bowls and put two pieces of pizza on a plate before bringing them over to Y/N, handing her one bowl and putting the pizza on the coffee table in front of her. "How ' bout Cupcake?" he asked with a smirk making Y/N laugh as he sat down next to her.

"What?" she asked as she turned to look at him before eating a bite of ice cream.

"Cupcake; I mean you love sprinkles and you're so sweet." He said kissing her lips before taking a bite from his own bowl.

"I'm your Cupcake?" Y/N asked with a smile. Steve shrugged.

"You're my girl." He said with a smirk.

"I think I'm more than your girl, don't you?" Y/N asked with a smirk before taking another bite of ice cream.

"Of course." He said with a chuckle. "You're the love of my life, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, the mother of my child…" his eyes drifted to her large belly and his smile grew. Y/N felt her heart soar as he met her eyes with nothing but pure love and devotion. She jumped slightly.

"Oh." She said putting her hand on her belly.

"What's wrong?" Steve was immediately ready to jump up and run her to the hospital if need be. Y/N chuckled.

"Nothing's wrong. He's kicking." She said. Steve's grin was back and he put his hand on her belly to feel his child's kick against his palm.

" _She_." He said glancing at her.

"You don't want a boy?" Y/N asked with a smile.

"I'll love whoever they are no matter what," he said placing a kiss on her belly. "but I think being able to look at them every day and see you would be amazing." He brushed her hair behind her ear then held the side of her face as he kissed her.

"What if I wanna see you in them?" she asked. Steve chuckled.

"Well, then it's a good thing they'll have a bit of both of us." He said. Y/N pecked him on the lips.

"I'm just glad they didn't get any super strength; they tend to like kicking my bladder, you know." She said with a small laugh making Steve laugh. He shook his head with a smile and kissed her again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it ^_^ I hope it made you smile!**


	51. Chill (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request** ( **By** **xdarksnowrosex on tumblr): Hii! Could you make one, where reader has ice powers and when it's hot, she starts to slow down. Like it's summer and air conditioning breaks so Steve helps reader to get cold. (^-^) Fluff pls?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 647**

 **A/N: So the AC in this story isn't one of those ones that goes in the wall it's one that goes through a house's air system/vents (I have that but even I don't know where one would fix it). Also I had no idea what to call this XD sorry. Also it's a bit short but it's all I could think of, Hope you like it anyways.**

* * *

Steve was sitting in his room, reading a book, when he heard the A/C clang loudly above him before slowly powering down. He looked up at the air vent with a frown before putting his book down and getting up. He went up to the thermostat in the hallway to see the setting.

"Huh…" The temperature of the house was slowly rising to be higher than the temperature the AC was set to kick on as. "Better check on Y/N…" Steve muttered as he jogged down the hall. Her door was open but he knocked on the door frame anyway. "Hey." He said when he saw her sitting on her bed with her laptop.

"Hey, why did the AC turn off?" she asked.

"Uh, I have no idea." He admitted with a shrug.

"Is it broken?" she asked. Steve moved his head from side to side before nodding.

"Probably."

"And you don't know how to fix it." It wasn't a question but Steve shook his head anyways. "Well, that's great." Y/N closed her laptop and put it on her bed side table with a sigh. "Give it ten minutes I'm going to be very difficult to live with so I suggest you barricade yourself in your room." Steve let out a small laugh. "You laugh but you know it's true."

"You're not going to overheat." He said.

"Did you forget I overheat much faster than normal people?"

"No, I didn't forget."

"I'll probably end up melting." She muttered.

"You're not gunna melt; we're not going to let you overheat." Steve said. "We have ice cream, fans, _ice_." He said. "The living room has the ceiling fan; we could watch a few movies to distract you."

"Yeah but then you're gunna get really cold." Y/N said with a frown.

"Did you forget it's summer outside?"

"I've been trying to." She said making Steve chuckle.

"You go pick out what kind of ice cream you want, I'll set up the fans then call our repair guy."

"Our repair guy being Tony, right? Cause you know he'll chew you out for not calling him to fix it." Y/N said. Steve sighed and nodded.

"I know." He said. "I'll see you in the living room."

…

The two sat on the couch, each with a bowl of ice cream, three floor fans pointed at them, the ceiling fan on high and Y/N with her feet in a small tub of ice water – that she was maintaining with her powers – while Steve flipped through the movies on Netflix.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Y/N asked Steve who actually had a blanket over his legs; he'd almost put on a t-shirt instead of his tank top but then thought Y/N might think he was too cold.

"I'm fine." He said flashing her a smile. "You cold enough?"

"The only way I could be colder is if I made the couch ice." She said with a chuckle. "And somehow your ice cream is melting." She pointed out with a smile. Steve shrugged and held up a hand.

"Hot hands." He said with a smile. Y/N chuckled and put her pointer-finger tip against his.

"Tsss." Steve laughed as Y/N grinned.

"That'd be a little scary if that actually happened." Steve said.

"Maybe if you had fire powers." Y/N suggested with a shrug.

"Then I wouldn't be able to touch you at all." Steve said with a frown. Y/N smiled at him and leaned to put her head against his shoulder. He jumped slightly, the skin of her cheek feeling cold against him.

"Thanks, Steve." She said before kissing his cheek. He smiled; he could feel where her lips touched well after she put her head back down on his shoulder – well it was more like he _couldn't_ feel since that part of his cheek went slightly numb, but he was okay with it.

"Anytime, Y/N."


	52. Coincidence (Bruce x reader)

**Pairing: Bruce x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Hi!Could you write a Brucexreader story where reader was about to propose to Bruce(since they had been together for years) but he suprises her with a ring and proposes first? I simply love your blog! (I hope you can understand what I meant!)**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 858**

 **A/N: I had no idea what to call this. Hope you like it.**

 **F/D – Favorite Desert F/M – Favorite Movie**

* * *

Y/N smoothed down her dress as she turned in front of the mirror. She smiled at her appearance and nodded to herself. She took a calming breath, tonight was the night she was going to ask him. They'd been dating for five years now and Y/N had figured out that he was probably never going to ask her himself, so it was up to her to bring it up. Even if he didn't want to she'd stay with him, she was going to make that clear so he didn't feel obligated or backed into a corner.

Someone knocked at her door as she slipped on her heels. Y/N opened her door to find Bruce standing there. He blinked a few times as he smiled at her.

"You look- you look beautiful." He said. "I mean you always do." He added quickly. Y/N smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks hun, you look very handsome yourself." She said before closing her door behind her. "Did you pick out where we're going to eat?" Bruce nodded as she took his arm before they started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, and uh- Tony said we could borrow his car."

"Oh fancy." Y/N said with a giggle. Bruce smiled with his own soft chuckle.

…

"Are you alright?" Y/N asked as she rested her chin on her knuckles, her elbow on the table, while the two looked at the menu of the restaurant.

"Hm?" Bruce looked up from his menu. "What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit… distracted."

"Uh no, no I'm good." Bruce said giving her a smile. "Really." He said when she gave him a look.

"Alright, if you say so." Y/N said. Bruce put his hand on the table, palm up, and Y/N smiled as she slipped her hand onto his. He gave her had a small squeeze.

"I love you." He said softly as he met her eyes.

"I love you too, Bruce." Y/N said as her face flushed slightly. Even after five years he could make her blush with a single look; he was just adorable sometimes.

…

"I think I'm gunna get F/D." Y/N said. "How about you?" she looked at Bruce who seemed to be staring off into space as he was looking at the desert menu. "Bruce?" She asked in sing-song. His eyebrows popped up as he looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Uh…" he cleared his throat and put the menu down as she smiled at him. "I'm sorry." He said with a sheepish smile. "What did you say?"

"I said I was going to get F/D."

"Oh, yeah, I think I'll get that too." He said with a smile.

"You sure there's not something on your mind?" Y/N asked. Bruce shook his head.

"Nope." He gave her another smile. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Y/N said as she smiled back. "If you say so."

"Actually," Bruce said making Y/N tilt her head. "Do you wanna get our deserts to go so we can eat them at home?" he asked. "We can watch F/M and have some wine." Y/N smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea."

The two ordered their desert and the waiter took the desert menus away. Bruce took Y/N's hands and held them in his between, their elbows on the table. He kissed the back of one of her hands with a smile making her smile.

"You know…" she said, looking down at the table. "There's been something on _my_ mind lately." She said. Suddenly she was starting to feel a bit nervous. Maybe she should wait until they got home to bring it up.

"Y/N, before you say anything…" Bruce said. "I got you something." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box. Y/N smiled.

"You didn't have to get me something." She said. "I didn't get you anything." She added with a small frown.

"You don't have to get me anything." Bruce said with a smile. "I just… really hope you'll wear this." He said as he put it down in front of her. Y/N smiled. "Go ahead; open it." He said before swallowing; his hands started to fidget under the table. Y/N turned her smiled down to the box as she opened it. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Bruce…" She looked up from the diamond ring inside the box, to meet his eyes.

"Y/N…will you marry me?" he asked with his adorable smile.

"Yes, yes of course!" she couldn't help but be a bit loud as a large grin broke out across her face. Bruce took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. A few tables around them, who'd heard Y/N's answer, clapped and congratulated them quietly.

"So," Bruce said before kissing the back of her left hand. "What were you going to say before?" he asked. Y/N let out a small laugh.

"I was actually going to ask you the same question." She admitted. Bruce looked confused for a moment then started laughing.

"What a coincidence then." He said with a smile. Y/N giggled as he kissed her hand again.


	53. Angel(Pre-SerumSteve x reader)(SomeNSFW)

**Pairing: Pre-Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request(By dani-oswald on tumblr): Can you do a pre serum Steve, where he's getting beat up and the reader comes and beats the bullies ass. Steve falls for her but doesn't want to tell her because he doesn't think she feels the same. But she actually loves him as well. Maybe end with a bit of smut?** **?**

 **Warnings: Smut at the end after the** ** _third_** **"…" (Not all of this is nsfw)**

 **Words: 2,367**

 **A/N: I wasn't sure exactly how detailed/long to make the smut.**

* * *

Y/N was walking down the sidewalk when she heard a few grunts from down an alleyway. She heard trash cans hit the ground and ran up to the alley to see what was going on. Three men had pushed someone into the trash cans before they started kicking them while they were down.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Y/N shouted as she ran down the alley. The three men turned to see her, the larger of the three – the obvious leader – smirked.

"Run along now, sweetheart, this doesn't concern you." He said. Y/N could see a skinny blond man on the ground, holding his ribs in pain. Her eyes narrowed as the larger man turned back to the blond on the ground. Y/N grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled. "Look-" The man started but was cut off by Y/N's fist in his face. He fell to the ground holding his nose. "You broke my nose!" The guy squeaked. The other two were in shock for a moment but quickly got over it as Y/N grabbed a trash can lid and went to hit the one closest to her.

"Whoa!" The man ducked and the leader was hit instead. She kicked the one who ducked and he hopped a bit, holding his shin before he pushed his other friend towards the opening of the alley. The two took off running and the last one, with the broken nose, ran after them. Y/N threw the trash can lid after them, not bothering to see where it went - though she silently celebrated when she heard a yelp come from one of the three - and hurried to the blond who groaned quietly on the ground.

"Are you alright, hun?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, his mouth falling open slightly. The light framed her perfectly, making her look like an angel sent to save him. "Are you alright?" she repeated as she looked him over. "You're bleeding." Y/N said with a frown as her fingers touched his face gently. She brushed his hair out of his face and his breath caught in his throat. Y/N's eyes met his and he felt his heart flutter, for once not painfully. "Are you okay?"

"I-I- yeah…" he managed to get out.

"My place is close by… it just wouldn't feel right leaving you here and not dressing your cuts." She said frowning at his busted lip, forming black eye and the cut on his cheek.

"I'm alright." He said. Y/N stood and offered him a hand. He swallowed before taking it and letting her help him up. He clutched at his ribs, hunching over slightly.

"I saw them kick you." Y/N said.

"It's nothing." He said.

"I'm sure it's not nothing. Please let me take care of you?" she asked as she lifted his chin to look at him. He felt his heart flutter again as he met her eyes and he nodded. "My place isn't far. My name's Y/N." She added as she put an arm around his shoulders.

"S-Steve." He said as he let her help him out of the alley.

…

Steve swallowed as he sat in Y/N's kitchen playing with his fingers in his lap; she'd gone into the bathroom to get her first aid kit. When she came back, she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. She opened the box and put it on the table beside them. Steve felt his face flush as Y/N held his chin gently. He flinched as she began to clean the cut on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said with a frown.

"It's alright." Steve said in a quiet voice.

"Do you get into fights like that often?" Y/N asked as she looked him in the eye. Steve found he couldn't meet her eyes and looked down at his lap as he shrugged slightly. Y/N looked sad and Steve glanced at her as she put a bandage over the cut. "I can't do much for the cut on your lip." She said touching just below it. Steve's mouth opened slightly as he felt his face flush. She got up and got him some ice for his eye.

"Thank you." He said as he took it, flinching slightly as he put it against his eye.

"How do your ribs feel?"

"A-A little sore."

"Do they feel broken?"

"Uh…" Steve frowned.

"May I?" she asked. Steve raised his eyebrows. Y/N gestured to his abdomen and he swallowed before nodding. He felt his breath catch again as she started to unbutton his shirt. His face flushed and he was thankful for wearing an undershirt as she pressed her hand against his abdomen. He winced and she immediately apologized. "I don't think they're broken, probably just bruised. I'd put some ice on them when you get home after you finish icing your eye."

"Thank you." Steve said. Y/N gave him a smile.

"Try not to get into anymore fights." She said. He gave her a small smile.

"I'll try." He said.

"Where do you live? I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to do that." Steve said shaking his head.

"I want to." Y/N said with a smile as she stood. Steve's smile grew and he had to stop himself before he reopened the cut on his lip.

…

"Thank you again, Miss." Steve said as the two walked up to his place.

"Of course, and you can call me Y/N." she said with a smile. Steve nodded. As they neared the door it opened and Bucky stood there with his arms crossed. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Really, Steve, again?" he asked. Steve smiled sheepishly as he lowered the ice pack from his face.

"So this does happen often." Y/N said as she looked at him. Steve turned his sheepish smile to her. Y/N turned to Bucky. "I cleaned the cut on his cheek, his ribs are bruised and obviously I gave him an ice pack for his eye." Y/N put a hand on Steve's shoulder, rubbing his back slightly making his cheeks flush slightly.

"Thank you for looking after him." Bucky said giving her a friendly smirk.

"Of course." Y/N said but she was smiling at Steve. "Take care, Steve." She said.

"You too." Steve said. "Uh- thank you again." He added quickly. Y/N gave him a smile before walking away.

"Looks like getting beat up actually worked out for you, for once." Bucky said.

* * *

"You don't have to get hurt to come see me, you know." Y/N teased with a small smile. Steve smiled back as he tried to hide a blush. "How many of them were there this time?" Y/N asked, her smile fading into a frown as she cleaned a cut on Steve's forehead.

"Five… I think." He said with a sheepish smile. Y/N sighed and shook her head.

"Sometimes I think you like getting beat up." She said as she brushed his hair away from his forehead. "I hate seeing you all cut and bruised up like this." Her fingers trailed down the side of his face.

"Well, I-I've got an angel to take care of me." he said his face flushing as he smiled at her. She smiled at him as her own face flushed making his heart flutter.

"You're so sweet." Y/N said.

"Sweet a-as in brotherly or…" Steve looked down at his hands. Y/N lifted his chin gently.

"Or?" she asked. Steve looked away embarrassed as his face flushed even more. Y/N bit her bottom lip before boldly pecking Steve on the lips. Steve's eyes widened and he stared at her as his heart started racing. "I-I'm sorry-!" Y/N let go of his chin and stood up.

"No wait-!" Steve stood as well, grabbing her hand. "I… I didn't think you liked me back." He said with a huge smile on his face as if he'd just heard he'd won the lottery.

"Of course." Y/N said. Her face went pink. "I mean… I have for a while now." She admitted. Steve felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest and he didn't mind.

"Could I… May I kiss you?" he asked. Y/N nodded with a smile. Steve put his hand on the side of her face as he brought his lips back to hers.

…

Steve's heart was pounding in his chest as he was trying to calm his breathing while he lay on Y/N's bed. She was straddling him and kissing his neck; she kissed below his ear and he couldn't hold back a small moan. Both their tops and Y/N's skirt were on the floor and Steve's pants were undone. Y/N moved against him and he gasped.

"I thought we stopped kissing so I could catch my breath?" he asked. Y/N giggled as she pulled away from his neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She said brushing some hair out of his face. He smiled up at her. "Tell me when you're good." She said before kissing his cheek. He put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her as he lifted his hips into her. Y/N gasped into his mouth, feeling him hard against her. Steve let out another moan and his other hand held onto her hip as his own hips bucked up. Y/N pulled off his pants and underwear as he fumbled with her bra. "I got it." She said unhooking it. Steve stared, his eyes wide, and Y/N giggled at him. "Go ahead." She said. Steve reached up and took her breasts in his hands, gently massaging them. He jumped when Y/N reached down and wrapped her hand around him. Steve's eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't hold back a long moan as she slowly stroked him.

"Y/N…" he gasped, squeezing her breasts as he arched his back slightly.

"You're okay with me being in control?" she asked. Steve nodded.

"I think we can both agree we'll be stopping a lot more often if I was… in control." He said. Y/N smiled and pecked his lips. "But… I think these are in the way." Steve said looping his fingers in the sides of her panties before pulling them down. Y/N took them off and moved back over him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, stroking his hair. Steve nodded as he swallowed. Y/N reached down between them and held him.

"W-Wait-! In m-my pants pocket." He said. Y/N grabbed his pants and pulled out a condom. "B-Bucky gave it to me. Said I should always carry one around… just in case." He looked embarrassed.

"It totally slipped my mind." Y/N admitted with a sheepish smile. She opened the package and slipped it onto him. He bit his lip as she positioned him below her. She looked at him and he nodded again before she slowly lowered herself onto him. Steve gasped and his head fell back as Y/N let out a soft moan.

"You feel perfect." He said breathlessly as he looked up at her. She blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." She said. Steve nodded but already knew he wouldn't. She lifted herself up and his mouth fell open. He tried to keep quiet as she lowered herself back down but the moan was already slipping past his lips. Steve gripped the sheets as he bit his bottom lip. Y/N repeated the motion, faster this time and let out her own moan as he did.

"Y/N." Steve gasped and his hips involuntarily bucked up into her making her squeak. He opened his mouth to apologize but when he saw the look on her face he suddenly forgot how to form words. Y/N was biting her bottom lip, her head tilted back and her eyes closed as she rode him at a steady pace. His eyes trailed down and he noticed her hand rubbing herself. He let out a groan as he suddenly felt like he was about to burst. "Y/N." He choked out. She opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"You can cum, Steve, it's okay." She said but he shook his head.

"Not before you." He gasped out. She smiled down at him and brushed his hair out of his face.

"That's sweet." She leaned down to his ear. "But I want you to cum." She kissed his cheek. "Go ahead, Steve. I'm close too." He bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried his best to hold back but then suddenly her walls gripped him tighter and she made a sound that had his heart doing somersaults. Steve's mouth fell open and he actually had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. Y/N kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes as she started to slow down. He removed his hand and tried to calm his breathing as he looked up at her. Y/N smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips before lifting herself off of him. He let out a small whimper. She lay beside him, trying to catch her own breath, and smiled at him. He smiled back, his chest heaving. "Are you alright?" She asked. Steve nodded not having enough breath to speak. She could hear a slight wheezing from his asthma. "Here, I'll get this for you." She reached for the condom but Steve quickly stopped her hand, shaking his head.

"I'll get it-" he said through a gasp. "you… shouldn't... have to touch it." He managed to get out as he sat up. He felt a bit light headed but got up and headed into the bathroom to clean up.

When he came back she was still naked on his bed. She held out her hand to him and he climbed back into bed beside her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. He kissed the back of herb and before pulling the blanket over them.

"You can stay the night if you want."

"I think I'm too tired to walk home." He said with a smile making her grin.

"Get some rest, Steve."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Always."


	54. Lettin' Off Steam (Bucky x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By Texas Bobcat on FF): I'd like to see another Bucky one but with rough sex. Hehe**

 **Warnings: Smut, (Rough) Unprotected Sex (WEAR CONDOMS), spanking, biting, scratching**

 **Words: 954**

 **A/N: Just a reminder I only take requests on my tumblr avengersageofimgines on Mondays.**

* * *

Y/N whistled as she entered the gym. Bucky, who was working the punching bag, glanced over as she approached him.

"Damn, Buck, you need a shower." She said taking notice how he was dripping with sweat, his right arm glistening and his tank top stuck to his chest.

"I'm not done yet." He grunted as he punched the bag some more. Y/N held out a bottle of water to him. He stopped and took it. "Thanks."

"Ya know..." Bucky looked at her as he took a long drink. "I know a much better way for you to let off steam." She said. Bucky noticed the look in her eyes and couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"What'd you have in mind?"

...

Y/N let out a pained grunt as Bucky pushed her up against his bedroom door. He pushed his crotch against hers as he held one of her legs up by her thigh. Bucky started to grind his pelvis into her and Y/N let out a gasp as she felt him, beyond hard, against her.

"Geez, wait until we get inside, Buck." She said with a laugh. Bucky groaned and opened the door. Y/N slipped out of his grip, ran over to his bed and laid down on it as he locked his door. He turned to her, pulling off his shirt as he approached. Y/N smirked and pulled hers off before throwing it to the floor. Bucky crawled onto the bed and over her before smashing his lips against hers. Y/N moaned as he gripped her hips before pulling both her bottoms off in one go. He ran a finger along her slick folds and hissed through his teeth.

"Damn, girl." He groaned against her lips. He slipped a metal finger inside her as she grabbed at his sweat pants. He helped her pull them off with his other hand as he added a second finger and pumped them into her.

"Bucky, just fuck me!" She cried. Bucky chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. He licked them with a moan before looking down at her.

"Fine by me, doll." He said with a grin. He jerked himself a few times before moving into position and thrusting into her. She gasped loudly, arching her back and Bucky wasted no time as he pumped into her hard and fast. He pinned her arms down by her head as he attacked her neck with nips and sucks. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned in his ear making him growl and bite down on her neck.

"Ah fuck!" she cried.

"Too rough for ya?" he asked in a husky voice against her ear before biting her earlobe lightly. She bit the shell of his ear and he moaned into hers. He moved his hands down to her hips and lifted them slightly to get a better angle. He lifted her legs up and put his arms under her knees before he drove deeper making Y/N cry out again. "Oh…fuck Y/N." he groaned as he pounded her into the mattress. "Fuck, you feel fucking good!" Y/N gasped and moaned, raking her nails down Bucky's back.

"Harder!" she gasped as he groaned.

"You want harder?" he growled with a grin. Bucky pulled out and flipped her over making her yelp in surprise. He pulled her ass up, spread her legs a bit before he thrust back in, pushing in deeper and harder. Bucky held onto her hips, tight enough he was sure she would bruise later, as he pounded into her. He slapped her ass with his right hand and she moaned loudly. "You like that?" he asked with a smirk as he chuckled. He slapped her other cheek and she moaned louder. Bucky grinned as he pounded harder so his pelvis smacked against her ass with each pump. He reached a hand down and started to rub her clit while his other hand groped her breasts. She gasped loudly before letting out a moan. He sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. "Fuck!" He groaned as he leaned over her back. "Oh fuck yeah." He grunted. The hand massaging her breasts suddenly had to hold himself up and he bucked his hips against her trying to go as deep as he could.

"Oh Bucky." Y/N moaned as she came. Bucky's mouth fell open as her walls clamped down on him and her warmth spread over him. He rolled his hips against her and let out a long groan as he came inside her.

"Fuck..." he gasped as he stopped inside her. He pulled out and fell off to her side as she let herself lay down. "Why'd you wait so long to make that offer?" Bucky asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, you were never seemed that worked up." Y/N said as she rolled onto her back and turned her head to look at him.

"Fuck, are you kidding me? I haven't had sex in 70 years. Do you understand how worked up I am?" He asked. Y/N burst out laughing. "I'm not kidding!"

"Then I guess you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Don't tempt me." He said in an almost growl as he grinned at her. Y/N smirked at him and he chuckled. "Damn now we both need a shower."

"Round two?" She asked.

"What did I just say?" He asked with a chuckle.

"70 years." Y/N said. Bucky grinned.

"I'm warning you." He said as he crawled on top of her. "You won't be able to walk straight or sit down for _weeks_."

"Is that a promise?" She asked. Bucky's grin widened and he smashed his lip down on hers.


	55. Meeting the Family (Thor x reader)

**Pairing: Thor x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Hi! I really love your account and your writing is amazing. Can you please do a Thor imagine where he introduces the reader to his family and friends at Asgard? Thanks so much!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,080**

 **A/N: So a few things before you read:**

 **1) I have no faith in my ability to write any of his friends and family besides Loki so apologize if this isn't that good =( Also I watched the Thor movies SO long ago I forget how everyone addresses everyone as. Like I know Sif is Lady Sif but that's it.**

 **2) I had no idea what else to write besides reader meeting them since that's all they put for their request. I wrote as much as I could think of.**

 **3) Timeline wise I'm making this before Avengers (So Loki is "good" still and not in prison)**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Y/N asked before biting her bottom lip.

"Of course. They'll love you!" Thor said as he took her hand in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled down at her as they walked outside.

"Even your parents?" she asked as she looked up at him. He hesitated and they stopped walking.

"Of course." He said. Y/N frowned.

"You hesitated." She said.

"Nonsense." Thor said with a grin. Y/N sighed as he secured his arm around her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Should I close my eyes?" she asked.

"I recommend keeping them open." He said with a smirk. Suddenly Y/N's feet were no longer touching the ground and she felt the wind whipping around her. Without realizing it she had closed her eyes and opened them to see the colours around them. She glanced down and saw the earth for a split second before they went through something and were too far away to see it. Y/N looked up to see Thor holding up his hammer, focused above them. It was soon over and Y/N's feet touched the ground again; she almost stumbled but Thor steadied her. "Are you alright?" Thor asked her with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm good. I think." She said taking a breath. "That was surprisingly fun." She said with a chuckle. Thor smiled at her.

"Y/N this is Heimdall." Thor said gesturing to the man in golden armor standing up on a platform with a golden sword.

"Uh hi." Y/N squeaked when she noticed him.

"Welcome to Asgard." He said with a nod in greeting and a small smile before he nodded to Thor. Y/N looked towards the bridge before she looked up at Thor. "Um, who are they?" she asked. Thor frowned but then saw the four figures approaching the end of the bifrost bridge.

"Ah!" he grinned and led her over to them. "These are Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." He said gesturing to them.

"So this is Lady Y/N." One of them said. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Fandral, mi'lady." He said with a friendly smirk. "Thor has told us much about you." Y/N glanced at Thor who smiled.

"All good things." He said.

"Volstagg." The red headed Asgardian with an axe said with a slight bow.

"Hogun." The last said with a similar bow. Sif smiled at Y/N who smiled back nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you all." She said.

"Where is Loki?" Thor asked with a small frown.

"He thought it best to be introduced with your parents. They're waiting in the throne room." Fandral said.

"We're walking on… that?" Y/N asked pointing to the bridge.

"It is safe." Thor assured her.

"Looks like rainbow road." She muttered.

"This is the bifrost bridge." Sif explained with a small frown.

"I know; I was… making a reference." Y/N said. She looked up at Thor. "Remember that racing game with the little characters on the bikes and carts we played last month?"

"Ah yes Mario's Cars." Thor said with a big smile.

"Close enough." Y/N said with a shrug. The five started across the bridge and Y/N happened to glance down. "That's water, okay." She said holding onto Thor's arm and not looking down. He chuckled down at her but secured his arm around her, rubbing her side comfortingly. Y/N smiled up at him and leaned into him. Sif smiled at the two while the warriors three started on telling Thor and Y/N a tale of a battle they'd had while Thor was on Earth.

…

The five walked across the bridge and entered the kingdom. Sif and the Warrior's Three went off on their own as Thor led Y/N down some hallways until they reached the throne room. They stopped right outside of it.

"Wait." Y/N ran a hand through her hair then started to fix it.

"You look beautiful." Thor said with a smile and a slight chuckle. "They're going to adore you."

"It's just…" Y/N let out a breath. "What if they don't like me? I mean I'm not Asgardian or strong or-"

"Y/N." He held her face gently. " _I_ love you so they're going to love you. Even if they don't, it won't change how I feel about you." He brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her on the forehead. He took her hand. "Are you ready?"

"No but I don't think I'll ever be." Y/N said with a sheepish smile. Thor smiled down at her and the two entered the throne room. There were guards on each side as they walked towards the throne where Odin sat, Frigga standing nearby on one side and Loki on the other. Y/N's grip on Thor's hand tightened and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"So this is Y/N." Frigga said as she walked down a few steps towards them.

"Y/N, this is my mother." Thor said. "Mother this is my… girlfriend." He said. He looked over at Loki who hadn't moved and motioned him over. "This is my brother Loki." He said as he walked over. Loki took her hand and kissed the back of it with a friendly smirk.

"A pleasure." He said letting it go. Y/N smiled at him as Thor smiled at his father. Thor led her past his mother and brother towards his father.

"Do I bow? I feel like I should bow." Y/N said to Thor as quietly as she could. He smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm reassuringly.

"Father, this is Y/N." he said. "The love of my life." He added making Y/N's cheeks flush. Odin stood and walked down a few steps to stop in front of them.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, sir- I mean your highness." She quickly corrected.

"Relax dear." He said with a kind smile. "There's nothing to be nervous about." He turned to his son. "I'm to assume you're staying for the banquet tonight?"

"We wouldn't miss it." Thor said.

"I have the perfect gown for you." Frigga said taking Y/N's hand and pulling her away from Thor. Y/N looked back at him but he only smiled. Loki chuckled.

"Well, she's gotten a hold of her, won't get her back for a few hours." He said. Thor chuckled as he watched the two most important women in his life leave the room.

* * *

 **That's all I could think of since that's technically all was asked for. I hope you like it at least a little bit =(**


	56. Lessons(PreSreumStevexReader)(NSFW)(2-3)

**Pairing: Pre-Serum Steve x reader**

 **Plot: Lesson 2,  
**

 **Warnings: Smut, Oral (Female receiving), fingering**

 **Words: 1,655**

 **A/N:** ** _A lot_** **of people wanted part 2 but I had to finish all the Monday requests first. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Y/F/N – Your FULL name** **(Cause "Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N" hurt my eyes)**

* * *

"Are you ready for your next lesson?" Y/N asked with a smile as she sat beside Steve on his bed. He nodded.

"I-I get to touch you, right?" He asked in a small voice.

"You can always touch me." She said. Steve swallowed hard and nodded. He slowly put a hand on her upper thigh as he leaned in to kiss her. This time he ran his tongue along her bottom lip first and knew what to do when her lips parted slightly. One of her hands came up to cup his face and his other hand moved to her side as he moved closer. After a moment he had to pull away to catch his breath.

"Sorry." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Stevie. We'll take this at your pace." Y/N said reassuringly. Steve put his forehead against her shoulder. Y/N trailed her fingers down his back in random patterns; she felt the curve of his spine and couldn't help a small sad frown. She gasped when she felt his lips against her neck. He kissed below her ear like she'd done to him and smiled against her skin as she let out a small moan.

"Now, while you're doing that," she said. "You'll want to undo the girl's dress." Steve pulled away to look at her with wide eyes.

"Y-You want _me_ to undress you?" He squeaked. Y/N giggled.

"How else will we continue the lesson? If you're uncomfortable we could stop-"

"No-no, I just... I didn't think you'd want _me_ to undress you." He said as he looked down. Y/N cupped the side of his face and made him look at her.

"Steven Grant Rogers." She said making him swallow. "I thought we'd already established there's no one else I'd rather do this with than you." She said before brushing his hair out of his face.

"O-Okay. I-I mean thank you-! I mean-!" Y/N put a finger to his lips with a smile.

"Help me out of my dress." She said before standing. Steve stood as well and hesitated before he pulled at the zipper on the back of her dress. She took her arms out and let it pool at her feet. Y/N looked back at Steve to see him staring with wide eyes. "Breath, Stevie." He sucked in a breath.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as he looked away. "I-I've just never seen…" he trailed off. Y/N put her hand under his chin and turned his head.

"You're allowed to look, Steve."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he let his eyes trail down her body. Y/N reached behind her and Steve's eyes widened even more as she slipped off her bra, dropping it onto the floor. Steve's mouth fell open and his eyes were locked onto her chest as she took his hand and brought him to the bed. She climbed on and laid down, pulling him with her.

"You can sit." She said, guiding his hips down so he was straddling her. "You're allowed to touch too." She said as he just continued to stare at her chest. Steve hesitantly lifted his hands before dropping one of them. Y/N smiled and took his other hand. She heard him gulp audibly as she brought his hands to hover over her chest. His hands were shaking as she let go of them. He let out a breath before just quickly putting his hands against them.

"They're so soft." Steve said as a shy smile pulled at his lips. He tried out squeezing them softly and Y/N hummed with a smile. Steve swallowed and continued to squeeze, massaging them with his fingers, trying out different things and watching Y/N's face for her reactions. He bit his bottom lip before leaning down and taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Y/N moaned as he suckled, pressing his face against her other breast, feeling the soft skin against his cheek. One of his hands trailed down her outer thigh slowly, ready at any moment for her to correct him or tell him to take his hand away but she just hummed happily and stroked his hair. He reached her knee and started to trail his hand up her inner thigh, much more hesitant and slower.

"You can touch me anywhere." She reminded him. He switched nipples as his hand reached her panties. His other hand trailed down her side. He had to stop and catch his breath. Steve met Y/N's eyes and his face flushed. "You doing alright?" she asked. Steve nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

"You can take them off." He nodded again and looked down as he hooked his fingers in the waistband before he quickly looked up. "You're allowed to look too." Y/N told him with a little giggle. She stroked the side of his face and he smiled at her. He slowly pulled her panties down before taking a breath and looking down. She spread her legs slightly, bending her knees a bit, and he tested running a finger against her. Y/N hummed so he did it again. He noticed how after his finger ran over a little nub her hips tried to move closer to his hand so he started to rub it in little circles. Y/N gasped and he stopped to look at her. "Don't stop." She practically pleaded. Steve swallowed and immediately continued the motions. "Oh Steve." She moaned. "Press a little harder." He did and she arched her back slightly. "Ohh." Steve's face, neck and ears were beyond flushed as he listened to the sounds she was making, the sounds he was causing her to make. He wanted to know what other sounds she could make. Steve ran the pointer finger of his other hand along her and found her entrance. He slowly slipped his finger in and she gasped. He wasn't sure what to do and was trying to remember any of the stories Bucky told him over the years, that he'd done his best to forget until now when he needed them most. He moved his finger in and out a few times before adding another. Y/N let out another sound that was a mixture of a moan and his name that made his head spin and heart soar. Y/N arched her back as he added a third and curled his fingers. She gripped the sheets and let out another moan as she arched her back. Her hips started to rock slightly and he went a little faster. He looked up at her as she opened her mouth and threw her head back. She tried to catch her breath as he stopped, taking his fingers out. "I guess you're a natural at that." Y/N said with a slight laugh.

"Well...Buck told me a few things." He admitted with a shrug. "Though… He mentioned o-oral a lot more."

"Oh?"

"C-Could I try that?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"You can try anything you want." Y/N said as she stroked the side of his face. He smiled at her shyly before moving up to kiss her softly. She hummed with a smile as she held the side of his face. He pulled away slowly and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the look in her eyes; he couldn't help but give her another kiss before moving down. He trailed his lips down, letting his breath ghost over her breasts then down her stomach before stopped above her already wet folds. His tongue slowly came out and he hesitantly flicked the tip of it against her clit. She gasped so he did it again and again before licking it slowly. Y/N squirmed and let out a small moan. Steve found himself smiling before he gave her another slow lick. " _Steve_." She gasped. Her hand reached down and her fingers ran through his hair before tugging gently. He glanced up at her before pressing his mouth against her clit. She arched her back and let out a gasp of a moan as he started to suck gently. "Oh Steve." He flicked his tongue against the sensitive nub as he teased two fingers against her entrance. He sucked a little harder as he pushed his fingers back in. His other hand came to rest on her thigh, tracing patterns up and down with his nails gently. One of her hands became tangled in the sheets while the other was tangled in his hair. She tugged on his hair as gently as she could and he couldn't help but moan against her. He curled his fingers inside her as his tongue attempted to join his fingers and Y/N felt like she couldn't breathe. He felt her trembling and heard her gasping for breath. "Steve- _oh!_ " She arched her back a few times. Steve took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue as much as he could as he held onto her outer thighs. Y/N relaxed and he lifted his head as she tried to catch her breath. She handed him a tissue from the box on the bedside table to clean his face as he sat up in front of her.

"That was… wow…" she panted.

"I did okay?" he asked.

"Okay? Oh my- more than okay, you did _great_." She said as she sat up. Steve chuckled as his face flushed. "Well, it looks like you're ready for the final lesson." She said as she put her hand against his erection through his pants. He gasped lightly, jumping a bit in surprise. "That is... if you want to." She added, looking away, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Y/F/N," Steve said as he brushed her hair out of her face. "There's no one I'd rather do this with than you." he said. Y/N smiled and kissed him. He smiled back when she pulled away.

"Then I guess you'd better get out of those pants." She said. Steve nodded, already undoing his belt.

* * *

 **If it wasn't clear, I have no idea how long it takes a girl to cum from those things because surprisingly I'm a virgin despite the things I write ^_^"** **I do my best**

 **Part 3 coming soon, I have half done already**


	57. Lessons(PreSreumStevexReader)(NSFW)(3-3)

**Pairing: Pre-Serum Steve x reader**

 **Plot: Lesson 3  
**

 **Warnings: Smut, (protected!) sex**

 **Words: 1,483**

 **A/N: Only half of this is smut the other half is just fluff ^_^**

 **SO, I had the idea of a part four (different title but same story line) since reader has taught Steve everything she knows that he comes back** ** _after_** **the serum and… you know… passes the "test"? Idk how to phase it – they have sex again XD Would you guys want me to write that?**

 **Y/N/N – Your nick name.**

* * *

Steve let out a slow breath as he slipped on a condom.

"Just breathe, Stevie." Y/N said as she looked up at him and gently stroked the side of his face. He leaned down to kiss her. She bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues danced and he held the side of her face.

"Is this really happening?" Steve asked breathlessly against her lips.

"It's really happening, love." Y/N said as she smiled up at him, holding the side of his face.

"I love you." He blurted then immediately looked away and closed his eyes, embarrassed.

"Steve." Y/N said softly. He looked down at her nervously. "I love you too." She said before kissing him. His arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss. He gasped into her mouth as he felt her start to stroke him slowly.

"Wait wait-!" He gasped. "If you do that I'm gonna..."

"We'll work on that. Practice makes perfect, right?" She asked with a smile. Steve kissed her deeply, surprising her, before he pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I really do love you, Y/N." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I mean it." She smiled.

"And I really do love you, Steve." Y/N said before pecking his lips. He had a silly grin on his face but he became nervous again as she held him gently. She positioned him at her entrance. "Whenever you're ready." He nodded and let out a slow breath before pushing his tip against her. Steve gulped audibly and closed his eyes as he pushed him more. Y/N let out a small moan and he opened his eyes to make sure she was okay. "Keep going." She said with a reassuring smile. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold back a moan. She reached up and stroked the side of his face with her kuckles. "You don't have to keep quiet, you know. I want to hear you." He released his bottom lip and closed his eyes, letting out a whimper of a moan as he buried himself to the hilt.

"Oh Y/N... this is... _oh_..." he was already trying to catch his breath. "You-you feel absolutely amazing." He gasped. She smiled up at him. He opened his eyes as Y/N took his face in her hands to kiss him. Steve put his forehead against hers as he started to move. He kissed her again and moaned into her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Steve." She moaned. His heart skipped a beat and he took a calming breath. He couldn't move too fast, and even had to stop a few times to catch his breath, but that was okay with both of them. He wasn't just 'having a good time' with her; he was making love to her. With every little movement and every kiss he was telling her how much she meant to him, how much he adored her.

"Y/N." He gasped breaking a kiss and putting his face against her shoulder. "I'm...I'm gonna..." Y/N put her hand on the back of his head as she let out moan.

"Go ahead, Steve."

"W-What about you?" He gasped with a small frown.

"Steve, you already made me sing twice today." She said with a smile.

"M-maybe I like hearin' you sing." He said as his face flushed more, if possible. Y/N hummed with a slight laugh.

"Then you can make me sing any day of the week." She said making Steve suck in a breath. "Right now this is about you." She kissed his cheek.

"But-" she cut him off with a kiss to the lips. He deepened the kiss as he tried to hold back. He let out a strangled moan into her mouth and he gasped loudly as he held onto her hips. His own bucked against her a few times before he stopped and fell on top of her. "S-sorry." He panted before trying to get up. Y/N wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair with her other hand.

"It's okay." She said softly. "You just rest."

"But I'm still-" he looked up at her but she had already started to drift off. He suddenly felt extremely tired himself and laid his head against her breasts as he closed his eyes.

…

Steve woke alone in his bed with the covers over him. He sat up, pulled back the covers and looked down to find himself still naked but cleaned up. It was all a dream? Or had it happened and she'd left? Steve let out a sigh. He heard a clank sound come from his kitchen and frowned. Steve pulled on his underwear and pants but couldn't find his shirt. He headed into the kitchen.

"Buck?" He asked, expecting it to be his friend.

"Nope." Y/N said as she turned to smile at him. He chuckled as he saw she was wearing his shirt. "Your shirt fit me so I thought I'd borrow it. Hope you don't mind."

"No, no of course not." He said as a silly grin came to his face.

"Hope you like your eggs scrambled cause that's how they turned out." Y/N said with a chuckle as she put a plate of eggs on the table. "Go on, eat up." She said with a smile. Steve sat down as Y/N made herself a plate then sat down across from him. "You okay over there?" Steve blinked. He'd been staring at her without realizing it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." He said but then shook his head. "No I'm more than good, I'm great." He said with the biggest smile. Suddenly they heard the front door being unlocked and before either of them could do anything Bucky was walking in.

"Mornin' Ste- whoa..." he blinked with wide eyes as he slowly closed the door behind him. " _Hello_ Y/N." he said as a smirk slowly made its way to his face. Y/N's face flushed and she avoided looking at him as she tried to pull Steve's shirt down to cover herself more.

"Bucky!" Steve squeaked as he jumped up. Y/N quickly got up and headed into Steve's room, closing the door behind her. Bucky laughed and slung an arm around Steve's shoulders before ruffling his hair.

" _You dog_ , I'm proud a'you!" He said. Steve's face flushed and he tried to push his friend off.

" _Buck_." He whined.

"I knew you had it in you." Bucky said with a grin. "I mean I knew you liked her but never thought I'd actually walk in on that."

"You didn't want in on anything." Steve said as he tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

"You gonna marry her, right?" Bucky asked with a grin.

" _Buck_." Steve hissed with wide eyes before looking to his bedroom door.

"Right." Bucky nodded and put a finger to his lips. "Mum's the word." Steve let out a sigh. Bucky walked over to Steve's door and knocked twice. "Hey Y/N/N, s'alright if I have some eggs too?" He asked through the door.

"Go right ahead, Bucky." She called back.

"You're a doll." He said with a smile before walking back over to Steve who had sat back down at the table. Bucky got himself a plate and sat down on Steve's other side. "Though technically she's _your_ doll now, huh?" Bucky nudged Steve's arm with a grin and Steve couldn't help his smile. "You gonna come eat with us?" Bucky called. "I promise I didn't see much. Steve's shirt covered everything." He said nudging his friend again. Steve covered his face with his hands. "We're practically family now anyways." He added. Steve looked confused. "She's my future sister-in-law, right?" he asked with a shrug. Steve let his head hit the edge of the table lightly making Bucky laugh. Y/N came out a moment later, in her dress from the day before, and handed Steve his shirt, all the while avoiding Bucky's gaze. She sat down next to Steve and Bucky started humming. "Y/N and Stevie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

" _Bucky_." Steve whined quietly. Y/N found herself smiling and took Steve's hand in hers on the table. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Aww! My lil Stevie's growin' up!" Bucky said wiping away a fake tear.

"You better hush or you're not invited to the wedding." Y/N said. Bucky's eyes widened before he was grinning again. Steve thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest as she looked at him shyly. He smiled back and gave her hand a light squeeze.

* * *

 **So again let me know if you guys want that part 4 which won't be called part 4. I'll probably name it like… Final Exam or something.**


	58. A Bit of Us (Part 2)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : can I ask for a second part of a bit of us were the reader has the baby and its just the cute fluffy moment when they meet and hold their baby for the first time with a cameo of the rest of the excited aunt and uncle avenges coming in to met their niece [or] nephew**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,060**

 **A/N: So I got 34 requests this Monday on Tumblr... so be prepared for 34 posts this week.**

 **b/g – Boy or Girl (Whichever you prefer)**

 **Guest (Ch 57 May 22) : I will do part four**

 **Guest (Ch 57 May 23): I said it would be after Serum, that's what post means.**

 **Vevina (Guest): I did one with Deadpool in it, maybe I'll do a Deadpool one in the future but I'm just not confident I can write his character.**

 **Guest (Ch. 35): I wasn't planning on a sequel to that, it would just be more smut since there was no plot to that. (I have too many requests to think about that right now, sorry.)**

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Rogers it's a b/g." The doctor said. Steve smiled as he wiped Y/N's forehead.

"You did it." He said. She smiled weakly at him and tried to catch her breath. Steve gave her hand a light squeeze. The nurse cleaned up the baby before wrapping it up in a blanket.

"Here you go." The nurse said with a smile as she handed the baby to Y/N.

"They're beautiful." Steve said as he leaned in to look down at his child. Y/N tilted her head to rest against his and he kissed her cheek. He sniffled slightly and Y/N looked at him to see tears in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm wonderful." He said as he looked down at the baby. He reached out and gently touched their little head. "Our child."

"Our child." Y/N said as she smiled at him. "You wanna hold them?" She asked. Steve's face lit up as she handed the baby to him.

"Hey." He whispered down at them. "Hey, I'm your dad." He said, his voice breaking slightly. Y/N reached up to wipe away his tears. He smiled at her before smiling down at his child. "We love you so much." Steve noticed Y/N starting to cry and smile at her. He gently passed the baby back to her before he wiped away her tears with his thumbs, holding her face before kissing her. She smiled up at him as he moved her hair out of her face.

Suddenly the two heard a commotion coming from down the hall.

"World's best uncle coming through!" They heard someone shout. Y/N and Steve chuckled.

" _Tony_." Steve said. Suddenly something sped into the room and Pietro was on Y/N's other side looking at the baby.

"Aw, it's cute." He said with a smile before looking at the two. "Congrats."

"Thanks Pietro." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Did you name them yet?" Pietro asked. "I have a suggestion." He added with a smirk.

" _Speedy!_ " The three looked to see Tony standing in the doorway, frowning, with his hands on his hips.

"He beat ya here." Natasha said as she and Clint slipped past him, Clint patting him on the shoulder. They walked over and looked over Steve's shoulder.

"Looks just like ya, Cap." Clint said. Steve smiled up at them.

"Infants are more likely to resemble their fathers since they do not share the certainty that the offspring is theirs." Vision said as he came in. Wanda, who walked in beside him, shook her head with a smile.

"Thank you, Vision, but I know for a fact they're mine." Steve said with a smile as he looked down at them. Y/N smiled at him as he turned his smile to her. He pecked her on the lips. Tony cleared his throat as he walked in.

"Thor couldn't make it but sends his regards." He said as he walked over with his arms crossed. Bruce came in behind him.

"World's best uncle, huh?" Steve asked.

"Of course." Tony said nudging Steve's shoulder with his elbow. "Who else is gunna get the kid the best and coolest presents?" Steve chuckled.

"Maybe the world's greatest godfather?" Bucky asked as he came in with a water bottle from a vending machine. He walked over and handed the bottle to Steve.

"Who made you godfather?" Tony asked.

"We did." Y/N said with a laugh. Steve opened the water bottle and tilted it for Y/N to take a drink.

"Who's the godmother then?" Tony asked.

"They have two." Steve said smiling at Wanda and Natasha.

"Can't they have two godfathers?" Tony asked with a small frown. Steve chuckled.

"I thought you were the world's greatest _uncle_?"

"I can take over that role." Pietro said with a smile.

"Or I could." Clint said. "Cause ya know I can actually take care of a baby if I were to babysit." He said making Pietro frown. "Plus they could have playdates at my house." Tony looked to be thinking.

"I'm willing to share the title of godfather." He said.

"Are you now?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"But I give the cooler presents."

"Well see." Bucky said a nod.

"What about you Bruce?" Y/N asked.

"Um, I'm- I'm fine with just... Uncle Bruce." He said with a small smile.

"And you?" Steve asked looking to Vision.

"I am not related to either of you..." he said with a slight frown. "But we are a family."

"Uncle Vision." Wanda said with a smile. Vision smiled.

"I think it's best we let the new mother rest now." A nurse said with a smile to everyone as she came into the room with a small crib for the baby. "We're not supposed to have so many people in the room at once anyway."

"Get some sleep." Natasha said giving Y/N a smile before kissing her forehead.

"Could I hold them?" Bucky asked looking to Steve with a hopeful smile.

"Of course you can, Bucky." Y/N said. He came over and she carefully passed the baby to him. "Support their head." She said. Bucky nodded, making sure they were in his right arm and supporting their head with his gloved left that. He smiled down at them.

"I can't believe you have a kid." He said turning his smile to Steve.

"I'll just put this here if you need to put them down while you rest if Mr. Rogers needs to leave," The nurse said wheeling over the little crib for the baby and putting it beside the bed. "Have you decided on a name?" She asked as Bucky gently handed the baby to Steve.

"Again, I have a suggestion." Pietro said with a smile.

"I already named _my_ kid after you." Clint said making Pietro pout.

"You don't have to decide right away." The nurse said with a smile as she wrote down Steve and Y/N's names before attaching a little tag to the crib in case it needed to be taken down to the nursery.

"We'll see you back home." Natasha said with a smile as she and the others started to leave. The two could hear Tony talking to Bucky about birthday and holiday presents as they went down the hall. Steve chuckled and smiled at Y/N.

"You rest." Steve said. "We're not going anywhere." He said smiling down at their baby.


	59. Magnets (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hello I really love your imagines and I'm here to request Bucky x reader fluff with them trying to figure out how many fridge magnets can fit on his metal arm? Just some cute fluff? ?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 809**

* * *

Bucky was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal; Steve sat beside him drinking a cup of coffee and reading an actual newspaper. Y/N walked in and the two nodded silent 'good morning's to her as she went to the fridge. She stood there a minute before looking over at Bucky's metal arm that rested on the counter beside his bowl. The two men were too focused on what they were doing to notice what she was doing. Suddenly they heard a soft 'clink' and turned to see her standing next to Bucky. Bucky frowned slightly and moved his arm to see one of the fridge magnets on the side of his elbow. He looked at Y/N who was grinning as Steve started laughing. Bucky tried not to smile.

"Whacha up to?" he asked in a what-are-you-doing-now type of tone one might use on a child. Y/N didn't answer but stuck another one on his arm as she started humming. "Very funny, Y/N." he said. "I'm magnetic." He said with a nod. "You don't need to keep testing it." He said as she put a third then a fourth on. Steve, meanwhile, was trying to stop laughing. Bucky gave him a slight glare. He turned back to Y/N. "Seriously, what are you-? Would you stop that?" he said as he saw she had put flower magnets around his wrist so it looked like he was wearing a bracelet.

"Lookin' good there, Buck." Steve managed to get out through his snickers.

"You shut your mouth." Bucky said turning to him with a frown.

"This will go by a lot faster if you just help me." Y/N said in sing-song. Bucky sighed but couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his face.

"Gimmie the damn magnets." He muttered. Y/N grinned triumphantly and put the magnets she was holding down on the counter.

…

"Very impressive." Steve said as he nodded. "Can't even see your arm anymore unless you look at the back." Covering his whole arm would mean they'd need twice as many magnets as they had and that he would need to keep his arm up the entire time, not that it got tired.

"Great." Bucky said before turning to Y/N. "Can we get these off now?"

"Wait, I have to get a picture!" she shouted before pulling out her phone.

" _Y/N_." he whined as he tried not to smile.

"Say cheese!" she said. Bucky did his best to keep a straight face. "Oh! Say Steve!" Steve put his arm around Bucky and smiled for the camera.

" _Steeeve!_ " he said, stretching his name and making Bucky smile. Bucky nudged him off.

"Punk." He muttered.

"Jerk." Steve said nudging his right arm with his elbow. Y/N suddenly gasped and the two looked at her.

"We never put any on your hand!" she said. Steve burst out laughing and Bucky put his right hand over his face to hide his smile. Y/N put little magnets on the tips of his fingers. He wiggled his fingers and one fell off. "Gah!" Y/N caught it before it hit the ground and put it back on. "No wiggling."

"Yeah, Buck, no wiggling." Steve said wagging his finger at him with a big grin. Y/N giggled as Bucky gave him a playful glare.

"We need more magnets." She said before going back to the fridge. Y/N grabbed the remaining few magnets off the fridge; there was a stack of things on the counter that used to be held up by the magnets. As she walked back over to Bucky he wiggled his fingers again. " _Hey_."

"Maybe you should hold it so it stays still." He said with a smile. Y/N giggled and opened her palm putting his palm on top of hers. "That's a strange why of- ah okay." He said with a chuckle as she put the rest of the magnets on the back of his hand. Bucky chuckled and used the tip of his middle finger to tickle her wrist. Y/N smiled and held onto his hand to stop him. He smirked and suddenly pulled her to him, wrapping his other arm around her. She squeaked.

"You're gunna make the magnets fall off." She whined making him laugh. He smiled at her as she pouted. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh wait, you have more metal under your shirt, right?" she asked as she peeked down his shirt.

"Geez, Y/N, buy me a drink first." Bucky said with a smirk. Y/N giggled as Steve shook his head with a smile.

"You know you two are going to have to put everything back up, right?" Steve asked. Y/N pouted but Bucky gave her a slight hug squeeze with his right arm.

"Don't worry, doll; I'll help ya." He said with a smile. Y/N smiled and kissed his cheek making him grin.


	60. Occupied (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By** **evangeline03** **on tumblr): I'm addicted to your blog. It's just so amazing.. AAHHGG! Anyways, may I request a Bucky imagine where the reader goes into a bathroom to wash her hands but doesn't know Bucky is currently utilizing it? This happened to my sister and I couldn't stop laughing when she told me. THANK YOOUUU**

 **Warnings: Mentions of nudity (nothing described)**

 **Words: 427**

* * *

"Y/N, could you pass the syrup?" Natasha asked at the breakfast table one morning.

"Sure." Y/N picked up the bottle. "Damn it, I got syrup all over my hand." She said with a frown as she put it down near Natasha's plate of pancakes across the table. "Stupid top always leaks." She muttered. Y/N got up and headed to the kitchen sink but Vision stopped her.

"I am currently cleaning the sink; I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use it right now." He said as Y/N saw how the sink was white with the cleaning solution.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." She said before heading down the hall to the bathroom. Y/N opened the door and headed inside. As she reached the sink the shower curtain was pulled back behind her. She glanced up at the mirror and her eyes widened as she saw Bucky standing there with a towel on his head, drying his hair with one hand. He'd turned off the shower a few minutes before so Y/N had no idea he was there, the door had been unlocked.

Her eyes were immediately drawn downward as she instinctively screamed. Bucky looked up to see her standing there, now covering her eyes with her clean hand, her cheeks bright red. He quickly pulled the curtain back with his own surprised noise.

"I-I didn't know you were in here! I'm sorry!" Y/N squeaked.

"Uh-" he had to clear his throat. "No, I-I forgot to lock the door." He said as he leaned back against the shower wall, his own cheeks burning. Y/N fled the room before closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

" _Wow_." She whispered putting her clean hand over her mouth. Y/N gave herself a moment to process what had happened, and for the colour in her cheeks to fade, before she walked back into the kitchen where Natasha was smirking and Steve, Vision and Bruce looked concerned.

"Everything alright?" Bruce asked with a frown.

"Mhm." Y/N hummed, not trusting her voice. She grabbed a paper towel since she hadn't been able to wash her hand.

"I forgot to tell you, Bucky was in the shower." Steve said with a sheepish smile.

"I know." Y/N squeaked.

"Impressive?" Natasha asked as she smirked. Steve frowned at her.

" _Nat_." he said as he shook his head. Y/N sat back down across from Natasha. She blocked her mouth from the view of everyone but her before mouthing out 'oh my god YES.' Natasha smirked with and had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud.


	61. A Little Help (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Steve x reader Maybe Steve walking in on the reader Changing & the reader can't fit into their pants anymore & Steve tease (in a funny or freaky way)**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 377**

* * *

Y/N cursed under her breath as she struggled to pull her jeans on. There was a knock on her door and before she could answer Steve walked in.

" _Hey_." She said turning to glare at him. He chuckled sheepishly, his face going slightly pink since she only had a bra on for a top and her panties were showing.

"Sorry, Y/N." he said.

"I mean ya knocked but you didn't wait for me to answer." She said as she kept trying to pull on her jeans.

"Too tight back there, huh?" Steve asked with a chuckle as he took notice of her struggling to pull them up.

"Shut up." She said in singsong.

"Need some help? You look like you need some help." He said with a smirk.

"What did I just say?" Y/N asked as she shot him another glare. Steve chuckled as he walked over. Y/N eyed him warily. "What do you want?"

"I wanna help." He said as he stopped in front of her with a smirk.

"How are you gunna -!" She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her ass and held her against him. She put her hands against his chest. "I thought you were going to help me get them _on_." She asked as she tried not to smirk up at him.

"Do you still _want_ to put them on?" He asked with a smirk then chuckled. "I am helping." He said giving her ass a squeeze, pulling her tighter against him. "I mean, how else will all of _this_ fit in those tight jeans?" he asked lightly smacking her ass before re-securing his grip.

"You callin' me fat?" Y/N asked with a frown.

"Of course not. Besides, you know I like having something to hold onto." He said with a wink as he gave her another squeeze. Y/N couldn't hold back a small laugh. He smirked down at her and grabbed the top of the jeans. He pulled them up a few times sharply making her jump a few times against.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with tight pants." She said. Steve chuckled but his cheeks went pink. She smiled up at him before patting his chest. "Alright, this clearly isn't working, help me outta these jeans."

"With pleasure."


	62. Race Ya (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Hi, first love your stories❤️❤️❤️ Can you make a Pietro and reader when she has speed just like him and he wants to race her and if he wins, he can take her on a date. Lots of fluff and stuff.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 523**

 **F/F – Favorite Flowers**

* * *

Y/N was lounging on the couch in the living room of the avenger's base when Pietro sped in. He leaned over the back of the couch.

" _Hello_ , Y/N." he purred with a smirk as he put two fingers under her chin to turn her head.

"Hey Piet." Y/N said as with a small chuckle as she looked up at him.

"I have a… proposition for you." He said moving a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear with a finger.

"What kind of proposition?" she asked as she eyed him warily.

"Oh nothing bad." He said. "Just a _race_." He said with a grin.

"You can't beat me Piet." Y/N said with another chuckle.

"You're awfully sure of yourself." He said. "Perhaps we could make a small wager."

"We talkin' money or…?"

"No no no, much better." Pietro said as he stood. "If I win…hmm." he pretended to think. "I get to take you on a date." He said giving her a wink. Y/N smiled. "First one to the end of the driveway and back?"

"Alright." She stood with a nod. "You're on. Should we get a referee?"

"I'll go get Wanda." He said with a nod before speeding off. Pietro came back with her in his arms, still in the middle of reading a book.

"I was busy." She said as she put her finger in her place before looking up.

"We're having a race." Pietro said. "We need you to be the judge. Pretty please?" he added with a smile.

"It'll only take a second." Y/N said with her own smile. Wanda chuckled as she placed her bookmark in the book and put it down on the coffee table.

"You mean that literally." She said with a smile as she walked back around the couch. The two grinned at her.

"We're going to the end of the drive way and back." Pietro said as he and Y/N stood next to Wanda. She nodded.

"First to touch my hand wins." Wanda said holding up her hands on either side of her. "Ready?" she looked between the two as they looked at each other with matching smirks. "Set…" Pietro gave Y/N a wink and she grinned. "Go!" The two were gone; a gust of wind blew Wanda's hair as they took off. She chuckled as she literally counted to five before there was another gust of wind and the two were back with a slapping sound as they each high fived her. They looked at Wanda expectantly.

"Well?" Pietro asked.

"It's a tie." She said with a shrug. The two frowned.

"Well I told you, you couldn't beat me." Y/N said.

"You didn't beat me either, draga." Pietro said with a small laugh.

"We never even decided what would happen if I won." Y/N said as she turned to him with a smirk. He smiled at her.

"What would you like, princesa?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night at eight." She said before she started walking away. Pietro blinked but soon grinned. Wanda smiled at him.

"She likes F/Fs." She said as she picked up her book before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Draga – darling**

 **Princesa - Princess**


	63. Story Time (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on Tumblr): Can you write a bucky fluff with his s/o and their little kid please like reader wake up during the night or come back to the house to find bucky who makes funny face for make their kid laugh or sing a lullaby to calm their child ? I let you choose but someting cute ❤. You're awesome. Love your blog.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 546**

 **Y/C/N - Your child's name**

* * *

Y/N came home one night around 10pm; when she went upstairs she noticed the upstairs hall light on and frowned. She heard someone humming softly and poked her head into one of the rooms to see Bucky sitting on the bed with their four-year-old. He was stroking their hair as he hummed a lullaby.

"Hey, what are you doing up, sweetie?" she asked the child as she came in. They sniffled and wiped their nose on the back of their hand.

"They had a nightmare." Bucky said with a small frown. Y/N grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped their hand before grabbing another and wiping the child's nose.

"Meep meep." She said squeezing their nose twice and making them giggle quietly. Y/N smiled and stroked their hair.

"Can you tell me a story?" they asked as they looked between the two.

"You want mommy to tell the story or daddy?" Bucky asked as he rubbed their back.

"Both!"

"Alright then, you heard 'em." Bucky said with a chuckle. Y/N smiled and sat down on their other side putting an arm around them. Bucky put an arm around both of them and the child snuggled in-between them.

"Once upon a time..." Y/N started.

"There was a beautiful princess..." Bucky said giving her a wink. Y/C/N looked up at Bucky with a big smile.

"Was the princess Mommy?" They asked.

"Shh." Bucky put a finger to his lips with a smile. Y/C/N did the same with a little giggle. "But yes." He added quietly. "The princess was locked away in a tower, guarded by a fire breathing dragon." Y/C/N gasped.

"But," Y/N held up a finger making them look up at her. "There was a handsome prince who set out to rescue her." Y/C/N grinned and looked up at Bucky. "He was very strong and brave; he wasn't afraid of the dragon." She said.

"Because he was madly in love with the princess." Bucky said. Y/C/N grinned up at the two and giggled when they saw the two looking at each other.

"Did he save her?" they asked.

"He fought bravely against the dragon and scaled the tower…"

"and the princess was waiting to reward him with a kiss." Y/N said. Bucky smiled as she leaned over Y/C/N's head and pecked him on the lips. Y/C/N giggled more and the two leaned down to kiss both their cheeks.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Bucky asked them with a smile. They pouted up at him.

"Can you stay with me?" they asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Y/N said. "but why don't we move to mommy and daddy's room since we have a bigger bed.

"Okay!" Y/C/N popped up with their teddy bear under their arm and was already running to the other room. The two chuckled as they followed after them. Bucky put an arm around Y/N and kissed her cheek as they walked into their room. Y/C/N settled in the middle of their bed. Bucky got into the bed as Y/N quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts before getting into bed on Y/C/N's other side. "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy." They said as the two put their arms around them.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Y/N said with a smile as Bucky kissed the top of their head.


	64. Can't Wait to Meet You (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By** **kissofvenom922 on tumblr)** : Hi there I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if you could do another Bucky!dad x pregnant!reader or Steve!dad x pregnant!reader one with "Your dad is really excited to meet you, it's driving me crazy" and "Did you feel that?". sorry I have just been in the mood lately for fluffy Bucky and Steve stories I hope this ok**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 492**

* * *

Y/N walked into the nursery one day with a hand on her bulging belly. She smiled at the crib, the mobile above it made of stars that glowed in the dark and the small book shelf already filled with story books to read. All of which Bucky had put together himself, insisting Y/N just relax and not do anything strenuous. He did let her pick the colour of the room though he painted it for her. Bucky had even surprised her one day by painting the ceiling blue, adding clouds and, with Steve's help, a tree on the wall beside the crib with its branches reaching over it and little birds spread out on them. As soon as she'd seen it she couldn't help but cry as she hugged the two. Steve was excited to be an uncle but Bucky was overly excited to be a father.

Y/N put a hand on the bar of the crib and smiled down at the awaiting blanket and bear inside.

 **"Your dad is really excited to meet you, it's driving me crazy."** She said with a chuckle as she looked down at her belly, wrapping her arms around it. Y/N chuckled. "If he knew I was out of bed right now…" She rubbed her belly. "He is going to just spoil you rotten." She said with a smile.

"Honey?" Bucky called as he entered the house.

"In here!" Y/N called back. She heard his heavy footsteps before he appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing outta bed?" Bucky asked as he walked over and gave her a peck on the lips. He put a hand on her belly as he smiled down at it. "How ya doin' in there?" he asked as he crouched in front of her before placing a kiss on her belly. Y/N chuckled and Bucky smiled up at her. Suddenly the baby kicked against his hand and his eyes lit up. " **Did you feel that?** " he asked.

"They're inside me, Buck, of course I felt it." Y/N said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"They did it again!" he said with the biggest grin. "They know their daddy's here to protect them and their mommy." He said before kissing her belly again. Y/N had to bite her lip to hold down her smile as tears welled up in her eyes. He put his forehead against her belly. "We love you so much." He said softly. "Hurry up so I can hold you, okay?" Y/N let out another laugh and Bucky looked up. "Don't cry, babe." He said as he stood before kissing her forehead.

"You're going to make the best dad in the world." She said as she put a hand on the side of his face. Bucky grinned as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"And you're going to make the best mom in the world." He said before pecking her on the lips.


	65. Sit Boy (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Can you put in "Don't make me hit you so hard you won't wake up till next Tuesday, sit down!" from like reader to Bucky cause he hurt his ankle in a mission with Steve & Sam & even if he heals fast he needs to like lay off it for a few hours [part 2 of their request] Like he does heal pretty fast but he needs to lay off it so it heals correctly but he keeps fidgeting and wanting to move and Steve and Sam just ship it**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,033**

* * *

" _Bucky._ " Y/N said in a stern voice as she checked on Sam's injuries. Bucky sat behind her on another examination table. Though she didn't see him, she knew Bucky had begun to slide off the examination table and was ready to make a break for the door. He let out a small annoyed groan as he sat back down.

"I'm fine." He said. "You cleared Steve." He said motioning to the super solider who sat beside Sam.

"Steve didn't hurt his _ankle_." Y/N said.

"He hurt his wrist though." Bucky pointed out.

"Bucky, unless you _walk_ on your wrists..." Y/N said turning to give him a look, not finishing her sentence. Bucky sighed. Y/N turned back to Sam's cuts. "Look, I know you heal fast but you still take _some_ time to heal. So until you are _fully_ healed I don't want you walking on it; I'm sure these two would agree."

"Don't drag us into this." Sam said with a frown.

"I'm not dragging you into anything." Y/N said rolling her eyes. Bucky let out another, louder sigh. Y/N shook her head as she focused on Sam. Bucky started kicking his good leg, letting the back of his boot hit table and make a clanging sound. " _Bucky_." He let out another loud sigh. Y/N ignored him even as he tapped his metal fingers against the metal table and let out a few more loud sighs. Steve watched in amusement, Bucky giving him a slight glare every now and then. "Alright Sam, you two are all set."

"Great. Thanks, Y/N." Sam said hopping off the table. Steve got up and Y/N gave him a look before he could go over to help Bucky up.

"I guess we'll see you later, Buck." Steve said giving his friend a sheepish smile. Bucky's eyes widened and he held up his arms in a what-the-hell gesture.

"Steve! Come on, man!" He went to get up.

" **Don't make me hit you so hard you won't wake up till next Tuesday,** ** _sit down!_** " Y/N said. Bucky looked to see her giving him a hard look with her arms crossed.

"You're on your own." Sam said with a shrug. Steve gave him another sheepish smile.

" _Guys_." Bucky groaned before letting himself fall back so he was lying on the table.

"It's not the end of the world." Y/N said shaking her head. "It's only a few hours." Bucky let out another groan that sounded almost like a whine. "Oh, quit whining, you big baby." Y/N said as she rolled her eyes. Bucky frowned then actually stuck his tongue out at her. "Real mature." Steve and Sam glanced at each other with similar smiles. As she turned her back to him Bucky went to get up again and Y/N let out a loud sigh. "Sit boy!" Bucky actually stopped and slowly turned his head to look at her as he sat back down.

"Did you just… say _sit boy_?" he asked.

"Did I stutter?"

" _Sit boy_? I'm not a dog."

"You look like a puppy following Steve around."

"Oh-ho!" Sam laughed with a grin while Steve shook his head with a smile.

"You shut up." Bucky said turning to glare at Sam before he looked back at Y/N. "And I do not!"

"Do too." Y/N said as she kept her back to him, filling out some medical paperwork about the three's visit.

"Do not and would you at least look and me when I'm talking to you?" Bucky asked as he stood, with a hand on the table to steady him.

"Do too, ask Steve, and do I need to strap you down or something?" she asked as she turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Didn't know you were into that." He said with a sudden smirk. Y/N walked over and pushed against his chest so he'd sit down. "Be gentle."

"Would you stop?" she lightly smacked his right shoulder and had to hide a small smile. He smirked as she rolled her eyes and walked back to the table with her papers.

"See you later, Buck." Steve said.

"You guys can't at least keep me company?" he asked.

"I think you have lovely company." Sam said. "Just stay on said company's good side."

"Maybe if you ask nicely she'll give you the TV remote." Steve said.

"TV's only for good patients who listen." Y/N said without looking at him. Steve shrugged his shoulders as Bucky let out a loud sigh.

"Good luck, man." Sam said. "See ya later." He said as he started to leave. Bucky let out another sigh.

"It's only a few hours, Buck." Steve said as he took a few steps backwards before turning around to follow Sam down the hall.

"Traitors." Bucky muttered as he crossed his arm.

"Stop whining." Y/N said as she came over. She sat beside him and handed him a clipboard.

"What's this?"

"While you're here I thought you can help me with some paperwork."

"Steve!" Bucky called. Y/N lightly smacked his right arm.

"I was kidding!" she said. "It just needs your signature." She said as she handed him a pen.

"Why? Steve and Sam didn't sign anything." He said with a frown.

"No they did, you just get hurt less than them, they signed it last time they were here."

"What is it?" Bucky asked as he looked over the paper.

"Just your official medical file, you just have to make sure all the info is correct." She said.

"Uh alright." He said looking it over. "Why is phone number starred?"

"Cause you need to fill it in." Y/N said.

"This is just some clever way to get my number, isn't it?" he asked as he turned to her with a smirk.

"Well, it can't be too clever if you already saw through it, now can it?" she asked as she hopped off the table. His smirk faltered and he frowned slightly but then he noticed something on the table beside him. He picked up the little folded piece of paper and smirked. "Spending a few hours with me won't be so bad, right?"

"Course not." He said as she turned her head to smile at him.


	66. Safety (Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request: Could I get a Stucky w/ reader where Bucky has a nightmare & Steve & reader help him calm down w/ lots of words, kissing, stroking of hair and he just feels at home with them and is cuddled in between them and major fluff?**

 **Warnings: Mentions of nightmares**

 **Words: 728**

 **A/N: I hope you like it and that I did well enough.**

* * *

Steve was jerked awake as Bucky's right arm swung and hit him in the chest.

"Buck?" he asked with a small grunt. Bucky whimpered in his sleep, his head turning from side to side as he was mumbling incoherently. "Y/N, wake up." He heard her shift and hum as Bucky kicked at nothing. "Y/N, he's having a nightmare, get up." Steve said urgently as he grabbed Bucky's metal arm since it was on her side of the bed. Y/N, quickly waking up, got out of bed and moved away from it. She knew the only one who could take a hit from Bucky in this state was Steve so it was his task to wake him. "Buck, wake up!" Bucky started to thrash around more violently and Steve had to pin down his other arm. Y/N bit her lip; she hated when Bucky had nights like this. Steve straddled him as Bucky kicked. "Bucky!" Bucky woke with a scream and tried to get his arms free. "Bucky it's me! It's Steve!" Bucky stopped and stared up at Steve with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Steve slowly released his arms and moved off of him. Bucky immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve put his arms around him. "Hey, you're okay. It's okay." He said softly but Bucky quickly pulled back.

"Y/N!" he shouted. "Where-?!"

"I'm right here." She said as she quickly joined them on the bed. "I'm right here, Buck." He turned and pulled her to him as he let out a sigh of relief. She quickly put her arms around him and stroked his hair gently.

"You wanna talk about it?" Steve asked softly, putting a hand against his back, as he noticed how tightly Bucky was holding onto Y/N. Bucky bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"They made me hurt her…" he whispered. He pulled back and held her face. "You know I would never hurt you. Ever. I'd never..." He had tears in his eyes as he shook his head. Y/N gently held his face, brushing his hair out of the way.

"I know." She said with a smile. "I know, sweetheart." A few tears rolled down his cheeks and she wiped them away with her thumbs before kissing each cheek. He pulled her against him again and gripped onto the back of her shirt as he continued to repeat in a mumble against her neck. Steve rubbed his back slowly. Bucky reached out and pulled him to them. "Why don't we lay back down, sweetie?" Y/N suggested. Bucky nodded and the three laid back down. He kept his arms around her as Steve put his arms around him. Bucky put his forehead against Y/N's as she stroked his hair. Steve laced his fingers with one of Bucky's hands that were behind Y/N's back and kissed his temple. Y/N kissed Bucky's nose making him smile slightly. With his free hand he stroked the side of her face. She gave him a peck on the lips and his smile grew. Steve nuzzled his face against Bucky's neck. Bucky turned his head to look back at him and Steve quickly pecked him on the lips. He smiled as Steve placed another kiss on his forehead. Bucky tucked Y/N's head under his chin as Steve held him against him.

"Feelin better?" Steve asked softly. Bucky nodded. Y/N pulled her head back to look at him.

"You know I feel the safest when I'm with you." She said before kissing him. "I know you'll always protect me, Bucky."

"And I'll always protect you." Steve said before kissing his temple. Bucky smiled and let his eyes close. Steve pulled the blanket back over them. "Comfortable?" He asked. Y/N hummed while Bucky nodded.

"Thank you." Bucky said softly.

"There's no need to thank us, Buck. We love you." Steve said. Bucky opened his eyes to see Y/N smiling.

"We're with you until the end of the line." Y/N said.

"Hey, that's my line." Steve said with a chuckle. Y/N giggled and Bucky's smile grew even more.

"I love you, Y/N. I love you, Steve." He said.

"Love you too." Y/N said as she snuggled against him.

"Love you, Buck." Steve said kissing his temple once more before resting his head by his. Bucky let out a small happy sigh and closed his eyes.


	67. Bets (Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Can I get a [pre] WS of Bucky and Steve w/ reader and she's a nurse for the war and the howling commandos are trying to figure out if she is dating Steve or Buck and turns out she's dating both?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 527**

 **A/N: So I haven't seen enough of the howling commandos to know how to write them properly/well enough. I know one is British and another is French. My favorite is Dumdum (Well my fav is Bucky but I'm not counting him in this case) So I'm sorry if this isn't that good. Also I seriously couldn't think of anything I'm really sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

"It's gotta be Rogers." Gabe said.

"Are you kidding?" Dumdum asked. "Have you seen the way she looks at _Barnes_?"

"Have you seen her with Rogers?" Morita asked.

"What do you mean?" Dernier asked.

"Guy always looks like he's two seconds away from confessing his undying love to her." Morita said.

"Barnes always looks like he's ready to jump 'er as soon as they're out of sight." Falsworth said.

"Don't you think Barnes, of all people, would've told us?" Gabe asked.

"Might be keepin' it a secret." Falsworth said.

"It's no secret they both like her." Dumdum said.

"Speaking off, are they still in the medical tent?" Morita asked.

"Should be." Gabe said as he stood. The others followed. They headed over to the tent and saw Steve and Bucky sitting inside with Y/N stitching a bullet wound in Bucky's shoulder. Her other hand was holding his bicep and as she finished the stitching it slid down his arm.

"Look at that arm touch." Dumdum said. "You can't tell me they're not together with her touching him like that." Y/N cut and tied off the stitching then moved over to clean a cut on Steve's jaw.

"Oh yeah," Morita pointed to Y/N who brushed some hair out of Steve's face, letting her fingers linger as he smiled up at her. "Then what was that?"

"Alright, who says she's with Rogers?" Gabe asked as he raised his hand. Morita raised his hand.

"And who says she's with Barnes?" Dumdum asked as he raised his. Falsworth also raised his hand.

"Jacques?" he asked turning to the Frenchmen. He shrugged.

"Hard to say." He said. "Why not just ask?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dumdum asked.

"Shall we make a bet out of it then?" Gabe asked with a grin.

"How much are we talkin'?" Dumdum asked with a similar grin.

…

"How much longer until we tell them?" Bucky asked with a smile as Y/N placed a bandage over his stitches. She glanced over at where the howling commandos were 'hiding' before she smiled at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Steve asked. Y/N glanced over at him before looking back at Bucky.

"How would you suppose we tell them?" she asked. Bucky smirked and pulled her closer, between his legs, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled putting her arms around his neck as he smiled up at her before she pecked his lips. "Who's celebrating?" she asked Steve as she brushed some hair out of Bucky's face.

"Dumdum and Falsworth." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I can't wait to see their reaction." Bucky said as he let Y/N go. Steve stood and took her hand, pulling her to him, holding her chin, then kissing her. Bucky snorted and had to put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"What?" Steve asked as the two glanced at him.

"Well, Dumdum and Falsworth look dumbstuck." He said behind his hand. "And Jones and Morita look like they don't know if they should be celebrating or not."

"And Dernier?" Steve asked.

"He doesn't look surprised." Bucky said as he shook his head. Y/N giggled and Steve smiled.


	68. LovelyShadeofRed(Stucky x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request** **(By anon on tumblr)** : **A polgamy relationship with Buck and Steve with reader but Steve is like a blushing mess at certain things so Bucky and Reader like to have a little game to see who could make him the blush and stutter the quickest and then maybe smut?**

 **Warnings: Smut, Oral (Male receiving), Protected Sex, Unprotected Anal (Use condoms no matter what!)**

 **Words: 1,770**

 **A/N: I realize now you said "Maybe smut" so I'm now not sure if I should have written as much smut as I did… sorry? ^_^" Also I'm considering this a sequel to that 'plotless smut' I wrote a few weeks back so… yeah.**

* * *

"Alright, rules are as follows: No touching him and no taking off any clothes." Bucky said with a smirk.

"That's it?" Y/N asked with a small laugh. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"Don't get too cocky, babe." Bucky said with a chuckle. The two walked in from the hallway to see Steve sitting on the couch watching TV. Bucky motioned for Y/N to walk ahead of him. "Ladies first." He whispered. Y/N moved past him with a smile and walked up to the entertainment center the TV was on.

"Hey, Y/N." Steve said with a smile.

"Hey, Stevie." She said returning the smile. Y/N bent over and opened one of the cabinets of the entertainment system. "Have you seen my extra phone charger cord?" she asked. He didn't answer and she turned her head to see he was starring, his mouth open slightly. "Stevie?" she asked. He jumped and his cheeks became slightly pink as he looked at her.

"Uh, no," he shook his head. "Haven't seen it." He said before clearing his throat.

"Dang." Y/N said before she continued to pretend to look for it. Bucky walked over and immediately spanked her. She let out a yelp as she stood up straight before turning around to smack his right arm. " _Hey_." She said but was trying not to smile. Bucky grinned and wrapped his arms around her, gripping her ass as he pulled her against him. He pretended to just notice Steve on the couch.

"Oh hey, babe, didn't see you there." He said with a smile. Steve swallowed, his face becoming even redder. "I just couldn't resist; I mean she had it there just begging to be spanked." He said smirking down at her before looking back at Steve. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh..." Steve cleared his throat again.

"But I've been a good girl." Y/N said with a pout before looking at Steve. "Haven't I?"

"Nah, I think you've been a bad girl." Bucky said. Steve shifted in his seat. "Don't you think so, Steve?" He asked without looking at him. "Besides, she likes being spanked." He added.

"I think you're the one who likes getting spanked." Y/N said before hitting his ass. Bucky bit his bottom lip then grinned at her.

"G-guys." They looked over to see Steve's face bright red.

"Sorry, Stevie, we could go back to our room and leave you be."

"Don't you dare." Steve said. It was then the two noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Sorry love." Bucky said with a chuckle.

"You two did it on purpose." Steve said with an almost frown. Bucky let go of Y/N and the two walked over to him.

"We can't help it." Y/N said. "It's such a lovely shade of red." She said as she sat beside him and stroked the side of his face. Steve brought her face down to his and kissed her.

"I'll take care of this for you, darling." Bucky said as he dropped to his knees in front of him. He undid Steve's pants as Y/N ran her hands through his hair. Steve looked up at her as she leaned down to kiss him again. He let out a slight moan into her mouth as Bucky took him out of his pants. Y/N rubbed his chest and he looked down at Bucky with a gasp as he kissed his tip. Bucky smiled up at him before swirling his tongue around it. Steve let his head fall back and Y/N started to kiss along his neck and jaw.

"Let us take care of you." She whispered. He wrapped an arm around her and his hand slid to her ass to give it a light squeeze. His mouth fell open as Bucky went down on him. Bucky hummed making Steve moan. "Does that feel good baby?" Steve bit his bottom lip as Bucky bobbed his head a few times before taking him out of his mouth to lick him greedily then going back to taking his entire length in his mouth. Steve felt his tip hit the back of Bucky's throat and looked down at him to see his eyes closed. He heard him make a slight gagging noise and stroked his hair. Bucky took him out and looked up at Steve as he panted and licked his lips. "Save some for me, Bucky." Y/N said with a pout.

"Come down here." He said with a smirk. She grinned and moved beside him making Steve gasp as she started to suck on his tip while Bucky licked and sucked along his shaft. Steve gripped the edge of the couch as he tried to keep quiet. "Come on, baby," Bucky said. "Let us hear you moan." He said before giving his shaft a long slow lick.

"Ah- Buck-!" Steve gasped. Y/N went down on him once before pulling back with a gasp that had Steve squirming. "Y/N..." he moaned. He looked down at the two as Bucky went back down on him, looking up at him the whole time. Steve's mouth fell open as he felt Y/N rubbing his inner thighs through his pants. She moved back up next to him and helped him take his shirt off.

"Looking a little hot there, Captain." She said with a smile. He put a hand on the back of her neck and brought her down for a kiss. She moaned in his mouth as his hand slipped between her legs.

"Lookin' a little a hot there yourself." He said before pulling her shirt off. He unhooked her bra before cupping both her breasts and giving them a squeeze. He brought his head down and took a nipple in his mouth. A moment later he had to stop and gasp as Bucky drew him closer to his climax.

"Come on Bucky." Y/N said stroking the brunette's head. Bucky moaned around Steve's cock making Steve throw his head back.

"Oh fuck-! Bucky!" Steve cried as he felt his release. Bucky let out a wonton moan as he cleaned Steve up. He stood licking his lips as Steve looked up at him. Steve stood and immediately grabbed Bucky's face to kiss him. He reached down and palmed Bucky through his pants that had become almost unbearably tight. Steve broke the kiss but pulled on Bucky's bottom lip with his teeth making him whimper. "Y/N." He said. Steve turned to see her already naked sitting on the couch. "Good girl." Steve reached into Bucky's back pocket, gripping his ass and making him moan, before pulling out a condom. Bucky grinned and took it from him before he stripped. Steve took off his pants, already rock hard again and waited as Bucky slipped on the condom and climbed on top of Y/N who had laid down on the couch.

"Hey baby." He said before pecking her lips. She smiled up at him as he rubbed his tip along her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bucky, don't tease." She whined. He chuckled. The couch shifted as Steve moved behind Bucky. Bucky gasped as Steve spread his ass.

"Yeah, buck, don't tease." He said pressing his tip against his entrance. " _You_ don't like it." He purred as he pushed but never enough to go in. Y/N giggled and Bucky sent her a playful glare. She smiled up at him and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Sorry, doll," he said kissing her cheek before pushing in completely. "forgive me?" He gasped.

"Bucky!" She moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face with a chuckle before kissing her.

"Your turn." Steve said. He gave Bucky's ass a spank, making the man groan into Y/N's mouth, before he put his tip at his entrance.

"Steve!" Bucky moaned putting his forehead against Y/N's shoulder. "Come on." He whispered into Y/N's ear. "Come on, fuck my ass." He gasped before letting out another loud moan as Steve pushed in. "Oh Steve-! Fuck!" Steve gripped his hips as he pushed in to the hilt.

"Oh Buck." Steve moaned as he rubbed his ass. Bucky started to move his hips, pumping into Y/N as he rode on Steve's cock. Y/N gasped as Bucky moved her legs up.

"Come on baby." Bucky purred. "Oh fuck..." Steve let Bucky fuck himself on his cock for a while but then couldn't hold back any more. He gave a sudden thrust making Bucky yelp. "Oh yeah...do that again." He begged. Steve smirked and gave another sudden, deeper, thrust making Bucky cry out again. Y/N moaned as with every thrust from Steve, Bucky was pushed deeper inside her. Steve picked up a constant pace, his pelvis slapping against Bucky's ass. "Oh Steve! Oh fuck yeah, baby." He bit his bottom lip as he pumped into Y/N in time with Steve's thrusts. As Steve drove deeper and faster so did Bucky.

"Ah-! Bucky!" She cried. He reached down and rubbed her clit.

"Come on baby, cum for me. Just let go." He whispered in her ear before letting out a moan as Steve hit just the right spot. "Oh fuck! Steve!" He cried. "Y/N," he gasped. "Steve's gunna make me cum, p-pounding my ass so good." He moaned. Y/N bit her bottom lip and let out a cry as she was pushed over the edge.

"B-Bucky!" Her body shook against his and he kissed her face as he continued to pump into her. He pushed himself as deep as he could go and kissed her deeply. Steve continued to pounding into Bucky, making Bucky rub against Y/N's clit.

"Oh fuck... Y/N, he's so deep." He gasped. She whined making him chuckle.

"Buck." She said with a pout.

"Sorry, doll." He said with a chuckle before kissing her. "It just feels so good..." Steve grunted as he pounded harder making Bucky's eyes widen. "Oh fuck, fuck I'm gonna-!" Bucky let out a low groan as he came. He whimpered slightly as Steve kept pumping. Steve let out a strangled moan and stopped as deep as he could. He pumped as few last times as he poured into Bucky. He wrapped his arms around the two and moved so Bucky was laying in his chest with Y/N on his.

"I don't know about you two but I'm going to go take a shower." Y/N said as she got up.

"Wait for me." Bucky said as he got up. Y/N turned as she heard a slap and Bucky yelp. Bucky looked down at Steve who smiled up at him as Y/N giggled.

"Now _that's_ a lovely shade of red." He said.


	69. AlwaysComingBack(Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Is there a chance you would do a polygamy relationship with Bucky x reader x Steve? Where reader always stresses when they go on missions but always come back home & she cleans them up and they reassure her they're ok fluff. Does that make sense?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 733**

 **Ritsikas: Nope, that's why it was labled NSFW = Not Safe For Work**

* * *

Y/N couldn't stop bouncing her leg or tapping her hand against the arm of the couch. She glanced at the clock before biting her bottom lip. She heard the door being unlocked and jumped up as Steve and Bucky attempted to sneak in.

"What are you still doing up?" Bucky asked with a frown when the two saw her.

"I was waiting for you guys." she said.

"I know it's late," Steve said as she came up to them. "It took a little longer than we thought." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're bleeding." Y/N said to Bucky when she saw the dried blood under his nose.

"It stopped bleeding a while ago." He assured her. She looked over Steve and took notice of his cuts and bruises.

"We're okay." Steve said giving her a smile.

"Come on." Y/N said. "I already have the first aid kit ready in the bathroom." The two chuckled as they followed her.

"You don't have to wait up for us when we're running late." Steve said as he sat down on the edge of the tub. Bucky sat down on the toilet lid and Y/N started to clean the blood off his face.

"You know we'll always be there when you wake up." Bucky said as he stroked the side of her face. She bit her lip as tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. "Hey hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly with a frown as he held her face. His thumbs stroked her cheeks gently.

"What if you're not?" she asked as she looked between the two before looking down. "What if one day I wake up and you're not there? What if one day you don't come back?" she asked as her voice broke.

"Hey, come here." Bucky pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her temple and rubbed her back as she held onto him.

"Y/N," Steve said as he nudged her foot with his own. "We'll always come back to you. You know that, right?"

"But what if-…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hey," Bucky lifted her chin. "We'll _always_ come back to you, we wouldn't dare leave you." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She sniffled slightly and finished cleaning has face as he held her.

"Where else?" she asked.

"Just some bruising." He motioned to his ribs. "I'll get some ice while you take care of Steve." He said patting her on the back before she got up. Bucky left the bathroom and Steve smiled at Y/N as she grabbed a cotton ball to clean the cuts on his face.

"Not gunna sit on _my_ lap?" he asked making her smile. She sat down and he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her cheek. Bucky came back and sat back down with an ice pack against his side. "You doin' okay?" Steve asked him. Bucky nodded.

"I'm good." He said.

"There." Y/N said as she finished. She kissed Steve's nose making him smile. "You two are going to take a shower right?" The two chuckled.

"Of course." Steve said. "Why don't you get in bed, we'll be in soon." He said as she stood.

"Alright." She said. The two began to strip as Y/N put away the first aid kit. Bucky gave her a quick kiss.

"We won't take long." He said as Steve turned on the water.

Y/N went into the bedroom and got under the covers in the middle. After a few minutes she heard the water turn off then the two come into the room. They opened the dresser and Y/N heard them pulling on t-shirts and boxers before she felt the bed dip on both sides.

"You awake?" Steve whispered.

"Mhm." Y/N hummed as she nodded with her eyes closed. Steve kissed her forehead as he settled in beside her and Bucky kissed the back of her head as he settled in on her other side.

"Sweet dreams." Bucky said quietly as he put his right arm around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"We'll be right here when you wake." Steve said before pecking her on the lips as he moved closer and put his left arm around her.

"Good night." She said softly.

"Night." Bucky said kissing her hair.

"G'night." Steve said putting his forehead against hers.


	70. Not Movin' (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Hey could i have an long(if possible) avengers imagine where they were having a day off from all of the saving the world stuff and have it that the reader has powers like wanda and is dating bucky please xx also could you have them all act like a family if it makes sense thanks love xx**

 **"Hey im the anon who requested the avengers day off one where the reader is dating bucky and i dont mind if its short just wrote as much as you can"**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 1,316**

 **A/N: I wrote as much as I could think of. Hope you like it ^_^**

 **peoplers: Ch. 66: that wasn't a threesome sex scene O.o I don't know what you mean by that review - Ch 68: That _was_ the sequel to plotless smut**

* * *

Y/N and Bucky were lounging on the couch; he had his left arm over the back of the couch, his right arm around her as she flipped through channels on the TV. She stopped on a cooking show and Bucky tapped her arm.

"That looks good." He said with a shrug. She nodded and left the show on. Suddenly there was a breeze the she no longer had the remote. Y/N let out a sigh.

"Piet, we were watching that." she said.

"Eh, that's boring." Pietro said clicking through the channels quickly.

" _Children_ , play nice." Natasha said from the kitchen before she took a sip of her drink.

"But _Nat_ ," Y/N whined. "We were watching the TV first."

"Don't make us come over there." Clint said from beside Natasha.

"Why don't you guys pick a movie to watch?" Steve suggested as he came over and sat down on the couch by Bucky and Y/N's feet. Pietro frowned and kept clicking.

"Nothing on TV anyways." he said.

"There was the show _we_ were watching." Bucky muttered making Y/N chuckle.

"Someone make popcorn then." Y/N said. Thor, who had been sitting in the kitchen, suddenly got up and went through the kitchen cabinets until he found the poptarts. "Pop _corn_ , Thor." Y/N said.

"I know, these are mine." He said with a smile.

"Can someone make popcorn?" Y/N asked. "Piet-?"

"Get up and make it yourself." Pietro said with a slight frown. Y/N stuck her tongue out at him and he flipped her off.

" _Hey_." Steve said with a frown.

"Sorry, _dad_." Pietro said as he rolled his eyes.

"Brat." Y/N muttered. Pietro sent her a slight glare. Natasha and Clint came over, Clint taking the remote from Pietro before going to Netflix.

"We'll find a movie." He said as he sat down in the recliner.

"Who's getting the popcorn?" Pietro asked.

"For a guy with unlimited energy you sure are lazy." Y/N muttered. She raised her arm and waved her hand. A cabinet in the kitchen opened and a bag of popcorn floated over to the microwave.

"And you call _me_ lazy?" Pietro asked.

"I'm comfortable." She said. Bucky chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Pietro rolled his eyes and sped out of the room then back into the kitchen to get a drink. A few moments later Wanda, Vision and Sam walked into the room and joined everyone in the living area. A few minutes after that Tony and Bruce walked in.

"Everyone's gathered… is there some sort of secret meeting we don't know about?" Tony asked, motioning between himself and Bruce, as he saw everyone, besides Pietro, in the living area.

"We're watchin' a movie." Natasha said. "Care to join?"

"Sure." Tony said. "I want my recliner." He added as he pointed at it. Clint rolled his eyes and got up. "I saw that." Tony said with a frown.

"Wasn't hiding it." Clint muttered as he moved to the other couch. The microwave beeped.

"Ooo, popcorn." Tony said pressing the button on the microwave. He went to take out the bag when it floated out. Tony frowned and turned to Wanda who put her hands up.

"Don't look at me." She said before pointing to Y/N who grabbed the bag as it floated over to her. Tony looked over and shook his head.

"Hey, babe, could you get me a water bottle from the fridge?" Bucky asked before kissing her temple.

"Sure." Y/N said with a smile. She waved her hand and the fridge door open, Tony had to move out of the way to avoid being hit by the floating water bottle.

"Thanks babe." Bucky said as he grabbed it from the air.

"She's making you lazy, Barnes." Tony said as he shook his head again.

"Eh, I don't mind." Bucky said with a smirk as Y/N opened the bag of popcorn. She almost dropped it because it was too hot so Bucky held it with his left hand. Y/N grinned and looked up at him before pecking him on the lips. Steve made a fake gagging noise. Bucky lightly kicked his leg making Steve chuckle.

"I'm kidding." He said. "You two are adorable." He added with a smile.

"Damn right." Bucky muttered before smiling at his friend. Sam came over to the cough and stood in front of the middle seat.

"You wanna move your legs?" he asked looking to the couple.

"Not really." Bucky said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we're good."

"I would like to sit." Sam said.

"There's a whole other couch right there." Bucky said in a go-right-ahead tone. Sam frowned.

"He wants to sit next to his boyfriend." Y/N said before putting her hands together and batting her eyes.

"Shut up." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "I wanted to sit next to Steve, yes."

"Hey, you sit there," Steve pointed to the other couch's end seat that was closest to him. "And I'll be on your right for once." he said with a shrug. Sam shot him a glare and Bucky burst out laughing.

"Bunch'a 90 year olds."

"This _90-year-old_ has a smokin' hot girlfriend and … let's see, you?" Bucky asked as he tilted his head before he grinned.

"I- shut up, man." Sam said. Steve chuckled and Sam gave him a look before he sat down in front of the couch.

"Hey Sam," Steve said as he leaned forward to tap him on his shoulder.

"Don't you fucking dare, Steve." Sam said. Steve chuckled. He glanced over at Y/N who nodding for him to say it anyways with a big smile. Steve leaned closer to Sam.

"On your left." He whispered.

"Goddamn it, Steve!"

" _Hey_ , language." Steve said with a frown as he leaned back in his seat.

"I'll show you language." Sam muttered. Y/N turned her head to look up at Bucky.

"You think I'm smoking hot?" she asked with a smile.

"Course." He said before pecking her on the lips. She grinned.

"Oh, speaking of smoking hot, we should order pizza." Y/N said.

"You just got popcorn." Pietro said before speeding over to the couch.

"Yeah and I also want pizza." Y/N said with a shrug. Pietro shook his head with a small smile and reached for some popcorn. Bucky moved the back out of his reach. "Get your own." Y/N said with a frown. "This is ours."

"Guys." Steve said nudging Y/N's leg. "Share."

"But _Steve_ , I don't wanna share." She whined.

"Well, I don't want your popcorn anyways." Pietro said as he crossed his arms. "See if I ever share my food with you."

"I'm living with actual children." Tony muttered as he walked over. Y/N and Pietro stuck their tongues out at him.

"You're proving his point." Bucky said quietly with a chuckle.

"I'll order the pizza then." Tony said. "Friday." He said.

"Placing the order now, sir." She said and Tony nodded. Pietro and Y/N shared a look.

Everyone sat down, Steve, Bucky and Y/N remained on the couch, Tony sat in his recliner, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, and Vision sat on the other couch, and Bruce, Thor, Sam and Pietro sat down in front of the couch the first couch. Pietro was sitting at the end the two were laying. Not even ten minutes into the movie Pietro felt a few light things land on his head. He put his head down and popcorn fell off of his head. Pietro turned to look at Y/N who smiled innocently.

"Joke's on you." He said gathering the popcorn that had fallen into his lap. "Now I have popcorn." he said before eating some. Y/N shook her head with a smile. He finished the popcorn in his hand and pat his own head before glancing up at her. Y/N had to hold in a laugh and dropped more popcorn onto his head. Wanda smiled at the two shaking her head slightly.


	71. Flawless (Pietro x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Could you make one where the reader and pietro are a couple and the reader is so insecure and pietro try to make her feel better in a sumtty way**

 **Warnings: Smut, Unprotected Sex (Wear condoms people!), Language.**

 **Words: 1,124**

 **A/N: I seriously thought I wrote more Pietro smut but this is only the second one… huh. Hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

Y/N let out a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to look at her outfit in a new perspective but let out another sigh. Suddenly Pietro was behind her, making her jump slightly. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, love." He said. "Why do you sound so sad?" he asked with a frown as he put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. She smiled slightly and put her arms over his before she shrugged. "Something is bothering you." Pietro said as he put his chin on her shoulder. "Tell me. Let me fix it." He said before he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"I just…" she let out another sigh. "I just can't find something I wanna wear that doesn't make me feel like everyone will be staring at me."

"Of course they'll stare at you, draga, you're beautiful." Pietro said before kissing her neck. She smiled.

"Thank you but, that's not what I meant, Piet." Y/N said.

"Y/N." he took her chin gently and turned her face to look at him. "You're beautiful, no matter what you wear." He said before pecking her on the lips. "Especially when you wear nothing at all." He added with a wink. "I could give you some examples…" he said kissing her neck again as his hands found her hips. Y/N let her head fall back against his shoulder as he continued kissing her neck. One of his hands went up her front before cupping one of her breasts through her top. He gave it a firm squeeze as he gently bit her neck. "You're so beautiful I want to kiss every inch of you." He whispered against her ear as his other hand slid down between her legs.

"Piet." She gasped as his hand rubbed against her. He let out a low groan as he started to grind against her ass.

"I'm sorry, draga, I just can't help myself." He said before kissing her neck. "You know what you do to me." he said as he pushed his erection against her again. He kissed up her neck back to her ear. "Let me show you how beautiful you are?" She turned her head to look at him and kissed him.

"Okay." She said with a nod. He grinned and kissed her as he took his hand from her breasts to undo his pants. Y/N started to head over to the bed but he stopped her.

"If I am going to show you then you must be able to see yourself, no?" He asked as he turned her to the mirror. Y/N's face flushed but she nodded. He pecked her on the lips before pulling her shirt over her head. He kissed along her neck as he pulled her bottoms down. "See?" He whispered. He slid a hand around her abdomen and another down her thigh. "Look how beautiful you are. I just wanna..." he bit his bottom lip and moved his hips against her ass making her gasp. "Would you let me, draga?" He purred. "Please." He begged as he nuzzled his face against her neck and moved against her again.

"Of course, Piet." She said. Pietro moaned as he kissed along her neck, his hand slipping between her legs again. He started to rub her through her panties making her gasp all the while he was grinding against her ass. He unhooked her bra with one hand before cupping one of her breasts.

"Oh, look at yourself, love." He whispered. He looked at her in the mirror and her face flushed. "Can you see how you're absolutely flawless?" She bit her bottom lip making him groan. He pulled down her panties and slid a hand to her hip, bending her over slightly as he pushed his tip at her entrance. Y/N put her hands against the mirror with a gasp as he pushed in with a groan. His hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts as he pushed in completely. "Ah, draga, you always feel so wonderful." He moaned as he pulled back and pushed in slowly. He resisted the urge to just slam her up against the mirror and take her hard and fast. "oh, fuck..." he groaned as he started a constant pace. Y/N let out a moan as he kneaded her breasts in his hands. "I could do this all day." He said with a slight chuckle before he kissed her shoulder.

"Ah-! P-Piet... faster, please." She moaned.

"Of course." He purred with a grin. His hands slid to her hip as he picked up the pace. "You want me to go faster or _faster_?"

"Faster please Piet, _faster_." She begged. Pietro chuckled and couldn't help himself. He pushed her up against the mirror making her gasp as his hips suddenly moved like a piston. Her breath was fogging up the mirror as she moaned. He pulled out and turned her around before lifting her legs up around his waist and slamming back into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as his mouth latched onto her neck. Her head fell back against the mirror as her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

"Oh fuck..." Pietro groaned against her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh Y/N." He moaned before kissing her deeply. "Oh love I'm gunna-" he was cut off as Y/N let out a cry, tightening her hold on him as she felt her release. She shook against him, biting her bottom lip as he kept rolling his hips into her.

"Oh Piet-! Pietro!" She cried.

"Y/N!" He cried as he hit his climax. She whimpered against him, nuzzling her face into his neck as he started to slow. He pumped into her a few more times. He let out a soft grunt as he stopped as deep as he could go. Y/N lifted her head weakly and Pietro smiled at her. "Sorry, love… I just can't help myself around you."

"Don't you dare apologize for that." She said with a smile before kissing him. Pietro hummed a chuckle as he kissed her back. He pulled out before he gently let her down.

"Can you stand, draga?" He asked with a smug smirk as she held onto him. She gave him a playful glare. "Don't worry, I'll help you with a shower." He said with a wink before kissing her cheek. "Now do you believe me when I saw you're beautiful?" he asked as they headed to the bathroom.

"Hard to say..." she said. Pietro frowned. "All I could see was stars." Pietro's smirk was back and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Then maybe I should show you again."

 **Translations:**

 **Draga - Darling**


	72. CheckUp(PS Steve x reader x Bucky)(NSFW)

**Pairing: PreSerum Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Could I get a preserum Steve but present day? where Bucky convinces Steve to go to Starks Halloween costume party and they meet reader who is dressed up and Steve is a blushing mess as she and Buck flirt with him and smut happens? (Polygamy btw)**

 **Warnings: Smut, Oral (Male receiving), Protected sex, language.**

 **Words: 1,990**

* * *

"Come on, Stevie, it'll be fun." Bucky said. "How could we not match for Halloween?"

"I'm not wearing it." Steve said as his face burned.

"Come on, I need my little nurse." Bucky said putting his arms around him from behind and holding the nurse costume up against Steve's front.

"Buck." Steve pushed him off. "Why can't we both be army men?"

"Cause that's not a couple's costume." Bucky said with a slight pout.

"Sure it is." Steve said as he turned to look up at him. "We'll be wearing the same thing, that means it's a couple's costume." Bucky chuckled and stole a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright." He said with a smile as Steve blushed.

…

Bucky stood sipping a drink as Steve sat beside him at the bar with a glass of water. Bucky scanned the crowd before nudging Steve's arm.

"Well, Stevie…" he said with a smirk as he noticed something across the room. "I think I found us our nurse."

"Huh?" Steve turned to look up at him before following his gaze. He swallowed as he saw her.

"Let's go talk to her." Bucky said with a smirk.

"B-Buck." Steve said with a frown. Bucky looked down at him. "She's not gunna wanna…" he trailed off.

"Nonsense." Bucky said with a frown. "You're adorable." Steve let out a sigh.

"Girl's don't like adorable." He muttered.

"Well, I love it." Bucky said giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. Steve's cheeks went pink. "Let's at least talk to her. I mean, she's already on her way over."

"W-What?" Steve turned as the girl approached them.

"Hey there soldiers." She said with a smile.

"Are you our nurse?" Bucky asked with a smirk. "Here to heal our wounds?"

"That depends." She said giving Steve a once over. He swallowed as his face flushed.

"On what?" Bucky asked.

"Which one of you needs medical attention?" she asked as she twirled her stethoscope.

"We're a package deal, honey." Bucky said with a smirk. "If that's alright with you?" he asked. Steve looked down at the bar. The girl gently held his chin and lifted his head as she smiled at him. He swallowed again with a bit more difficulty.

"That's fine by me." she said before letting go of his chin. "Could I know the name of my soldiers?"

"I'm Bucky and this is Steve." Bucky said turning the shorter man in his seat and putting an arm around him.

"I'm Y/N." she said with a smile.

"Lovely name." Bucky said. "Don't you think so, Stevie?" Steve swallowed and found his mouth was too dry for him to respond so he just nodded before taking a drink. "We actually have a room here; we live in the tower… if you're interested." Bucky said.

"Well, we have to have privacy for your check up, don't we?" Bucky chuckled with a smirk.

"That we do."

…

"You can leave on the hat." Y/N said as she brushed some hair out of Steve's face. He swallowed as his heart was already racing. Bucky came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. "But I am going to have to ask you to remove your pants." Bucky chuckled.

"You heard the woman, Steve." Bucky said before licking his lips and helping her out of her costume. Steve's face flushed as he undid his pants, taking off his shirt and jacket as well since he felt a bit ridiculous in just the top half of his costume. Bucky reached over and palmed him through his underwear. Steve bit his bottom lip. "He's deliciously hard." Bucky purred in Y/N's ear making Steve swallow. Y/N hooked her fingers in Steve's boxers and pulled them down as she lowered herself to her knees. Steve stared down at her with wide eyes as she took hold of him and pumped him in her hand a few times. He gasped as she flicked her tongue against his tip. Bucky smirked as he stripped before he sat down on their bed. He started to jerk himself and bit his bottom lip as he watched Y/N go down on Steve. The look on Steve's face made Bucky's heart do flips. Steve let out a whimper as he bit his bottom lip. He gasped as Y/N swallowed around him.

"I-I..." his head fell back as his mouth fell open. "Ohh..." he put a hand over his mouth as he let his eyes shut.

"Look at her, Stevie." Bucky said. Steve opened his eyes and glanced down. He had to bite his knuckle as he saw her looking up at him. She took him out of her mouth with a gasp and licked him slowly. He let out another whimper as she swirled her tongue around his tip. She went back down on him completely and he could barely stifle his cry. "Come on, Stevie, you know I like to hear ya." Bucky said. Steve's face flushed and he took his hand away from his mouth before letting out a small groan. "There you go. Good boy."

"Ah-!" Steve gasped. "I-I'm gonna- oh-!" He bit his bottom lip and felt his knees weaken as he hit his climax. Y/N cleaned him up before kissing his tip making him whimper again. Y/N hummed as she licked her lips with a smile. Steve looked over at Bucky, who was sitting on the bed still jerking himself with a smirk as he watched, and felt his face flush.

"Come here." He said as Y/N stood. The two walked over and he wrapped his arms around Steve before kissing him deeply.

"B-buck." He moaned as the other man started rubbing him. Bucky broke the kiss and smiled at him as he rubbed his thumb over Steve's tip making the smaller man gasp.

"Now, do you wanna be top or bottom?" Bucky asked. Steve blinked.

"I-I could be t-top?" he stuttered.

"Of course, baby," Bucky said as he held his chin. "I'm sure Y/N will love it." he said before moving back on the bed so he sat against the pillows. Steve swallowed and glanced at her.

"Y-You'd want me to...you know?" he looked away.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked with a smile. He felt his heart flutter and had to hold back a moan as she kissed him. She stroked the side of his face before crawling onto the bed; Bucky grinned as she took a hold of him and kissed his tip. She moved her hips from side to side and looked back at Steve. "Whenever you're ready." She said. He had trouble swallowing for a moment then moved behind her.

"B-Bucky?" He asked.

"Yeah babe?" He asked letting his head hit the pillow behind him as Y/N started to lick him.

"A-A condom?" Steve asked.

"Right." Bucky said with a nod. He reached into the bedside table before tossing Steve a condom. He let out a groan as Y/N went down on him. Bucky put his hand in her hair and brushed it out of her face. Steve slipped on the condom before lining himself up.

"I-I'm..." he cleared his throat, not sure what to say.

"Go ahead, Steve, make her scream." Bucky gasped. Steve's face flushed before he pushed in slowly with a gasp. "She feel good, Steve?"

"A-Amazing." He managed as he pushed in all the way. He had to give himself a moment. "Oh..." he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. "Ah-!" His hands hesitantly held her hips as he started to thrust into her.

"Atta boy, Steve." Bucky said with a grin before letting out a choked moan. Y/N took him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she blew on his tip. Bucky gave her a playful glare and she giggled up at him. He grinned down at her as she licked him slowly. His fingers ran through her hair as she went back down on him. She moaned around him as Steve picked up the pace. His breathing started sounding a bit labored. "Take your time, baby." Bucky told him. "She's not going anywhere." Steve frowned but nodded and slowed down a bit. Y/N took Bucky out of her mouth again and looked back at Steve.

"If you want, I could ride you." She suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea; don't you think so, Steve?" Bucky asked with a smirk. Steve's face flushed and he pulled out.

"O-Okay." He said. "H-How… where do I-?" he frowned. Y/N turned and motioned for him to sit. Steve sat down but didn't know where to put his legs. "Um…" she smiled at him and moved his legs so his ankles were crossed with Bucky's. Y/N moved over the two of them, held Steve at her entrance and lowered herself down onto him. Steve let out a moan and gripped the sheets. She rolled her hips around making Steve arch his back. Bucky smirked and stroked her face. She smiled up at him as she pumped him in her hand a few times. She lifted her hips before bringing them back down quickly. Steve moaned as she started a constant pace.

"Quiet a view, eh Steve?" Bucky asked with a smirk. Steve swallowed as he watched her ass bouncing on him. He bit his bottom lip but his mouth fell open as she stopped and rolled her hips against him again. His hands reached out and groped her ass making her moan. Bucky groaned as she hummed around him. She rolled her hips back, pushing her ass against his hands more. His hands moved to hold onto her hips as she started bouncing on him again; his hips lifted off the bed as he tried to meet hers half way. Their skin slapped harder and Bucky moaned as she deep throated him. "Ah-! Fuck-!" She pulled away with a gasp, panting as she continued bouncing on Steve's dick. Bucky ran his fingers through her hair some more as she jerked him quickly. She sucked on his tip, swirling her tongue and flicking it against the slit. "Oh baby…" he gripped her hair slightly. "You're gunna make me cum." He groaned. Hearing that made her suck even harder and Bucky threw his head back as he felt his release. She cleaned him up before sitting up so she could focus on riding Steve. Bucky smirked, in a slight haze, as he watched her breasts bouncing. He could hear Steve's whimpers and moans and knew he was getting close.

"I-I'm gon-" Steve gasped loudly. "I'm gonna-! Ah! Y/N!" he cried.

"Steve-!" She kept going, her eyes shut tight as she bit her bottom lip, and Steve whimpered as he arched his back. Her mouth fell open as she rode out her climax. She finally slowed and stopped, panting hard.

"You did good, doll." Bucky said as he sat up to give her a kiss. He lifted her off of Steve, making the poor man whimper again, and laid her down with her head on the pillows. He chuckled as he looked down at Steve. He looked to already be drifting off. Bucky cleaned him up then moved him beside Y/N before he laid down, Steve between the two. "You can stay the night." Bucky told her. Y/N nodded and stroked Steve's hair; he moved closer to her, his head snuggled against her breasts, too tired to feel embarrassed. Bucky chuckled at him as he pulled the covers over the three of them. "So… when do you think you can come over for our next check up?" Bucky asked as he reached over and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Whenever you boys need me just let me know." She said with a smile.

"You know how to take good care of us." Bucky said with a smile. "Maybe next time we can take care of you." He added.

"I think I'd like that very much."


	73. That Smile (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Could you do maybe a Bucky x reader where Bucky is insecure of his metal a cause he really doesn't like the red star on it and so he has the reader paint on it and write words and some of them are "I love you" and it just makes him all happy?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 583**

 **Y/I – Your** **initials**

* * *

Bucky stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a tank top and let out a sigh. Y/N came in and noticed his frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked with her own frown. He glanced at her and shook his head.

"It's nothing..." he said forcing a small smile.

"It's bothering you. What's the matter?" Y/N asked as she came over. "You can tell me." She said giving him a smile.

"I..." he let out another sigh. "I hate this arm." He admitted as he glared at his left arm through the mirror. "…I just wish I could get this stupid star off... it just reminds me of..." he looked away.

"Would you let me fix it?" Y/N asked.

"How could you fix it?" Bucky asked with a small confused frown.

"I'll paint over it." Y/N said with a smile. "I'll put something good on it so you won't look so sad." A small smiled pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! I hate seeing you upset." She said with a bigger smile. "I'll go get the paint." She said before jogging out of the room.

A few minutes later Y/N came back and Bucky sat on the edge of the tub. She sat beside him, humming as she got to work. Bucky smiled as he saw her paint a red heart over the star. He saw her writing something and tilted his head.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"You'll see." She said with a giggle that made him smile with a soft chuckle.

"Alright, I can wait." He said. Y/N grinned up at him making his face flush slightly. A few more minutes passed before she put her brush down and clapped her hands together.

"All done! It still has to dry but you can take a look now." Bucky nodded and stood. He turned in the mirror and immediately smiled. There was the red heart he'd seen her paint first then around that it was outlined once in white then once in blue and painted inside the heart was "J.B. + Y/I", seeing that gave him an almost silly grin.

"I wasn't sure if I should put B.B. or J.B. but either way it's your name. Do you like it?" she asked. Bucky smiled down at her.

"I love it." He said. "Thank you, Y/N…" he said as he turned his smile to the heart.

"Anything to see that smile." she said going on her toes to peck his cheek that went pink as he glanced at her. "Oh, one last thing!" she grabbed the white paint then his arm. "No peeking." She said with a smile. Bucky nodded and looked away. It only took a few moments for her to finish and let go if his arm.

"Can I look?" he asked.

"Mhm." She hummed. He turned to see her trying to hold back a smile. Bucky looked down at his arm and his cheeks went pink again. Y/N giggled. "Well?" she asked. Bucky suddenly leaned down and stole a quick kiss before looking away as he tried to hide his smile.

"Love you too." He said quietly. Y/N giggled and wrapped her arms around him, careful to avoid touching any paint. Bucky wrapped his right arm around her and put his chin on her head. He looked at them in the mirror, when his eyes drifted to his left arm he couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face.


	74. Trust (Steve x reader) (NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Can you please do one where Steve thinks you're cheating on him with Banner but you're not, you're asking for his help on a problem she can't solve and a huge fight breaks out and ya'll break up? A couple hours later you see him crying and you two apologize and could you please end it with smut? Passionate, Sensual Sex?** **?** **ﾟﾤﾓ** **?** **ﾟﾤﾓ**

 **Warnings: Sad parts (Not angst), Smut, (unprotected) sex (Wear condoms people!), language**

 **Words: 2,427**

* * *

Steve was lying on his bed reading a book when Y/N walked in.

"Hey babe." She said without looking at him and going straight to his desk."I swear I left it here." She muttered to herself.

"Hey." Steve said as he sat up. He put his bookmark in place and put the book down beside him. "So I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight." He said. "My treat. What do you say?"

"Can't." Y/N said, shaking her head as she looked through her notebooks for something. "Working with Bruce for the rest of the night. Maybe another time." Steve let out a sigh.

"You're always in the lab with him." He said.

"Yeah, he's helping me with something, I told you. Aha." She said as she found what she was looking for.

"For weeks now?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"Well, yeah, I mean I didn't think it would take this long." She said as she headed to the door. She turned to face him as she stood in the doorway. "Normally I'd just do it myself but I needed someone smart helping me."

"And I'm not smart?" Steve asked with a frown as he turned so his feet were on the ground.

"That's not- I didn't mean it that way and you know it." She said with a smile. "I meant like science smart."

"And I can't be science smart?"

"Is your name _Doctor_ Rogers?" Y/N asked with an amused smirk.

"No, but you never even asked me." he said, clearly not in a joking mood.

"Because you wouldn't understand it." Y/N said as her smile faded.

"How would you know?"

"Do you know anything about subatomic particles?" Y/N asked as she put her hands on her hips. Steve hesitated.

"No, but it still couldn't've hurt you to ask me."

"It would just be wasting your time." Y/N said as she shook her head. "I know Bruce understands it."

"I'm sure Tony does too, why didn't you ask him instead?"

"Wait hold on," she held up a hand. "you don't have a problem with me asking someone besides you, you have a problem with it being _Bruce_?" she asked. Steve looked away.

"You two are pretty close." He said with a shrug.

"What the hell, Steve? Why do you suddenly not trust me?"

"Because I never see you anymore!" he said as he looked back at her. "Every time I ask someone where you are 'oh she's in the lab with Bruce', 'I saw her and Bruce in the kitchen', 'She's with Bruce'… and… I'm starting to think that you are." Y/N frowned.

"Steve… how could you think that? I _love_ you."

"Do you?" he blurted without thinking. Y/N's mouth fell open and her eyebrows shot up. Steve immediately regretted saying it and looked down. Y/N scoffed slightly as she looked away.

"I'm not doing this. If you can't trust me then…" Steve looked back up at her as his eyes widened slightly. "Maybe you should find someone you can trust." She took a few steps back into the hallway. "If you need me, which I doubt, you apparently know where to find me." she said before turning and walking down the hall. Steve bit his lip as he listen to her footsteps fade. As soon as he heard the elevator doors closed at the end of the hall he stood and punched a hole in the wall.

…

About two hour later, Y/N sat at a desk in the lab with her notes as Bruce moved around some holograms. He turned to say something but stopped when he noticed she had stopped writing in her notebook and was just staring blankly at it for the past few minutes.

"Are you okay, Y/N? You seem distracted." Bruce said with a small frown. "That and you're quieter than usual."

"I broke up with Steve." She said in a small voice. Bruce's eyes widened.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked as he came over.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with you cause we spend so much time in the lab together."

"Wh-wha-? _Us?_ " Y/N looked at him with a slight frown. "Not that you're not attractive or anything!" he said quickly as he put his hands up. "I don't think of you like that."

"I know, neither do I. No offence." She said and Bruce nodded. "I just don't know why he suddenly doesn't trust me."

"We _have_ been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Bruce said with sheepish look.

"I know but we're been working this whole time." Y/N said gesturing to her notes. "I mean he even asked why I didn't ask Tony to help me instead like he thinks who I asked for help would've made a difference if I wanted to cheat on him." She slapped a hand on her forehead. "That came out wrong."

"I know what you meant. But I see his logic." Y/N looked up at him with a frown. "Well, Tony has Pepper," Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck with a half shrug. "and I am… as you know, single." He said.

"That doesn't mean I would cheat on him with you. I wouldn't cheat on him ever with anyone, I love him." She looked back down at her notebook. "And now I fucked up because I broke up with him…"

"You could talk to him." Bruce suggested with a sad frown.

"He doesn't believe that I'm not cheating; I mean how could he think I would do something that like to him?" she put her head in her hands. "How am I supposed to talk to him?" she asked in a whisper as she shook her head. "I can't talk to him… what would I say? Sorry you think I'm cheating, I swear I'm not, you're gunna have to trust me on this."

"I could talk tell him we're not … you know."

"I don't think you going to talk to him will help, no offence, Bruce." She said. He nodded.

"You can still talk to him; you've done nothing wrong." Bruce said.

"I must have done _something_ wrong. I know I've been distracted because of this _stupid_ stuff..." She gestured to the work in front of her. Her voice was starting to shake as tears welled up in her eyes. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a tissue. She took it with a nod of thanks and wiped her eyes.

"Go talk to him." He said. Y/N shook her head.

"He has to be mad at me… I can't…"

"The longer you wait the worse it'll be." Bruce said.

"I disagree with that theory."

"Y/N." she looked up at him.

"Alright." She said with a nod as she stood.

…

Y/N walked down the hall to Steve's room and saw the door was closed. She stood in front of it and raised a fist to knock. She swallowed and couldn't bring her hand to move. Y/N closed her eyes and took a breath before knocking three times. She didn't hear an answer. Biting her lip she forced herself to knock again. Normally this is when one would say who they are so the person inside could respond but Y/N's throat was dry. She lowered her hand and let out a breath as she looked down.

 _He must hate me now_ , she thought as she looked down at her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to walk away. Suddenly the door opened and she looked up to see him. His eyes were red and puffy. Y/N blinked and her tears fell down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He sniffled slightly.

"I didn't cheat on you." She said, her voice coming out as a whisper. "I love you…"

"I know…" he said. "I was stupid and I wasn't thinking; please, take me back?" he asked as more tears came to his eyes. Y/N let out a half sob half laugh.

"That's my line." She said. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as he choked back a sob against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and gripped the back of his shirt.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've trusted you." He said as he kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes. "I'm just scared I'm going to mess up and you'll leave me..." he let out a humorless chuckle. "Like today."

"You didn't mess up, I did." Y/N said. Steve pulled back and held her face.

"You did nothing wrong. I was paranoid and worrying about something that could never happen." He said. He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Y/N."

"I'm the one who left the fight angry."

"And I'm the one who started the fight." He said.

"Why don't we just say it was partly both our faults?" Y/N suggested, otherwise the two would be arguing about who was to blame all night. Steve nodded. "Now you can kiss me." Steve smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up in his arms. He lifted her up so she was looking down at him as they broke the kiss. She smiled down at him and brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you." She said before pecking his lips again.

"I love you, too." He said. He closed the door before sitting down on the bed and kissing her. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands moved to her hips. Her fingers ran through his hair before she pulled away. She rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." She whispered.

"Neither did I." he said as he stroked the side of her face. She kissed the tear stains on his cheeks before gently wiping them away. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them so she was lying beneath him. She smiled up at him as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "When's the last time I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked before pecking her lips. She tried to hide a smile as he chuckled. He leaned down to kiss her deeply, his hands slowly sliding down her sides. His fingers moved under her shirt as hers did the same to his. They broke the kiss and chuckled.

"Great minds think alike." Y/N said, making Steve chuckle before they removed their shirts, Steve undoing her bra.

"The only good thing about fights is the make-up sex." He said making her chuckle.

"Regular sex is nice too ya know; let's not make a habit of having make-up sex." She said. He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder down to her chest, slowly, gently kissing each nipple before continuing down. His fingers traced patterns down her sides as she ran hers through his hair. His fingers reached her pants as his lips reached her stomach. He trailed his kisses to her hip as he pulled down her bottoms slowly. He placed gentle kisses along her hip as he threw her bottoms to the floor to join their shirts. He kissed back up her body before kissing her on the lips as he pulled off his bottoms.

"I'm going to make love to you now; tomorrow we can go out for dinner." He whispered in her ear before kissing along her neck. Y/N chuckled.

"Deal." She said before he kissed her again. He spread her legs, stroking her thighs, before he pushed in. Y/N arched her back as he lifted her hips, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down to capture her lips as he started to roll his hips slowly into her. Y/N moaned quietly into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues danced as Steve held her closer. They broke the kiss to breath and Steve nuzzled his face against her neck. He placed kisses along her neck up to her ear.

"I love you so much." He gasped. He tried to be as close as he could to her, pushing as deep as he could. Her arms tightened around him, pressing their chests together tightly.

"Steve." She gasped. "Faster…please…" She tilted her head back as he kissed down her neck to her clavicle. He picked up the pace making her moan. He sat up a bit and lifted one of her legs, putting it over his shoulder for a better angle. Y/N bit her bottom lip as he drove deeper. He kissed along her calf, running his fingers down her thigh slowly, tracing random patterns on her skin. "Oh Steve."

"Y/N." he groaned against her skin. She reached up, putting a hand on his chest. He moved her leg back down beside him and leaned down to kiss her. He felt her move her hips against him as she was nearing climax. He held her hips as he felt himself nearing this own.

"Oh Steve." She moaned. Steve put his face against her neck, groaning against her skin as he felt her walls clamp down on him and her warmth spread over him. He continued to roll his hips, kissing her neck slowly. She let out a whimper of pleasure as he moved a bit harder for his last few thrusts before he hit his climax. He rolled his hips a few last times before he pulled out and moved off to the side of her pulling her into his arms before pulling the covers over them. She put her head on his chest and an arm around his stomach. "I love you." She panted out.

"I love you too." He said before kissing the top of her head.

"Let's never break up again."

"Deal." He said as he started to play with her hair.

"Hey Steve?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Did you punch a hole in the wall?" she asked as she noticed it. Steve chuckled sheepishly.

"I might have… after you left." He said. Y/N pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sorry. You could stay with me in my room until it's fixed." She suggested. Steve frowned in confusion.

"It's just a hole in the- oh, alright." He said with a smile when he noticed her look. She burst out laughing and snuggled against him. He rubbed her back with a chuckle.


	75. Séduisez Moi Part 2 (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Hi :) can you write the continuation of séduisez moi ? With pietro who go confess to the twin :3 but she don't take him seriously. And in the next mission one of the two is badly hurt and they confess their feeling for each other :x happy ending and fluff if possible :)**

 **I have think something like the twin don't take him seriously because he's know to be a womanizer and she thinks he only train his flirt ability with her like they are friend and he know she's not very confident so he decide to retry later or something like that (or she confess, the two are sweet, so like you prefer).**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 842**

 **F/F – Favorite flower Y/T/N – Your Twin's Name**

* * *

Pietro sped out of the kitchen, leaving Bucky and Y/N's twin, and stopped in front of Y/N's door. He knocked on the door before he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Y/N opened the door.

"Hey Pietro." She said with a smile. "What's up?" she asked. Pietro opened his mouth then stopped. He held up a finger.

"One second." He said before speeding off.

"One Mississippi." She said aloud before he was standing in front of her again. He grinned at her before holding out a(n) F/F. Y/N blinked and took it from him with a shy smile. "What is this for?" she asked.

"Tes yeux sont comme des étoiles." He said with a smirk as he gently held her chin. Y/N blinked.

"When did you learn French?" she asked as her face flushed when she realized what he'd said.

"Mon cœur t'appartient." He said putting a hand over his heart. Y/N's own heart did a flip.

"You don't need to learn another language to woo a girl." She said. Pietro's eyes lit up and he smiled. "I mean your accent alone would work. You could always speak Sokovian too." She added. Pietro tilted his head as his smile faded.

"Right…" he said with a nod.

"Flower is a nice touch." Y/N said looking down at it. Pietro noticed how her eyes looked sad and frowned.

"You think so?" he asked as he looked down. "So... _you_ would accept my asking you out?" he asked.

"I'm sure any girl would." She said forcing a smile. Pietro nodded.

"Right." He held his hands together in front of him.

"Good luck." She said. "Uh, not that you'd need it." She added quickly. Y/N held the flower back to him. "Here."

"No, you keep it." He said with a smile. "I'll get another." Y/N nodded and looked down at the flower. He took a step backwards. "I'll see you later?" he asked. Y/N nodded.

"Of course."

"Great." He said with a smile. He nodded once before speeding off. Y/N sighed as she looked down at the flower with a small smile.

* * *

Pietro paced, quickly, back and forth in the living area of the base.

"Speedy, you're going to wear a hole in the floor, cut it out." Clint said from the kitchen before taking a sip of his drink.

"She doesn't think I like her." Pietro muttered.

"Who?" Clint asked. Pietro stopped and turned to him.

"Y/N." he said. "I asked Y/T/N to teach me some French so I could ask her sister out but Y/N just thought I was… practicing on her." He threw up his hands and let his arms fall back down.

"Did you tell her you were asking her out?" Clint asked.

"What do you think I did?"

"Did you actually tell her?"

"I- of course I…" Pietro stopped. Clint motioned towards the doorway. Pietro gave him a slight glare before he sped out of the room.

This time he got the F/F first, making sure to get a handful. He knocked on her door. A moment later she opened it and looked a bit surprised to see him.

"Piet-" He cut her off by holding out the flowers to her.

"Y/N, Je veux passer toutes mes journées avec toi ." He said. Y/N's face flushed as she took the small bouquet of flowers. "Je t'aime de tout mon cœur." He said putting his hand over his heart again. "Y/N…" he whispered. "S'il te plaît crois moi."

"Piet… you… you like _me_?" she asked as she felt her heart flutter.

"I _love_ you." He said. "That's why I asked Y/T/N to teach me some French… I thought," he looked down at his hands. "Then maybe you'd go out with me." he said before glancing at her. "I knew you wouldn't take me seriously otherwise… I thought learning your native language would prove how much I'm in love with you." He played with his fingers. "But… even then, earlier, you didn't take me seriously."

"You really love me?" she asked as she tried to hold back her smile.

"So much." He said as he met her eyes. Suddenly Y/N threw her arms around his neck. Pietro's eyes widened and he held her back. "Does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked. Y/N pulled away to see the large smile on his face and the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course, Piet." She said. "Je t'aime aussi."she whispered shyly. Pietro's eyes lit up even more if possible before he kissed her. He pulled away and brushed her hair out of her face as he couldn't stop smiling. Y/N giggled. " _Tes_ yeux sont comme des étoiles." She said.

"Of course," He said. "when I'm looking at you." He said as he stroked the side of her face. Y/N tried to hide a blush as she smiled at him. "May I kiss you again?" he asked.

"Of course." She said. Pietro looked like the happiest man in the world as he spun her around before kissing her again.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Tes yeux sont comme des** **é** **toiles - Your eyes are like stars**

 **Mon c** **œ** **ur t'appartient - My heart belongs to you**

 **Je veux passer toutes mes journées avec toi** **\- I want to spend every day with you**

 **J** **e t'aime de tout mon cœur** **\- I love you with all of my heart.**

 **S** **'il te plaît crois moi** **\- Please believe me.**

 **J** **e t'aime aussi** **\- I love you too**


	76. Caffeine (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Hiya, Could you do one where an OC accidently drinks supersoldier coffee. x**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 885**

 **A/N: They didn't give a pairing so I made it a slight Steve x reader one**

* * *

Y/N walked into the kitchen one morning and groaned when she saw no one started the coffee yet. She let out a sigh and turned to the cabinet where the coffee was kept. She looked through the different kinds, Tony had his own personal red container, Wanda had her box of teas, Pietro had his decaf, then there were a bunch of other types that the rest of the avengers shared and Bruce avoided coffee altogether. Y/N looked through and saw an unlabeled blue container. She opened it and smelled it before shrugging and going over to the coffee maker.

Steve walked into the kitchen and opened the coffee cabinet. He frowned as he looked through it before noticing the blue container next to a pot of coffee. Suddenly he felt someone poke him in the back and turned around but didn't see anyone. He heard giggling and raised an eyebrow. He walked around the kitchen isle and saw Y/N crouched, hiding.

"Whacha doin' down there?" he asked with a smile. She giggled up at him.

"I'm Pietro!" she shouted as she stood and ran around the kitchen. "Nyoom!" Steve burst out laughing as she ran around him. She poked him in the arm as she ran past him. "Oh you didn't even see me do that!" she stopped on the other side of the isle. "Wanna see me touch the wall and back… wanna see me do it again." Steve chuckled.

"Are you alright, Y/N?" he asked.

"I'm awesome!" she shouted as she started running around the kitchen again. Steve shook his head with a smile. Tony walked into the room and stopped.

"It's not even nine o'clock. What did I miss?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and pointed at Y/N, his finger following her around the room as she looped around the kitchen then the couch over and over again.

"I…" Steve shrugged. "have no idea." He then remembered the coffee pot and blue container. "Actually…" he gave Tony a sheepish look. "I think she got into the coffee you made for me and Buck." Tony grimaced.

"Well, that's not good." He said as he shook his head. "That stuff's not meant for normal people." He said as he watched Y/N running around. She stopped running a few feet from Steve and stood there panting.

"I don't feel so good." She said with a frown as she put a hand on Steve's arm to steady herself. He frowned and put his hands on her arms. Suddenly Friday's voice came out over the speakers.

"Miss L/N's heart rate is elevating to dangerous levels; I suggest immediate tranquilization." She said. Tony went to the coffee cabinet and grabbed something off the top shelf. He quickly went up to Y/N and put something against her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head and Steve quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"You just have that there?" Steve asked with a frown. Tony shrugged.

"Someone was bound to drink it eventually." He said. "You better lie her down, it'll ware off in about an hour. She's not going to be very happy when she wakes up." Steve scooped Y/N into his arms.

"I'll bring her to her room. Is there anything we can give her when she wakes up?"

"Painkillers." Tony said tossing Steve a small bottle. Steve managed to catch it before he left the room.

Steve brushed some of Y/N's hair out of her face gently as he watched her sleeping. He been sitting beside her bed for about 45 minutes to make sure she was okay. He felt bad about not labeling the container or putting it up higher so no one would stumble upon it. Tony had told him the coffee was only for Steve and Bucky, and possibly Thor or Vision, but he hadn't gone into detail what would happen if any of the others drank it. Y/N let out a groan as her face scrunched up in pain. Steve moved closer.

"Hey there." he said softly. Y/N opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. "You had me worried." he said.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she put a hand on her head. "I feel like I drank Tony's entire bar." Steve chuckled sheepishly.

"Not exactly. I don't know how much you drank of it but… Tony made this special coffee for me and Buck since normal coffee doesn't really do much to us."

"Like how you guys can't get drunk?" she asked.

"Yeah. Normal caffeine doesn't affect us. So there's about… 10 times more caffeine in it than normal coffee." He said with a sheepish smile. Y/N groaned again as she closed her eyes.

"Steve…?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep track of your freakin' super coffee would you?" she asked as she pulled the covers over her head. "Better yet, put a label on it; and close the blinds." She whined. Steve chuckled.

"Sure thing." He got up and closed the blinds before sitting back down. Y/N lowered the covers and peeked out at him. He smiled at her. "Get some rest, Y/N." he said.

"Thanks, Steve." She said.

"Of course." He said brushing her hair out of her face. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. She covered her face again and he chuckled softly.


	77. WashAwayTheStress(Stucky x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Steve and Bucky with reader smut where she's super stressed from them being gone and they come back from a mission seeing her like that and so they have her go in the shower with them and smut happens and yeah?**

 **Warnings: Smut, Unprotected Shower Sex (Use condoms!), Oral (Male & Female receiving), language**

 **Words: 1,542**

* * *

Bucky and Steve came home one night to find Y/N pacing in the living area.

"What's wrong, baby?" Steve asked. She turned to see them and let out a big sigh of relief.

"I hate when you two go on late missions." She said with a frown. "You always come home super late and I never know if you're going to come home with a busted face or a busted limb."

"Either way it would heal pretty quickly." Bucky said with a shrug.

"That's not the point." She said with a small groan as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, we're sorry to stress you out so much, doll." Bucky said as he came up to her and pulled her into his arms. "Wow, you're tense." She looked up at him with a glare and he smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe you should take a shower, relax." Steve suggested as he rubbed her back. She pulled away from Bucky's hug with a nod.

"Yeah, we'll even join you." Bucky said before pecking her on the lips with a small smile.

"Okay." Y/N said with a nod. She stripped right then and there making both men bite their bottom lips as they watched her walk to the bathroom. The two exchanged a glance before they stripped. Y/N bent over to turn on the water. She held her hand under the water to test the temperature. When it was warm enough she turned on the shower her. She jumped when she felt something poke her bottom before she could stand up straight. She turned to see Bucky standing there, his erection bumped against her ass as he smirked down at her.

"We're not home ten minutes and you've got me stiff as a board." He said with a low chuckle. She stood and gripped him making his mouth fall open as she started stroking him.

"I didn't tell you to stare at my ass." She said as she ran a hand over his chest. He smirked down at her with a light chuckle. Steve entered and suddenly spanked her ass making her squeak.

"Kinda hard not to." He said before rubbing wear his hand hit. She noticed his erection and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you boys certainly don't waste time." She said with a chuckle.

"Tonight's all about you, baby." Steve said before kissing her. His hand slid down her front and he started rubbing her. "Of course, that doesn't mean we won't enjoy it too. I can't wait to hear you sing." He said as he brought his lips to her ear and kissed her neck.

"Are we getting in the shower or what?" She asked. Both men grinned and the three got in. Y/N stood between the two, Steve behind her and Bucky in front. Bucky kissed her deeply as his fingers slid down between her legs. His metal hand held onto her hip with a light squeeze.

"You're already so wet." He said with a grin before slipping a finger inside her. She gasped and put her hands on his shoulders. "You must have been thinking about this before we even got home." He said as he brought his lips to her ear. "Such a dirty girl." He moaned as he added a second finger. She gasped in his ear and moved herself against his hand.

"Bucky." She moaned. He brought his hand up making her whine and stuck his fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes with a moan as he tasted her.

"Fuck." He grunted as he opened his eyes to meet hers. Steve held onto Y/N's hips as he pushed his cock between her legs, rubbing it against her as he grinded against her ass. Bucky got on his knees and flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Buck..." she gasped as her hand grabbed at his hair. Steve kissed along her neck slowly, leaving little love bites every so often. He began to thrust his pelvis against her, the tip of his cock going into Bucky's mouth every time he pushed forward.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Steve asked as Y/N moaned. His hands slid up to cup her breasts firmly.

"Steve..." she gasped. Bucky let out a moan as he was essentially giving both of his lovers oral at the same time. He did his best to lick Steve as well as Y/N. Steve rubbed Y/N's breasts, squeezing and kneading them as he continued to thrust against her. "Steve please..." she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want, baby?" He purred in her ear.

"Fuck me, please, Steve! I need you inside me." She turned her head to look back at him through half lidded eyes. He bit his bottom lip before kissing her deeply. His hands slid back down to her hips as Bucky spread her legs some. Steve slipped into her with a groan as she gasped. Bucky's mouth latched onto her clit as his hands rubbed her thighs. "Oh fuck-!" She cried as Steve started pumping into her fast and hard. He was pushing her into Bucky's face making the man moan loudly. One of Steve's arms wrapped around her and held her opposite hip, pressing her back against his chest tightly, as his other hand squeezed and massaged her breasts. Bucky's right hand started to jerk himself, his hips bucking into his hand sharply, as his left continued to caress Y/N's skin. One of Y/N's hands remained in his hair, tugging slightly every so often electing a groan from the man, and her other arm wrapped around Steve's neck behind her as he kissed up from her neck to her lips.

"Oh fuck-! Y/N!" Steve moaned as he pounded into her. "You feel so good." He said against her ear.

"Oh Steve-! Buck-!" She managed to choke out.

"That's it baby, let's give Bucky a treat." Steve said, the brunette man moaned against her when he heard this.

"Steve-! I-I'm gunna-! Ah-!" She cried as she hit her climax.

"Just a little longer, baby, I'm almost there." Steve gasped. Bucky sucked hard on Y/N's clit making her whimper and shake against Steve. "Ah-!" Steve's mouth fell open and he pushed in as deep as he could go. He kissed her neck before pulling out. Bucky immediately sucked on his tip making Steve grunt. "Damn, Bucky..." Bucky released the tip with a pop before licking up his treat and making Y/N grip his hair harder.

"Bucky-!"she cried. Bucky groaned as he tasted both of them. He stood and grinned at the two, licking his lips. Steve lifted Y/N up, spreading her legs as she leaned back against his chest. She leaned down to kiss him, biting his bottom lip. Bucky replaced Steve's hands and held Y/N up, letting Steve cup her breasts again as they made out, before slipping into her. Y/N threw her head back against Steve's shoulder as Bucky started pumping in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as Steve reached down to grip Bucky's ass firmly.

"Oh fuck Y/N...fuck, darling you feel like heaven." Bucky purred in her ear before gently biting her ear lobe. She let out a moan in response before he kissed her deeply. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck as he placed his own love bites among Steve's."Fuck, Doll..." he grunted against her skin. Steve brought one hand between them and started rubbing Y/N's clit. She let out a loud gasp.

"Come on, baby, scream his name. You know how he loves to hear it come from those pretty lips." Steve purred into her ear.

"Ah, Buh- ah-!" She started but Bucky started moving faster and harder. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip and he pumped into her harder. "Oh James!" She cried as she hit her second release. Immediately his face twisted in pleasure and he did his best to hold down his own cry as he spilled into her. He slowed down, breathing heavily, until he finally stopped. He slumped against her and she stroked his hair. After a moment he pulled out of her and she put her legs down. She was a bit wobbly and the two had to catch her.

"Poor thing." He cooed. "We tired her out." He said looking at Steve. "I'll bring her to bed while you..." he looked down at Steve's erection and licked his lips. Steve nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Be right there." He said.

Bucky brought Y/N to the bed, after drying her off.

"You wanna get dressed, Doll, or sleep naked?" He asked her.

"Naked." She said with a hum. Bucky chuckled.

"You want us to fuck your brains out in the morning, don't you?"

"That was the plan." She said with a smile. Bucky laughed.

"I think it's best you just get some rest." He said kissing her forehead as the two got into bed under the covers. A few minutes later Steve came into the room and slipped in behind Bucky, putting his arm around the two of them. He could tell Y/N was already asleep from her breathing and laced their fingers together.

"Good night." He whispered before kissing Bucky's temple.

"Night " Bucky mumbled into Y/N's hair.


	78. In This Together (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : Can I have an image where the reader and Bucky is planning their wedding and the reader is freaking out but Bucky calm her down? Lot of fluff pls thanks xx**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 665**

 **Blue Phoenix 217: Glad you liked it ^_^**

* * *

Y/N ran a hand through her hair as she leaned back on the couch away from the large white binder on the coffee table with a frustrated groan. Bucky came over and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Hey, take a breath, babe." He said before taking her left hand and kissing the back of it. "Don't let this stress you out. You're supposed to have fun with this." He said with a small smile as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. His smile grew as he looked at the engagement ring on her finger.

"Fun?" Y/N scoffed. "I have to pick out the flowers, the placemats, dishware, invitation _fonts_ , the reception playlist for the DJ, I have to _book_ the DJ and the caterer –"

"Y/N." Bucky said with a laugh as he kissed her hand again. "Take a breath." He repeated. "It's okay to take a break, ya know."

"I don't have time to take a break." She said. "I haven't even picked out my brides maid dresses or _my own_ dress."

"Hey, hey." He rubbed her shoulder before pulling her into his arms. She leaned her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. "We have lots of time." He said softly. "You don't have to do this all by yourself, you know."

"The girls are all too busy to–"

"I wasn't talking about the girls." He said with a chuckle. Y/N looked up at him. "We'll do this together."

"You're gunna help me pick out flowers and the font for the invitations and decorations and everything else?" she asked as her eyes widened with hope.

"Whatever it takes." He said with a smile. "We're a team, aren't we?" he asked before pecking her on the lips. "If I left you to do this alone I wouldn't be doing my part, now would I?" Y/N squeaked and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled and held her closer. "You never have to do anything by yourself again." He said into her hair. She pulled back from the hug to kiss him. He chuckled into the kiss. "Feeling better?" he asked as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Much." She said before snuggling against him again.

"So what's first?" he asked.

"First is cuddling." She said making him chuckle. "You said I should take a break, so that's what I'm doing." Bucky smiled as he rubbed her back gently, tracing random patterns with his fingers.

"How can I say no to that?" he asked as he rested his head on top of hers. She giggled making him look down at her. "What's so funny?" he asked with a smile. She looked up at him.

"To everyone else you're this big strong, tough guy but in reality you're such a cuddle bug." She said.

"Just for you, Doll." He said with a wink. "Wait a sec, you don't think I'm big and strong?" he asked in mock offense.

"Of course I do." She said trying to hold back a giggle. "You're the strongest guy I know… not counting Steve." She said making him glare at her playfully. "But you're definitely the biggest guy I know." She said with a small smirk as she gave his right arm a squeeze.

"That's right." He said with a smirk before kissing the top of her head. "You know I'll always take care of you and protect you, right?" He asked softly. Y/N smiled up at him.

"I know." She said before pecking him on the lips. She laid her head back down against his chest as she settled against him.

"So, how long of a break are we taking?" Bucky asked as he started to play with her hair.

"As long as we want." Y/N said as she closed her eyes with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." Bucky said as he closed his own eyes.


	79. I'll Be Your Shield (PS-Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : Can I request an imagine where there's pre-serum Steve and Bucky are best friends with the reader in the 40s. Can the reader be a mutant that has the ability to transform their body into any type of material they touch (i.e. Metal, diamond, rock, etc.). Steve gets into a fight and then a gun is pointed at Steve, the reader sees, panics, and jumps in front of Steve as she turned into metal. Everyone is shocked, the reader is all bad ass and beats the bullies. You can come up with the ending...**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,716 (This start out around 1180 words then I kept going and added another 500 just cause)**

 **A/N: The movie in this came out March 13** **th** **1942 (A few months after US joined WW2 in case anyone doesn't know/forgot, and it's mid 43 that the Cap movie happens)**

 **Y/N/N – Your Nick Name**

* * *

"Hey, why don't the three of us go to the movies tonight?" Bucky suggested as he, Steve and Y/N sat outside one afternoon. "There's this new film I wanna see."

"Alright," Y/N said with a smile. "That sounds like fun. Doesn't it, Steve?" she asked turning to the smaller man. Steve nodded.

"Sure. What movie, Buck?"

"The Ghost of Frankenstein." Bucky said holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers in a 'spooky' manner.

"Oh not a horror movie, Bucky." Y/N whined with a pout.

"Don't worry; Steve and I'll protect ya." Bucky said with a smirk. "Won't we, Stevie?" he asked putting an arm around his shoulders. Steve blinked, his face turning pink.

"Yeah, of course." He said giving Y/N a smile. She grinned and kissed them both on the cheek making Bucky grin and Steve's face flush even more.

"Wait a sec; you're not bringing a date are you?" Y/N asked as she put her hands on her hips. Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

"No, just the three of us, I promise." He said making her smile.

…

If his face turned any redder Steve was sure it would start glowing. The two boys walked down to the local theater holding hands with Y/N between them, with her swinging their arms as she hummed. They entered the theater, Bucky held the door open for Steve and Y/N, letting go of her hand to the two were the only ones holding hands. They bought their tickets, Bucky insisting on paying since it was his idea, before they went into the theater. The trio sat down in one of the middle rows as the opening cartoons played. Bucky lightly smacked his knee.

"I'll go get us some snacks." He said before standing and headed back out of the room.

"I hope it's not too scary." Y/N said. Steve looked at her.

"It's only a movie, Y/N." he said.

"I know." She said as her face flushed. "It can still be really scary." Suddenly a guy sitting in front of them turned around.

"I can protect you from the monsters, gorgeous." He said with a smirk.

"Um…" Y/N shifted in her seat. "That's okay." She said with a polite smile.

"Come on, this pipsqueak couldn't protect you from the rain." The guy said motioning to Steve who frowned.

" _Hey_ ," the guy turned to him and he swallowed. "Leave her alone; she's not interested." The guy started laughing at him. "Just… turn around and watch the movie." Steve said.

"Or what?" The man asked as he stood. Steve swallowed and Y/N put a hand on his arm.

"Steve, please. Just ignore him." She whispered as she saw his fist clench.

"What are you gonna do, shorty?"

…

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Y/N shouted as the guy pushed Steve out through the fire exit and into the back alley.

"Just stay back, Y/N." Steve told her before the guy pushed him at a wall making him stumble against it. Y/N grabbed the guy's arm to pull him away and he knocked her off causing her to hit the ground with a yelp. Steve's eyes widened and he went to punch the guy but suddenly found a gun in his face. He took a few steps back, lowering his arm, and swallowed as his back hit a wall. They heard someone run into the back alley they were in and Y/N looked to see Bucky running over.

"Steve!" he shouted when he saw the gun. "Hey…" he held up a hand to the man with the gun but he didn't look at Bucky. "Y/N, are you okay?" he asked as she stood.

"I-I'm fine." She said.

"Hey, man, don't do anything rash." Bucky said to the guy. "Come on, put it down." He said reaching out to the guy. Y/N saw the man's finger was resting on the trigger and quickly moved in front of Steve when the gun went off as Bucky touched the guy's shoulder.

" _Y/N!_ " The two boys shouted. Their eyes widened as the bullet ricocheted off of metal and hit the brick wall. The guy stumbled back from Y/N as her skin returned to normal.

"What the hell?!" The man lowered the gun briefly in shock but quickly raised it again. Y/N quickly grabbed his wrist with one hand; her hand, wrist and half her lower arm, of her other arm, turning to metal as she grabbed the gun and twisted it from his grip. She bent it, rendering it useless, before throwing it to the ground. With her hands still metal she grabbed the front of guy's shirt and punched him, knocking him out. She let him fall to the ground and took a step away from him.

"Y/N?" Steve asked as he took a step towards her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground, holding her hands in front of her as they returned to normal. "What was that? H-How did…? Since when can you do that?" Bucky glanced between the two.

"You two okay?" he asked. He reached out and touched Y/N's arm. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly as he looked at her hands to find them completely fine. She shook her head. Bucky looked to Steve who also shook his head.

"Y/N?" Steve walked around to look at her. "Why didn't you ever tell us you could…?" he asked as he gestured to her.

"I-I was scared you wouldn't be my friends anymore… that I would be sent away or…" She sniffled as she glanced up.

"Hey," Bucky gently took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "We'd never stop being friends with you over something like this, hell we'd never stop being friends with you for any reason. Right, Steve?" Bucky looked at him and Steve quickly nodded.

"Of course not." Steve said coming around to face her. "Besides, y-you just saved my life." he said letting out an airy laugh as he smiled at her.

"And there's no way we'd tell anyone and put you in any danger. We're supposed to protect you, Y/N/N." Bucky said with a chuckle as he fixed her hair with a smile. She smiled up at him slightly. "I mean you're afraid of Frankenstein when you could knock his lights out."

"Frankenstein is the doctor." Steve and Y/N said in unison.

"Whatever." Bucky said rolling his eyes with a smile. "Well, we haven't missed much of the movie." He said. "If you're still up to it, we can go back inside, if not that's fine; we could hang out a Steve's."

"I'm okay… Steve's the one who had a gun pointed at him."

"And you're the one who was actually shot… at." Steve said.

"How about this, if you protect _us_ from the monsters I'll share my popcorn with you." Bucky said with a wink to Y/N. She giggled.

"Alright." She said. Bucky grinned and put his arms around the two of them.

"But, what about him?" Steve pointed down at the guy who was still unconscious.

"We'll let the theater staff know and they can call the cops to come pick him up." Bucky said. "Come on." He put his arms around the two. Bucky turned to Stevie, leaning down to talk quietly. "Hey, if you get scared maybe she'll hold ya." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Jerk." Steve said nudging Bucky in the side as he tried to hide a blush.

"Punk." Bucky said ruffling up his hair as they entered the theater through the front door. As they headed back through the lobby Bucky got the attention of one of the staff and walked away from Steve and Y/N to talk to him. Steve turned to her.

"So… how does it work?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your…" he moved his hand around before looking at her. "You don't have to talk about it, I'm just curious." He said as he looked at the ground.

"Well… I don't know _how_ it works but I can control it."

"Is it just metal?"

"It's anything I want it to be… I have to be touching it though."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"So… how long-?"

"Since I was about 14." She said with a small shrug. "I don't know why it happened but… it just did." She let out an airy chuckle. "I was terrified… I mean my hand was suddenly _ceramic_ … I had tripped out of the shower and when my hand hit the ground it just changed… like it was trying to protect me… I couldn't feel it until it changed back to normal."

"You could've come to me." Steve said. "O-or Bucky." He added quickly. "You didn't have to go through that alone."

"I was scared, Steve." She whispered. "I didn't know how you two would react. It's not normal… it's never happened to anyone before, I mean we've never heard anything about it."

"It's amazing." Steve said as he smiled at her. "I mean… you were literally a human shield today. I-I never did say thank you. Thank you."

"I'd take a bullet for you in a heartbeat even if I couldn't… ya know." She said. Her face immediately flushed as Steve's eyes widened. Bucky came back over and noticed the colour in his friend's cheeks. He smirked and put his arms around the two.

"Come on, we're missing the movie." He said with a chuckle.

…

"That wasn't too bad." Y/N said as the trio left the theater.

"There's still the walk home." Bucky said with a smirk. Y/N pushed his arm making him laugh and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything get you." She said with a smirk making Steve laugh.

"Yeah keep laughin'…" Bucky muttered but was smiling. "Hey, you should stick around Steve more; make sure he doesn't get his ass kicked all the time."

"It's not all the time." Steve insisted with a frown.

"It's most of the time." Bucky said giving Steve a knowing look.

"I'll be your shield." Y/N said giving him a smile. Steve's face flushed.

"We'll protect each other." He said as he took her hand and made her face flush slightly. She gave his hand a light squeeze and he smiled as he squeezed it back.


	80. Good Practice (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : Could you make one with pietro and his girlfriend who babysit clint's children. The kids are very fond of them (clint's son, cooper, even has a crush on reader). Reader likes kids except babies, and is not really used to them part 1/2 **

**Anon clint's children part 2/2 but she makes a great effort with nathaniel because it's clint's baby and he's named after pietro. Really in love with your blog and writing ❤**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,745**

* * *

"Alright, so bedtime is at eight, Nathaniel's bottles are in the fridge – he eats around the same time the kids do – there's some pasta and sauce for their dinner in the cabinet." Laura said as she gently bounced Nathaniel in her arms.

"No nothing sweet after seven; make sure Lila takes her bath and Cooper takes his shower _before_ dinner." Clint said. "And not too much to drink before bed."

"You can count on us." Pietro said with a grin as he tickled Nathaniel's tummy with his finger. Laura smiled at him.

"They adore you two." She said turning her smile to Y/N.

"We'll be back around 10." Clint said. "If you need anything, emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"We'll be fine." Y/N said giving him a smile.

"Alright, we'll be back later, sweetheart." Laura said to Nathaniel before kissing his little head. She turned to Y/N, who immediately tensed, and handed the baby to her. Laura helped her hold him properly.

"Hey, little guy." Y/N said smiling down at him nervously, slightly bouncing him like Laura had been doing.

"Alright then, we'll see you guys later." Clint said giving the two a smile. "You guys can come out now." He said a bit louder. Y/N and Pietro looked towards the stair where they saw the two children stick their heads out with smiles before they ran over. Lila hugged Pietro's legs and Cooper hugged Y/N around the waist.

"Hey, you two!" Y/N said with a big smile as she put hand on Cooper's head.

"Be good for Y/N and Pietro, alright?" Clint said.

"We will." The two said in unison. The two left and Pietro picked up Lila making her laugh.

"Hello, Princesa." He said with a big smile. She hugged him around his neck with a giggle.

"Hey, Piet?" Y/N asked. He looked and her and nodded before he put Lila down and taking Nathaniel from Y/N. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Lila took Y/N's hand and started to pull her over to the couch.

"Play a game with us!" she said with a big smile.

"Of course, what game?" Y/N asked. Cooper and Pietro followed, Pietro setting Nathaniel on his lap beside her. Lila ran over to the games on a shelf and brought over two boxes. " _Two_?" Y/N asked with a laugh. Lila giggled at her. She opened the _Connect Four_ box before looking at Pietro.

"Will you be on my team?" she asked.

"Of course, Princesa." He said as she joined him on the couch.

"We can beat 'em." Y/N said nudging Cooper's arm. He grinned with a nod. "Best two outta three."

…

"Yeah!" Cooper and Y/N high fived before sticking their tongues out at Pietro and Lila, who were both pouting.

"What game's next?" Y/N asked. Lila put _Hungry Hungry Hippos_ on the table as Cooper and Y/N put away _Connect Four_. "No powers." Y/N said as she pointed to Pietro who chuckled.

"I would never." He said putting a hand over his chest. As they started playing, Nathaniel started waving his arm up and down. "You want to play too, junior?" Pietro asked with a smile.

"Junior?" Y/N asked.

"He technically is named after me." Pietro said with a shrug. Y/N shook her head with a smile. Pietro moved Nathaniel closer and the baby started hitting the little lever. He laughed and kicked his little feet making Pietro grin. Lila giggled at her baby brother as he gurgled. "Come on little guy, win for me." Pietro said. All the little balls were gone and Pietro grinned seeing he did in fact win. "Yay." He clapped Nathaniel's hands together gently making him giggle loudly. Y/N looked at the clock.

"What time do you guys usually eat dinner?"

"Seven." Cooper said.

"Alright, I'm gunna start dinner now then."

"Can we play outside until then?" Lila asked with a sweet smile.

"You two have to wash up before dinner." Pietro said.

"Can we just play for a little bit?" Cooper asked. The two looked up at Y/N and Pietro with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Y/N said, the two cheered. "Just for a little while." Y/N added loudly over their cheering. The two ran outside and Y/N and Pietro stood up.

"I'll watch them." Pietro said as he cradled Nathaniel before following the two. Y/N headed into the kitchen and got started on making the pasta and sauce.

About 10 minutes later Pietro and the kids came back into the house. Lila headed upstairs to take her bath as the boys came into the kitchen. Cooper came up to Y/N and she turned to see him holding out a flower to her.

"I picked this for you." He said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks sweetie." Y/N said with a smile as he took it before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. His cheeks went pink as he smiled up at her. She put the flower behind her ear before she went back to making dinner. Pietro got a bottle from the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer.

"Can we have wheels?" Cooper asked seeing the box of bow-ties on the counter.

"Sure." Y/N said with a smile. She went back to the cabinet and swapped the boxes before going back to the stove to stir the sauce.

"Go get ready for your shower, bud." Pietro said as he grabbed a burping cloth for Nathaniel.

"Okay." Cooper said before heading upstairs. Pietro put Nathaniel down in his high chair and quickly set the table.

"Thanks, babe." Y/N said, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before speeding into the living area to put away the board games. He sped back into the kitchen and Y/N suddenly found another flower behind her other ear. She smiled at Pietro before pecking him on the lips. He grinned at her. The bottle warmer dinged as the pasta finished cooking. Pietro grabbed the pot to strain it for her.

"Y/N, could you feed Nathaniel?" he asked. She turned to him, eyes slightly wide.

"Why can't you?"

"It's not that hard, just cradle him and hold the bottle for him. " Pietro said giving her a reassuring smile. "You can do it." He said as he put the pasta back into the empty pot. He picked Nathaniel up before going over to her. "I'll make the kids plates." He said. Y/N hesitated but then nodded.

"Okay…" she said. Pietro grinned and handed the baby to her. "H-Hey, little guy." She said. Pietro handed her the bottle and she held it for Nathaniel as he drank.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" he asked with a smile. Y/N glanced at him.

"Yeah." She said flashing him a smile before turning her smile to the baby in her arms. By the time the kids came down from getting cleaned up Nathaniel had finished his bottle. Pietro handed Y/N the burp rag for her and showed her how to burp the baby. The kids sat down at the table with Pietro as Y/N finished burping Nathaniel. She sat down at the dinner table with the baby in her arm.

"Can we play battle ship after dinner?" Cooper asked looking to Pietro as they started eating.

"Of course." Pietro said with a smile.

After dinner Pietro and Cooper sat at the coffee table, Pietro on the floor across from Cooper on the couch, playing battle ship. Lila sat next to Cooper, drawing, and Y/N sat on the couch holding Nathaniel who was slowly starting to drift off in her arms.

"Ah, you sunk my battle ship... _again_." Pietro said with a frown while Cooper laughed. Lila giggled as Pietro pouted; he only had one ship left while Cooper had only lost one. "F7."

"Miss." Cooper said with a grin making Pietro groan.

"It's almost time for bed, you two." Y/N said as she glanced at the clock.

"Will you read me a story?" Lila asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Y/N said with a smile. Lila grinned. She stood and walked around the table before holding out a finished picture. "For me?"

"For both of you." She said as Y/N took it.

"Aw, thank you." Y/N said.

"Can I see?" Pietro asked. Y/N turned the picture to him.

"That's beautiful, Princesa." He said.

"It's you." Lila said. She pointed to the two figures, which resembled the couple, in a large heart.

"We're definitely going to frame this." Pietro said giving her a smile making her giggle.

"A2." Cooper said. Pietro frowned and stared at his side.

"Piet." Y/N nudged his arm and he muttered something. "What was that?" she asked with a smile.

"Hit." He muttered louder. Cooper grinned and Pietro stuck his tongue out at him. Y/N rolled her eyes.

They played for a few more minutes before Pietro lost his last battle ship. The four headed upstairs, Y/N and Pietro putting Nathaniel to bed, grabbing the baby monitor from Clint and Laura's room before going into Cooper and Lila's room. Lila had already picked out a story and the two were settled in their beds, Y/N and Pietro took turns voicing characters. Pietro put the book away when they were done and they each gave each child a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, guys." Y/N said.

"Will you baby sit us again?" Lila asked.

"Of course." Pietro said. "We could even just come visit for the heck of it." He added making the two grin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Uncle Pietro, Goodnight Auntie Y/N." the two said in unison before Y/N flipped the lights off.

The two headed back downstairs and sat on the couch, putting the baby monitor speaker on the coffee table in front of them.

"You did really well with Nathaniel." Pietro said as he put an arm around Y/N. She smiled as she snuggled into his side. "It's good practice…" he added quietly. She looked up at him, tilting her head slightly. "You know… if _we_ ever have kids." He said glancing at her almost nervously. "I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into having them one day. We don't have to." He added quickly.

"You know what…? " Pietro looked at her nervously but she smiled up at him. "It is good practice." She said before kissing his cheek and getting up. "I'm gunna go check on Nathaniel." Pietro stood and kissed her before smiling down at her. She smiled up at him before heading upstairs.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Princesa - Princess**


	81. Lollypop Incentive (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : Steve x chubby reader where she's a nurse and like he comes in to get patched up from a mission and they just click? And can easily talk and banter and Nat, Bucky, and Sam ship it?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,185**

 **A/N: So I realize referring to the reader as just "chubby" is lazy but I didn't know how else to put it. Like my definition of chubby is probably different than yours so it's leaving it up to your personal imagination.**

 **(Guest) embracetheweird: I don't take request on here, only on tumblr and only on Mondays otherwise I'd get overwhelmed. And that's kinda vague as well. Sorry.**

 **xCrescentMayFluffynessx** **: Thank you for all your reviews. They make me smile. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying my fics.**

* * *

Steve knocked on the door frame of one of the infirmary rooms at the base.

"Hello?" he called as he poked his head. "Anybody here?"

"Just a second!" he heard a woman call back from the back room. "If you're hurt take a seat and I'll be right there."

"Uh, okay." Steve said before walking in and sitting on the examination table. A few moments later a chubby young woman walked out from the back room. Her eyes widened when she saw his shoulder was bleeding from beneath the bandage he was holding against it.

"You should've said you were still bleeding." She said as she quickly grabbed her tools, disinfectant and everything else she'd need.

"You sounded busy." Steve said with a sheepish look as he shrugged his uninjured shoulder.

"I wasn't _that_ busy." She said with a force laugh as she wheeled everything over to him on a tray. "At least that cut on your forehead stopped bleeding." She muttered before turning to him. "Let me see." Steve moved the bandage back so she could see that wound. "Well, that doesn't look good." She said as she made a face. Steve couldn't help but laugh and shake his head with a smile.

"No, it does not." He said. She flashed him an apologetic smile but he shook his head with his own reassuring one. She took the bandage from him and threw it away before getting a tool to remove the bullet still in his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm Y/N by the way." She said flashing him a smile before getting to work.

"Steve. Nice to meet you." He said, flinching slightly before gripping the table with his other arm.

"Sorry." She said.

"No, not your fault." He said holding in a grunt of pain. "It's the guy's who shot me."

"So, I guess you're not indestructible after all." She said with a teasing smile as she glanced up at him.

"Who told you that?" he asked with an amused scoff.

"Well, you are _Captain America_." She said. "Kinda seems like indestructible would be one of the perks."

"Nope," he said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint. I'm just a guy from Brooklyn who can take more hits that he used to. As well as deal them out." He added with another one-shouldered shrug. Y/N chuckled. "Besides, no one's indestructible."

"Hey, you never know, I'm sure with everything that's out there, there's gotta be _somebody_ like that somewhere." She said with a slight shrug. "Maybe they're only a baby, maybe they're already an adult or maybe they're not even born yet."

"Well, let's just hope they're on our side." He said with a smile. Y/N chuckled again.

"Almost got it." She said. Steve noticed the way she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth slightly as she focused on his shoulder and couldn't hold back a smile. He gripped the table in pain as she pulled the bullet out. "There!" She quickly put a large bandage against his shoulder before grabbing his hand and putting it over it. "Pressure." She said. Steve nodded and pressed against the wound as she dropped the bullet in a metal container and prepared to disinfect then stitch the wound.

"Hey Cap." Y/N and Steve glanced over to see Natasha, Bucky and Sam enter the room. "What's the damage, Doc?" Natasha asked her.

"Well, I got the bullet out; I just need to stitch him up. With his super body he should be good to go in a couple of days." Y/N said.

"Super body?" Steve asked with a slight smirk as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know what I meant." She said giving him a slight glare.

"Of course I do, what do you think _I_ thought you meant?" he asked, tilting his head as he pretended he wasn't thinking of something else besides his advanced healing. Y/N ignored him as she moved his hand away and poured some disinfectant on the wound making him jump and hiss in pain.

"A little warning next time?" he asked with a frown.

"I figured you'd be prepared for anything." She said with a smirk making him glare at her playfully. "Also, let's try not to have a next time, huh?"

"What? Don't like my company?" he asked.

"No, I just don't like seeing you hurt." She said giving him a smile. He smiled back as his cheeks went pink. Sam cleared his throat to remind Steve that he and the other two were still there.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Steve asked as he turned to them. He noticed Sam and Natasha trying to hold back smirks and Bucky glancing between Steve and Y/N with his own slowly growing smile.

"Well, _this guy_ wouldn't stop asking where the infirmary was." Sam said with his arms crossed as he nodded his head towards Bucky who frowned.

"I would've found it on my own." Bucky said with a slight glare at the other man.

" _Sure_." Sam said with a nod. Y/N chuckled, bringing Steve's attention back to her. She threaded the suture needle and looked up at him.

"I'm going to put a needle in your shoulder a bunch of times now." She said slowly as she put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you for the warning." Steve said as he tried to hold back a smile and resist rolling his eyes. She flashed him another smile before getting to work.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone." Natasha said, still smirking as she put a hand on Sam and Bucky's backs to lead them from the room.

"Wait, Buck, did you need me for something?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head.

"Just wanted to know you were okay." He said with a smile. Steve nodded as he smiled back. "Take care of him." Bucky said to Y/N who blinked at him.

"Hm? Of course." She said giving him a smile.

"Let's go you two." Natasha said leading the two out of the room and down the hall.

"Sit still." Y/N said as Steve moved his shoulder slightly.

"Sorry, it's a little uncomfortable having a _needle_ in my shoulder." He said.

"Hey, I warned you." She said as she looked at him making him chuckle.

"Yes, you did." He said with a nod.

"I have my own stash of lollypops in the back; if you sit still you can have one when I'm done." She said.

"Really?" Steve's eyes lit up like a child's and Y/N couldn't help but burst out laughing at how adorable he looked. His cheeks flushed as looked away.

"You look genuinely excited." Y/N said with a giggle. Steve rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "It's cute." She added.

"I like lollypops." He said shrugging his good shoulder and trying to hold down a smile.

"Then I'll let you have as many as you'd like." Y/N said. Steve grinned. "Better yet, I'll let you have one every time you visit when you're _not_ injured." She said with a smile. Steve chuckled.

"Deal."


	82. Experience (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): hi! can you do a story w Steve x reader where she is younger than the others and they make fun of her for being inexperienced and just a kid and then one morning reeeally early Steve catches her sneaking a guy out of her room (like a booty call) and he gets really surprised and protective over her cause he didn't think she had it in her ? :)**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 1,723**

 **A/N: I'm making the reader 18-19 just cause having "teen" in the name makes this work easier. Reminder Steve is like early-mid 20s I think. (He was 21 in the first movie, my bad, idk what made me think 26.)**

 **I kinda had no idea where the ending was going. I was running on no sleep when I finished this, I couldn't fall asleep cause the sun came up. Don't worry, I didn't not sleep because of requests/request related things. I just have a horrible sleep schedule yet I like sleeping at night. I wanna be awake at night, go to sleep at night, sleep during the BUT wake up at night. I don't like day time. T-T (Oddly enough I woke up at 9pm today o-o)**

* * *

Y/N walked into the kitchen where Natasha, Clint, Tony and Steve sat at the isle talking. When Steve saw her enter he immediately tried to get Natasha to stop telling a story about one of her nights _undercover_.

"Hey hey hey, there's a child in the room!" Tony said loudly when he noticed her as well.

"What the fuck? Tony, I'm an adult." Y/N said. Steve gave her a look and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, but you still have _teen_ in your age." Clint said.

"I'm still an adult." Y/N said crossing her arms.

"You don't need to hear what they were talking about." Steve said shaking his head.

"You guys act like I don't know what you were talking about." She said with a deep frown.

"I would hope you don't know anything about what they're talking about." Tony said motioning to Clint and Natasha.

"So I'm supposed to ignore the fact I just heard Nat talking about fu-.." she noticed Steve's frown. "Sex with a guard." She quickly corrected.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do." Tony said.

"You guys act like I never even had a sex ed class."

"Ah-! No! Bad word!" Tony said shaking his head and his finger at her. Y/N glared at him.

"Tony, I know what sex is-"

"AH AH AH!" he held up his hand.

"Fuck you guys." Y/N said, shaking her head, as she left the room. Hearing a ' _language!'_ from Steve as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Steve was sitting in the kitchen, very early one morning later on that week, when he heard two people walking down the hall. He got up and looked out into the hall; he saw Y/N in short shorts and a cami with a guy he didn't recognize in very disheveled clothing. She walked him to the elevator and he left.

"Who was that guy?" Steve asked making her jump and whirl around to face him.

"Uh Harry...I mean Henry...Harvey?" She muttered the last one to herself. Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"Was that-? Did you just-? Were you-?" he pointed between her and the elevator.

"Probably yes to all of those." She said with a nod.

"Wow." Steve said with a chuckle but then frowned. "You two used protection right?"

"Of course." Y/N hissed.

"So he's obviously _not_ your boyfriend..."

"No." she shook her head.

"Is this about the others making fun of you the other day?" He asked with a deep frown.

"What? _No_. I've done this before, I have needs too ya know. Just cause everyone _thinks_ I'm inexperienced doesn't mean they're right." Y/N said. "I wouldn't just do this to prove them wrong." She said making a face.

"Well then… as long as you're being safe about it…" he said. "How… how often do you do this?" he asked but looked like he really didn't want to know the answer.

"Geez, don't look at me like I'm some whore, Steve." Y/N said as she looked away with a glare at the wall. Steve's eyes widened.

"I didn't- No-! That's not what I meant! I just didn't know you were dating… I mean it's not dating but-"

"You didn't know I was sexually active." She said.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Steve asked with a wince.

"There are _much_ worse ways I could put it." Y/N said with a hand on her hip as she raised her eyebrow.

"No thank you." Steve said quickly. "Is it ever the same guy?" he asked.

"Uh… sometimes if we bump into each other after a long time." She said with a shrug. Steve bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't worry; I always ask about STDs and all that."

"You…" he cleared his throat. "You wouldn't have to worry about that if… you knew them."

"I said I knew a guy or two that always come back." She said nonchalantly.

"None of these guys want to actually date you?" he asked with a frown. Y/N shrugged. "Y/N, then they're just using you-!"

" _Hey_ , they're not who I wanna date either." She said cutting him off. "Ever think about that? I'm using them as much as they're using me." she said crossing her arms. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't be okay with that!" Steve suddenly shouted. He took a step back and took a breath. "You deserve so much better than that. You deserve a guy who'll stay with you, not just for one night but for _every_ night."

"I think I'd get kinda tired." Y/N said with a scoff, trying to joke, but Steve gave her a hard look.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Look, Steve." Y/N said. "You find this _great guy_ who wants to be serious with a girl my age; you let me know, okay? Until then, just stay out of my business, don't judge me." she said before pushing past him but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm not judging you!" he insisted. Y/N whirled around to look up at him.

"Yes, you are! You've been judging me since you saw him leave!"

"You don't even remember his name!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I love you and I would treat you _a hundred_ times better than any guy you have to _sneak out_ in the morning before anyone else gets up!" he shouted. Y/N blinked, her mouth falling open as her breath caught in her throat.

"Y-You…" she couldn't form words. Steve's face flushed as he realized what he'd said.

"I…" he swallowed hard. "You heard me." he said with a nod though he was starting to feel a bit light headed.

"But… you… you…"

"I what?" he asked.

"You think I'm a kid." She said with a forced laugh. "I mean you were so shocked to learn I'm not a virgin." She said.

"Love isn't all about sex you know." He said.

"So if you hadn't of seen me sneaking that guy out you would've just kept assuming I was this innocent little girl?"

"You're far from little, Y/N. You _are_ a woman." He said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. "If you were a virgin… it wouldn't matter to me."

"So it matters that I'm not?" she asked hesitantly. Steve shook his head.

"I can't change that now. I guess I should've… talked to you sooner." He said with a shrug.

"So it does matter to you…" she said as she looked at the ground.

"That's not what I meant." he said. "Nothing could change the way I feel about you…" he lifted his hand to touch her face but then let it drop. "I just… would've liked to been your first." he admitted as he looked down at the ground.

"Well… no one's ever actually… made love to me before." she said. "Half the time it's not even that great. It's nothing to brag about." She said with a humorless chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure if you could brag…" he said as his face was slowly turning even redder. "to the others, they would probably stopping teasing you about… being inexperienced." He said before meeting her eyes. Her cheeks were pink but she was trying to hold back a smile.

"And what about you?" she asked.

"What about me what?" he asked.

"Are you experienced?" she said. Steve chuckled.

"Would you like to find out?" he attempted to smirk but then immediately looked even more embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was… cheesy? Creepy? I'm sorry."

"I guess you are still inexperienced in some things." She said with a small chuckle. He flashed a sheepish smile. "Lucky for you, I get flirted with all the time at bars so I can tell you what works and what doesn't." She said. "I could help you out; teach you how to woo women."

"Why would I need to know how to woo women? I've got the woman I want right here."

"You're a quick learner." She said trying to hide a blush.

"You haven't taught me anything yet." He pointed out.

"Then I guess you're really a natural." She said. Steve opened his mouth and hesitated before smirking slightly.

"Do you want to find out how much of a natural I am?" he asked. Y/N started fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh, Steve, please; you're killing me here." She said with a smile. Steve chuckled.

"So… have I wooed you?" he asked.

"Consider me wooed." She said as she smiled up at him.

"No more… sneaking guys out?" he asked.

"No more sneaking guys in or out… unless it's you." She said with a wink. Steve chuckled but looked down. "I was kidding, Steve, if you wanna tell everyone we're dating you can." She said.

"We're dating?" he asked as his eyebrows shot up.

"You were just going to woo me and run?"

"No! Of course not!" he said taking her hands in his.

"Steve, I was just teasing you!" Y/N said with a smile as she gave his hands a light squeeze. "I mean, I figured since you confessed your undying love for me that we'd be…. a thing now." She said with a shrug.

"I-I never said undying." He said as his face flushed even more, if possible, making Y/N giggle. "Besides… I don't know how you feel about _me_." he said looking down at her.

"Would you believe me if I said I've had the biggest school girl crush on you since moving into the tower?" she asked with an embarrassed smile. Steve burst out laughing, picking her up and spinning her around before he set her back down. "I take it you believe-" she was cut off as he kissed her deeply. He pulled away after a moment and she blinked up at him. "You're certainly not an inexperienced kisser." She said slightly breathless.

"Internet." He said. "So helpful." Y/N burst out laughing as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"If we hurry we can make ourselves look disheveled enough that they'll just assume." She said looking up at him. "We can pretend we passed out on the couch after." Steve put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh. He shook his head.

"Why do we have to pretend?" he asked and Y/N could've sworn her heart stopped right then and there.


	83. Acceptable Threats (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Could you do one where the reader is Nat's little sister ad she is very protective of her and since Clint is Nat's best friend he is really protective of her too ( like a big brother) and they find out that she is dating Pietro and at first they are all upset about it but eventually they give it there blessing but not before they threaten him. I hope I explained that well**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 736**

 **A/N: I had no idea what to title this. X.x**

* * *

Y/N was sitting on the couch flipping through her phone; Natasha and Clint sat at the kitchen bar, they were sitting in comfortable silence when a streak of blue sped past them. Pietro sat beside Y/N, his back to the others, and smiled at her.

"Hey Piet." She said with a smile.

"Hello, beautiful." He said with a wink as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Natasha and Clint frowned and shared a glance. "So, I was thinking…" he said trailing a finger down the side of her face before trailing it down her arm. "Tonight, me and you, dinner, some candle light, romantic music…" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "And maybe after…" he laced their fingers together. "Some _desert_." He purred. "You always taste so sweet."

Suddenly a glass shattered and the two looked over to see Natasha's eyes locked onto Pietro, glass and the remains of her drink on the counter. Beside her Clint was also staring at the speedster, eyes narrowed.

"I did not see you two there." Pietro said with a nervous chuckle. He turned to Y/N. "It was fun while it lasted, love, come to my funeral." He said giving her a peck on the lips before he stood, ready to bolt, but Natasha was already holding the back of his shirt.

"Nat!" Y/N shouted as she stood.

"I-I could explain?" Pietro squeaked.

"Don't push your luck, kid." Clint said as he came to stand beside Natasha.

"Guys!" Y/N shouted. "We're going out!" The two looked at her with matching frowns.

"Going out?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, we're not just fooling around." Y/N said.

"Well, we are doing that-" Pietro muttered.

" _Piet!_ Not helping." She hissed.

"Sorry, princesa." He said quietly.

"You're dating the kid?" Clint asked Y/N making Pietro frown slightly.

"Yes." Y/N said. The two looked at Pietro who nodded quickly.

"How long?" Natasha asked.

"A few weeks now." Pietro said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clint asked turning to Y/N.

"Considering how you're reacting now, can you blame us?" she asked with a frown.

"We need to have a few words with you." Natasha said to Pietro as she started to drag him from the room.

" _Nat_." Y/N whined.

"You wait here." Natasha said as she pulled Pietro into the hall. Clint followed, grabbing his bow along the way and Y/N sat back down on the couch with a sigh.

"These words…are they violent?" Pietro asked nervously.

"What would make you think that?" Clint asked.

"You have your bow..." Pietro said nodding to it

"Just make sure I won't need to use it." He said. Pietro was suddenly pushed against the wall, Natasha now gripping the front of his shirt.

"Let's get something _very clear_. You break my sister's heart and we break _you_." Natasha said.

"Clarification: _she'll_ break you, slowly, and I'll use what's left for target practice." Clint said.

"Understand?" Natasha asked.

"I love your sister." Pietro said to her with a serious expression. "If I break her heart you have my full permission to kill me, maim me or otherwise." The two glanced at each other. "I would _never_ hurt her. I swear on my life." He said putting his hand over his chest. The two were silent for a moment.

"I believe him." Clint said with a sigh.

"May I go assure her that you two haven't killed me?" Pietro asked. Natasha let go of his shirt.

"Go." she said motioning away. Pietro nodded then hesitated.

"I mean it. I do love her. I hope to have your blessing." He said before speeding back into the living room. The two looked back into the room to see him stop in front of Y/N who stood. Pietro smiled at her, taking her hand as he spoke to her. He kissed the back of her hand making her smile.

"They do look…cute together." Clint admitted a bit reluctantly. Natasha let out a sigh.

"As long as he makes her happy." She said as a small smile came to her face. The two reentered the room and Pietro glanced over at them. Natasha gave him a smile and nodded at him. He grinned and suddenly pecked Y/N on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"Because I love you." He said, brushing her hair out of her face and making her blush.

"Love you too, Piet."


	84. Sweet and Stupid (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request:** **Could you do an imagine where Pietro and Bucky get into a fight over who can date the reader? You can chose who you want to win (winner gets a kiss) but I think it would be funny to see them argue and try to hit each other without the reader noticing (which they do. Notice I mean)**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 668**

 **A/N: This one was kinda hard cause I had to pick between the two. I made it Pietro because I've written more for Bucky.**

 **(Guest) ch 83 first: I'll make an exception to my rule ONLY BECAUSE you don't have a tumblr but I only take requests on Mondays. I'm still working on the ones from last Monday so I won't start yours until I finish those.**

 **(Guest) ch 83 second: I have nothing against genderbent/swapped characters/stories but I personally cannot write them. Also, I only take requests on tumblr on Mondays.**

* * *

Bucky was sitting on the couch flipping through channels when Pietro sped in and sat on the coffee table in front of him, blocking his view of the TV.

"Maximoff." Bucky said.

"Barnes." Pietro said.

"Do you wanna move?" Bucky motioned for him to get out of the way. Pietro ignore him.

"So, a little bird told me you like Y/N." he said.

"Would that _little bird_ happen to be your mind reading sister?"

" _Do_ you like her?" Pietro asked.

"What if I do? It's not like she would say no if I asked her out." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Not if I ask her out first." Pietro said.

"So you like her too." Bucky said as his eyebrows came together. "Just because you could possibly ask her first doesn't mean you get to go out with her."

"And why not? I'm sure I could easily _satisfy_ her better than you, old man." Pietro said with a smirk. Bucky glared and leaned forward to grab him but Pietro was suddenly standing on the other side of the coffee table five feet away. He growled as he got up but Pietro was another five feet away. Pietro grinned at the ex-winter solider. Bucky's fists clenched and he went to grab at the younger man but suddenly Pietro was speeding around him, making his hair blow around.

"Stop that you stupid…kid!" Pietro stopped behind him.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" he said with a laugh. Bucky whirled around, swinging his right arm but Pietro was gone.

"Stop that!" Bucky shouted whirling around again to see the sliver haired man behind him.

"And _let_ you hit me?" Pietro asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Bucky shouted as he swung his arm again but Pietro moved.

"Well that's hardly fair." Pietro said with a frown.

"If we're going to fight for her you can't cheat with powers." Bucky said.

"We're fighting for her now, are we?" Pietro asked with a smirk. "Then you can't use your left arm."

"No speed, no arm." He said with a nod. Unbeknownst to the two men Y/N was watching the two _attempt_ to fight from the archway of the kitchen. She shook her head with a silent sigh. Pietro ducked to avoid getting hit in the face and Bucky blocked Pietro's fist with his other arm. Pietro started running around Bucky again. " _Hey!_ " Bucky let out another growl then stuck his foot out. Pietro let out a yelp as he fell face first on the ground, right at the feet of Y/N who'd walked over.

"Are you okay, Piet?" she asked before giving Bucky a look. He smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am okay now, Princesa." He said giving her a smile as she helped him up.

"What exactly were you two doing?" she asked looking between the two.

"Uh-…" Bucky hesitated.

"Um, well you see-…" Pietro started.

"We were just-…."

"Barnes and I were-…"

"Guys?" Y/N asked. The two looked at her nervously. "I think it's both sweet and stupid that you two were fighting over me." The two looked away, embarrassed. "But…" Pietro's eyes lit up and Bucky's widened as Y/N gave Pietro a peck on the lips. She gave Bucky an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Bucky." He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"It's okay, Y/N." Bucky said. He looked at Pietro, who was staring at Y/N with a silly grin on his face, and chuckled. "Take care of her, speedy." Pietro blinked and smiled at him with a nod before he suddenly wrapped his arms around Y/N.

"Could I kiss you again, Princesa?" he asked. Y/N smiled.

"How could I deny my boyfriend a kiss?" she asked. Pietro's entire face lit up as if he'd just won the lottery and he quickly kissed her as he spun her around, lifting her feet off the ground. She laughed into the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. Bucky smiled at the two and shook his head.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Princesa - princess**


	85. Marco Polo (Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Bucky x Reader x Steve where Reader was with them through everything and somehow was able to live to present day and they do like Marco Polo on the battlefield? This doesn't make sense does it?**

 **Oh I'm the Marco Polo one sorry I wasn't detailed I fell asleep before I could send another ask. Like the reader was from 40's and grew up with them and it was their like inside joke to find each other by playing Marco polo as kids and then fast forw**

 **Fast forward and like reader was able to come to the present day with them and so when they are on missions with avengers or not they keep track of each other by playing the game and stuff for fun? Does that make sense?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 706**

 **Y/N/N – your nickname**

 **A/N: In the first part Steve is 9, Bucky is 10 and Reader is 8 and in the future (2016) Steve is 26, Bucky is 27, and reader is 25. (That's also why it says** ** _82_** **years later and not 75) Also I'm not explaining how reader is in the future, use your imagination.**

* * *

"Marco!" Bucky called as he walked out onto the playground during recess.

"Polo!" Steve called back. Bucky turned to see him jogging over. He was already slightly out of breath as he stopped in front of the older boy.

"You find Y/N/N yet?" Bucky asked. Steve shook his head. Since Steve and Bucky were a grade above Y/N the only real time they spent together while at school was during recess. Sometimes some classes were held a little longer before they were let out if they were finishing up a lesson and Y/N just so happened to have a strict teacher.

"Marco!" Steve shouted.

"Polo!" They heard Y/N shouted as she ran over. She smiled up at the two. "Mrs. Roberts didn't let us leave until we finished our work again." She said with a cute pout. The boys smiled at her. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Hey, do you want to come to my house after school?" Y/N asked with a big smile.

"Of course!" Bucky said ruffling her hair.

" _Hey!_ " she whined as she fixed it but giggled immediately after. She tapped his arm before running away. "Tag! You're it!"

"Do we have to play tag?" Steve whined. Bucky chuckled and poked him on the forehead.

"Tag. You're it." He said before running after Y/N.

"Bucky!" Steve whined. "You jerk!"

"Come on, you punk!" Bucky said with a laugh as he jogged backwards. Steve glared playfully before running after the two.

 **…**

"8…9…10! Marco!" Steve called as he started to look through Y/N's house. He entered the kitchen and smiled at her mother as he passed her.

"Polo!" He heard Bucky and Y/N shout from somewhere in the house. He searched for a few minutes before he called out again.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" He heard them shout back again, Bucky sounding the closest. Steve smirked and went into the bathroom. He pulled back the curtain and Bucky grinned up at him.

"Hiya Steve." He said before getting up. "Haven't found, Y/N/N?"

"Not yet." Steve said shaking his head.

"Well, come on." Bucky said taking Steve's hand and pulling him from the room.

"Marco!" Steve called.

"Polo!"

"I know where she is." Bucky said with a grin. "Come on." The two headed to Y/N's room. Bucky put a finger to his lips and motioned for Steve to go into the hallway as he tip toed over to the closet door.

"Marco!" Steve called from out in the hallway.

"Po-LO!" Y/N squeaked as Bucky opened the closet door, making him laugh. She giggled as she got up. As Steve came back into the room Y/N reached out and started tickling Bucky.

"Ah ha ha! Get her, Steve!" Bucky managed to get out through his laughs as he fell to the floor, trying to roll away from her tickling fingers. Steve laughed. " _Steve!_ " Bucky whined. Y/N squeaked as Steve started to tickle her. "Quick, Y/N, get him!"

"Huh?" Steve's eyes widened and he suddenly found himself on his backing getting tickled by both friends. "Guys!" he tried to tickle Bucky but ending up having to hold his own stomach as he tried to roll away. "I need to breath!" he laughed out as tears ran down his cheeks. Y/N and Bucky moved to lie on their backs on either side of him. The three giggled as they caught their breath.

 ** _82 Years Later_**

Steve punched a baddie in the face before cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Marco!" he shouted.

"Polo!" Bucky shouted back. Steve threw his shield and it bounced off a few things before Bucky caught it and used it to hit a baddie in the face, knocking him out instantly. "Marco!" he shouted.

"Polo!" Y/N shouted back. Bucky ran a few feet before throwing the shield; it bounced at just the right angles once again for Y/N to catch it before blocking some bullets. She shot back at the baddie, taking him out with one shot.

"Are you guys serious, right now?" Sam asked as he flew overhead. "Marco Polo?"

"And they say _I'm_ immature." Tony said.

"We have comms you know." Clint said sounding slightly annoyed about the yelling.

"This is more fun!" Y/N said with a laugh.

"We're working with children." Tony groaned making the three chuckle.


	86. Take a Chance(PreSerum Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Can you do a fic where 1940s Bucky is trying to talk the reader into going on a date with (pre-serum) Steve, and when she actually meets him she ends up really liking him? Thank you so much!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,533**

 **A/N: So for the dress in this I literally just found one with a description because I know nothing about dresses but I found a 40s style one. Also apparently flower on a first date is outdated but… this is the 40s so it's not outdated yet XD Timeline wise I'm actually thinking this is 1941ish only because then Steve's 19 and because us joins the war in 42.**

* * *

"He's a really great guy, Y/N, especially on a date. He's real polite, sweet and he'll even bring you flowers."

"I dunno, Bucky..."

"Come on. You'll have a great time." Bucky said with a smile. "I promise. I've known him since we were kids; you're gunna love 'im."

"Alright." Y/N said. Bucky grinned.

"Great!" he said. "He'll swing by 'round seven."

"This isn't a double date is it?" she asked with a frown.

"No, no, just the two of you." He said with a smirk. "What's your favorite flower?"

"That's cheating; I wanna know what flowers _he_ wants to bring me." Y/N said crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine; I was just trying to help." Bucky said holding up his hands defensively. "Have fun tonight, I'm going to ask him for details later." He said with a smirk as he nudged her arm.

"You do that." Y/N said with a small smile. Bucky grinned and left. Y/N smile slowly faded. She had a date. What was she going to wear?

After freaking out in her room for about half an hour, Y/N finally picked out an outfit. An apricot cotton day dress with black trim, two-by-two buttoning front, cap sleeves, fitted waist with matching belt and a full skirt with matching shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror for about ten minutes as she tried to decide on her hair and makeup. By the time she was finished getting ready it was almost 6:30. She sat on her bed to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted was for Bucky's friend to think she was a babbling idiot.

Before she knew it, it was seven o'clock. Y/N sat at her kitchen table, clutching her hand bag, and jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She stood and quickly smoothed out her dress and lightly touched her hair before going to the door. When she opened it she found Steve Rogers standing there, looking nervous as he held single stemmed flower with two red blooms.

"H-Hi, I'm Steve." he said with a smile.

"I know; we uh, we went to school together, remember?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

"We did." he said with a nod as his face lit up. "I didn't think you'd remember. Bucky didn't say you remembered me."

"He never said it was you." She said with a small shrug.

"Oh…" Steve blinked. He didn't know whether or not he should thank his friend for that.

"We never really talked at school; I didn't think you'd remember me." Y/N admitted.

"Of course I remember you." He said. His face immediately flushed. "Wh-what I mean is, you…u-um.." he swallowed. "You're too pretty to forget." He said even though his face started to match the colour of the flower. Y/N couldn't hold back her smile. "Oh I-I got this for you." He said holding the flower out to her. "It's an Amaryllis." He said with a shy smile. "Bucky said to just get roses but… I wanted to give you this instead. It symbolizes… splendid beauty." He looked away, embarrassed, as she took it with a smile.

"Thank you. Other guys never put any thought into flowers." She said. "They just get roses. I think it's very sweet of you." Steve smiled at her. "Just let me put this in some water and we'll go, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." He said with a big smile. She went into her kitchen, leaving the door open, and quickly put the flower in a vase before heading back to the door. "You're not bringing a coat?" Steve asked as she closed the door behind her.

"It's been rather warm lately." She said with a shrug. Steve nodded.

"Okay."

"So… Bucky didn't tell me what we'd be doing on this date." She said as they started walking down the side walk.

"Oh well, I was thinking we have dinner and maybe go for a walk after, if you'd like." He quickly added as he glanced at her.

"That sounds wonderful." Y/N said giving him a smile.

During the date, Steve was a perfect gentleman; he held open doors for her, pulled out her chair for her, if she'd brought a coat he would've helped her take it off then on again. At first he was rather nervous as they sat across from each other but after a while he started to relax. Once she asked him what he liked to do in his spare time and they got on the topic of art she couldn't shut him up, but she didn't mind; listening to him talk so passionately about something that he enjoyed so much made her smile.

He suddenly realized how much he'd been talking and his face flushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I haven't given you a chance to say a word." He said. Y/N lifted her chin off her hands.

"No, it's fine. Really, I like hearing you talk about this." She said with a smile. He smiled back. "Do you think I'd be able to see some of your sketches sometime?" she asked. Steve blinked.

"Of course!" he chuckled nervously and ducked down slightly, he hadn't meant to be so loud. "Sorry… of course you can." He said with a smile. Y/N's eyes lit up and Steve couldn't breathe for a second. "D-Does that mean we'd have a second date?" he asked. "I mean I-I know this one's not over yet but…"

"I'd love that." Y/N said. Steve noticed that she looked genuinely excited and actually had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The two finished their meal, Steve paying even though Y/N offered to pay for her half; Steve insisted he should pay and told her since it was Bucky's idea that Bucky had actually given him money, though he made sure to tell her he tried to refuse it. The two started their walk; it was only a few minutes later that Steve noticed Y/N shiver slightly as the wind blew.

"Here," he started to take off his jacket. Y/N looked at him and frowned.

"Oh, no, you don't have to give me your coat." She said as she shook her head.

"I don't want you catching a cold." He said as he held it up, to help her into it. Y/N hesitated but then smiled.

"Thanks… you were right; I should've brought a coat. I didn't know it was going to be so chilly." She said as he helped her into it. "Though this is nice." She added as she pulled the coat closed. It was just about her size.

"Fits you perfectly." He said with a chuckle. She smiled at him. They continued their walk, this time Y/N spoke of her interests. At some point her hand slipped into his and laced their fingers together. Steve was momentarily distracted from what she was saying as he looked down at their hands.

As they neared Y/N's block they started to subconsciously slow their walk.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Y/N said.

"Me too." He said.

"I'll have to thank Bucky the next time I see him." she added with a smile. Steve chuckled.

"So will I."

"I can't believe we never talk in school."

"Well… I didn't know you knew I existed."

"Oh I did." She said making him look at her. "I always thought you were cute, really." Steve looked down. "In the attractive way." She quickly clarified with a shy smile as she glanced at him.

"Really?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Don't sound so surprised." She said gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Hard not to." He said with a small shrug. "Beautiful girl like you thinks _I'm_ cute?" He noticed her cheeks flushed and smiled. "So, when would you like to see my sketches?" He asked.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow." She said giving him another shy smile.

"Tomorrow sounds great." Steve said as his own smile grew. "Maybe, we could go out for lunch and I'll bring my sketch book." He suggested.

"Maybe we could go dancing after you show me your sketches."

"I'm not much of a dancer." he said with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay, neither am I." she said with a small giggle.

"I'd learn if it meant I got to dance with you." Steve said making her cheeks flush.

"Bucky never said how charming you were." She said making Steve's cheeks flush.

The two walked up to Y/N's door and faced each other. Y/N began to take off his coat and he quickly helped her. She helped him into it and fixed the collar as she smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking me out, Steve."

"Thanks for agreeing." He said with a sheepish chuckle.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Y/N said as she brushed some of his hair out of his face. His breath caught in his throat as she leaned down slightly and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. "Goodnight." She said. Steve blinked.

"G-Good-Goodnight." He managed to get out. Y/N smiled and headed inside. Steve stood there a minute and didn't even realize he was grinning like an idiot until he got home and looked in the mirror.


	87. Always There(Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): I just found your blog and its amazing! And you take polyagmy relationship requests! I know you've probably got a lot of requests but if you could do a Stucky x reader where Bucky is officially always in Steve's life, Steve is back to being the (1)**

 **Steve is back to being the reckless kid from Brooklyn and Bucky and reader are always having to save his butt. Btw just started reading Stand By You and its amazing! I'm going to binge read all your work** **?** **ﾟﾘﾍ** **?**

 **Warnings: Language (?)**

 **Words: 557**

* * *

Steve was in the shower one morning while Bucky and Y/N sat at the kitchen counter with their coffee. They were sitting in a comfortable silence until Bucky spoke.

"When are you gunna finally move in with us?" He asked. Y/N blinked then chuckled.

"I don't know if there'd be enough room for me." She said. "You and Steve seem pretty cozi here by yourselves."

"Of course there's room. You're just as much of an equal part in this relationship as we are." Bucky said. " 'sides you let me be the big spoon." He added with a chuckle. Y/N smiled. "We'd give you closet space and your own side of the bathroom. You practically live here anyways. We miss you at night." He said with a pout. Y/N smiled leaned across the counter to peck his lips.

"Don't pout." She said. He smirked.

"It gets you to kiss me." He said. The two heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Steve came out with a towel around his neck.

"Good morning, Y/N." Steve said giving her a peck on the lips as he walked past her to the fridge. Bucky pouted with a small whine. Steve chuckled and turned to give him a peck on the lips as well. Bucky turned and grinned at Y/N who shook her head with a smile.

* * *

"Buck, have you heard from Steve?" Y/N asked as she panted, looking down at the men they'd knocked out. Bucky put a finger to his comm.

"Steve?" Bucky asked. He looked to Y/N and shook his head. She let out a sigh.

"Let's go find him." She said with a slight groan.

When they found Steve he was, of course, trying to take on seven baddies at once. Bucky and Y/N stepped in and soon the men were all knocked out in a pile on the ground.

"What have we told you about not asking for help?" Y/N asked as she whirled around to look at Steve. He gave her a sheepish smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"I had 'em on the ropes." Steve panted.

"Sure ya did." Bucky said as he shook his head. "We're supposed to be a team, Steve."

"We are." Steve said.

"Then let us help you." Y/N said.

"Sorry." He looked down.

"Hey, we're here whenever you need us." Bucky said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to kick ass together." Y/N said. Steve frowned slightly. "Kick butt, geez you and your language thing." She corrected as she rolled her eyes making Bucky chuckle. "You don't hear us tell telling you not to swear when-" Steve covered her mouth.

"Y/N." he squeaked. She rolled her eyes and took his hand off her mouth.

"Steve," she said slowly as he tried to cover her mouth but she grabbed both his hands and prevented him from doing to. "you swear during sex, get over it." His face flushed and Bucky chuckled.

"Y/N." he whined quietly.

"Will you let us help you from now on?" she asked. "If you don't I'll tell everyone your _vocabulary_ when we-"

"Okay okay!" Steve said. "You know… I _might_ need help taking a shower later." he said before glancing at the two.

"We can certainly help you with that, now can't we?" Bucky turned to Y/N who nodded.

"Of course we can."


	88. Don't Like to Share(Nat x reader xWanda)

**Pairing:** **Natasha x reader x Wanda**

 **Request:** **For Nat x Wanda x Reader I was thinking maybe like Sam is trying to get with reader and doesn't know she is in a relationship with the two girls and Pietro is trying to warn him and like Nat and W are protective so they get handsy up front of him and**

 **" And he's like, "oh- OH. That's hot." Which makes everyone laugh and everything goes back to normal teasing amongst the group? (Sorry I had to send so many asks, they gave limited words) thank you btw I love your series and one shots** **?** **"**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 738**

* * *

Y/N was sitting at Tony's bar one night; everyone was hanging out on his 'party floor'. Pietro stood behind the bar - alcohol didn't affect him so he was having fun by making drinks for the others instead - Thor and Vision were chatting by the window, Bruce and Tony were discussing science things while Clint, Natasha and Wanda were having their own conversation on the other side of the room.

Sam had been talking with Steve and Bucky on the couch until he said something, slapped his knee and got up before heading over to the bar. Steve and Bucky exchanged a look and Bucky shook his head. Sam slid into the seat next to Y/N and tapped her arm.

"Hey Sam." She said with a small smile.

"Hey there. So I realized something, we've known each other a while right?"

"Yeah."

"But we don't really know each, if you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really." Y/N said shaking her head.

"I think we should get to know one another better." He said. "Maybe go out to eat somewhere or go for drinks." Y/N held up her drink with an amused smirk. Sam chuckled. "Besides now," he said putting a gentle hand on her arm. Pietro cleared his throat and held up a finger.

"Um, Sam?" He asked, noticing something across the room.

"Not now, speedy." Sam said flashing him a smile. "We're having a conversation here." Just then Natasha and Wanda came up to the two. Pietro starting smirking as Natasha grabbed Y/N's chin and flat out kissed her. Y/N squeaked in surprise, she hadn't seen them come up behind her, but didn't object. Her squeak grabbed the attention of everyone else and they looked over as Wanda wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. Her hands slowly rubbed Y/N's sides and made the girl moan softly. Y/N's face flushed brightly as Natasha broke their kiss.

"Sorry, Sam, we don't like to share." Natasha said giving the man a smirk.

"oh- OH. That's hot." Sam said with wide eyes. Everyone laughed at his expression as he stared with his mouth open. "My bad, didn't know." He said holding up his hands in defense. "You three make a lovely couple… group…"

"I tried to tell you." Pietro said with a chuckle.

" _You guys_." Y/N quietly whined but Wanda put a finger against her lips before pecking them. Sam headed back over to Steve and Bucky who were smirking at him.

"Lemme guess, you two knew." Sam said. Steve nodded as he held back a laugh. Bucky was having a bit more trouble and had to cover his mouth to muffle his.

"Dude, _everyone_ knew." Clint said as he walked over.

"Why am I always the last to know?" Sam asked as he shook his head.

"Man," Bucky laughed. "You should've seen their faces; they made a fucking bee line towards you! I thought Nat was gunna kick your ass." Steve nudged him with a frown at his language but he just kept laughing. Sam groaned and let himself lean back against the couch.

"Don't feel bad, Pietro had a crush on her and now she's with his sister." Clint said.

"Ey ey ey, _shut up_." Pietro said with a frown as he heard them.

"You had a crush on me?" Y/N asked as she turned to him. He looked away.

"We are twins," he muttered. "We like the same things." He said with a shrug.

"Sorry brother." Wanda said. "She's one thing I won't share." She said before kissing Y/N's cheek.

"Except with me." Natasha said with a smile.

"Of course, draga." Wanda said returning the smile.

"Hang on, so Thor and Vision knew too?" Sam asked.

"Aye." Thor said with a nod.

"I knew before they did." Vision said. "They showed all the clear signs of attraction towards one another." Sam groaned again. "Scott can't know, can he?"

"Surprisingly, yeah he does." Tony said with a nod.

"Is there _anyone_ who doesn't know?"

"Uh... Fury?" Steve suggested but Tony shook his head. "Meaning Maria knows then."

"Everyone knows." Natasha said. "We made sure of it."

"But not me? What the hell?" Sam asked.

"We made sure everyone who could be a possible... threat knew." Wanda said with a playful smirk.

"Ouch." Sam put a hand to his chest.

"She's joking, Sam." Y/N said with a smile.

"Or is she?" Natasha asked making everyone laugh again.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Draga – Darling**


	89. Flubula (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request: hi! Can you write a Steve x reader where the reader wants to follower her dreams (ex being a doctor or a movie director) but everyone keeps pushing her down? Thanks and I love your writing and blog very very much** **?** **ﾟﾒﾕ** **?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 691**

 **F/IC – Favorite Ice Cream**

* * *

Steve walked up to Y/N's door; he could hear her crying softly inside. He frowned before he knocked on the door. She immediately went silent and hoped he would just go away.

"Y/N, I know you're in there, Friday said you were home." Steve said through the door.

"I…" he heard her clear her throat. "I'm busy." She called.

"Y/N, can I please come in? It sounds like you've been-" she opened the door but couldn't look up at him. Steve's face immediately softened. "-crying. Y/N, what happened?"

"I can't do it." She said shaking her head.

"Do what?"

"Become a doctor." She said as she finally looked up at him. "I was stupid for even thinking it."

"Hey hey, don't say that. What's wrong? Did something happen during class?" Steve asked softly. He gently held her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Y/N sniffled and hesitated but then nodded. "Okay, come on." They went into her room, closing the door so they could have some privacy, and sat down on her bed. "Tell me what happened." Y/N sniffled again.

"The professor was giving a lecture and was asking us questions, she never picks people when they don't have their hands up and my class participation grade isn't that high so I decided I was going to answer a question." Steve frowned; he had a feeling where the story was going. "So I raised my hand on a question I knew… and I flubbed." Steve blinked.

"I'm sorry, flubbed?"

"You know, flubbed. I messed up the word. Instead of saying Fibula I said _Fibia_." she said. Steve blinked.

"I'm guessing that's wrong?" he asked. Y/N poked his knee in two places.

"This is your Tibia and _this_ is your fibula."

"So you messed up a word. It's no big deal, you knew the right answer."

"Everyone laughed." Y/N said looking down. The look on her face broke Steve's heart.

"It was just one mistake, I'm sure they'll forget about it in no time." He said. Y/N shook her head. "Y/N, I'm sure you'll make a great doctor some day. I'd let you work on my body right now… that came out wrong." He said quickly, covering his flushing face, as she started laughing. Steve smiled as he lowered his hand. "Shut up, you know what I meant." He said with a laugh as he nudged her. She giggled.

"Sorry." she said.

"I forgive you." He said gently wiping under her eye with his thumb. "Good things take time. You gotta get through all the hard stuff before you get to the good part. Take me for example," Y/N tilted her head with a slight frown. "I didn't give up on joining the army after getting turned down six times, now did I?"

"That's not fair, you had super juice." Y/N said with a pout making Steve chuckle.

"Then we just gotta find your super juice." He said making her giggle. "Besides, I got into the army and _then_ got the super juice." Y/N tried to hold back a smile. "What's so funny? You're the one who called it super juice."

"I know but you sound silly when you say it." She said. Steve chuckled.

"This is your dream, isn't it?" Steve asked. Y/N nodded. "Then don't let go of it." He said. "I know you can do this."

"Thanks Steve." Y/N said with a smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked. She nodded.

"Mhm."

"Good." Steve smiled and wiped away the rest of her tear stains before kissing her on the forehead. He put his hand against his mouth made 'chh' sound like a walkie talkie would make. "Paging Dr. L/N to the kitchen, Paging Dr. L/N. We have a code F/IC, in the ICU, I repeat a code F/IC in the Ice Cream Unit." He said into his hand making Y/N giggle. He stood and held out his hand to her. "I got a bowl with your name on it, Doctor."

"Thank you, Captain." She said. He ruffled her hair slightly before putting his arm around her shoulders as they left the room.


	90. Home (Pietro x reader x Wanda(Platonic))

**Pairing: Pietro x reader x Wanda (Platonic)**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): I didn't even know someone requested a similar plot about avengers x reader family thing sorry I wasn detailed uh how about a Pietro x Reader x Wanda and they take reader under their wings sort of speak and just they feel at home with reader? (Pt. 1)**

 **" (Pt 2) I mean like reader is newest member and there is something about reader that makes them feel at home and so they treat reader like family and are like attached to the hip? This doesn't help does it? If not you can dropbitnif you'd like** **?** **"**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 547**

 **A/N: Didn't know what else to call this one. I wrote as much as I could think of. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Everyone sat in the living area of the base, some sitting in the kitchen since it was connected, as Steve walked in with someone behind him.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet our newest addition Y/N L/N." he said stepping to the side to show her. She waved shyly with a small smile.

"Hello." She said in a small voice. Everyone gave her a silent wave, nod or a quiet 'hey'. She met the eyes of the twins, who were sitting on the couch and when they saw her smile they couldn't help their own smiles spreading across their faces.

…

Not even a week later Y/N sat on the couch with the twins, her legs on Pietro's lap as she leaned against Wanda. The three were watching a movie; Y/N held the bowl of popcorn on her lap as Wanda finished a braid in her hair.

"Sestra, could you pass me my soda?" Pietro asked. Neither girl moved for the drink that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Pietro tapped Y/N's leg lightly.

"Huh?" she turned to see him looking at her.

"He was talking to you." Wanda said with a smile. Y/N blinked.

"Oh. What does sestra mean?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Sister." Pietro said with a smile. The two couldn't help the huge smiles on their faces as Y/N's face lit up. She grabbed the soda but before giving it to Pietro she whispered something in Wanda's ear. Wanda chuckled and whispered something back. Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Here ya go, veliki brat." Y/N said with a big smile as she held out his soda to him. He tried to hide his grin, but once it was there he couldn't get it to go away, as he took the soda. "Could you two teach me Sokovian?"

"Of course, draga." Wanda said as she stroked her hair.

…

"Dobro jutro!" Y/N said the next morning as she entered the kitchen. Steve and Sam looked utterly confused while Bucky and Natasha had amused smirks. The twins followed in behind her with matching smiles.

"Um… what?" Steve asked as he blinked at her.

"She said 'good morning'." Bucky translated.

"She's here _four days_ and you're already teaching her another language?" Sam asked with a chuckle. The twins couldn't stop smiling.

"She wanted to learn." Pietro said with a shrug. Y/N pointed to the coffee maker.

"Kava." She looked to the two expectantly and they nodded. Y/N did a little happy bounce before pouring herself a mug of coffee. She then pointed to the mug. "Vrč?" She looked a bit uncertain but the twins nodded.

"Very good." Wanda said. Natasha chuckled.

"Srčkan." She said with a smile to the girl. Y/N grinned, understanding the complement. Pietro sped over and poured Wanda a cup of coffee.

"You three have certainly gotten close." Steve said with a smile. Y/N nodded.

"Mhm." She hummed. Pietro patted her on the head with a fond smile. "I've always wanted a big brother and sister."

"Oh, come here." He said with a big grin as he was suddenly squeezing her in a hug making Y/N giggle. "Finally you're no longer the youngest." Pietro said to Wanda.

"By 12 minutes." Wanda said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Sestra – sister**

 **veliki brat – big brother**

 **draga – darling**

 **Dobro jutro – Good morning**

 **Kava – Coffee**

 **Vrč – mug**

 **Srčkan – cute**


	91. Heads Up (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** : Hi! I have never requested an imagine before so you are my first! Can you do an imagine where Steve and Bucky are trying to win the heart of the reader but they didn't know she was with Pietro and Wanda keeps trying to tell them?please and thank you!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 498**

 **A/N: This one was the hardest for some reason. I just had a tough time coming up with ideas for it. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Y/N entered the kitchen and suddenly had flowers in her face. She jumped with a small squeak. Bucky peeked out from behind the flowers.

"I saw these and I thought of you." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, thank you Bucky." Y/N said as she took them. "They're lovely." She said with a smile before smelling them.

"Like you." He said.

"Oh stop." Y/N said with a chuckle as she moved past him to get a vase for the flowers.

…

Steve had just gotten into the elevator when he saw Y/N jogging over. He quickly put his hand out as the doors started to close and kept his arm there until Y/N was inside.

"Thanks." She said with a big smile.

"Of course." He said. The elevator started to move. "You look pretty in that dress." Steve said suddenly.

"Hm? Oh thank you." Y/N said as she smiled down at her dress.

"Not that you don't look pretty otherwise," Steve added quickly. "Because you do." Y/N giggled slightly.

"Thank you, Steve." She said.

…

Bucky and Y/N sat on the couch watching a movie that was on tv. Wanda walked in as Bucky was putting his arm behind Y/N on the back of the couch.

"Bucky?" Wanda asked. He looked back at her and put a finger to his lips before pointing at the movie. Wanda shook her head before walking into the kitchen. As a commercial came on Steve entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Y/N?" he asked. She turned her head to see him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you a minute? I need to tell you something..." he said.

"Sure." Y/N said as she got up and started to head over. Bucky quickly stood.

"Actually I have something to tell you too." he said making her look back at him curiously. The two men look at each other with frowns. Wanda raised a finger.

"Um, boys?" she started but they ignored her.

"What I have to say is really important." Bucky said.

"Well so it what I have to say." Steve said. Y/N looked between the two confused.

"Um…" She looked at Wanda who was shaking her head. Suddenly Pietro sped into the room; he'd been away on mission all day. Y/N's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Piet!" She ran over to him. He quickly met her halfway and picked her up, spinning her around before she kissed him. Steve and Bucky stared dumbstruck, their mouths hanging open.

"I've been trying to tell you two. Y/N and Pietro have been going steady for a while now." Wanda said as she walked up to the two.

"You could've made more of an effort to tell us." Bucky said with a frown as he tapped the side of his head.

"As your teammate I feel it's an invasion of your privacy to enter your heads." She said with a smile.

"You couldn't even give us a quick heads up?" Steve asked. Wanda shrugged making both men sigh.

* * *

 **This sucks doesn't it? I'm really sorry I couldn't think of anything else T-T**


	92. Last Dot (Bucky x reader)

**A/N: Dots are gumdrop candies just fyi in case you don't those where you're from. This the drabble to an imagine photo post on tumblr. I haven't made one in a long time.**

 **Erudessa-gabrielle: Same**

 **peoplers: I'm sure someone on tumblr will request some this week and if not I'll think of something.**

 **The Lady Geek: I … what? O-o**

* * *

Y/N sat on her bed with Bucky watching a movie. She had a box of _Dots_ in her hands. Bucky had his arms around her and would every once and a while grab a dot from the box. Y/N put a red one in her mouth and a moment later Bucky started looking inside the box.

"Are there any reds left?" he asked. Y/N looked in the box, shaking it slightly before she shook her head.

"I just ate the last one. Sorry Buck." she said giving him a sheepish smile. He pouted slightly then shook his head.

"That's okay." He said. Y/N put her attention back on the movie but Bucky cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. Before she could say a word their lips were pressed together and his tongue was in her mouth. A second later he pulled away. Y/N blinked and realized the dot was gone. She looked up at Bucky as he smirked, the red dot between his teeth.

" _Hey_." she whined. "That's mine."

"Not anymore." He said. "I'll share with you." He said with a wink making her face flush.


	93. Strays ( Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By origamiparachutes on tumblr): I would like to request a BuckyxReader (or possibly BuckyxReaderxSteve if you think you can) where the reader brings home a stray dog and Bucky teases her by saying something along the lines, "I guess you have a thing for strays" possibly pre-cw?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 843**

 **F/B – Favorite Breed (Of dog, obviously)**

* * *

Y/N opened the door to the apartment she shared with her boyfriends, holding the leash she'd gotten for the F/B dog she'd found outside. He had no collar and was lying in a cardboard box when she found him. It wasn't that late at night, it was only around 10, but Y/N didn't want them finding the dog just yet.

"Shh. We have to be quiet, boy, or we're going to wake-" the lights came on and Y/N looked up to see Bucky standing at the end of the hall, where the light switch was, rubbing his eye with his right hand.

"Y/N? What's…" he saw the dog and chuckled.

"I found him outside, he was all alone and sad and I couldn't just leave him." Y/N said as she pouted at him. "He's really friendly. I haven't picked out a name for him yet but please can we keep him, please Bucky?" Bucky smiled and walked over. He crouched down in front of the dog that sniffed him before looking up at him.

"He is cute…" Bucky said as he pet the dogs head. The dog rubbed his head against him, happy for the attention. Bucky looked up to see Y/N looking down at him with a hopeful pout. He chuckled again as he stood. " **I guess you have a thing for strays.** " He said. Y/N grinned and went on her toes to peck him on the lips. "You will have to ask Steve when he gets home though." Y/N pouted again. "But who could say no to that face." He said cupping her chin before kissing her again. Y/N grinned and crouched behind the dog to scratch behind his ears.

"Here that, boy? This is your new home." She said excitedly. Bucky chuckled as he smiled down at her.

"Steve should be home soon." He said. "I'll stay up and help you convince him, there's no way he can resist both faces." Y/N giggled.

"Yours is better though." She said with a grin. Bucky did a slight bow.

"Thank you, thank you." He said with a grin. "Come on, let's cuddle on the couch so we look extra cute when he gets home." He suggested. Y/N giggled.

"I'll get a towel for him to lay on." She said rubbing the dog's head before going down the hall to the closet.

"Hear that?" Bucky crouched in front of the dog again and rubbed his head. "You gotta sell the cuteness." He said with a chuckle. "Steve is gunna love you."

Steve opened the door to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were on and the second was that there was a soft jingle noise. He frowned turned around from the door to see a dog looking at him. The jingle was from the leash around its neck. Steve couldn't help but smile at Y/N and Bucky who were asleep on the couch with the dog on their lap.

"Well who are you?" he asked putting his bag down. The dog watched him as he walked over. He was quiet to avoid waking the others as he crouched down and pet the dog's head. He chuckled silently as he noticed Y/N's hand on the dog's back. "This was probably her idea huh?" Steve whispered to the dog. "We'll have to get you a proper bed tomorrow, huh?" The dog leaned its head against Steve's hand as he scratched behind its ear. "I see you two are awake." He said looking up at them. They opened their eyes.

"Can we keep him?" Y/N asked with a cute pout.

"Yeah, Steve, can we?" Bucky asked with his own puppy-dog-eyes look. "Pretty please?" Steve chuckled.

"We can keep him." He said with a nod making the two grin. "But _you two_ are giving him a bath tomorrow." He said. The two nodded.

"Yes sir." Bucky said as Y/N giggled.

"Alright, let's get to bed." Steve said as he stood. "Did you come up with a name yet?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

"We were waiting for you." Y/N said as she coaxed the dog to get up.

"Yeah, you're his dad too." Bucky said.

"This is our baby now?" Steve asked with an amused smirk.

"Yeah! He our little baby." Y/N said, in a baby voice, as she rubbed the dog's head. The two men chuckled, smiling as they watched her. "Once you're all clean you can sleep in the bed with us." She said.

"Is he gunna fit?" Steve asked.

"We can make room." Y/N said. "I'll be a big spoon for once!" She said with a little jumping making the two laugh again. Bucky ruffled her hair.

"Alright, big spoon, let's get some sleep." He said putting his arm around her. Steve grabbed the towel to make a bed on the floor for the dog.

"Come on, boy." He said patting the side of his leg as he looked at the dog. The dog seemed to smile up at him before following the three into their room.


	94. Man in Uniform (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** :** **Could you write one where bucky wears his military uniform because he heard that his crush has a soft spot for man in uniform ;) thanks you**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 708**

* * *

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah Buck?" Steve asked turning to look at him. Bucky hesitated making his friend frown slightly.

"Do you… you think you can do me a favor?" he asked before glancing at him.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Steve asked.

"Well… I heard… something and…" Bucky started chewing his bottom lip. "I need to know if you can get something from the Smithsonian for me." he said. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"The Smithsonian?" he asked. Suddenly a look of realization washed over his face and he smirked. Bucky frowned.

"What?" he asked. Steve shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." He said. "I can help you out." He said with a chuckle.

…

"Has anyone see Snowflake?" Sam asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Who?" Y/N asked as she tiled her head to the side.

"He means Bucky." Natasha said before she sipped her drink.

"Oh, well I haven't seen him all day." Y/N said shaking her head. "Sorry."

"Me neither, which is weird." Sam said as he sat down.

"Well, I haven't seen Cap either so maybe they're doing something." Natasha said. Sam shrugged. "Did you need him for something?"

"Nah, I was just wondering where the guy went." Sam said shaking his head.

"Right, so you can get your daily dose of bugging Bucky." Y/N said with a small laugh.

"Exactly." Sam said with his own laugh. Just then Steve walked into the kitchen. "Well, there's one of them." Steve stopped and looked confused.

"They were wondering where you and Barnes were." Natasha explained.

"Oh…uh Y/N," Steve said. Y/N raised her eyebrows in a question. "I think Wanda wanted you for something."

"Huh? Okay." She hopped off her seat and walked past him to the elevator. Sam and Natasha gave Steve a look as he sat down.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Steve tried to hold back a smirk.

"Remember that conversation you and Y/N had the other morning?" Steve asked as he looked at Natasha. She smirked with a nod.

"Damn I wish I could see her reaction." She said.

…

Y/N was walking down the hall towards Wanda's room when someone came out of a room in front of her.

"Who-?" She stopped and her eyes widened as Bucky turned to her. " _What_ are you wearing?" she asked and had to put a hand over her open mouth to avoid looking any more like an idiot than she already was.

"My old uniform." He said glancing down at it. "Steve stole it back for me." he said with a small smile. "Even got the hat back." Bucky said before moving his hair back and putting it on. He could see her cheeks turning red and could tell she was smiling under her hand. "You…" he cleared his throat. "You told Nat you liked men in uniform so..."

"Buck, I already found you extremely attractive; what are you doing to me?" she muttered into her hand as she couldn't help but look him up and down.

"Hopefully something good." He said with a small chuckle.

"Oh my god… I never thought I'd get to see you wearing this." She said.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm gunna swoon." She said with a laugh. He took a step towards her.

"I'd better be ready to catch you then." He said. "Or better yet." He scooped her up in his arms making Y/N burst out laughing and put her arms around his neck. "There, now if you swoon you're already in my arms." He said with a smirk.

"Would it be alright if I called you _Sergeant_?" she asked as she pretended to straighten his tie. His cheeks went pink and being so close Y/N noticed immediately. He flashed a smile at her.

"You can call me anything you'd like for a kiss." He said making her giggle. She pecked him on the lips and his face lit up. Y/N took his hat off and put it on herself before running her fingers through his hair.

"You know, you didn't need to wear this to get my attention." She said.

"It worked though, didn't it?" he asked with a laugh. Y/N smiled and shook her head before kissing him again.


	95. Shopping Buddy (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By maxwilly1998 on tumblr):** **Hi I was wondering if I could request a stevexreader where he has just come out of ice and the reader takes him shopping for clothes or something? (Fluff)**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,696**

 **A/N: I'm actually not sure how much of this would be considered fluff, I just wrote until I ran out of ideas.**

* * *

Steve sat in a S.H.I.E. L.D. infirmary and let a few doctors make sure everything was normal, or as normal as it could be after being in ice until a few days before. He'd been staying in an apartment like room for the past two days. His head was still reeling from the fact that he'd been asleep for the past 70 years but there was nothing to do other than move on with his life, however difficult that may be.

A woman walked in, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a purse over her shoulder, and smiled at him bringing him away from his thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Y/N and I've been assigned to take you clothes shopping today once you're done here." She said.

"You're joking right?" Steve asked with a frown. Surely Fury didn't think he needed a baby sitter twenty-four-seven; he knew how to go shopping on his own, it couldn't have changed that much.

"No I am not." She said with an apologetic smile.

"I can shop for my own clothes. But thank you."

"Not in 2012 you can't." Y/N said shaking her head.

"Why would they make you do it?" he asked.

"Is your question, why would they make me specifically or why would they make _a woman_ do it?" she asked. Steve's cheeks flushed.

"A bit of both?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Well to be honest we had someone else volunteer for the job but it's not their department nor are they even in town right now; he's in New Mexico actually." She said. "But seriously, I doubt you have any cash on you or that know where any stores are, the alternative is _that_ outfit in bulk." She said pointing to his white t-shirt and tan pants. Steve let out a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, then." He said.

"Great, as soon as you're done here we'll go." She said with a smile.

 **…**

Steve looked out the window of the van he and Y/N rode in. Another agent was driving them around for the day but they never introduced themselves or said a word the entire time.

"So what kind of clothes should we get you?" Y/N asked. Steve shrugged.

"Just… clothes." He said. "Clothes can't be that different." He said but his eye drifted to her jeans. She noticed.

"Right, these are jeans." She said. "They became popular in the 50s and so on." She said. "You could try on a pair, see if you like them." She said. Steve nodded.

"Alright." He said looking back out the window.

"I realize there's no way I could possibly understand what you're going through right now but…" he glance back at her. "I'm here if you wanna vent." He frowned. "Rant, talk." She clarified. Steve nodded.

"Oh… um, thank you…"

"Hey, while we're out we could get you a gym membership or something, I mean you probably don't need it," she said with a laugh as she gestured to his arms. "But it's something to do." Steve nodded.

"Alright." He gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"So, Fury gave me a list of places to try but I think we can go off on our own path." Y/N said with a smirk before putting a finger to her lips. "I won't tell if you don't." Steve chuckled slightly and playfully put his finger to his lips with a nod.

…

"Okay so underwear is a thing you can take care of yourself," Y/N said wiggling her fingers towards the section of the store where all the boxers and other such articles of clothing were. "and I'll get you a few belts and socks while you do that then we can see about getting you some pants."

"You trust me to shop by myself?" Steve asked with an amused smirk.

"Well, _I_ do." Y/N said. "I don't know about the agent outside, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said with a shrug. "Besides, you're a big boy." She said patting his arm lightly. Steve chuckled slightly before nodding and walking towards the underwear section.

A few minutes later Y/N joined him with two packages of white socks and three different belts. He glanced up from the two packages he was holding.

"I only need one belt." He said.

"Oh, I know. I just thought since we're using a card Fury gave me that we could go all out." She said with a smile. "A credit card." She quickly clarified. "Another thing from the 50s." she said. "There's a certain amount of money 'on' the card." She explained with finger quotes. "And we swipe it on a card reader at check out to pay for things." Steve nodded.

"That… makes sense." He said.

"Does it? Or are you just saying that?" she asked. Steve blinked.

"No, it-it makes sense."

"Okay, if anything doesn't just ask me." she said giving him a smile. He smiled back slightly.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. You pick out anything yet?"

"Uh…" he looked back down at the package of boxers and briefs.

"Don't ask me when those were invented." Y/N said with a small laugh.

"Oh, no, I had boxers back- I mean I wore- I-" he quickly put down the package of briefs as his cheeks flushed.

"Sorry." Y/N said with a sheepish smile.

"No, it's- don't apologize. I'm just… not used to having a girl shop with me." he admitted.

"Oh, sorry, I guess Fury never took that into consideration. At least he didn't pick an attractive agent, right?" she said with a chuckle but Steve frowned.

"You are-" he cleared his throat. "I think you're-" he looked away.

"Thanks big guy." Y/N said nudging his arm with her elbow as she smiled up at him. His face flushed more and he nodded before looking away again. "Alrighty, on to pants." She said as she moved over to the pants section. "What's your size?" she asked looking back at him.

"Um, I-I can…"

"Oh right, sorry." Y/N said with a small laugh. "My bad, if you need me I'm just going to be over there." She pointed towards the woman's section. Steve nodded. "Here I'll hold these for you." She said taking the boxers package before he could object.

…

Once Steve was done he slowly headed towards the woman's section to look for Y/N. He saw the women's lingerie section, as well as a mannequin modeling a set, and his entire face, ears and neck, turned bright red. Steve audibly gulped as he quickly glanced around for Y/N. He saw her putting a dress back on the rack and quickly headed over.

"All set?" she asked when she saw him. He nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"You're not getting anything?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, no, this trip is for you so the card is for you."

"You should get that dress." He said. Y/N blinked and looked back at it.

"It's okay." She said shaking her head. "I don't need it."

"Get it; I'll take the heat from Fury later."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. Think of it as a thank you for today." He said with a small smile. Y/N smiled up at him before taking the dress off the rack again.

"Thank you." She said. "Now let's get you away from those mannequins before your face turns any redder." She said with a smirk. Steve's eyes widened slightly and he looked like he could die from embarrassment. "I'm kidding." She said nudging him. "It wasn't that red before." She said with a small giggle.

"Thanks." He groaned putting a hand over his face. Y/N giggled again.

"We should get something to eat; there's a few fast food places in the area, how about we get something from each and see which is your favorite." Y/N suggested with a smile. Steve chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

"Then we'll see about that gym, Fury suggested one down town." She said. Steve's face fell slightly. "Don't worry, it wasn't his idea, I texted him and asked him if he knew any good places. I don't work out that much aside from at S.H.I.E. L.D." Steve nodded. "Trust me, if he was in charge of this trip you'd have…" she then noticed what he'd picked out. "All old man clothes." She said before she burst out laughing. Steve frowned slightly.

"I like them." He said.

"I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you, I swear." She said quickly. "Would you let me buy you _one_ futuristic outfit though? Did you try on any jeans?" Steve shook his head. "Here, I'll take these and you go find a pair to put on." She went to talk the pile of clothes from him but he shook his head.

"I'll carry it, you're already carrying that."

"It's just clothes, Steve, they're not that heavy. Besides, I'm just going to be sitting outside the dressing room." She said. Steve's eyebrows shot up. "That was my way of telling you I want to see you in jeans." She said with a smile. Steve nodded as the pink was slowly returning to his cheeks.

Y/N looked up as Steve stepped out of the dressing room. He looked unsure as he looked down at the jeans. Y/N chuckled and whistled making him send her a playful glare as his face flushed.

"Lookin' good." She said.

"I think I'll stick to what I picked out." He said pointing to the pile next to her.

"Aw, come on you look great." She said. He shook his head and went back into the dressing room. Y/N chuckled. He came out a few minutes later with the jeans over his arm. "Alright, you go put those back and I'll meet you up at check out." Steve nodded and the two went in opposite directions. He put the jeans away and headed up to join Y/N in line. They checked out in a few minutes before getting back into the van with the bags. "Alright, food time." Y/N said clapping her hands together before turning to smile up at Steve. He smiled and nodded.

"Food time."


	96. Attention (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing:** **Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hey i know requests are closed but i dont want to forget this idea i had for one** **?** **could i have a bucky x reader imagine where bucky has cut his hair while gone shopping with the reader and grabs the attention of many girls which makes the reader jealous cause she likes bucky but doesntthink she has a shot but bucky likes her aswell and once when he sees how much its upsetting her he pushes through all the girls and kisses the reader and end it how you have to do it straight away**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 741**

 **Evaline101: I only take requests on tumblr, on Mondays with a limit of 15. Please respect that.**

 **peoplers: it's up to the requests. There is a Natasha x reader coming out this week.**

Y/N sat in the waiting area of the hair salon, flipping through one of the hair style books as she waited for Bucky to get his hair cut. She'd lost track of time but eventually he walked up to her. When she looked up she couldn't help but stare.

"It's not bad, is it?" he asked reaching up to touch it. It was a lot shorter than it had been but was still slightly long unless he smoothed it back like it was now; he didn't want it to look like his old hair cut. Y/N quickly shook her head.

"No no! It looks great! You look great." She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks." He told her. "So, you ready to go?"

"Mhm." Y/N hummed as she put the book down. She paid for the hair cut before they headed to another store.

…

To say his new hair cut was drawing attention would be an understatement. In each store they went into all of the girls, and some of the guys, would stop just to stare at him as he and Y/N walked by. At every store at least two members of staff would come up to him and ask if he needed help finding anything. He wasn't the one shopping, Y/N was, but they never asked her. At first, Y/N decided to just ignore everyone. He was an attractive man and there was nothing she could do to make people stop staring. It was the blatant flirting that made her want to throttle every girl who set their eyes on him. The girls would simple act like Y/N wasn't even there and didn't even take into consideration that he might be _with_ her. He wasn't of course, and it was the fact that no one stopped to think about that, that made her feel even worse. It was like everyone knew she didn't stand a chance.

It was when a group of girls came up to him that she'd had enough, before she would've explained that they were in a rush or that they were busy but this time she simple walked away from him. She knew she shouldn't have, it wasn't his fault; he wasn't encouraging them in fact he looked rather alarmed and uneasy whenever someone came up to him but if she didn't get away she feared she'd burst into tears right then and there.

Bucky watched Y/N walk away and noticed how she was biting her lip. When he saw her wipe away something under her eye, he pushed through the group of girls and made his way over to her. She glanced up at him when she noticed her was there but didn't have a chance to say anything since he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Her eyes widened as he held her face. The group of girls seemed upset but moved on quickly enough. The two didn't even notice as he pulled away. He swallowed before taking her right hand.

"If we hold hands… they'll know you're my girlfriend." He said. Y/N's face flushed and Bucky smiled as he saw her eyes light up but then she frowned, making him also frown in confusion.

"Right, I'm sorry I didn't think of that earlier. Not as many people would've bugged you." She said as she looked down.

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I should've been clearer… that was… I was asking you... to be my girlfriend … just now." He said. Y/N looked up at him as he chewed his lip.

"Oh… r-really?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Oh…"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I… why would you like _me_?" she asked. Bucky blinked.

"Why wouldn't I like you?"

"Well… look at you."

"Look at _you_." He said. Y/N blinked and glanced down at herself. Bucky let out a small laugh. "You're beautiful." He said. Y/N's face flushed. "Those other girls don't even compare to you. I wasn't even paying attention to them. I was relieved when you would get them to stop." Y/N tried to hide her smile. "And honestly... I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now." He admitted as he gave her hand a light squeeze. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "So what do you say? Be my girl?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Y/N grinned up at him, going on her toes to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her.


	97. Protective (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request:** **Hey! Could you do a Steve x reader where she is steve's girlfriend and the other guys (Tony, t'challa, bucky, Sam, pietro etc) are like her big bros. And she has to go undercover in a bar alone to get some bad guy. She's on her comms and the avengers have visual on her. But some guy flirts with her &Steve and the other guys are being annoying on the comms&asking the reader to punch him. But she offs the comms. Mission is a success though. Lots of funny stuff after that pls! Wanda&nat are her bff.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,338**

 **A/N: I couldn't think of a lot of funny stuff to put at the end. I wrote as much as I could think of.**

 **Also van layout for later on, Tony and T'Challa in front, Sam, Bucky and Pietro in one row in the back and facing that row is three more seats for reader and Steve.**

* * *

Y/N crossed her legs as she sat at the bar, she held a glass but didn't drink from it. She subtly put a finger to hear ear and spoke into her wrist, more specifically the microphone on the bracelet she was wearing.

"Do you have visual?" she asked quietly.

"I've got my eye on the target." Sam said from the other end of the room as he sat with his own drink.

"And I have _my_ eye on you." Steve said from the pool table. "And I have to say you look _very nice_ tonight." He said. Y/N smiled into her drink as she took a tiny sip.

"You are not the only one who thinks so; creeper at four o'clock." Pietro said. He, Bucky, Tony and T'Challa were all in a van outside but had visuals from the cameras inside the bar as well as the hidden cameras on Sam and Steve's fake glasses and Y/N's necklace. They had to stay in the van because they were the most recognizable ones out of the group. Really it was only supposed to be Bucky in the van but the others insisted on coming along as well.

"Piet, quit calling guys creepers." Y/N quickly said into her wrist before turning to see the man who approached her.

"Hi." He said with a smirk.

"Hi." She said as she flashed a polite smile.

"What else am I supposed to call them?" Pietro asked.

"Tell him to go away." Bucky said and Y/N she could hear the frown in his voice.

"I second that." Steve said. Y/N didn't have to turn around to know he was glaring daggers at the man.

"I could pop in and make him disappear." Pietro suggested.

"Tell him to hit the road." Tony said. Y/N put her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. Sam and Steve flinched.

" _Ow!_ " Pietro whined.

"We have headphones on, Y/N." Bucky said.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting her all by yourself." The man said as he leaned on the bar.

"Come on, YN, punch his lights out." Tony said.

"Yes, please punch him." T'Challa said. Y/N forced a smile and pressed a button on her bracelet. The tiny speaker in her ear made a small beep noise before it was silent.

"I'm taken." Y/N said to the man.

"I don't see a ring." He pointed out.

"Yes but it's _very_ serious." She said. The man sighed before simply walking away.

After that, the mission went off without a hitch. Y/N returned to the van, where Sam and Steve were waiting with the others, and as she got inside the first thing she got was everyone talking at once.

"Guys!" she said loudly. They all stopped. Steve came up to her and held her shoulders.

"You _never_ turn off your comms. Got it?" he asked with a stern tone. Y/N sighed.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't bombard my ear next time." She said as she sat down, Steve sat next to her, and they put their seatbelts on.

"The guy was a creep." Pietro said as he crossed his arms with a pout.

"Every guy but Steve is a creep to you." Y/N said and Pietro nodded. "I handled it." She said.

"Maybe you should get her a ring." T'Challa suggested from the passenger's seat. Steve's face flushed.

"Um…"

"Dibs on best man!" Bucky shouted as he raised his hand.

"Aw come on man." Sam said shaking his head.

"I've known him longer." Bucky said.

"Hello? What about me?" Tony asked as he looked back at them from the driver's seat.

"I think it should be me." Pietro said with a smirk. The three looked at him like he was insane and he pouted.

"Well the maid of honor is either _Romanoff_ or Maximoff." Tony said. "So you'll either be dancing with Romanoff or your sister."

"Guys, we're not-" Steve started but then stopped. "We're not planning a wedding right now." He said.

"Technically I could wed you two right now." T'Challa said.

"Nat would kill you." Bucky said. T'Challa nodded.

"Guys, if and when Steve wants to marry me we'll tell you." Y/N said.

"If? Of course I want to." Steve said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "We're just a bit busy to get married right now." he said with a chuckle. "Besides, we're spending the rest of our life together anyways, right?" he asked with a smile. Y/N smiled up and him before kissing him.

"Okay but _hypothetically_ if you had to pick right now, who would your best man be?" Tony asked.

"Can't he have more than one?" Y/N asked.

"I don't see why not." T'Challa said.

"It's your wedding." Pietro said with a shrug.

"There ya go." Y/N looked up at Steve. "You now have three best mans… men." Pietro cleared his throat. "Four. Sorry Piet."

"What about kitty?" Sam asked. T'Challa let out a sigh and turned to him. Sam grinned at him.

"He's going to be doing the wedding." Tony said. T'Challa's eyebrows rose.

"You would let me perform the ceremony?"

"Of course." Steve said.

"Yeah, getting married by a king would be awesome." Y/N said. "It also helps that you're one of our best friends." T'Challa smiled at her.

"The girls are going to be so pissed to learn we're planning this without them." Pietro said as he shook his head.

"We're not planning anything." Steve said.

"We'll tell you guys when we're getting married." Y/N said. Suddenly Steve jumped, letting out a small yelp, as if something had poked him. "What's wrong?"

"Scott?" Steve asked with a frown. Suddenly the man grew in the seat next to Steve before he buckled up.

"Hey guys." He said with a small wave.

"When did you get here?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I've _been_ here. I'm the ultimate defense." He said with a smile.

"He was riding on my necklace." Y/N said with a shrug.

"So, like I was saying," Scott said turning to Steve. "Can I be the ring bearer? It'll look like a magic trick, the ring'll just fly onto her finger." He said with a grin.

"I think I'd want to put the ring on her finger, Scott, that's kinda the point." Steve said.

"Fine then I can make it fly into your hand."

"Well, the secrets out now." Sam said.

"To you guys yes, not everyone else." Scott said.

"Trust me, they'd know it was you." Tony said.

"You could have Spidy make the ring lower down into your hand dramatically." Scott said.

"Then it'd be covered in that web stuff." Pietro said. Bucky and Sam shivered.

"That stuff is _nasty_." Sam said shaking his head.

"At least it's synthetic." Bucky muttered with a shrug.

"That doesn't mean it's any harder to get off." Sam said giving him a slight glare.

"Come on, it was a bonding experience for you two." Steve said.

"It was not funny." The two said giving Steve a glare. Pietro chuckled.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny." He said with a shrug.

"Well, next time he's over I'll have him web you to a chair." Tony said.

"No thank you." Pietro said quietly. "Anyone heard from Barton lately?" he asked to change the subject.

"Oh, you should have it at their place; that way Laura and the kids could be there." Scott said.

"When did he have time to tell you about his kids?" Tony asked.

"I rode his arrow, we're pretty close."

"Do you think before you speak?" Sam asked as Bucky tried not to burst out laughing. Y/N leaned into Steve and looked up at him.

"Well, I guess they're going to plan our wedding." Y/N said quietly.

"Guess so." he said as he smiled down at her. "Takes the pressure off us. We can focus on planning the honeymoon." He said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Y/N smiled and leaned against him as he put his arm around her.

* * *

 **So quick note the web thing wasn't referencing anything with civil war, it's a separate thing that happened. The arrow though is, (That's not a spoiler because that was in a trailer… I think)**


	98. Cooking Catastrophe (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Can I have a Steve (post serum) x reader please? ? with the prompt "I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us." Can it be just really romantic and cheesy? I would be really grateful! Thank you! ?❤**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 665**

* * *

"Uh, Y/N, are you… are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yeah. **I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us.** "

"What happened to the other 25%?" Steve asked as he looked away from the oven with a frown.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Y/N said waving a hand dismissively.

"I'm starting to think letting you in the kitchen wasn't a very good idea."

"Oh hush." Y/N said nudging him before standing up straight.

"You have made this before, right?" he asked as he stood up as well.

"Well, I think…"

"You think?" Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"I may have made it on a drunken whim before."

"A drunken wh-… it's gunna explode." Steve moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh stop." Y/N said lightly smacking his arm as he passed her. "It's gunna be awesome. You'll ask me to make it every night."

"It looks like it's 5,000 calories."

"You burn that in your sleep, don't you?" she asked. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"No, believe it or not I don't." he said. Y/N chuckled and tossed a dish towel at his head. " _Hey_."

"Hey yourself, help me with the dishes." She said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute before going over to the dishes that were drying in the dish rack. Steve put away the dishes as Y/N washed the rest that were in the sink. He finished before she was done, he left the freshly washed dishes in the rack to drip, and wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. "Hey there."

"Hey there." Y/N smiled at him before kissing his nose. He grinned and nuzzled his face against her neck.

"How much longer is our science experiment going to cook for?" Steve asked with a laugh. Y/N rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"About 20 more minutes." She said.

"Ah, just enough for cuddle time." He said picking her up with one arm.

"Steve, I'm not done with the dishes!" Y/N squeaked with a laugh. He turned off the water with his free hand, grabbing a towel for her hands along the way, before bringing her over to the couch in the attached living area. He let himself fall back onto the couch making Y/N let out a half laugh half scream. Steve wrapped his arms around her. " _Steve_."

"Nope, cuddle time." He said before nuzzling his face into her hair. "Why are you so comfortable?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled. Y/N slowly turned in his arms. He grinned down at her and pecked her on the lips. She giggled and pecked his lips back before snuggling into him. He hummed a chuckle as he secured his arms around her, holding the back of her head, his fingers playing with her hair. The two closed their eyes for only a moment.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell something burning?" Y/N asked. Their eyes snapped open and they popped up off the couch. "Crap!"

"I got it!" Steve said grabbing the oven mitts. He opened the oven and Y/N started fanning the small amount of smoke that came out. Steve took out the glassware and put it on a towel on the counter. He fanned at the smoke. "What was the chance of it not exploding again?"

"It didn't explode, it's just… burnt." Y/N said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Hey, we can just scrape off the burnt parts, right?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah." She said with a nod.

"I bet it's gunna be great." He kissed her cheek with a smile.

"It better be; I put work into that." She said with a chuckle.

"And I can't wait to eat it." Steve said rubbing her back.

"Well now it's gotta cool for a lot longer." Y/N said making Steve laugh.

"Then in the meantime…" he trailed off before picking her up. "Cuddle time!" he brought them back to the couch as Y/N laughed.


	99. Cuddle Bugs (Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing:** **Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **A Steve/Bucky/Reader where they're all super** **super cuddly and the reader never has to walk anywhere because Steve or Bucky loves to carry her (piggyback, bridal style, etc.) and they all sleep in the same (huge) bed and the reader is usually in the middle and it's super fluffy? And also they're super protective of her (whenever she goes on a mission they're all over (cuddly) her when she gets back and vice versa? Thanks xx**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,042**

 **One more chapter and there will be 100 parts to this wow**

* * *

"Onward!" Steve heard Y/N shout. He chuckled as Bucky walked into the kitchen with Y/N on his back. "Morning Steve."She said as she hugged Bucky around his neck.

"Good morning, you two." Steve said.

"Bucky, I wish to give Steve a kiss." Y/N said. Bucky nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." he said before walking over to Steve. "But not before me." he said pecking Steve on the lips. Y/N whined but kissed Steve when Bucky leaned over more to let her. Steve shook his head with a smile.

"You two are dorks." He said.

"Yes but we're _your_ dorks." Bucky said with a grin. Y/N giggled. "Hey, do I get a kiss?" Bucky asked as he looked back at her. She grinned and pecked him on the lips.

"Alright, waffles or pancakes?" Steve asked her.

"Both!" she said before hugging Bucky. The two men chuckled.

"Both it is." Steve said getting up to make breakfast.

…

The three were laying on their king sized bed as they watched a movie later on that day. Y/N was in the middle, each man with an arm around her.

"Can we pause the movie to get ice cream?" Y/N asked since the movie was at a slow part.

"Course." Bucky said hitting the pause button. Y/N started to climb over Steve to get up but he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked before scooping her up in his arms. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood with her in his arms still.

"Steve!" she said with a laugh. He pecked her on the lips with a smile.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked.

"F/IC please." She said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He pecked her on the forehead. "Buck, I leave her in your care."

"Huh?" Y/N blinked before Steve threw her, gently, back onto the bed. She laughed as Bucky wrapped his arms around her and put his face against her stomach. Steve left for the kitchen and Y/N stroked Bucky's hair. He said something muffled into her shirt. "What was that?" He lifted his head.

"I said I wuv you." He said with a cute pout.

"I wuv you too, ya big cuddle bug. Y/N smiled and leaned down to kiss him as he leaned up to meet her halfway.

"Your kisses are the best." He said with a smile as he rested the side of his face against her chest.

"Don't let Steve hear you say that." Y/N said with a small giggle.

"He'd agree with me." He said before snuggling against her. He took her hand and kissed each of her fingers making her giggle some more.

Steve came back a few minutes later with a big bowl of ice cream and a spoon for each of them. He sat down and Y/N immediately kissed him twice as he handed the bowl to her.

"Mm." He blinked and chuckled when she pull away. "What was that for?"

"One was a thank you and the other was cause I just wanted to kiss you." She said.

"Well, I won't object to that." He said with a smile.

"Aren't her kisses the best?" Bucky asked.

"Mhm." Steve hummed. Bucky gave Y/N a look. "Yours aren't bad either." Steve said before he leaned down to kiss him. Bucky hummed happily and smiled as Steve pulled away. Steve smiled down at him before taking a bite of ice cream.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys, Fury wants me on a mission next week." Y/N said before taking her own bite of ice cream. Bucky buried his face against her stomach and the two heard a muffled whine.

"Nooo." He said into her shirt. Steve stroked his hair and Bucky continued to hum whines against Y/N's stomach.

"Be careful." Steve said before kissing her cheek.

"Of course." Y/N said. Bucky pulled his head away and turned so his head was in her lap.

"Don't go." He said with a pout.

"I have to." Y/N said as she brushed his hair behind his ear.

"No, you don't; call in sick." He said making her smile.

"Bucky, I can't call in sick." Y/N said with a chuckle. "It's not for a few more days anyway. I'll be fine, I promise." She said before leaning down to kiss him upside down. He smiled up at her.

"You better be." He said. "You better not come home with a single scratch." He said. "Not one." He said before pecking her on the lips. Bucky nuzzled his face against her stomach again. Y/N stroked his head. She scooped up a bite of ice cream and held it down for him. " _Om_." He ate it making Steve and Y/N smile.

"Buck." Steve said.

"Hm?" Steve took Bucky's chin, making him look up at him.

"You got a little…" he leaned down to kiss him and get the ice cream that was on the corner of his mouth. Steve pulled away with a smile and Bucky licked his lips as he tried to pretend his cheeks weren't bright red.

"You two are adorable." Y/N said with a smile. The two smiled at her before kissing her cheeks.

"Hey Y/N?" Bucky asked.

"Yes dear?" Y/N asked. He opened his mouth and pointed to it. Y/N giggled and fed him more ice cream. He hummed a thank you before kissing her cheek. "Ah-! Cold lips!" Steve started laughing as Bucky then kept kissing her face. He wrapped his arms around her, putting his face against her chest.

" _Buck_." Steve nudged his side. Bucky's reply was muffled making the two laugh. He said something else into her chest and she patted his head.

"We can't understand you, sweetie." She said. He lifted his head.

"I said I'm takin' a nap." He said before letting his face fall back against her chest. Steve laughed.

"You're not gunna have more ice cream?" he asked. Bucky brought his head back up, eyes closed and mouth open. Steve shook his head before feeding him a bite of ice cream. Bucky let his head fall back and Y/N giggled as she rubbed his back. Steve moved closer, putting his arm around her and rubbing Bucky's back.


	100. Double Trouble (Non-Stucky x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader / Bucky x reader (Not Stucky x reader)**

 **Request(justareader): Hey ! It's Monday that means I can send you my request ! Sorry maybe it'll be a little longer. Paring Bucky x Reader x Steve. The three of them are in a relationship, not Stucky, but they both are in a relationship with the reader and they handle it 'cause they share her. Once Steve is on a mission, she spends the night only with Bucky, few days later, Bucky is on a mission & she does the same with Steve. Three months later, she realizes that she's pregnant but doesn't know (to be continued)**

 **(End of the message) Three months later, she realizes that she's pregnant but doesn't know who's the father, if it's Bucky or Steve, but she knows that she wants to keep the baby. But it creates tensions between the boys who each claim it's their baby. And I was thinking about a funny situation, like she's telling her parents she's pregnant but as they are divorced she sees maybe her dad with Steve and her mom with Bucky. Maybe ending with the baby's birth & who's the father (or maybe not).**

 **Oh and when she finds out that she's pregnant she could be like "I'm so fucked up !". Hope you like the idea :)**

 **Warnings: None (I didn't put any smut in this cause it would be super long)**

 **Words: 2,114**

 **A/N: I'm not very good at writing Steve and Bucky like… angry at each other, well not angry per say… you'll see what I'm talking about but I had to make it happy, I don't write things that don't have happy.**

 **Personally I would've written this idea as Stucky x reader but that's not what the requester wanted.**

* * *

Y/N was reading a book in bed when Bucky came in.

"You're reading?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Steve away on a mission and you're reading." Bucky said shaking his head. He climbed onto the bed, over her and took the book from her.

"Buck-" he cut her off with a kiss. He tossed the book to the ground making her frown. "You lost my place."

"Trust me, I'm going to make you forget that entire book." He said with a smirk before kissing her again.

…

A few days later Bucky was on a mission and Steve was lounging on the bed. Y/N came out of the bathroom with a towel around her. She went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Steve walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Steve, I just took a shower." She said with a chuckle.

"So?" He asked. "I have to take one later anyways, you could join me." he said before kissing her bare shoulder. She tilted her head and he kissed up to her lips as he slowly removed her towel.

…

Three months later, while both Steve and Bucky were away on a mission, Y/N sat on the floor of the bathroom staring at a little blue plus sign.

" **I'm so fucked up.** "

…

Steve and Bucky were in the living room. They were lounging on the couch, Steve flipping through channels. Y/N walked into the room, chewing her bottom lip. She walked out so she was in their view. Steve noticed her and smiled.

"Hey, Y/N." he said. Bucky looked over as well.

"Hey babe." He said before the two turned their attention back to the TV.

"Uh… can talk to you guys for a minute?" Y/N asked.

"Sure." Steve said looking up at her. She motioned to the TV and his eyebrows went up before he turned it off. Bucky looked over.

"Is something wrong?" Bucky asked as he shifted in his seat to face her.

"Um… well… it depends on your… opinion of the situation." She said. Steve shifted to face her as well then pat his leg for her to sit down. She sat down and he rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked as he moved closed.

"Three months ago…" she closed her eyes as she took a breath. "I'm pregnant." She said. After a moment she opened her eyes to find the two staring at her.

"Well, three months ago, that was when Steve was away and we-" Bucky stopped as Y/N bit her lip. Steve sighed.

"That same week while you were away… _we_ …." He said motioned between himself and Y/N as he looked at Bucky.

"Do you know whose it is?" Bucky asked.

"Ours." Y/N said.

"Mine and yours?" he asked, his eyes lighting up but Y/N shook her head.

" _Ours_." She said motioning to the three of them.

"Y/N… one of us is the father." Steve said. She shook her head.

"I don't wanna know." She said. "We've been a double couple thing for this long, it doesn't have to stop just because we're having a baby." She said. "You still love me right?" she asked looking between the two.

"Yeah."

"Of course." The two said. Steve took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And I love both of you. Would you love me any less if the baby wasn't yours?"

"Of course not!" The two said as if it was the craziest thing they'd ever heard.

"So why does it matter who the father is?" she asked. The two looked at each other with frowns but turned back to her with smiles. Y/N smiled back before letting out a sigh.

"Hey, come here." Steve put his arms around her, rubbing her back. She let out a breath as she hugged him back.

"Hey…" Bucky frowned slightly but Y/N got up and moved to his lap to hug him. He kissed her cheek before putting a hand over her stomach.

"So… I _obviously_ have to tell my parents." Y/N started.

"You're telling your parents?" Bucky asked as his eyes widened.

"It is their grandchild." She said.

"Who are you going to say is the father?" Steve said as he crossed his arms.

"They still don't know about this relationship." Bucky said with a sheepish look, keeping an arm around her.

"Well… I was thinking, since we have to go for dinner, that Steve you'll come with me to my mom's and Bucky you'll come with me to my dad's." Y/N said. "The two never talk so they'll never know." The two nodded.

"Alright." Bucky said.

"I can do that." Steve said with a nod.

"Even though we don't know who it's father is…" she glanced between them. "you two… you're still gunna… I-I mean… I can tell it matters to you guys but…"

"Hey, we're not going anywhere. If it turns out that it's Bucky's baby I'm still going to help take care of them." Steve said.

"Yeah, and on the off chance it's not my baby, I'll still take care of it." Bucky said rubbing her back. "We love you, no matter what." He said before kissing her forehead.

"I'm gunna go make lunch." Y/N said with a smile before she got up and left the room.

"We had sex first." Bucky said.

"So? Did you go two rounds?"

"Three actually." Bucky said with a smirk. Steve shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Okay, we can't do this." He motioned between them. "We're both going to support her."

"Of course we are." Bucky said as he crossed his arms. "There's no way we wouldn't. But who are we going to name it after?"

"I think it's best if she name it."

"You wouldn't want it named after your parents?" Bucky asked.

"Of course I would. But it's _our_ baby, not just mine and not just yours." Steve said. Bucky let out a sigh as he leaned back on the couch.

"We could tell based on hair colour." Bucky said.

"It could have Y/N's hair."

"Eyes?"

"Same thing."

"Damn." Bucky glared at the blank TV screen. He glanced at Steve. "Sorry…. I just… I wanna be a dad."

"We will." Steve said. "They'll call both of us dad."

"What if they wanna find out?" Bucky asked. "Like when they're older."

"Then that's up to them. We've got a long way to go before then."

"No kidding." Bucky said with a scoff. "Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want a girl or a boy?" Bucky asked as he looked over at him.

"I'd be okay with either."

"I want a little girl; I wanna have those cliché tea parties and have her paint my nails or do my hair." Bucky chuckled.

"You have long enough hair for it."Steve said with a small chuckle.

"I'm gunna buy her a million stuffed animals."

"Make a rocket ship out of a cardboard box." Steve said with a growing smile. Bucky nodded, shifting in his seat to face him.

"I wanna get a house with a big tree in the backyard."

"Put up a tire swing."

"Build a tree house." Bucky said with a grin.

"The yard has to be big; there's gotta be room for a dog to run around."

"But we gotta get a cat too." Bucky said pointing at him.

"Alright, you get a cat I'll get a dog." Steve said with a nod. "What about a pool?" Y/N leaned against the wall watching the two discuss their ideal house and couldn't get the smile off her face.

…

"Y/N! This must be your boyfriend!" her mom gushed as soon as she opened her front door

"Hey mom." Y/N said with a smile. "And yes."

"Steve." He introduced himself with a polite smile and shook her hand when she held it out. "It's very nice to meet you ma'am."

"It's very nice to finally meet you as well. Y/N goes on and on about how great you are on the phone."

" _Mom_." Y/N whined.

"Don't be shy, honey, he is your boyfriend." Her mom said. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

"Um mom, before we eat… Steve and I have an announcement."

"Oh?" her mom's eyes immediately flew to her left hand and when she noticed the lack of ring she looked at their faces.

"You're going to be a grandmother." Y/N said. Her mother stared at the two with wide eyes. Steve smiled nervously and hugged Y/N around her shoulders, putting a hand over her stomach. Suddenly Y/N's mom let out a loud happy squeal and was hugging the two.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be a grandmother! _You're_ going to be a mother!" she screamed, almost jumping for joy. The rest of the night her mother gushed over baby things. Steve smiled whenever her mother referred to it as their baby; he wanted it to be his, of course he did, but could he really deny his best friend the same thing? Steve put a hand on Y/N's stomach and she smiled at him.

"I love you." He said before kissing the back of her hand.

"Love you too, Steve."

…

"Dad, this is James." Y/N said as the two entered her father's house. The two men shook hands. "I call him Bucky." Her dad raised an eyebrow.

"My middle name is Buchanan, sir." Bucky explained.

"Drop the sir." Her father said with a small smile. "Come on, let's eat. I actually made something decent for once." He said making Y/N laughed.

It wasn't until after dinner, when the three were seated in the living room, that Y/N decided to tell her dad.

"Dad?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Bucky and I have an… announcement." She said.

"Did you buy a house?"

"No."

"A new car?"

"Why would we-? No, just let me tell you." She said with a laugh. "You're going to be a grandfather." Her dad blinked and calmly looked between the two. Bucky gulped and gave Y/N's had a squeeze. "Dad?" her dad blinked and suddenly tears were falling down his face. He stood, Y/N standing as well, and pulled her into a hug. He didn't say anything, just held her and stroked her hair. When he finally did pull away he looked to Bucky who quickly stood. He pulled him into a hug, surprising Bucky who hesitantly hugged back. When her father pulled away he kept his hands on Bucky's shoulders.

"You take care of her. Make sure she eats enough. Don't let her do any heavy lifting until that baby's done." Her father said clapping a hand on Bucky's shoulder. Y/N laughed.

"Of course not." Bucky said with a smile. He turned his smile to Y/N to find her on the verge of tears. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He said into her hair.

"Love you too, Buck."

…

Bucky and Steve held onto Y/N's hands as she lay on the hospital bed.

"You can do it, Y/N." Steve said.

"Almost done, baby." Bucky said. Steve wiped her forehead with a towel.

"Just a little more." The doctor said. Y/N gave one final push with a yell.

"It's a b/g!" The doctor said.

"You did great." Steve said kissing the back of her hand.

"I thought you were gunna break my hand for a second." Bucky teased her before kissing the back of the hand he was holding. Y/N sent him a playful glare as Steve wiped down her forehead again. The nurse cleaned up the baby before handing it to Y/N in a blanket.

"They're perfect." Steve said with a big smile.

"Hey Doc…would you be able to tell who the father is?" Bucky asked the doctor. Before the doctor could answer Y/N spoke.

"I don't wanna know…ever." she said shaking her head. The two looked at her. "This baby is ours, the three of us, together. I want us to stay a family… if we assign one of you as their father… we wouldn't be a family anymore." She said before looking up at them. They nodded.

"Okay, Y/N." Steve said putting a hand on her shoulder with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"We won't ask again, we promise." Bucky said with a smile before he looked down at the baby. "But… can we hold them?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course." Y/N said as she smiled at him.

"You can hold them first." Bucky said motioning for Steve to take the baby.

"No, you can hold them first." Steve said with a smile.

"No, really, I insist." Bucky said.

"So do I." Steve said. Y/N rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

 **So I didn't add in the part with her mother mentioning Steve and her father mentioning Bucky and them being confused like you said in an ask because I had nowhere to put it and I liked the way it ended. I hope you liked it ^_^** **It's weird for me to write Steve x reader x Bucky but with no Stucky.**


	101. Pancake Planes (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request:** **Hii :) Could you make one with pietro who has a nightmare and his best friend (and crush) come calm him. Fluffy please**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 542**

* * *

Y/N was lying in bed one night when someone knocked on her door. She slowly got up as the knocking continued. When she opened the door a breeze blew past her and she turned to see Pietro suddenly sitting on her bed looking forlorn.

"Piet?" she asked, still slightly half asleep.

"I had a nightmare." He said quietly with a frown. Y/N closed her door before going back to her bed to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Piet." She said softly as she stroked his hair. "It was only a dream." She said before kissing his temple. He closed his eyes and leaned into her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Always." Y/N said as she rubbed his back. "You never have to ask that." She said. They shifted so they were lying down and Y/N pulled the covers up over them, tucking it in behind him. She kissed his temple again as he snuggled into her.

"Thank you, ljubezen." He said.

"Of course, Piet."

"You're the best." He muttered into her pillow. Y/N kissed his forehead making him smile. She brushed his hair out of his face.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. He shook his head. "Okay." She said with a smile. Pietro took Y/N's hand and laced their fingers together with a small smile. Y/N gave his hand a squeeze before kissing the back of it. Pietro's smiled grew. "How about in the morning we make a ton of pancakes," she suggested with a big grin. "And we can watch cartoons in bed all day?" Pietro grinned.

"That sounds great." He said.

"Get some sleep Piet." Y/N said kissing his cheek.

"Good night, ljubezen." He said.

"Night Piet." He pulled her closer to him with a smile as he closed his eyes.

…

The next morning Y/N and Pietro spent about half an hour making a huge plate of pancakes before returning to Y/N's room with two forks and a handful of napkins. They turned on cartoons and got to work on the pancakes.

"Nyooom." Y/N made her fork fly around making Pietro laugh. "Beep beep." She held it at his mouth.

"Is it a plane or a car?" he asked before letting her feed him the piece of pancake.

"I dunno." She said with a shrug.

"I can't be both." He said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She said. He rolled his eyes before making his fork fly around.

"Vroom vroom." He said.

"See _that's_ a car." Y/N said before eating the bite. Pietro laughed before taking another bite himself. She leaned over to bump her shoulder into his and he leaned towards her to do the same.

"Y/N?"he asked.

"Yeah?" She asked before taking another bite.

"Could I stay with you tonight too?" he asked glancing down. "So I don't have another nightmare?"

"I told you, Piet, you never have to ask." She said with a smile. Pietro grinned and put an arm around her to give her a quick hug. She kissed his cheek. He held up another piece of pancake to her mouth.

"Beep beep." He said with a grin making her giggle before she ate the piece.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ljubezen - Love**


	102. Super Baby (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hi ! Would you do a Steve/Avenger Reader one where she is pregnant with steve's baby. Only wanda & nat knows and reader is afraid of telling steve. However, she gets steve's super strength & appetite due to the baby and kinda breaks/bends door handles, shatters mugs etc and keeps on eating and eating? Cute and funny! The team takes note and confronts her. And she eventually tells steve and the team (include bucky & pietro pls!). And then they all celebrate. Lots of fluff and cute moments pls!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,308**

* * *

"You're absolutely certain?" Natasha asked.

"I couldn't be more certain right now." Y/N said. "I took three separate tests. I had morning sickness the other day when Steve was away on a mission."

"So he has no idea." Wanda said. Y/N shook her head.

"I… I'm scared to tell him."

"I don't think he'd make you get rid of it." Natasha said.

"No, I know that, but what if he's not ready to be a father. I mean I certainly think he could be a great dad but it's not up to me."

"He definitely wouldn't make you go through this alone." Wanda said.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point." Natasha said.

"I know… maybe I should wait a few months though, just to be sure the baby makes it through the first trimester okay."

"Why wouldn't it?" Natasha asked with a frown.

"This isn't exactly a stress free job, Nat."

"Oh you are off missions as of right now." Natasha said and Wanda nodded in agreement.

"That's gunna look suspicious, guys."

"Look, you can trust Fury with this and he won't give you any missions, no one's going to question him."

"Except maybe Stark." Wanda said with a shrug.

"Just ignore him." Natasha said.

"I'm still going to wait to tell Steve." Y/N said. The two girls nodded.

"Hey, we support you 100%." Natasha said putting a hand on her arm.

…

About a month after finding out she was pregnant, Y/N still hadn't told anyone besides Natasha, Wanda and Fury. Thankfully she didn't have morning sickness that often and when she did Steve was always away. She did her best to keep her emotions in check and tried not to cry at cute commercials when the others were around.

It was about another week later that she started to notice some things. It didn't pass by the others' notice either. Suddenly she was a lot stronger than she should've been; one day she was feeling a bit emotional and went to slam a door close when the handle came off. She simply stared at it before trying to put it back. Another thing was her increase in appetite; it wasn't just like she was eating for two it was more like for twenty. She was always hungry and that was a lot harder to hide.

"Y/N?" Sam asked. She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"That's your sixth slice of pizza." He said pointing to it.

"Yeah… so?"

"So? So you're eating like foods going out of style." Clint said with a frown.

"I'm just really hungry." Y/N said before taking a bite of the pizza with a frown.

"You've been eating almost as much as Capsicle, Winter-Wonderland and Speedy do." Tony said. "You're gunna look like a balloon soon." He said. Suddenly the table froze and looked at her.

"Wait a second…" Bruce said.

"Well I think I'm done; you're right, that was way too much pizza, I'm gunna go lie down." Y/N said as she got up.

"Oh no you don't." Tony said blocking her. "What's going on with you? Are you okay?"

"Guys I'm fine."

"Are you pregnant?" Bruce asked.

"Wh-what? What are you-? No, why would you even think that? Are you calling me fat?"

"No need to get defensive." Tony said as he eyed her.

"I'm not-…" she took a breath. "Okay fine, I'm pregnant… but I haven't told Steve yet!" she quickly added. "I don't know how…" she admitted. Suddenly Pietro was sitting at the table eating a piece of pizza and Y/N frowned because he had been away on a mission with Bucky and Steve. Y/N slowly turned around to see Bucky and Steve standing there. Bucky looked thrilled while Steve was staring with his mouth open.

"I…" he said. Y/N bit her bottom lip and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You better not make her cry, Rogers." Wanda said sending the man a glare. Steve quickly came up to Y/N and hugged her tightly. He immediately pulled away.

"Was that too tight?" he asked with wide eyes. Y/N shook her head and pulled him back into the hug. "I'm gonna be a father?" he asked in a whisper. Y/N nodded against him. He pulled back and gently held her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" he stroked the side of her face. "This is great news."

"Apparently the baby's made her super." Tony said.

"What?" Steve looked from him back to Y/N. "Are you okay?" he started checking her over.

"I'm fine." She said smiling at him.

"By fine she means she can now eat half a pizza, two lava cakes and three bread sticks and still feel hungry." Sam said.

"And she broke a few door handles as well as a mug or two." Tony added. Y/N's face flushed. "We have security cameras you know." He added.

"Did you know having your baby was gunna make her all super like?" Bucky asked. Steve shook his head.

"I had no idea."

"It shouldn't be permanent." Bruce said. "Once the baby is born you should go back to normal."

"What about the baby?" Sam asked. "Are we gunna have a super baby running around?"

"Super baby? Oh dear." Tony groaned. "It's bad enough we got the big version running around." Steve shot Tony a playful glare and Tony smirked back at him.

"We should have shower." Pietro said. Everyone turned to look at him. "For baby…" he said.

"The phrase you're looking for is baby shower." Sam said.

"That's what I said." Pietro said with a frown. "We should celebrate. We are getting a baby avenger." he said with a grin.

"I don't their kid is going to be doing any avenging any time soon." Natasha said with an amused smirk.

"We have to make them a mini costume!" Wanda said with a huge smile.

"A mini Cap suit?" Sam asked.

"No no something just for them." Wanda said. Steve pecked Y/N on the lips.

"We're gunna be parents." He said with a giddy smile.

"I'm gunna be an uncle!" Bucky said with a grin. Tony cleared his throat as he held up a finger.

"Excuse me… _I_ will be the greatest uncle." he said making Bucky frown.

"You can be the godfather, Buck." Steve said making him smile.

"Dibs on godmother." Natasha said.

"Of course, Nat." Y/N said.

"We are fine as aunt and uncle." Wanda said and Pietro nodded.

"I can help you build the nursery." Clint said.

"Are we going to have the shower?" Pietro asked.

"Why are you so insistent we have it right now?" Tony asked. "I know you're quick but we all run at a normal speed."

"I want to give gifts." he said with a slight pout. "Is there cake at a baby shower?"

"I'll make a cake for you, Piet." Y/N said.

"Better make two." Sam said. Y/N gave him a playful glare as he smiled at her innocently.

"We'll help you." Wanda said with a smile.

"You're _still_ hungry?" Tony asked. "You sure you don't have a mini army in there?" Both Y/N and Steve sent him a glare. "I'm just saying." Tony help up his arms in defense. Steve rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"We'll get to work on the cake." Natasha said putting a hand on Y/N's shoulder.

"Sss." Tony sounded out. "Cake _s_." Natasha shot him a glare.

"Piet, can you the guys get everything else ready?" Wanda asked. Pietro saluted before speeding out of the room.

"Again, normal speed here." Tony said as he and the others, besides Bucky and Steve, followed after him.

"Could I pick you up and spin you around? Because I really want to but I don't want to hurt the baby." Steve said with a big smile.

"Oh go ahead." Y/N said as she threw her arms around his neck. He grinned and picked her up, spinning her around with an excited laugh before he put her down and kissed her. After a moment he pulled away and held her.

"I love you so much… both of you." He said putting a hand over her belly.

"We love you too." Y/N said before pecking his lips. Steve couldn't help but spin her around again making her laugh.


	103. Al Dente (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Can I request a Bucky x reader where shes extroverted and sarcastic and goofy & she thinks Bucky doesn't like her because of it. She has the power of light manipulation (I don't know if you'll need that info tho ?). It doesn't need to be smut but maybe a make out scene? ?✨ Thank you!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,001**

 **A/N: Again writing extroverts isn't my strong suit since I myself am very much an introvert. Also I did the best I could with the make out scene. Going from thinking he doesn't like her to them making out is kinda fast especially since in this case I wrote Bucky as kind of an introvert. (I'm just saying going from not friends to making out is a stretch so there's a time jump/lapse thing.)**

 **Also… I almost named this "Wrong Impressions" but… Al Dente fit cause of the last scene but that's it. Oh well, it's just a title.**

* * *

"Good morning Stevo!" Y/N said as she entered the kitchen one morning. Steve, Sam and Bucky sat drinking their coffee at the kitchen isle. "Sammy, Buckster." She nodded to the other two as she headed to the fridge, turning her back to the three.

"Good morning, Y/N." Steve said with a smile.

"Mornin'." Sam said with a nod. Y/N turned around to see Bucky had left the room. Steve gave her a sheepish smile while Sam shrugged. Y/N didn't let it bother her as she got her breakfast. A few minutes later Bucky came in from the living area, put his mug in the sink then retreated from the room.

"Well, we're going for our jog." Steve said.

"Alright, have fun. I want a count of how many times you lap this slow poke." Y/N said pointing to Sam.

"Ha ha." Sam said as he rolled his eyes and put his mug in the sink before following after Bucky.

"Will do." Steve said as he flashed her a smile. He quickly did up the dishes before following the others as well.

…

Y/N walked into the living room and saw Bucky watching something on TV. She walked up to him and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the screen. He tensed as he looked up at her briefly.

"Do you not like me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Bucky blinked, a bit surprised. "You tend to always avoid me when I come into a room. Did I do something wrong?"

"I… it's not that I don't like you…" he said as he shook his head slightly. "I didn't mean to give you that impression. You're just… kinda loud and…yeah."

"So you don't like loud." She said.

"I'm… just not used to it. You're a bit… _much_." He said as he avoided looking at her.

"Oh… okay. I'll be quieter." Y/N said as she sat down beside him. She looked at him, keeping her mouth closed. He frowned slightly as he looked at her. She blinked at him before she leaned back into the couch and looked at the TV. Bucky sat there for a moment then turned to look at her again. She looked at him, mouth still shut.

"You being quiet is… weird." He said. "Talk. _Please?_ " he asked, glancing at her.

"Okay, so the other day I went to the store with Sam, right?" Bucky let out a breath and leaned back in the couch as Y/N sat up to continue talking.

Being with Y/N was a bit draining for him. All Bucky had to do was listen; she carried on the conversation for both of them but he felt as though he was doing as much talking as she was.

After that day where she confronted him he didn't avoid her like he normally would. She would sit next to him during dinner to talk to him; after a week she started making him breakfast and lunch. He would sit in the kitchen while she cooked; she would occasionally look back at him and he'd nod to show he was still listening. Sometimes he would give one word answers to questions or hum.

Another week after that he started to help her, keeping an eye on the bacon while she mixed pancake batter or stirring pasta while she chopped up tomatoes for sauce. The more time they spent together the closer they became until slowly Bucky's one word answers became single sentences; soon the one sided conversations they had became like normal conversations any two friends would have. He was as comfortable around her as he was with Steve.

One day the two were cooking dinner for everyone, chatting as they normally would. Y/N was in the middle of telling a story as she waited for some water to boil. She was leaning against the counter. Bucky had just finished washing his hands and was drying them on a towel. He tossed the towel onto the counter and suddenly Y/N found his hand on her hips. She blinked up at him as he tilted his head and leaned down, kissing her. He pulled away a moment later and smirked down at her.

"Wh-What was that for?" Y/N asked as her face flushed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now and… it didn't seem like you were going to stop talking any time soon." He added with a chuckle. His right hand was warmer than normal since he'd just washed his hands and his left one was at a normal temperature. He spread his fingers out and gave her hips a small squeeze. "I hope I'm not… crossing any lines." He said, suddenly sounding a bit nervous.

"You can cross any line all you want if it's like that." Y/N said with a light chuckle. He chuckled as well and smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her again. Her arms went around his neck and a hand went into his hair. He pulled away slightly their lips just barely touching.

"God, I'm glad you called me out on avoiding you." He said, his voice coming out as a whisper against her lips.

"You are _very_ welcome." She said breathlessly. Bucky chuckled before bringing his lips back to hers, his tongue poking out immediately into the kiss making her moan softly. He smirked into the kiss as his hands brought her closer, his left arm going around her and pulling her tightly against him. He let out a small groan as her fingers tugged his hair slightly. His right hand moved up her side before cupping the side of her face his fingers going into her hair to hold the back of her head. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Too bad we have to make dinner." He said. Y/N frowned. "But if we hurry…" he smirked down at her making her face flush.

"I hope everyone likes their pasta al dente." She said making him chuckle.


	104. Perfect Body (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Plot: Steve tells the reader that he loves her body just the way it is and will no matter what. Positive Body Image.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 366**

 **A/N: Posting a non requested fic because I literally wrote this in five minutes as I was resting after running a mile on my treadmill for the second day in a row (actually ran two yesterday, I'm so proud of myself. I'm trying to get into shape before going to FL to visit fam in a few months/well that and my physical next month x.x) and I'm very unfit so I was tired and just numb.**

* * *

Y/N collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she tried to stop her chest from heaving so hard. Her head was spinning and it was hard to focus on the dirty blond man sitting next to her.

"You're not human." She groaned as she shook her head making Steve chuckle. "It's not funny! I'm not gunna be able to walk for a month!" She said closing her eyes.

"Come on, you're exaggerating. It was only a mile, Y/N."

"It was a long mile." She moaned.

"A miles a mile no matter how long it takes you to run it." He said. Y/N shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry I'm not as fit as you Captain American. Some of us are chubby."

"You're not chubby." He said. Y/N lifted her shirt and pinched her belly fat.

"Chub-by." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're perfect." He said leaning down to kiss her belly. Y/N let out a semi tired giggle and he smiled at her. "I love you just the way you are." He said before pecking her on the lips. "You don't need to gain or lose weight or change anything. If you do I'll still love you. As long as you're happy with your body that's all that's important." He kissed her belly again, with a hand in her side. "If you wanna get fit that's great and I'll help you anyway I can." He said brushing her hair out of her face making her smile. "But don't push yourself."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Y/N said. Steve smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"And I love you." He said. "Think you can stand for a shower?" He asked as he laced their fingers together before kissing hers.

"Probably not." She said with a laugh. Steve chuckled.

"I'll hold you up, and then we can take a bath so your muscles don't get to sore later." He said as he stood, pulling her with him. He scooped her up into his arms and smiled down at her. Y/N leaned her head against his shoulder with a hum as he brought them to the bathroom.


	105. Victorious (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hi! Can you write a pietro x reader where all the avengers are in asgard, they fulfilled a mission and now they celebrate their victory. And fandral openly hit on pietro crush (reader, who loves pietro back). I really love jealous pietro ;). Sorry for my English.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 758**

 **A/N: Couldn't think of a better title.**

* * *

"Everyone hold on tightly." Thor said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tony asked.

"You're in your suit." Steve said.

"So I'll cook all the way through, great." He deadpanned.

"You will not cook, Tony." Thor said. "It is perfectly safe as long as you don't let go."

"He better not let go!" Sam said. "He's basically holding everyone but Steve."

"Don't worry, Sam." Bucky said. "I'm sure it wouldn't take you that long to fly back to your home planet."

"Did you forget you're holding onto me?" Sam asked holding up his arm to show the two holding each other's wrists.

"Ready?" Thor asked. Y/N tightened her grip on Pietro's hand.

"I've got you, draga." He said giving her a reassuring smile as he gave her hand a squeeze. She nodded and managed a small smile back. Thor raised his hammer and suddenly the ground beneath their feet was gone and the air was whipping around them harshly. Pietro wanted to pull Y/N into his arms but had to settle on holding her hand since he was holding onto Wanda's with his other one.

It didn't take long for them to go through a black portal then a white one before their feet hit the ground. Most of the team stumbled, since everyone was holding onto one another some people dragged others down. Pietro caught Y/N as he fell over to she fell on top of him.

"I see you've fallen for me." he said with a smirk. Y/N's face flushed and he chuckled. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sorry." She said as she hurried to get off of him.

"It's okay. I rather you fall on me than the ground." He said as he took the hand she offered him.

…

The team entered the palace where a huge feast was waiting for them. There were, of course, many guests besides the avengers including Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three. Thor introduced everyone before they sat down to enjoy the food before them.

Pietro was enjoying himself, chatting with the others, until he saw Fandral and Y/N sitting further down the large table. Fandral had a flirty smirk as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on the side of her face. Y/N face was flushed and she looked slightly uncomfortable. Pietro got up, withput saying anything to the others, and sped over.

"If you're interested, which I hope you are," Fandral said wink a smirk. "My chambers are not far from here. Just a quick moonlit walk…" He added with a wink. Pietro cleared his throat. Fandral looked up at him and saw Pietro wasn't even trying to hide his glare.

"She is taken." He said.

"She never said." Fandral said with a small frown. Y/N looked up at Pietro who glanced at her briefly.

"Trust me. She is." Pietro said. Fandral looked between the two the nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, my apologies." He said as he got up. "Is the woman in red…?"

"My sister." Pietro said with a frown.

"Ah…the… one with red hair then?" Fandral asked. Pietro looked towards Natasha then nodded at Fandral with a slight shrug. He smiled with a nod before walking away.

"I'm taken, am I?" Y/N asked as Pietro sat down next to her.

"Well…" Pietro glanced at her briefly to see her face slightly flushed but she was smiling. "I've been meaning to ask you really…" he said. "Just never found the time." He said with a slight shrug.

"Fastest man alive couldn't find the time?" Y/N said with a chuckle.

"Maybe not the time per se…" he said flashing her a small smirk. "But… the courage to ask a beautiful, wonderful… amazing woman like yourself on a date." He said, his smirk fading into a hopeful smile.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Piet." She said returning his smile. "If I'd known it'd take someone flirting with me to get you to make a move I would've asked one of the guys to do it sooner." Pietro frowned, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. "You're cute when you're jealous." He gave her a playful glare.

"Then how about when we get back to earth I take you to dinner."

"We're eating dinner now, technically." Y/N said. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant." He said nudging her arm. She smiled with a nod.

"Dinner sounds great." She said. Pietro grinned as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Wonderful."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Draga - Darling**


	106. Fridays (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Plot: Bucky just happens to be over at his girlfriend's place on her weekly "Nakey Day" (NO smut)  
**

 **Warnings: mentions of nudity (no smut, sfw)**

 **Words: 665**

 **A/N: So, when I was like 8-10 me and my cousin would have "nakey days" every Friday night cause we were dorks. This is another quick fic I wrote after my morning workout. (Ran another mile woo! ^_^)**

* * *

Bucky sat on the couch flipping through channels in Y/N's apartment. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye but when he looked over there was nothing there. He frowned slightly and turned back to the TV. Again he saw the same thing out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head but again there was nothing there.

"Babe?" He called.

"Yeah?" Y/N called back from her room down the short hallway.

"Are you walking back and forth?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was putting the dish towels on the counter. I washed them with my clothes yesterday and forgot to put them back." She explained. Bucky nodded.

"... could you come here for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure." A moment later she came into view and Bucky had to bite his lip as he tried not to smile.

"Y/N, not that I mind but... why are you naked?" He asked.

"It's my nakey day." She said nonchalantly.

"Your…" he held in a laugh putting his fist against his mouth. "Your what?"

"Nakey day. One day a week I don't wear clothes." She explained.

"I know what... nakey means." he said. "But why?" Y/N shrugged.

"Cause I can." She said. "I like being naked." Bucky chuckled.

"I like you being naked too." He said making her roll her eyes playfully.

"You should try it." she said.

"You want me to get naked?" he asked.

"Yeah. Have nakey day with me." She said with a smile.

"I might end up knocking over a few things." He said with a deep chuckle. Y/N sent him a playful glare and he held up his hands in defense. "Hey, it's not my fault that you're so damn sexy." He said with a wink. Y/N smiled as her face flushed a bit. "You wanna come be nakey over here?" He asked with a grin as he pat his knee. Y/N chuckled as she walked over before she sat next to him. "That's not what I meant." He said putting his arms around her and pulling her sideways into his lap, making her squeak. He kissed her shoulder with a smile.

"Can you do _half_ nakey day?" She asked. Bucky laughed.

"You really want me naked, huh?"

" _Duh_." She said rolling her eyes playfully. He chuckled.

"Little help?" He asked but she was already pulling the shirt up and over his head. She ran a hand over his chest before kissing the scars around his left shoulder. She smiled at him as he brushed some of her hair out of her face with his own soft smile. "So, every Friday is nakey day then?"

"Mhm." Y/N hummed as she snuggled against him. He secured his right arm around her and the top of her head. His left hand rested on her thigh, his metal thumb rubbing back and forth gently. She rested her cheek against his chest, placing feather light kisses along his scars. He nuzzled his nose into her hair with a smile.

"I could get used to this. I like holding you and you being naked is just an added bonus." Y/N hummed a giggle. "I think I'll come over every Friday from now on." He said kissing the top of her head again.

"You have to participate next week though." she said.

"Hey, I'm _half_ participating right now." He said making her giggle as he gave her stomach a little tickle. She tickled his stomach back making him chuckle and give her thigh a light squeeze. "Maybe... I could finally move in with you." He said with a smirk as she lifted her head to look at him. "We could have nakey day every day." He pecked her cheek making her giggle. " _Full_ nakey day." He assured her before pecking her on the lips.

"I like the sound of that." She said. "It's also funny when you say it." She added with another giggle.

"Nakey day." He said with a grin as she laughed.


	107. Déjà vu (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Love your fics! Can you do a Steve/reader where they like each other but dont tell &the team is back as a happy family, Tony wants to return the shield to him in front of the whole team (bucky t'challa, everyone) but before the meeting, reader sees Steve flirting with some girl & is pissed&During the meeting, when tony gives back the shield, he poses to the reader and the reader shoots him with a gun(the jealous peggy scene in cap1)& then some funny stuff& fluff, Include team's reactions pls!**

 **Warnings: Language(?)**

 **Words: 2,072**

 **F/R: Favorite Restaurant.**

* * *

Y/N was sitting in the kitchen looking at her phone when Steve came into the room.

"Hey, Steve." She said flashing him a smile.

"Hey." He said returning the smile. "Uh, you're coming right, to Tony's important meeting this afternoon?"

"He would drag me there if I didn't show." She said making Steve chuckle. "He said it's _super_ important that everyone's there. You two made up already, right?" Steve nodded with a half shrug.

"For the most part, yeah." He said. "We're talking again… He and Bucky are still a bit… cautious of each other still but Buck said he's willing to accept whatever type of relationship Tony is okay with." Y/N nodded.

"Well, it's nice that they're not trying to kill each other anymore." she said. Steve nodded. "So I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you." He said. Y/N started to walk away. "Hey, wait." She turned back to him.

"I'm not sure how long this meeting is gunna take but I was gunna go out for lunch after, if you wanna join me…?"

"You were going to go out to eat by yourself?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Well, I uh, I was only going to go if you said yes." He said with a chuckle.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Y/N said with a smile. Steve smiled back.

"Great. I'll see you later." He said. Y/N nodded before leaving the room.

…

A few hours later Y/N was on her way to the living room for the meeting and heard a loud feminine giggle. She peeked around a corner and saw Steve standing at the other end of the hall with a woman who worked in the tower. He was smiling at her as she hid a blush and her own smile behind her hand.

Y/N's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. Had he not asked her out earlier that day? Sure he hadn't actually said it was a date but they were close, it wasn't too wrong of her to assume he'd meant it as a date. _They_ even flirted on occasion. Steve's face would be the one that was flushed and he'd pretend his cheeks weren't bright red even as they turned even redder when she teased him about it.

She let out a silent huff as she continued on her way to the living area. She sat down on the end of one of the couches, next to T'Challa.

"Your highness." She said with a nod of her head.

"Ms L/N." he said. A few minutes later Steve entered the room and sat on the other couch with Bucky. A few minutes after that Tony entered the room. He waited until he was sure everyone was there before he came to stand in everyone's view.

"Alright, everyone's here." Tony said clapping his hands together. "This shouldn't take long." He said as he looked around at everyone who was seated around the living area or standing in the attached kitchen. "Steve." He turned to him. "I have something that belongs to you… and always will." He reached down to pick up Steve's shield that was hidden behind the couch he was standing next to. "it was wrong of me to say you didn't deserve it…" He walked up to Steve, who stood, and handed it to him. Steve took it with one hand and put his other hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony put his hand on Steve's and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry about everything that happened…" Steve nodded.

"A lot of things happened…" Steve said. "It wasn't entirely your fault; I have to take the blame too. I'm sorry." Tony shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. Tony looked over at Bucky and gave him nod. Bucky gave him a small smile.

"Yay, one big happy family again!" Pietro cheered as jumped up out of his seat with a grin. Steve turned to Y/N and posed with the shield, raising his eyebrows slightly with a smile.

"Well, it's a good thing you got that back, Cap." She said before pulling out a pistol. Everyone around her immediately leaned away and covered their ears as she shot at him twice making him duck behind the shield. The two bullets hit the shiled at the perfect angel to ricochet safely into a concrete support beam. Y/N let out a huff before she stormed off out of the room. Everyone stared at Steve or in the direction Y/N had gone. Steve slowly lowered the shield, his eyes wide.

"The _hell_ did you do?" Sam shouted with wide eyes. Steve stood there in shock, his mouth slightly open.

"Now's not the time to refreeze, Cap." Tony said lightly smacking his back. Steve snapped out of it and handed the shield to Bucky before running after Y/N.

"Aw." Pietro whined as he let himself fall back onto his seat. Wanda rubbed his back and he turned to pout at her.

Steve ran out into the hallway.

"Y/N, wait!" he saw her towards the other end. "Y/N, hang on. What did I do?" He ran up behind her as she whirled around.

"You know what, I don't get you; you flirt with me and ask me out to eat but apparently you'll flirt with anyone." Y/N said throwing her arms up and letting them hit her sides. "Did you ask _her_ out to dinner."

"What…?" he looked confused but then seemed to realize what she was talking about and shook his head. "No, Y/N, s _he_ was flirting with me; I swear." Y/N crossed her arms with a scoff.

"Didn't look that way to me." Y/N said turning her head away.

"Come on... do I really have to spell it out for you? I mean, I've been trying for months now."

"What?" Y/N looked at him.

"You'd think I'd learn to never be alone with other girls. Why do I like the jealous type?" He mumbled too low for her to hear as he shook his head. "If you had eavesdropped a bit longer you would've heard I told her I wasn't interested… that I liked someone else."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to see you two..." Y/N said as she looked at the ground.

"And you just assumed I was flirting back?"

"You were smiling at her." Y/N muttered. Steve blinked.

"I smile at everyone." He said. "I wouldn't say it's a… flirty smile, I don't even know how I would do that." He added quietly.

"You do it all the time with me!" Y/N pointed out.

"Do I?" his cheeks went pink. "Well… that's because I like you." He said.

"And you didn't like that other woman?"

"I don't even know her name." he said. "But I know you. I know your favorite colour, what type of music you listen to, your favorite foods… I was gunna take you to F/R."

"So… you're not anymore?" Y/N asked as she looked down, biting her bottom lip, thinking she had just ruined her chances of ever going out on an actual date with him.

"What-? No-! Of course I am… I mean, if you still wanna go that is…"

"Of course." Y/N said quickly making Steve smile. "I'm… I'm sorry for assuming…" she said.

"Hey, it's okay. I should be more open with my feelings and not let random women flirt with me." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Usually gets me into trouble." Y/N chuckled.

"So this has happened before?" she asked. Steve chuckled.

"A long time ago…though she shot at me _four_ times." He said with a sheepish look. Y/N's eyebrows shot up.

"Someone else actually shot at you?"

"At the shield but… yeah at me." he said with a nod.

"Geez, what'd you do to piss her off."

"I didn't- I mean… this woman…" he motioned his hands to himself. "-started kissing me and..."

"Ah okay, yeah if you had been kissing that woman I would've shot four times." She said making Steve chuckle sheepishly. "So… was I right to assume that… earlier you were asking me on a date?" he asked hesitantly.

"I had been trying to work up the courage to ask you for a while." He said with a nod. Y/N bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold down her smile. He smiled at her. "If uh… if it goes well… would you be my girl?" Y/N's face flushed. "Uh, is that how people phrase it? Be my girlfriend; is that better?"

"You can call me your girl." She said as she grinned up at him. He chuckled then looked a bit shocked.

"You mean right now or after-?" Y/N cut him off by putting her arms around his neck. He automatically put his hands on her sides.

"Right now sounds great." She said. Steve's face lit up and without warning he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that." She said. "So, was that your first kiss since the 40s?"

"It wasn't that bad." He said with a pout.

"No no, it was great." She said with a chuckle. "I was just curious." She said with a small shrug.

"Uh… well, are you gunna shoot me again if I tell you the truth?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Nat told me already." Y/N said with a chuckle. "You're safe."

"Oh good." He let out a relieved sigh before grinning down at her. "So lunch?"

"Lunch." Y/N said with a nod as she took her arms from around his neck and slipped her hand into his.

Suddenly someone shouted down the hallway making the two jump and turn.

"Hey! Do we need to find a replacement Cap? They don't grow on trees ya know." Tony shouted before he came into view. He saw the two and made a face. "You literally just shot at the guy and now you're holding hands?" he asked. "I don't understand women." He groaned as he headed back into the living area. Suddenly there was a streak of blue and Pietro stood in front of Steve and Y/N.

"Happy family now, yes? No more shooting?" he asked as he looked between them.

"No more shooting, Piet." Y/N said as she gave him a smile.

"Finally!" he cheered. "So, you two are a thing now, yes?" he asked as he smirked at the two. Steve cleared his throat and nodded.

"Uh yeah… we're a… thing." He said.

"Great! I have a couple of baby name suggestions-"

"Pietro!" Wanda shouted. "Barton already named a son after you." She said as she came into the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying _Wanda_ is a very lovely name." Pietro said as he smiled at the two.

"He hasn't even taken me on the first date yet." Y/N said with a laugh.

"Can I bring a plus one to the wedding?" Pietro asked. "Well, plus one and a half actually, she has a little brother-"

" _Piet._ " Wanda shook her head at him.

"Oh, come on. You like her." Pietro said.

"Stop pestering them." Wanda said.

"I'm not pes-" he turned to them. "Am I pestering you?"

"I think you should listen to your sister, kiddo." Steve said. Pietro frowned slightly but was suddenly standing next to Wanda. She immediately took him by the ear.

"Ah-! Ow! _Wanda_." Pietro whined. His sister ignored him and dragged him back into the living area. A moment later Sam walked out, frowning.

"Would you two move back in here already or are we all gunna have to congratulate you one at a time?" he asked.

"Come on." Y/N said with a smile as she started pulling Steve along.

"Finally." Sam said throwing his arms up and letting them fall back down before he walked away. Y/N stopped them right outside the entrance way and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"There." She said with a smile as he tilted his head in happy-confusion. "Now it looks like you just asked me out."

"Huh?" his cheeks turned even redder. She poked them and his eyebrows shot up. "Why do you always have to make me blush?" Steve muttered as he tried not to smile.

"It's my job as your girl." She said. He grinned before kissing her again, longer this time.

"Get your asses in here!" Bucky shouted. Steve reluctantly broke away from the kiss.

"Language!"

* * *

 **The "plus one and a half" I'm referring to is Zrinka and Costel from Age of Ultron. (Brother who Clint/Pietro saved and his sister.) There's a deleted scene where Pietro stole her a dress from Paris before they met with Ultron.**


	108. Third & Forth Wheeling(Natasha x reader)

**Pairing: Natasha x reader**

 **Request:** **Can I get a Natasha x female reader please? With the prompt "It's not a double date, we're just third and forth wheeling." It obvs ends with a kiss? ? Thank you!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 736**

* * *

"Why are we going again?" Y/N asked as she sat on Natasha's bed as Natasha was fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"It'll be fun." She said.

"No I mean… why are we going on a date with Clint and Laura?"

"The twins are babysitting and the two never go out anywhere nice. Nathanial is finally old enough to the point where Clint trusts Pietro with him."

"You're avoiding my question." Y/N said with a pout. Natasha finished putting on her makeup, put it away in her makeup back and turned to Y/N.

" **It's not a double date; we're just third and forth wheeling.** " She said with a shrug.

"I never said it was a double date." Y/N said. "It seems like a double date though…" she mumbled.

"You sound disappointed."

"Huh? No I'm not _._ " Y/N looked away but could tell Natasha was smirking. She hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag. "You're ready, right? Let's go." She said before quickly leaving the room. Natasha chuckled as she followed after her, grabbing her own bag on her way.

…

The two met up with the married couple outside of a semi-fancy restaurant. When they saw each other they all exchanged hugs.

"You two look nice." Laura said as she smiled at the two women.

"Very fancy." Clint said with a smirk.

"I love those shoes." Laura said as she put hand on Y/N's arm with a big smile.

"Thank you." Y/N said as she returned the smile.

"Isn't she cute?" Natasha asked as she put an arm around Y/N's shoulders with a smile.

" _Nat_." Y/N whined quietly. Natasha kissed her cheek making her face flush as Y/N nudged her off. Natasha chuckled. The four headed inside and were seated. Natasha and Clint sat next to each other with the other two across from them. They ordered their food and drinks, getting a bottle of wine for them to share. They would all have a glass or two then switch to water until it was time to leave; then a driver (or pilot in the Barton's case) would drive each pair home. Clint held Laura's hand on the table, rubbing his thumb over the back of it as he smiled at her.

"Y/N." Natasha said quietly.

"Hm?" the girl turned to look across from her to see Natasha with her hand on the table, palm up.

"I'll hold your hand if you want." She said with a wink as she wiggled her fingers. Y/N's face flushed and Natasha smirked before she nudged Y/N's foot under the table. Y/N tried to hide a smile as she nudged her foot back.

The rest of the night the couples talked about the Barton children or not so top secret missions. After their main dinner they each ordered their deserts. Natasha got an ice cream while Y/N got a piece of cake. Natasha reached over to take a scoop of her cake but Y/N blocked her with her fork.

"Sharing is caring." she said with a chuckle as Y/N frowned at her.

"My cake."

"I'll share my ice cream." Natasha offered. Y/N glanced at her plate before letting out a sigh and nodded.

"Okay." She said. Natasha grinned and got a scoop of her ice cream before holding it out for Y/N. Y/N went to take the spoon but Natasha moved it from her reach.

"Ah-ah-ah." She smirked as Y/N's face turned pink.

"Nat."

"Come on, Y/N/N." Natasha said with a smile. Y/N did her best to ignore her blush before getting a forkful of cake and holding it out to Natasha. Clint and Laura smiled as they watched the two. Natasha linked their arms together before eating off of Y/N's fork. Y/N ate off her spoon as Natasha smiled at her.

…

"I had fun tonight." Y/N said giving Natasha a smile as they walked down the hall in the base to their rooms. "Thanks for convincing me to come."

"Of course. Third and forth wheeling is a lot better than just third wheeling." Natasha said.

"Right…" Y/N nodded as she glanced down. Natasha noticed the slight frown on her face.

"But you know what's even better?" she asked.

"What?" Y/N asked. Her eyes widened as Natasha pressed her lips to hers, her hand cupping her chin. She pulled away with a smirk at Y/N's flushed face, as well as the smile that was slowly appearing on her face.

"Double dates."


	109. Strawberries (Sam x reader)

**Pairing: Sam x reader**

 **Plot: Strawberries are a great after workout snack. Short and sweet drabble. Literally the idea came to me as I was eating strawberries after my workout this morning.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 198** **(Very short I know, I'm sorry)**

 **A/N: I was going to have this be a none pairing fic but figured since I only have one Sam one that he needs more.**

* * *

Y/N turned to see Steve, Bucky and Sam come into the kitchen one morning after their run. Sam was the only one slightly out of breath but all three were equally sweaty. They each sat down at the kitchen bar and suddenly found a bowl in front of each of them along with a bottle of water. They blinked and saw Y/N smiling at them before she turned to continue making herself something to eat.

"What's this?" Sam asked. Bucky leaned towards him.

"Those are called strawberries." he said, speaking slowly. Sam sent him a glare.

"I thought I'd make you guys an after jog snack." Y/N said with a smile.

"Thanks Y/N." Steve said giving her a smile. "That's sweet of you."

"She's sweeter than strawberries." Sam said before picking up his fork. He noticed her face turn red and smiled.

"She's starting to look like a strawberry." Bucky said making her face turn even redder.

"If by that you mean she looks absolutely adorable then I have to agree." He said. Y/N turned to smile at him shyly.

"You find strawberries adorable?" Bucky asked giving him a look. Sam nudged him.

"Shut up, man." He muttered.


	110. Road Runner (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Plot: Pietro helps the reader with moral support during her morning run.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 328**

 **A/N: I also wrote part of this one yesterday with the other fic, Strawberries. I finished it up this morning before my run/workout.**

* * *

"Piet... can I stop? _Please?_ " Y/N gasped.

"Come on, ljubezen; just a bit longer." Pietro said as he jogged backwards in from of her. "You can do it; I know you can."

"No... I can't..." she managed to get out through her sharp breaths. Her eyes were closed tightly as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Yes you can. You finish this and I'll carry you back home." He said.

"As… temping as that sounds… I think I'd rather… just fall down now…" she gasped.

"You're almost there, Y/N. I know you can do this." Pietro said.

"Piet, _please_ …" she begged.

"No. You told me you were going to take this seriously." He said. "You can't quit now, you've come so far." Y/N clenched her teeth together as she pushed herself. "Just a few more feet!" Pietro said with a grin. "Almost… and… you did it!" Y/N immediately let herself collapse on the grass and rolled onto her back.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped. "I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying." Pietro said with a slight chuckle as he looked down at her.

"The only thing… that could make this worse… would be a cramp…" she said.

"Aren't you glad I made you stretch before?"

"Shut up." She groaned making him laugh. "I can't feel my legs…. Or my arms… or my head. Is that normal?" Pietro chuckled.

"Come on, love, I said I would carry you." He said as he scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get you something to drink then a nice bath, how's that sound?"

"I don't want a bath, I want sleep." She moaned.

"No offense, draga, but you're very sweaty and I don't want you laying on our bed like that." He said. Y/N weakly lifted her arm to put a finger in his face. "Tsk, now that's not very nice."

"Bite me." she muttered.

"Later, ljubica, when you have more energy." He said with a chuckle as she groaned again.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Ljubezen – Love**

 **Draga – Darling**

 **Ljubica – Sweetheart**


	111. Better Than a Dream (PS Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **could you please do a preserum!steve where he has been in love with you since you were little kids but he never talked to you not even at school or anything, and now your older he often sees you in the park sketching and he's just completely and utterly in love with you** **& you  & Bucky know each other (not to closely but on a first name basis) and Buck asks you to be his friends date tonight cause him & Steve have a double date but the girl he had planned for stevie dropped out (but Bucky doesn't tell you the guy is Steve) & you turn up & Steve sees your the girl Bucky got as a replacement & he hyperventilates & gets so nervous cause he's been in love with you since forever & you're really sweet to him & at the end a kiss? ps could the reader (female pronouns) be super cute and gentle and petite and really soft spoken and just the cutest?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 2,030**

 **E/C – Eye colour**

 **Guest on ch 108: No it's not too much to ask for but I do write non-smut things more than smut things. This is not a smut only 'story'. There are 13 smut chapters out of the 108 (not counting this one) I don't know if you're the guest who requested the Bucky smut but either way you have to be patient.**

 **To the guest on here who requested the Bucky smut: I'm still working on your request; the thing about smut is that you have to be in the mood to write it.**

 **To everyone else I still don't take requests on here, I only took the one from a guest because they don't have a tumblr.**

* * *

He felt ridiculous, hiding behind a tree like this, but he couldn't let her see him. Steve had just been walking through the park; it was a good day for a walk, it wasn't too cold and there wasn't any pollen to agitate his allergies. He just happened to look ahead and saw her sitting on a park bench with a sketchbook. Steve didn't even think he just quickly moved behind a nearby tree. His heart was thudding against his chest as he peeked around the tree to look at her.

If anyone were to see him they would say he looked more like a love sick puppy than a creeper. He let out an almost dreamy sigh as his head tilted against the tree. He couldn't help it. She was perfect, she had been since school, he just never could muster up the courage to ever talk to her. He doubted a beautiful, talented girl like her even knew he existed. For a moment he thought about going up to her and trying to talk to her but started to feel light headed. He moved back so he was hidden and leaned against the tree with his head leaning back against it as he let out a calming breath.

Steve wondered what she was drawing; she was so focused on her sketch book. If he had kept walking she wouldn't have even known he was there. Maybe he should talk to her. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her here; he'd seen her a few times in the past month but she was always on a different bench, or sometimes sitting on the grass, drawing a different scene. Steve bit his bottom lip before peeking around the tree again. His face fell when he saw she was walking away from the bench. He let out another sigh and let his head rest against the tree. Maybe one day he'd find enough courage to talk to her.

…

Y/N had just gotten home from the park and was heading to her door when she heard someone jogging behind her.

"Hey, Y/N!" she turned to see Bucky and blinked at him.

"Bucky, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. "Are you free tonight?" he asked. "My friend needs a date." He added quickly.

"Um-"

"We're going on a double date and the girl that was supposed to go as his date backed out last second." He explained. "He's a real nice guy." He added with a hopeful smile.

"Well, I didn't have any plans tonight." She said. "I'd love to come." She added with a smile.

"Great! You know the diner over by Sunset Park?" he asked. Y/N nodded. "Six sound good for you?" Y/N nodded again.

"Wait who-?"

"Great. We'll see you there!" he said before running off. Y/N frowned slightly before heading inside to get ready.

…

"So, who'd you manage to convince to be my date?" Steve asked as he and Bucky stood outside the diner. Bucky's date had already arrived and was hanging on his arm.

"You'll see." Bucky said as he smiled down at his date. She giggled quietly at him. Steve let out a small sigh and as he just so happened to glance down the street he saw her approaching. He felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes widened.

"B-Buck, y-you didn't ask -…" Steve gulped.

"I did." Bucky said.

"B-but that's… I can't- that's-!" Steve shook his head as he turned to look up at his friend.

"I know." Bucky said with a smirk. "You were never going to ask her yourself. I couldn't just sit by and watch you mope over her forever."

"Buck… I can't… I can't breathe." Steve put a hand on his chest.

"Geez, I know you're happy and all but take it easy." Bucky put a hand on his back. His date looked annoyed that his attention wasn't on her.

"Are you alright?" Y/N asked softly as she came up to the three. Steve looked at her and his heart flew to his throat. She was watching him with a concerned expression, her head tilted slightly to the side and her adorable E/C eyes slightly widened. Now Steve really couldn't breathe.

"He'll be fine." Bucky said as he pat Steve on the back a few times. "Right Steve?" Steve managed to nod as he tore his eyes away from her, clearing his throat slightly. "Y/N this is my friend Steve, Steve, you remember Y/N from school, don't you?" Steve swallowed, his throat feeling dry, and he had to clear his throat again before he could respond with a nod.

"H-Hi." He said to her.

"Hi." She said, giving him a smile that made his heart flutter.

"Hi." He said as he started to smile.

"You said that already, buddy." Bucky said quietly making Steve's face flush slightly but Y/N was still smiling at him.

"You're beautiful!" Steve blurted. "I mean you look beautiful-! Not saying you're not beautiful other times but I meant in t-that dress. I'm not saying you wouldn't look beautiful without it cause you would- I mean- in something else!" Bucky slapped Steve on the back slightly as he spoke over him.

"Alright! Let's head in, shall we?" he asked. Steve shrunk back a bit as his face flushed. Bucky put his arm around his date and the four headed inside. They sat down in a booth, each couple next to each other since Bucky's date didn't let go of his arm. Steve was sure he was going to have a heart attack with Y/N sitting so close to him. Bucky and his date were flirting quietly across from them, Bucky whispering in his date's ear as she hid a smile. Steve shifted slightly unsure if he was supposed to say something to his date. He defiantly wasn't going to brush her hair out of her face or whispered in her ear unless he wanted to give himself a heart attack.

The waiter came over to take their orders.

"Why don't you two get a milkshake to share?" Bucky suggested with a smirk. "We're getting one."

"Um-" Steve's eyes widened slightly. He glanced at Y/N to see her cheeks had gone pink.

"If you want to." She said with a smile.

"O-Okay." He said.

"Two then." Bucky told the waiter since Steve was still looking at Y/N. The waiter took their food order then left and Bucky continued his 'conversation' with his date.

"So…" Y/N started. "I haven't seen you since graduation; how've you been?"

"Uh- I-I- fine." He stuttered out. "I've been okay." He said giving her a small smile. "A-and yourself?"

"I've been okay too." She said, returning his smile. "Do you still sketch?"

"Huh?" Steve blinked.

"I remember you always had a sketch book during lunch." Y/N said.

"Oh- yeah, I do." Steve said clearly surprised. Not only did she remember they went to school together she had noticed him. "D-Do you?" he asked even though he knew the answer. She nodded with a smile.

"Mhm." She hummed. "I go to the park a couple times a week to sketch." Steve nodded. "If you want… maybe we could go tomorrow." She suggested. "To sketch together." She said.

"The-the two of us?" he asked. Y/N giggled.

"Of course, silly." She said. "I'm pretty sure they don't sketch." She said glancing over to Bucky and his date. Steve chuckled slightly. "So, what do you say?" she asked.

"Yes, o-of course, I'd love to." He said. He couldn't help the way his eyes lit up or the way his head tilted slightly to the side as he smiled at her. Her face flushed pink again and she smiled back. Steve suddenly pinched the back of his hand and jumped slightly. Y/N blinked in surprise and gently took the back of his hand.

"I can assure you, you're awake." She said with a slightly chuckle as she rubbed the spot he'd pinched with her thumb.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly as he stared at her hand holding his. Y/N smiled at him before lacing their fingers together. His eyes met hers and he smiled back shyly.

Soon their milkshakes and food came. Steve shared his fries with Y/N as they talked quietly; he was slowly starting to feel more comfortable sitting next to her. His heart still wanted to fly out of his chest but he was able to complete most sentences without stuttering nervously and he was doing better with eye contact. They both went to take a drink from their straws and their noses bumped making them pull back, both blushing with embarrassed chuckles.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile. "You go ahead." Y/N shook her head.

"I'm sorry, you can go first." She said.

"I insist." He said with a chuckle. The two noticed Bucky and his date sipping from their drink with no problem and looked at each other before they copied. When they pulled away Y/N giggled slightly. "What?"

"You have a little…" she pointed to the corner of her mouth.

"Huh?" he quickly wiped his mouth on his hand before grabbing a napkin. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." She said with a smile. He slowly smiled back.

…

After they finished eating the boys walked each of their dates home, separately.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Y/N said softly as she smiled at him.

"Me too." Steve said. He hadn't stopped smiling since they left the diner.

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, it's a date." He said quickly. "Well I-I mean-! It's not a date-! You never said it was- it could be, but it doesn't have to be!"

"Steve!" Y/N said, cutting him off with a giggle. "It's a date." She said. Steve's face lit up and his smile was back.

"Okay. I mean thank you- I mean-!" Y/N giggled again. "Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay Steve. I was nervous tonight too."

"You were?"

"Of course. I didn't know who I was going on a date with, Bucky didn't tell me."

"Oh…"

"I mean, I would've said yes anyway if he told me it was you." She said.

"You would?"

"Of course." She said. "You're a real gentleman. Any girl would be lucky to go on a date with you."

"You really think so?" he asked. She nodded. "Well… I don't want just any girl…" he said looking at her shyly. He could just make out her cheeks turning pink in the low light. "Maybe tomorrow, after we meet up in the park, we could have lunch."

"I'd like that." Y/N said with a smile as she slipped her hand into his. His hands were shaking slightly but he gave her hand a small squeeze.

…

The two walked up to Y/N's house and headed to the door.

"Thanks for coming out tonight." Steve said. "I can't wait for tomorrow." He said but then immediately swallowed nervously as his heart pounded.

"Me neither." She said. Steve smiled. "Well…goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight, Y/N." he said before he turned and started to leave.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked. Steve felt like his heart stopped as he turned back to her.

"I-I-… You want me to?" he asked with wide eyes.

"W-Well, you don't have to…" she looked down. Steve quickly walked back up to her but hesitated slightly once he was there. Thankfully they were around the same height. She glanced at him as he raised a shaky hand to hold her chin; her eyes closed and Steve swallowed before tilting his head and pressing his lips to hers. It felt like fireworks were going off in his chest; her lips were so soft and she couldn't help but think the same. After a moment he pulled away slowly and they opened their eyes. She smiled shyly at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Steve."

"Y-Yeah." He breathed. She quickly pecked his cheek before going inside. Steve slowly walked back to the side walk, a silly grin on his face. He pinched the back of his hand and flinched slightly with a grin.


	112. Powerpuff Boys (Stucky x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hey could you do a stucky/sassy!reader where she keeps teasing steve, bucky and sam that they are the powerpuff girls. Sam being Bubbles, Steve is Blossom and Bucky Is Buttercup (cos of the hairstyle?). The 2 soldiers being oblivious to what Powerpuff girls mean. And Sam makes them watch the show. Bucky and Steve later takes revenge on the reader by tickling her really bad. And all fluffy goodness if possible! Oh, and include team's reaction to her sassy comments too! Thanks lovee!**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 1,157**

 **A/N: So, I found the old Powerpuff Girl's movie on youtube and I'm gunna be honest I watched the whole thing just because. I loved that movie as a kid. I don't like the new voices of the new show I love the old voices.**

 **OMG now I want fan art of the three as powerpuff girls but like only Bubbles can fly cause Falcon… I might attempt to make a Steve, Sam, Bucky version of Powerpuff girls… wish me luck o-o**

* * *

"Hey, guys, hey Buttercup." Y/N said as she walked into the kitchen one morning where Bucky, Clint, Tony, Natasha and Wanda were sitting with their coffee.

"That's a new one; who's Buttercup?" Tony asked. Y/N pointed to Bucky without looking and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" he asked as she opened the fridge.

"Buttercup." She said flashing him a smirk.

"Why?"

"Cause." She said. Sam and Steve came into the kitchen. "Ah Blossom and Bubbles have arrived." The two stopped, Steve looking utterly confused and Sam putting a hand over his face.

"Did you just call us Blossom and Bubbles?" Sam asked as he was trying not to smile.

"I don't get it." Steve said with a frown. Bucky shrugged.

"Yep." Y/N said with a smirk. " _Bubbles_." Sam burst out laughing.

"Please tell me Barnes is Buttercup."

"He apparently is." Clint said as he hid his smirk behind his mug.

"Wait… that makes Steve Blossom?" Wanda asked. "Hmm… I can see that. Buttercup fits perfectly by the way." She added with a smile.

"I know, right?" Y/N asked as she grinned at her.

"Can someone please explain these names to us?" Steve asked as Bucky sent Wanda a slight glare.

"Come along, team." Sam said. Bucky got up and the two started to follow Sam.

"Oh! Bubbles, I have the movie, remember!" Y/N said before he could leave the room.

"Oh man, I forgot, sweet!" he said with a grin. Everyone looked at him. "What? I watched it as a kid." He said. The four gave him a look. "Fine we watched it last month; don't judge me."

"I'll set it up." Y/N said. "Meet me in my room." She said before running from the room.

"Should we be scared?" Steve asked. Sam chuckled.

…

The three went to Y/N's room where she was setting up the movie on her old VHS player.

"We brought popcorn." Sam said holding up the bowl. The three got settled on her bed before she joined them, settling between Steve and Bucky as she pointed the remove at the TV.

"Oh this is a cartoon?" Steve asked.

"Mhm." Sam and Y/N both hummed as they nodded.

"What's that's guys name? Name Tony after him." Steve said.

"Calling Tony The Professor would just stroke his ego." Sam said ask he shook his head.

"You could name him after that monkey that's wrecking the place." Bucky suggested.

"Seriously what is up with that monkey?" Steve asked.

"Oh shit, what's the X stand for?" Bucky asked. Steve nudged Bucky with a frown before looking back at the screen.

"Monkey no!"

"Wait… Powerwhat girls?" Bucky asked.

"Puff." Sam said as Y/N giggled.

"Oh, they're cute." Steve said with a small smile.

"Wait…" Bucky said as he turned to look down at Y/N. "Buttercup better not be the one in the bow." He said with a deep frown.

"I think you'd look cute in a bow." Y/N said with a smirk. He glared playfully and nudged her.

"You named _me_ after the bow with the huge bow?" Steve asked turning to look at her with wide eyes.

"She's the leader." Y/N said.

"You named us after girls." Bucky said.

"Well apparently Sam's all cute and bubbly." Steve said with a small smirk.

"You know who else is cute and bubbly?" Bucky asked with his own smirk. Y/N's eyes widened.

"Wait-!" Bucky wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest.

"Get her, Steve!" he shouted. Steve laughed and started to tickle Y/N's sides.

"Ah-! No! Sam help-!" she shouted. She gasped loudly. "Sam, you traitor, get back here!" Y/N shouted as she saw Sam move to sit on the floor in front of her bed to watch the movie with the bowl of popcorn and give the boys more room to tickle her. Y/N let out a small half laugh half scream as Steve grabbed her feet and began to tickle them as Bucky's hands, still wrapped around her, wiggled against her sides and underarms. "Sam!"

"Shh!"

"Goddamnit Bubbles!" Y/N screamed as she tried to squirm free.

"Bubbles can't save you now!" Bucky said with a laugh. Sam snorted.

"You three are dorks." he muttered. Y/N tried to kick her legs free but Steve held them as he ticked her feet.

"Guys! I can't breathe!" she laughed. Steve stopped with a smile but Bucky stopped a few moments after. Y/N tried to catch her breath. Bucky kissed her check before nuzzling his face into her hair. "Alright… Bubbles is no longer my favorite." She said. Sam raised a finger without looking at her. Steve frowned.

" _Hey_." He said swatting at Sam's hand.

"So who's your favorite now?" Bucky asked softly. Y/N turned her head to look at him and pecked his lips making him smile. Steve moved up on the bed and snuggled against the two before kissing Y/N's cheek.

"I'm guessing Blossom is your second favorite then?" he asked.

"It's tie." She said before pecking his lips.

"Will you three shush? You're missing the movie."

"Sorry _Bubbles_." Bucky said.

"Shut up, _Buttercup_." Sam shot back.

" _Guys_." Steve said in a slightly stern tone. Y/N giggled.

"I think you should be Bubbles, giggles." Bucky said. Sam turned around with a frown.

"E _y_."

"Don't worry, Sam, you'll always be Bubbles. Y/N said.

"Damn right." He said with a nod before turning back to the TV. Steve shook his head with a smile before laying his head on Y/N's stomach, facing the TV.

"Hey Bubbles, ya wanna pass us that popcorn?" Bucky asked.

"Sure thing, B-cup." Sam turned and held the bowl towards them. Bucky gave him a glare as he took the bowl.

"Are you guys gunna call each other the names from now on?" Y/N asked with a big smile.

"I get to call Stevie _Blossom_ , I'll do it." Bucky said.

"Calling Bucky, Buttercup is worth it." Steve said with a chuckle. Y/N smiled and stroked his hair.

"Now we just gotta get you a bow." Sam said.

"In that case you need to grow some hair so we can give you some pigtails." Bucky said.

"Oh yeah well…" Sam stopped. He looked at Buttercup on screen with a frown. "Wear a skirt!"

"I could totally pull off a skirt, thank you very much." Bucky said in a serious tone making Y/N laugh.

"You guys should cosplay and not tell anyone and just show up to one of Tony's parties as the _Powerpuff Girls_." she said.

"Well then who will you be?" Sam asked.

"I'll be The Professor." She said with a grin.

"Cause we're your boys?" Bucky asked.

"Cause you're my girls." She said with a grin.

"Careful now, Bucky can't always control those fingers of his." Steve said. Y/N turned her head to look at Bucky as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"My girls and my Buttercup." She said with an innocent smile. Bucky rolled his eyes and pecked her on the lips.


	113. Imagine:StuckyHelpingYouStickToYourDiet

**Imagine: Steve and Bucky helping you stick to your diet.**

 **A/N: So, yeah, I wrote this one cause I've gotten really discouraged with my diet and it's only been 6 days. I've learned you're not supposed to do cardio every day because then your body goes into "endurance- mode" and retains water and energy. It's good to do cardio but not all the time. *Sigh* this is gunna take a while**

 **Guest: thank you for understanding ^_^**

* * *

Y/N opened up a package of cookies and glanced around the kitchen before taking one out. Someone reached over her shoulder to swipe the cookie from her fingers before she had a chance to eat it. Y/N gasped and looked up before turning to see Bucky holding the cookie with a frown.

"Come on, Buck, just one?" she asked.

"No, because you can't have just one." he said shaking his head.

"Sure I can!"

"Nope." He pecked her on the lips before putting the cookie back into the package and then putting the package in a cabinet on a high shelf.

"Damn you and your tallness." Y/N muttered.

"You gotta stick with this diet. You'll hate yourself later if you give up so quickly."

"I just want a cookie." Y/N whined. "Nothing's changed. I've been working out with Steve for a week and I haven't eaten any junk food. I've had salads and no carbs and no sugar and I just want a cookie." She whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Bucky's eyes widened.

"Hey hey." he put his hands on her arms gently.

"Buck, what'd you do?" Steve asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I-I-I didn't-!"

"I just want one cookie." Y/N sniffled. "The stupid diet isn't working anyways." She wiped her eyes as Steve rubbed her back.

"Hey, it hasn't been that long. You just have to keep at it." He said. "You can have _one_ cookie." He said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Buck." Bucky quickly got the cookies down from the cabinet and opened it before handing her a cookie. She sniffled before biting into it. Steve wiped away her tears with his thumb gently.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Y/N." Bucky said as he looked down. She hugged him and he put his arm around her before kissing the top of her head. She sniffled as he rubbed her side. She held out the other half of the cookie to him. "You eat it, love." He said. Steve took her free hand.

"I know it's discouraging when it seems like nothing's changed but it's gunna take time; it's not an overnight thing."

"I know... but..."

"It's gunna be worth it in the end." Bucky said. "You're gunna be so happy and we're gunna be so proud of you for sticking with it." He kissed her temple.

"We know you can do this." Steve said. Y/N put down the other half of the cookie. "You can have cookies and other things but as a treat every once and a while." He said rubbing her back.

"We'll do the diet with you." Bucky said. Y/N shook her head.

"You're already putting up with my whining in the gym you don't have to-"

"We want to. We're with you, the both of us, no matter what it is." Steve said. Y/N sniffled.

"You're gunna eat Greek yogurt and salads with me?" She asked.

"Of course." Bucky said hugging her closer. "No more pizza or junk food for us."

"Only for special occasions." Steve assured her. Y/N smiled up at the two.

"Thanks you guys." She said.

"Of course." Bucky said before the two kissed her on the cheek.


	114. ImagineBuckyComfortingYouSinceYou're-

**Imagine: Bucky comforting you since you're terrified of bugs and you found one in your room.**

 **A/N: I'm gunna be honest I found two spiders (2 diff kind) and a large mosquito thing in the house and now I'm pathetically sobbing like a baby cause I keep feeling like something's crawling on me and my dad made fun of me for being afraid of the spiders and I know I'm not gunna sleep tonight and I'm afraid to turn the lights off and I'm going to be afraid and uncomfortable for the next week T_T**

* * *

Bucky was just about to get into bed when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Y/N sobbing as quietly as she could. His eyes widened and he let her inside before closing the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he immediately pulled her into his arms.

"There- There was a spider in m-my room and I killed it but- but now I can't fall asleep because," she sniffled. "because there might be more and-and I keep feeling like there's one on me!" she was almost starting to hyperventilate and quickly swatted at her own hair as she felt a piece move against her skin in the wrong way before she let out another sob. Bucky rubbed her back gently. "Everyone else would make fun of me for crying." She sobbed. Her body jerked and she smacked at her own arm before her breathing picked up.

"Shh shh, there's nothing on you." He said softly.

"It feels like there is…" she sobbed wiping her eyes on the backs of her hands. She squeaked and smacked her hair again. "There's not one in my hair?" she asked. Bucky shook his head.

"No, there's nothing in your hair. I promise. "Come on, why don't you take a shower? That way you'll know there's nothing on you."

"But what if there's bug in the shower?" she asked before sniffing.

"Then I'll get them." He told her.

"Can-can I stay with you?"

"Of course." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Bucky." She said with another sniffle.

"Of course. Come on, you'll feel better after a shower."


	115. The Right Partner (PS Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **My request is pretty simple: just absolutely anything preserum Steve pretty pleaseeee, seriously just anything at all, although preferable with Steve being all cute and shy and stuff**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 629**

 **A/N:** **May or may not do a part 2 once I get the rest of the requests done.**

 **RebellionStar** **(Guest): It wasn't Monday when you requested yesterday. I got an anon today (Wednesday) with the exact request so I'm assuming it's you again. I only take requests on Mondays (My timezone is EST, east coast usa.) Please resend your request when my ask box is open. It's not fair to everyone else.**

 **peoplers: I really have no idea. I'm working on requests right now but I have an idea for another one of those once I'm done.  
**

* * *

"Why do I even need a date?" Steve practically whined.

"It's my sister's wedding, Steve, you need a date." Bucky said as he looked down at his friend as they walked down the sidewalk.

"But then I'll have to dance."

"Of course."

"Buck, you know I don't dance."

"That's why we're going to find you a date that can." Bucky said. "And I know the perfect girl."

"I-"

"Hush." Bucky said. Steve sighed.

"You didn't ask her already did you?"

"Of course not." Steve let out a sigh of relief. "You're going to."

"What?" he squeaked as his eyes widened. "Is that where we're going?" he asked as he stopped walking. Bucky stopped and turned to him, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on." he said with a smile.

…

"Just go up to her and ask her." Bucky whispered as he leaned towards Steve, holding up a book and pretending to read.

"I can't." Steve whispered back as he hid behind his own book. He peeked over the book to see Y/N putting away books on a cart.

"Yes you can."

"Why would she say yes?"

"She thinks you're cute."

"What?" Steve looked at him. "How do you know?"

"I heard from one of her friends." Bucky said with a smile. "She's noticed you come here a lot. I'm surprised she hasn't spoken to you yet." He added. "Go on." He nudged him with his elbow.

" _Buck_."

"If you don't I'll go ask her."

"Go ahead-"

"For you."

"D-don't do that." Steve looked back over his book at her and swallowed. "Alright… I'll ask her… but she's going to say no." he said as he slowly put his book down. He got up even slower before walking over. Y/N noticed him and tuned to smile at him.

"Hi, can I help you find something?" she asked.

"Um, hi-" Steve cleared his throat. "Hi." He repeated. "I'm Steve."

"Y/N, it's nice to finally put a name to the face." She said. "I've noticed you come here a lot but you never pick out a book." She said with a small chuckle.

"Oh… um yeah… it's quiet so I like to sketch here sometimes." He admitted with a small smile.

"Well it is a library." She said. Steve chuckled.

"Right." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "So… uh…" he cleared his throat again.

"I see your friend over there." Y/N said without looking towards the table. "He seems to be waiting for something."

"Well… actually… he wanted me to ask you… you in no means have to say yes." He added quickly. "I don't even know why you would say yes, it's not the kind of thing you ask a stranger."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." She said.

"Would you…If you're free… Bucky's sister is getting married and… he seems to think that I need a date even though he knows I don't dance. Like I said before you-"

"I'd love to." Y/N said.

"-don't have to say… what?"

"I said I'd love to." she repeated with a smile.

"You… really? You don't have to." He quickly assured her making her giggle quietly.

"I want to. Really." She said. "You will dance with me thought, won't you?"

"Yes, of course." Steve started to smile. "I'd love to dance with you." Y/N smiled, her cheeks going pink slightly and making him smile more. "So uh… I'll talk to you soon about the- the date and all that." He said.

"I look forward to it." She said. Steve nodded taking a slow step back.

"I'll… I'll see you."

"Bye." She said with a smile. Steve turned and hurried back to the table where Buck sat.

"Buck, you have to teach me how to dance."


	116. Make my Heart Dance (PS Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Could you write something about pre serum Steve dating a burlesque dancer? She's quite seductive but very sweet and they meet at one of her shows that Bucky insists on taking him to 3 thank you!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 979**

 **A/N:** **I did some research for this mostly watching the music video for But It's Better If You Do and watching Moulin Rouge (Though it didn't really help, I didn't know what to think at first but I liked it.)**

 **(Also after the line break it's supposed to be a large time gap, like a few weeks or a month)**

 **heartsofbrokenstone** **: I only take requests on my tumblr and on Monday's with a limit of 10, sorry. But I'm glad you like the fics ^_^**

* * *

Steve was doing his best to keep his eyes on nothing but the table, even as the drinks had arrived, his eyes remained glued to the wooden surface. He didn't know how he'd let Bucky convince him to come to a place like this.

"Come on, Steve, look at them." Bucky said nudging the small dirty blond.

"I-I can't." he squeaked.

"But it's better if you do." Bucky said. Steve shook his head. "You don't want the girls to think you don't like them, do you?"

"No, that's not-…"

"Steve, here it's disrespectful to _not_ look at them."

"F-Fine…" Steve slowly glanced up and his eyes immediately fell on one of the girls on stage. A moment later her eyes locked onto him and his mouth fell open slightly as he watched her take off a glove with her teeth, looking at him the entire time.

"I think she likes you." Bucky teased as he nudged him but Steve was focused on the dancer. She winked at him making his heart flutter violently as his face flushed as red as her outfit. Bucky chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

Once the act was over the dancers switched places, the ones who were on stage got off to serve drinks while the others got ready for the next performance. Bucky nudged Steve and he looked up to see the dancer who'd winked at him approaching them.

"Looks like you have an admirer." He said with a smirk. Steve swallowed and looked down as the woman walked up to their table. "Hello there."

"Hello." She said but was looking at Steve instead of him. Bucky nudged Steve in the side making him jump and look up at the woman who was smiling at him. "Hi." She said.

"H-Hi." He managed to get out.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh- um…"

"Steve. His name is Steve." Bucky said with a smirk. Steve's face flushed.

"Hi." he said.

"My name's Y/N." she said sitting on the edge of the table, turning to face Steve.

"Hi." Steve repeated. "Uh I mean…" Y/N giggled and he smiled sheepishly.

"I haven't see you here before, _him_ I've seen." She said nodding to Bucky. "But not you…" she said giving him a smile.

"I-I-I-"

"I finally convinced him to come with me." Bucky told her.

"Did you enjoy the first performance?" Y/N asked, tilting her head slightly. Steve swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off ya."

" _Bucky_." Steve hissed as his face went red.

"I told you Steve, it's a compliment." Bucky said. Y/N giggled. Suddenly someone whistled and Y/N turned to see her manager waving her over.

"Oh, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Steve." She said with a smile. "I hope to see you again." She added with a wink as she brushed some hair out of his face. His mouth fell open slightly as she let her fingers slide down his face gently. She hopped off the edge of the table before she headed across the room. Steve cleared his throat as he tore his eyes away from her retreating figure.

"So… you know her?" he asked as he turned to Bucky.

"Well, you know I'm a regular, I don't know her _personally_ …. Though, I think she wishes to get to know _you_ personally." Bucky chuckled at the colour on his friend's face.

"Y-You think so?"

"Oh yes. She barely looked at me."

"She sees you all the time." Steve muttered.

"She's never looked at me the way she looked at you."

"Really?" Steve's eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe you should see what she's doing later."

"Oh I-I couldn't." Steve shook his head.

"You _can_. You never know… and you seem to be her type."

"I'm…I'm sure that's not-… if anything you'd be her type."

"Oh stop." Bucky nudged him. "She's looking your way again."

"W-What?" Steve straightened up in his seat. Bucky chuckled and subtly pointed in her direction. Steve met her eyes and she waved at him. He raised a shaky hand but waved back with a smile.

* * *

Steve leaned against the brick wall of the alley behind the club like he did almost every night. He chewed his lower lip as he looked at the ground. The back door opened and he looked up to see Y/N come out, dressed in normal clothing.

"Sorry I took so long." She said with an apologetic smile. "The meeting for next week's performances went a little longer than I expected."

"s'ok." He said giving her a small smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she slipped her hand into his. Steve hesitated as he laced their fingers together. "I can tell something's bothering you." She said as the two started to walk down the alley.

"I-… I know it's your job but I… I don't like that other guys get to look at you with… such little on." He said, staring at the ground before looking at her. "I-I'm sorry-" They stopped walking and she turned to him.

"They may get to look but only _you_ get to touch." She said with a smile as she brushed his hair out of his face before she leaned down slightly to kiss him. He automatically closed his eyes. She gently pushed him against the alley wall and he let out a small moan. His face flushed and she stroked his cheek as she pulled away. "And you're the only one who gets to kiss me." she added in a whisper. Steve swallowed as he opened his eyes.

"Do you think we could… do that again?" he asked. Y/N smiled with a light chuckle and took off her heels so she was his height. Steve chuckled with a grin, putting his arms around her as she put her arms around his neck, before she kissed him again.


	117. Sneaky (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hii! May I ask for a bucky x reader or a steve x reader ( which ever you want) where the reader is asked by natasha and wanda which avenger is hot. She says (bucky/steve) is hot And steve or bucky(whoever you choose) overhears the conversation, and proceeds to tease the reader about it. Then either bucky or steve perhaps use this chance to ask the reader out on a date. Please make the reader shy. Thank you.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 455**

* * *

"Out of everyone, even my brother," Wanda said. "who do you think is hot?"

"Hot as in attractive or hot as in she wants to bang him?" Natasha asked for clarification.

"Either one." Wanda said with a smirk.

" _Guys_ …" Y/N whined as her face flushed.

"We're not saying you _have_ to bang him just that you would _like_ to." Natasha said.

" _Nat_." Y/N hissed. "I…I think…" she hesitated.

"Out of _everyone_." Wanda said. "Thor, Tony, Steve,-"

"Bucky's hot as hell." Y/N said.

"Oooo." Wanda grinned and Natasha smirked.

"Shut up." Y/N groaned as she covered her face. She got up from the couch.

"Oh come back, we're just teasing you." Natasha called.

"I know." Y/N said as she continued across the room. She turned the corner and immediately bumped into the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

"So, Y/N, you think I'm hot as hell, huh?" Bucky asked with a growing smirk. Y/N's face flushed.

"Well- I-"

"Maybe they should've called me the Summer Solider then? What do you think?" Y/N quickly tried to go past him but Bucky cause her by her hand. "I'm just teasing you, Y/N." he said. His face softened as he saw how red her face was. "You know… since you already think I'm hot as hell… that should increase my chances of a second date, right?"

"Second?" Y/N blinked up at him as he smiled hopefully down at her.

"Dinner, tonight?" he asked. Y/N blinked more.

"Sure. I-I mean yes." She said as she started to smile. Bucky's eyes lit up.

"Great." He said. He looked past her to give a thumbs up to the girls who returned the gesture. Y/N turned to give them a playful glare and they grinned at her. "Don't be mad." Bucky said softly. "I asked them to." Y/N turned back to him.

"That was your idea?" she asked. Bucky nodded with a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to know if you'd say me." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sneaky-" She let out a small chuckle. "Well… now you know." She said with a small smile. Bucky grinned.

"Now I know." He said. "I'll see you tonight." Y/N was about to respond when he kissed her on the cheek, rendering her speechless. He smiled before walking away. Y/N reached up to touch her cheek with a smile as Natasha and Wanda came up to her.

"You're not mad right?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"We can still help you get ready for your date?" Wanda asked with a matching smile.

"I don't think she can hear us." Natasha said with a chuckle. Wanda waved her hand in front of Y/N's face and laughed when she got no response.


	118. Under The Stars (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Bucky x Reader camping with the other avengers. The classic fare, tent sharing, bonfires, stargazing, etc. Please? ❤️**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 785**

* * *

"No one's sharing our tent." Bucky said as he and Y/N were setting up their tent.

"No one wants your tent." Clint said as he rolled his eyes while he and Nat worked on setting up their tent. Pietro sped over to stand next to Clint.

"Aren't you done yet?" he asked. Clint sent him a glare and looked like he was ready to hit him. Pietro sped back to his and Wanda's tent they were sharing that had been finished for the past few minutes.

"Hey Sam." Bucky said glancing at him and Steve who were next to their tent.

"What?" Sam asked with a suspicious frown.

"On your left." Bucky said. Sam turned to glare at Steve who was covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hey, don't look at me, _he_ said it." he said holding up his hands with a smile.

"He learned it from _you_." Sam hissed. Steve couldn't help but laugh. Sam groaned as Bucky chuckled.

"Hey Sam." Steve said.

"What?" Sam asked as he slowly turned his head to look at him.

"On your right."

"I _will_ smack you."

…

"Toss the marshmallows, please!" Y/N called holding up her hands to catch the bag Tony was holding. The group was sitting around a fire on a few large logs. Bucky had her sitting on his lap with his left arm around her securely.

"Gimmie a second." Tony said with a frown as he put some marshmallows on the end of two roasting sticks. "Here." He tossed the bag over to her before holding his two sticks over the fire. Y/N caught the bag but Bucky quickly swiped it from her and put marshmallows on their sticks before handing her one and passing the bag to Steve. Y/N pecked him on the cheek with a smile.

"Hey, Speedy." Clint said.

"On it." Pietro sped away and returned a second later with a few more sticks for the fire before sitting back down. Wanda passed out chocolate bars with her powers. Bucky grabbed one and opened it before making a smore and handing it to Y/N. She kissed his cheek again as she took it. Y/N handed him the one she'd made but then he tried to feed her his.

"Buck, smores are too messy to feed each other." She said.

"Nonsense." He said with a small pout.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you get chocolate all over you." Y/N said before feeding him the one she was holding. They each took a bite before he pecked her on the lips with a smile. Natasha made a gagging face but smiled when the two looked at her with slight frowns.

"I'm kidding, you're adorable." she said

"Alright, I have a story about Buck." Steve said with a smile.

"Ooo, due tell." Y/N said.

"Uh, is this another school story I _wouldn't_ want you telling?" Bucky asked with a small frown.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Steve said with a smirk making his friend groan.

…

Y/N was getting ready to lie down in the tent to go to sleep when Bucky came in a grabbed one of the blankets.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on." He said with a smile as he took her hand. He led her outside where he laid out the blanket before lying down with his left arm behind his head. Bucky looked up at her with a smile as he patted the spot beside him. Y/N smiled and got down next to him. He put his right arm around her and gently rubbed her side. She put her head half on his chest as she looked up at the night sky. Bucky's thumb gently rubbed up and down against her side.

"They're so pretty." She said quietly.

"Not as pretty as you." Bucky said before kissing the top of her head. Y/N chuckled and snuggled into him more. His arm moved up and his fingers began to idly play with her hair. "I mean it. You're more beautiful than all of those stars put together."

"You're so sweet." Y/N said with a smile before pecking him on the lips and snuggling into him again. Bucky chuckled.

"We'll have to do this again next weekend, just the two of us."

"I'd like that."

"We wouldn't have to whisper."

"I like whispering." Y/N said. "It makes it more… intimate." Bucky chuckled again.

"We can do a lot more things than whispering if you want to be intimate." He said. She lifted her had to give him a playful glare before he kissed her forehead.

"You're lucky I love you." She said as she snuggled back against him.

"Love you too, doll."


	119. Swift Fingers (Tony x reader)

**Pairing: Tony x reader**

 **Plot: I haven't done a Tony one in a while so I made this one about him. Not requested but it came to me after I came home today. I actually had to put on the horrible monstrosity that is a bra and I was** ** _so_** **relieved to take it off.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of nudity**

 **Words: 243**

 **A/N: I hate bras so much sometimes. I'm going to be honest here, I have a** ** _big_** **chest so even though it's sometimes uncomfortable to not wear one it's more uncomfortable** ** _to_** **wear one.**

* * *

Y/N groaned onto her pillow just as Tony walked into the bedroom. He rolled his eyes and walked over.

"I got you." he said before lifting the back of her shirt and unhooking her bra easily. "You gotta work with me here, come on, sit up." She whined again but let him turn her over and pull her up to pull her shirt off then her bra.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Tony let her go and she let herself fall back onto the bed before she turned back over. He shook his head with a smile as he tossed the clothes into the hamper before moving to the bed.

"Long day?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her and ran a hand over her back gently. She nodded into the pillow. "You rest, babe, I'm gunna head to the-" Y/N turned her head to look back at him.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

"Alright." He said without hesitation. He kissed her shoulder before moving to lie next to her. His hand trailed down her back making her hum happily as she smiled at him. He smiled back and pecked her on the lips. He traced random patterns on her back with his fingers as she closed her eyes. "Get some sleep, sweetheart." he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face before continuing to trace on her back.

"G'Nigh Tone." She mumbled with a smile. He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Y/N."


	120. One of Many (Pietro x reader)

**Pairing: Pietro x reader**

 **Request(By** **jeanwreakhavoc on tumblr** **):** **Hey, I just saw your Request box is open so I hope I'm one of the 10 requests, if I'm not, it's okay, I'll try next week, thanks for your time :) I'd like to request a Pietro x Reader imagine, something fluffy where it's their first date and Nat helps him to impress her. Thank you so much.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 756**

 **F/F – Favorite flower**

* * *

"Almost done." Natasha said as she put the finishing touches on Y/N's make up. "And… done." She smiled as she put away the eye shadow.

"How do I look?" Y/N asked with a nervous smile.

"You look great. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you. Though I'm sure that would apply no matter what you were wearing." Y/N grinned and smiled down at the dress Natasha had let her borrow.

"Thank you again, Nat."

"Of course. It's your first official date with speedy." She said. A moment later there was a knock on Y/N's door. "Speak of the devil." She muttered. Y/N smoothed out the dress and quickly turned to the floor length mirror. "You look great, don't worry." Natasha said turning her to the door. "Breathe." Y/N nodded and let out a breath before she opened the door. Pietro's jaw dropped slightly when he saw her but he quickly composed himself.

"Good evening. You look beautiful, draga." he said as he held out a(n) F/F to her with a smile. She took it as she returned the smile.

"My favorite; how'd you know?" Y/N asked before smelling it.

"Oh, lucky guess." He said with a smile. Pietro glanced behind her to give Natasha a smile and the red head gave him a thumbs up with a smirk.

"So, where are we going?" Y/N asked.

"It is a surprise." Pietro said as his grin grew.

"I'll put this in water for you." Natasha said taking the flower from Y/N.

"Close your eyes." Pietro said. Y/N giggled and closed her eyes. Pietro lifted her hands and put them over her eyes before moving behind her, keeping his hands over hers. "I will guide you, don't worry." He said softly, leaning towards her ear.

"I trust you." She said making him grin.

…

"Where are we going?" Y/N asked with a giggle.

"You'll see, love." He said with a chuckle as he continued to lead her. He pushed open a door and Y/N shivered slightly.

"Are we outside?"

"Stop asking questions." Pietro said with a laugh. "I'm trying to be romantic."

"You're always romantic, Piet." She said. He grinned and kissed her cheek. Pietro brought her to a stop. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, lijubica." He said. Y/N opened her eyes and a huge smile spread on her face as she looked at the romantic dinner out on the roof. A red table cloth, cushy chairs and the candles had small covers to protect the tiny flames from the wind while the food was under metal tray covers.

"Piet," she turned to him. "This is so sweet." He grinned at her and motioned to the table.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out a hand to her. She slipped her hand into his and he kissed the back of it before leading her over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her then pushed it in once she'd sat down before he sped around the table and picked up a bottle. "Wine?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes please." She said picking up her glass and holding it up for him to pour some in. He filled both their glasses halfway before putting the bottle down. Pietro lifted the tray covers before he sat down.

"Bon appétit." He said with a wink.

…

After dinner the two stood by the edge of the roof, leaning on the railing, looking out at the city.

"I have to say this has been the best first date I've ever had." Y/N said. "Maybe it's because it's you." She said giving him a shy smile. He smiled back and put his hand over hers.

"Well, I hope it is to be the last first date you'll ever have." He said before bringing her hand to his lips. "But of course not the last date with me..." he added with a hopeful tone.

"Of course not." She said. "This is just one of many." Pietro's smile grew and he couldn't help himself from wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"You looked cold." He said with a slight chuckle. Y/n smiled and moved closer. "May I kiss you, ljubezen?" he asked in a whisper as he leaned down so their noses were just barley brushing. His fingers gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said as she put her arms around his neck. Pietro grinned as he held her closer before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Draga - Darling**

 **Lijubica - Sweetheart**

 **Ljubezen - Love**


	121. Wrong Idea (Steve x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hey! Could you do steve x reader where they both like each other and steve knows that the reader likes him, but he acts all tough and hard to get which reader is oblivious to. And one day she borrows bucky's shirt to wear due to it being comfy or smth (bucky is like a bro to her) and steve confronts her why, and she gives some snarky remark like "I don't kiss and tell" or smth like that & he goes to fight bucky, but bucky tells him the truth. And he confesses his love AFTER some jealous smut!**

 **Warnings: Language, Smut (towards the end), unprotected sex (WEAR CONDOMS)**

 **Words: 1,408**

 **Guest: I'm sorry yours is still really late it's just that the smut of your is dirtier than this one so this one was easier to write and** ** **I just haven't been in the mood to write smut lately**. I'm still working on it I swear.**

 **RebellionStar (Guest): Well it was 1am-ish here when I got the email for this/went you sent it so you didn't wake me even though I was asleep. I should've been clearer the last time I responded to you. I meant to resubmit the request** ** _on tumblr_** **when the ask box was open. My ask box is not open 24 hours on Monday. (I tried that and got 34 requests once so now I open it with a limit of 10). I open it around when I get up (changing times sometimes for people with different timezones, today it was 9AM EST). That's why I only take requests on tumblr because then people will know when I am taking requests or not. I didn't check my email until after opening the box and getting 10 requests. It would be unfair everyone else to accept your request. (I only accepted the above guest's because they didn't have a tumblr, but I know you do because you sent me something last week at some point.) I'm sorry but if you could please submit your request to my tumblr next Monday when the ask box says open, I would appreciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

Y/N was sitting in the kitchen when Steve walked in.

"Hey, you busy?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Uh, why?" Steve asked as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with me." she said with a smile.

"Sorry, Y/N, I'm heading down to the gym." He said giving her a sheepish smile.

"Oh… okay, another time then." She said. Steve nodded.

"Yeah." He said before leaving. Y/N let out a sigh.

…

"He doesn't like me." Y/N said as she walked into Bucky's room before she let herself fall face first on his bed.

"Hello to you to." He said as he turned in his desk chair to face her. Y/N whined into his bed. "What are you talking about?" she rolled over.

"Steve."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Sure he does." Bucky said with a frown. Y/N gave him a look.

" _Bucky_."

"Oh… well how do you know?"

"I keep trying to ask him out or to hang out but he's always busy. I've been trying for almost a week now. He's either going to the gym or jogging or training. All the guy does is work out. He's already attractive, why does he need to torture me?" Bucky burst out laughing. "It's not funny." Y/N said with a pout.

"Why don't you go take a bath and relax? By the time you're done he'll be finished with whatever he's doing this time and you can ask him if he wants to come to lunch with us."

"We're going to lunch? That doesn't sound like a date." She said.

"Of course it is, cause I won't show up."

"I don't wanna trick him." She said with a frown

"You're not tricking him, I am." Bucky said. Y/N rolled her eyes.

"Fine… but I'm taking this." She pulled open his dresser and pulled out a red shirt.

"Fine by me, you wear it more than I do." Bucky said with a chuckle as she left the room. "Bye!" he called.

…

After her bath Y/N sat in the living room watching TV. About two episodes of her favorite show later Steve walked in. She glanced over and saw him.

"Oh hey Steve," she looked back at the TV as she spoke. "I know you still have to shower and stuff but would you want to come to lunch with me and Buck later?"

"Isn't that Bucky's shirt?" Steve asked with a frown, not hearing her question. She looked down at the red shirt.

"Yeah. So?" Y/N asked with a shrug as she looked back at him.

"Why are you wearing one of Bucky's shirts?"

"I don't kiss and tell." She said turning her head away with a smirk. When she looked back she had to do a double take, she'd never seen Steve look angry before.

…

"What the _fuck_ , Bucky? I told you I like her!" Steve shouted as he burst into Bucky's room. The brunette, who had been lounging on his bed, jumped in surprise. His eyes widened at his friend's language.

"What's with people not saying hello today?" Bucky asked as he put down the magazine he had been reading.

" _Bucky_." Steve said with a glare.

"What did I do?"

"Y/N's wearing one of your shirts."

"Yeah?" Bucky frowned in confusion but then his eyes widened. "Oh shit-! No. Steve, before you get the wrong idea-!"

"Too late."

"She borrowed it after her bath! She borrows it all the time." Bucky said quickly. "To be honest I was just gunna let her keep it but she puts it back every time."

"There's nothing going on between you two?"

"No, man, you know I would never do that to you. Besides you know she likes you." Steve nodded and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry… for jumping to conclusions." He said.

"Would you ask that girl out already?" Bucky asked. Steve blinked. "She's starting to think you really don't like her." Steve let out another sigh and nodded before leaving the room.

"Geez, no hello _and_ no goodbye?" Bucky asked shaking his head. "The manners in this place."

…

Y/N stood from her bed as Steve entered her room.

"You didn't kill him did you? Cause we're not a thing, I swear! Bucky's like my brother-!" Steve cut her off by grabbing her face, gently, and kissing her. She let out a small moan and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments he pulled away and looked down at her. His thumb brushed over her cheek. Their eyes were locked and soon so were their lips. The first to go was Bucky's shirt, thrown clear across the room, and soon the two were on her bed in nothing but their underwear. Steve's hands roamed her skin, feeling every inch he could as his lips covered her neck in kisses. His hands held under her thighs and he couldn't help but grind into her. Y/N gasped out a moan loudly into his ear making him groan and gently bite down on her shoulder. He dry humped against her with his own moans. Steve laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her to continue to move against her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled his shirt over his head. He placed more kisses against her neck, moaning against her skin as she lifted her crotch against his.

"Y/N…" he groaned as his hands held onto her hips. He couldn't help but buck his hips into hers with a soft grunt. Her hands tugged on the waistband of his boxers and he fumbled to pull them down before he pulled down her panties.

"Steve." Y/N gasped as she put her arms around his neck. His lips crashed against hers as he pushed into her, making her cry out into his mouth. Her arms tightened around him to pull him closer. One of his arms was wrapped around behind her to hold her tightly against him as his other hand held one of her thighs up a bit. He rolled his hips into her making her let her head fall back and moan. Steve trailed his lips down her neck, leaving small love bites along her skin.

"Fuck…" Steve groaned as he buried his face against her neck and picked up the pace. Y/N's fingers ran through his hair and tugged making him moan. "Oh-… Y/N…" He kissed her deeply his hand gently holding the side of her face.

"Oh go-" Y/N moaned. "Steve-!" she moaned as he lifted her leg a bit more for a better angle and pushed deeper.

"Fuck-! Oh Y/N-!" his hand moved back down to her hip and squeezed as he went faster.

"Steve-! ah! Steve I'm… I'm gunna-!" Y/N cried. Steve kissed up to her ear before moaning her name into it and pushing her over the edge. "Steve-!"

"Y/N-!" He choked out through a moan as he felt his release a few moments later. His movements slowed and when he finally stopped Y/N kissed him softly. He pulled out and rolled off beside her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Steve…" Y/N breathed out as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Y/N… I realize that… I did this backwards…" he let out a slight chuckle. "But… I love you." He said as he smiled at her. "I'm in love with you and… I know you possibly have a thing for me too."

"Possibly? Did you not hear the way I screamed your name just now?" she asked. Steve's face flushed and he chuckled.

"Oh no, no I heard. I think the whole base heard."

"Good." She said making him laughed. "So, what pushed you over the edge to finally make a move?"

"Honestly… seeing you in another man's shirt."

"Well, I promise I only see Bucky as an older brother and that the only shirts I'll be borrowing from now on are yours." Steve bit his bottom lip slightly. "I get the feeling you'd like to see that." He let out a chuckle and nodded. "Why don't we take a shower then you can help me pick out which shirt I'll be wearing." She said, running a hand down his chest. He smiled down at her.

"Sounds like a plan."


	122. Quiet talks(Steve x reader)(SlightNSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **My request - Steve & reader at the Barton farm in AOU and they have to sleep in the same bed (cause you know how Laura Barton said some of them might have to bunk together) and they are laying in the dark and talking quietly and then the conversation gets deep (like about feelings and stuff) and then they kiss and just smut ❤️❤️❤️**

 **Warnings: Smut, Oral (Male receiving), implied Oral (Female receiving)**

 **Words: 888**

 **A/N: I didn't do a lot of smut cause I haven't been in the mood to write real smuty smut but I also needed to get this out. I'm sorry this is late.**

* * *

"Hey Steve?" Y/N whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Not in the most comfortable position." He whispered back with a chuckle. The two were squeezed onto a bed in the guest room of the Barton's farm house. Y/N turned onto her side.

"Move so you're comfortable then." She said.

"Uh…alright." He said. Steve shifted and turned onto his side facing her back; he moved a bit closer and hesitantly put an arm around her. "This okay?" he asked slightly nervous.

"It's fine." She said. "I can't remember the last time I slept with someone." Steve cleared his throat. "Like sleep sleep." She clarified.

"I knew what you meant." He said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a sleepover with someone."

"Well… I've had sleepovers with Bucky…"

"Oh… sorry."

"No it's okay. Those memories are nice. We would make pillow forts and sneak snacks from the kitchen sometimes." He let out a chuckle. Y/N smiled. She shivered slightly and Steve frowned. "You cold?" he asked softly.

"Little bit." She said. Steve hesitated slightly but then moved a bit closer, pulling the blanket up a bit more over them.

"Better?" he asked. Y/N shifted back slightly, her back against his chest, then nodded.

"Mhm." She hummed. Steve found himself smiling. "You still mad at Tony?" she asked.

"Uh well…"

"He was just trying to do something good."

"He did it without telling anyone else."

"Well if he had told you would you have understood all the technical terms he'd use?"

"No but he's capable of speaking in a way everyone would understand."

"Is he? Is he really?" she asked making him chuckle. "I don't like when anyone fights."

"We're not fighting."

"Seems like you're fighting." She said. Steve's hand moved over hers and he rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"Well, we're not." he said. "Trust me, if we start fighting you'll know."

"I'm sure you'll find him." Y/N said softly. "Your friend...Bucky"

"I hope so." he let out a soft chuckle. "I can still remember his face when he saw me like this for the first time."

"That must have been a surprise since he knew you as this scrawny kid."

" _Hey_."

"I say that in the most loving way possible." She said making him chuckle. "You were adorable; I've seen a picture or two."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, _I_ would've asked you out." She said as she played with his fingers.

" _Really_?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yeah, of course." She said as she laced their fingers together.

"Well… if you would ask me out _then_ does that mean you wouldn't ask me out now?" he asked slowly.

"Oh no, I'd definitely ask out either you. I just meant that little you was adorable, bigger you is still attractive and I like both of you."

"Huh… well… I'm sure… little me would've definitely accepted you asking him out." he said.

"What about big you?" she asked. Steve smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Oh big me's been trying to find a way to ask you out for a while now so you asking is doing him a huge favor." He said making her chuckle. She kissed the back of his hand before she turned in his arms to face him. He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "Never thought this would be the way I'd tell you I like you." Y/N giggled and moved a bit closer.

"I'm hoping it's _a bit_ more than like." She whispered. Steve's smile grew as Y/N leaned closer.

"Just a bit?" he asked as his eyes slowly closed. Y/N chuckled and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her as he rolled onto his back and Y/N moved to straddle him. She pulled away and smiled down at him as he grinned up at her.

"I'm not sure how thick the walls are but you think you can be quiet enough?" Y/N asked. Steve's face flushed but he kept grinned.

"I'll try my best but you think you're gunna be able to keep quiet?" he asked with a smirk. Y/N giggled as she slid her hand down. Steve's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. She moved under the covers and Steve gasped as he felt her unzip his pants. He had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle a moan as she took him into her mouth. His other hand gripped the blankets tightly; he could see her head going up and down under them. Steve gasped loudly and let his head fall back. He could hear soft sucking sounds and Y/N gasping every once and a while. "Oh fu-…" his eyes were already rolling back in his head. "Y/N-!" He bit into his fist as he arched his back. She moved back up and lifted the blanket over her head. She licked her lips as she smile down at him. "Wow…"

"Wow good?" she asked.

"Wow great." He gasped out with a slight laugh. Y/N giggled.

"You did a good job being quiet." She said as she brushed some of his hair out of his face. Steve chuckled and Y/N had to hold in a yelp as he flipped them over.

"Now it's your turn to keep quiet." He said with a smirk. Y/N's eyes widened as he went under the blankets.


	123. Off Your Feet(Nat x reader)(slight NSFW)

**Pairing: Natasha x reader**

 **Request:** **Can I have a Natasha x reader please? Where the reader and Natasha are doing each others makeup for Tony's party and it's just really fluffy but at the end it gets a little more heated? Smut please but it doesn't have to be. Thank you ? ﾟﾒﾕ**

 **Warnings: Smut, girl on girl (I don't know how to write that but did my best)**

 **Words: 764**

* * *

"Close your eyes." Natasha said as she looked through her eye shadows in her makeup bag.

"Kay." Y/N said as she closed her eyes. Natasha smirked and pecked her on the lips. " _Nat_." Y/N said as she rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." Natasha said in sing song.

"I know." She said with a smile. Natasha chuckled.

"Keep 'em closed." She said before she started to apply the eye shadow.

"Hey, hun, can I borrow that hairclip-"

"Of course." Natasha finished up on the makeup before grabbing a hairclip, spinning Y/N around and doing her hair.

"Oh I can-"

"Hush." Natasha said with a fond smile. Y/N smiled and let her do her hair. Once she finished she turned her around again. "Stunning."

"Oh stop." Y/N said as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"I'm allowed to admire my work." Natasha said making Y/N laugh. The two stood, Natasha taking Y/N's hand. "Come on, if we're late Tony will throw a fit." She said rolling her eyes.

"He'll get over it." Y/N said making Natasha chuckle.

...

The two women walked hand in hand onto the party floor. They mingled and danced, with each other and friends, before they finally sat down at the bar.

"These heels are killing me." Y/N groaned.

"I would think so; you've been dancing all night." Natasha said with a smirk.

"So have you." Y/N pointed out. Natasha chuckled.

"I guess I have more energy than you."

"It's not my energy it's these heels."

"Want me to carry you?" Natasha asked with a smirk. Y/N rolled her eyes playfully with a small laugh.

"I'm good, Nat."

"Are you sure? It would make you be the one on top."

" _Shut up_." Y/N hissed as her face flushed. Natasha chuckled.

"I'm just teasing you." She said as she nudged her arm.

"I know." Y/N muttered with a smile.

"You wanna head back to the room."

"Are we heading back to the room or are we _heading back to the room_?"

"You over think things too much." Natasha said as she stood. "But yes."

"W-Wait, yes what?" Y/N asked as she quickly got up and followed after the red head.

…

The first thing Y/N did when she got back to the room was sit down on the bed and take off her heels. She let out a sigh of relief as she kicked them away.

"Can you help me out of this?" Y/N asked as she tried to reach the zipper of her dress.

"Of course." Natasha said coming up behind her on the bed. She started to pull the zipper down slowly, her lips kissing a trail down her back.

"Nat…" Y/N said with a smile. Natasha chuckled as she let her fingers trail after her lips. Once the zipper was down she kissed back up to Y/N's shoulder and neck, her arms going around her waist. Y/N turned her head and Natasha pecked her on the lips with a smile. She pushed the straps of the dress down Y/N's shoulders then down her waist. Natasha moved around her and pulled her up by the waist to pull the dress down the rest of the way as Y/N undid the back of Natasha's dress and moved it down, smirking when she felt Natasha wasn't wearing any underwear. Natasha pushed Y/N back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, their lips locking immediately. Y/N's hands went into Natasha's hair and tugged making the woman moan into her mouth. Natasha pulled away to smile down at her as she put her forehead against hers.

"Now why are you wearing these?" she asked as her fingers hooked into Y/N's panties. She pulled them down as she kissed down her neck. Natasha trailed kisses down her chest before moving to one of her nipples. She threw the panties to the floor and slipped a hand between Y/N's legs making her gasp loudly. Y/N hummed a moan as Natasha rubbed her clit with two fingers and flicked her tongue against the perky nipple with her other hand massaging Y/N's other breast.

"Nat…" Y/N gasped as she ran her fingers through Natasha's hair, tugging and making her moan against her skin. Y/N's nails gently scratched down her back making her pull away and smirk down at her. Y/N smirked back but the smirk was soon wiped off her face as Natasha pushed two fingers into her. Natasha chuckled as Y/N's mouth fell open and her head fell back against the bed. "Natasha." She moaned making her chuckle again. Natasha kissed down her chest and stomach making Y/N squeak.

* * *

 **I've never written girl x girl smut before so I'm sorry if it was bad. It was kinda hard and confusing with the double female pronouns but I hope it was written well enough that you could understand who was doing what. I wrote as much as I could think of. (Again I'm still not in the mood for smuty smut but this was from last week.**


	124. Kitty (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Can I get a Bucky x reader where he really loves it when the reader braids/touches his hair and the whole crew make fun of it but they don't care? It's just really funny and cute and such? Thank you ?**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 380 (Sorry it's kinda short)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for understanding. The only reason I was able to finish the other fics that had smut in them was because it was only a bit of smut, for your request I'm making it all smut so it's taking longer. Again thank you for understanding ^_^**

* * *

Bucky smiled with his eyes closed as he ignored the snickering coming from the kitchen. Y/N sat next to him on the couch, leaning into him, as she twirled his hair between her fingers and occasionally doing little braids.

"Would you guys stop already?" Y/N asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore them." Bucky said quietly as he smiled down at her. She grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Hey, where's your tiara, princess?" Sam called.

"I left it in Y/N's room last night." Bucky called back making the group laugh. Y/N tapped his arm and he shifted so his head was in her lap before she ran her hands through his head. He moved his left arm, the one facing her, and put it around her waist so it wasn't in the way.

"Was he like this in the 40s?" Natasha asked.

"Uh well… I never really touched his hair back then." Steve said with an amused smile and a shrug.

"Y/N doesn't seem to mind giving him attention." Clint said. Y/N leaned down and kissed Bucky's forehead. He opened his eyes to smile up at her.

"I'm surprised he is not purring." Pietro said.

"I think he is." Wanda said as Bucky hummed when Y/N ran her fingers through his hair slowly, letting her nails gently scratch his scalp.

"As deadly as this guy is, you just touch his hair and he turns into a cat." Tony said.

"He also gets more pussy than you." Steve said. Everyone turned to him with wide eyes, Bucky even sat up to look at him with his eyebrows raised. "Natasha told me to say that I swear." He said quickly as his face flushed. Natasha started laughing.

"Oh ha ha." Tony said with a frown. Bucky shook his head and laid back down.

"Well… I do." He said with a smirk making Y/N give him a playful glare. He smiled innocently up at her, giving her a small pout when she didn't move to touch his hair. "Okay maybe not more than him but _more times_." He said with a wink. Y/N's face flushed and she lightly smacked his right shoulder before she ran her hands through his hair again. He let out a pleasant sigh as he closed his eyes.


	125. Every Inch (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request:** **Can you please do one with Steve x Reader where they are at beach. The reader is quite chubby. She originally wanted to wear a one piece swimsuit, but agrees to wear 2 piece swimsuit. She is very insecure, and absolutely refuses to sit next to steve and only stands, for fear that steve will see her layers/folds of fat if she sits down. Steve attempts to make her sit with him, which she refuses. After many attempts, he makes her confess her insecurities, and then its just a fluff, and cuddles.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 567**

 **A/N: Yay positive body image!**

* * *

"Where is your bathing suit?" Wanda asked as she looked through Y/N's closet.

"Over there." Y/N pointed and Wanda pulled it out.

"A one-piece?" Natasha asked with a frown. "You can't wear a one-piece." she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Y/N asked with a frown.

"I'm sure Steve will really appreciate it if you wear a two-piece." Wanda said with a smirk.

"Plus you'll look even sexier." Natasha said with her own smirk. "Come on, we'll take you to get one."

"I-I don't need a new suit." Y/N said even as Natasha took her hand and pulled her up off the bed.

"Why not?" Wanda asked. "You will look beautiful in one."

"I…" Y/N frowned as she looked down at herself. "Fine… but not too skimpy…"

…

"Y/N, why don't you sit down?" Steve asked as he looked up at Y/N from where he sat on the beach towel.

"I'm good." She said as she looked out over the ocean, standing beside him.

"It's a lot more comfortable down here, you know." He said with a smile.

"I know… I just don't feel like sitting right now." She said with a shrug.

"Y/N, you've been standing the entire time we've been here." Steve pointed out. Y/N bit her bottom lip slightly. "Why don't you really want to sit next to me?"

"I do want to sit next to you, I just don't want to sit."

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." He reached up and held her hand, giving it a squeeze. Y/N let out a sigh.

"I didn't wanna wear this in the first place." She said motioning to her two-piece.

"Why not? I think you look great in it. You didn't have to pick that one, I'm sure there were others to choose from, right?"

"Yeah but the girls convinced me to get a two-piece…"

"So? One-piece, two-piece, you look great."

"Standing yeah." Y/N muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked with a frown. Y/N let out another sign and closed her eyes as she sat down. She opened her eyes to see Steve still looking confused. "I don't get it." He said shaking his head slightly.

"Well, look at me!" she motioned to her stomach and pinched her belly fat. "Look at this…"

"Hey, come here." Steve put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her temple. "You're beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him as he moved her so she sat between his legs. "There's nothing I would change about you." He kissed her on the cheek. "I fell in love with every inch of you, every beautiful inch of you." He pinched her belly gently before ticking her. Y/N tried to hold in a giggle. "Come on, lemme see that smile. Come on." Y/N let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around him. "There it is, there's that beautiful smile I love." He pecked her on the lips before holding her closer. She leaned into him, snuggling her head under his chin as he chuckled. "I'll always find you beautiful, Y/N, always." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Steve." She said and kissed his cheek as happy tears came to her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, gently.

"Love you too, doll," he said before kissing her. "Every inch."


	126. Personal Heater (PS Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request:** **Can you do a pre serum Steve x reader where she's really strong headed and is really protective over Steve and its just really cute and fluffy?! I really love your blog btw!**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 446**

* * *

"Y/N, I _have_ to go to the store." Steve said. "I can't control the weather; I have to go sometime."

"I know…" Y/N said with a sigh as she frowned. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Steve said with a nod. Y/N went into the closet. "What are you…?" she came back and put a hat on his head before wrapping a scarf around his neck. "You don't have to- _Y/N_ …" he whined as she helped him put a coat on, even zipping it up for him, before she handed him gloves. "It's not even snowing that much." He said as she pulled on her own coat.

"Yeah, but you know how easily you get sick." Y/N said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I know but now you're gonna get cold." Steve said with a frown as he fixed the hat on his head. "Are you sure you don't want the scarf?" he started to take it off but Y/N stopped him.

"Nonsense, you'll keep me warm." She said with a smile. Steve blinked.

"Huh?" Y/N was suddenly hugging his arm and holding his hand between them, their fingers laced together.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she smiled up at him. His face flushed but he nodded. "Oh wait." Y/N quickly grabbed an umbrella from next to the door. "Okay, now we're ready." Steve chuckled and took the umbrella from her then opened it once they were outside.

…

"Are you warm enough?" he asked as the two walked down the sidewalk. Y/N smiled up at him.

"I'm good; you warm enough?"she asked.

"I don't think I could get any warmer." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure I could get you warmer." Y/N said before slipping an arm around him behind his back. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders in return. "Is your nose cold?" she asked.

"Hm? Uh, a little bit-" he was cut off as she pecked his nose with a giggle. Steve smiled and held her closer as they walked. Y/N leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a happy sigh. "Hey um… after we finish shopping…"

"Yes?" she asked as she lifted her head.

"Would you… stay? O-Over my place I mean. It's just that you're really warm and sometimes it gets cold…and…"

"Well, we wouldn't want you getting sick, now would we?"

"Of course not." Steve said. "So… you'll stay?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Steve, you couldn't get me to leave." She said making him laugh and hold her closer.

"I'm okay with that." He said making her smile as she put her head back on his shoulder.


	127. Good Luck Charm (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request:** **Hi can I have one steve x reader where the reader has feelings for Steve. But she doesnt admit it because she thinks he likes sharon carter( even though he likes the reader). Despite this assumption, she has a picture of Steve in her locket that she wears as good luck charm going into battle. After a fight, she becomes unconscious, and whichever avenger finds her locket open with the pic of steve, and tells steve. Steve finds out and confesses to her. Can she be an avenger similar to Natasha?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 834**

 **A/N: sorry I'm again that being kinda slow at posting. My main priority before this is making videos for Youtube (My only source of income so it's technically my job so it has to come first. I had to do a bunch of recording sessions today and yesterday and I still have to make the three GMV videos for next week as well as edit what I got in the recording sessions. ) I promise though requests will be finished before Sunday.**

 **Tula (Guest): I'm kinda still working on the requests from this Monday and I only take requests on tumblr (Limit of ten) otherwise I get overwhelmed and even slower at posting plus it's easier to be more organized. Sorry. (But I'm so glad you enjoyed what I have so far.)  
**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Y/N?!" Steve shouted into the comms. "She's not responding! Who was last with her?"

"Calm down, Cap, we'll find her." Natasha said.

"She was with me last." Bucky said into his comms. "I'll find her, Steve, don't worry." Bucky took his finger from his ear and started running, scanning the area for her.

"Anything?" Steve asked.

"Hang on." Bucky said. "I… I found her!"

"Is she okay?"

"She's just unconscious." Bucky said as he jogged up to the knocked out woman on the ground. He went to pick her up when he noticed the locket she always wore was open. Bucky picked it up and smiled slightly seeing the picture of his friend inside. He clicked the locket closed before picking her up. "I'm bringing her to the infirmary." He said.

"I'll meet you there." Steve said.

…

When Steve arrived at the infirmary Bucky was waiting outside the room Y/N was in.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked. Bucky stopped him from going into the room.

"Hang on." He said.

"She's okay right?" Steve asked as his eyes widened.

"She's fine. I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait?" Steve asked as he looked through the window behind Bucky.

"No. It's about Y/N." Bucky said. Steve turned his eyes back to him.

"You said she was fine."

"She is-! Damn it, Steve, listen to me!" Bucky snapped before running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Y/N likes you." Bucky said. Steve frowned in confusion.

"Wait…what?"

"The way you _like_ her." He said rolling his eyes. Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"What but… how do you know?"

"You know that locket she always wears?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess whose picture is in it." Bucky said with a grin. Steve's cheeks went pink and he slowly pointed to himself. "Yep." Steve looked past Bucky through the window at the still unconscious woman.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Why do you think? You spend so much time with Peg's niece."

"Well yeah but that's just…I don't…" Steve shook his head.

"My suggestion would be to clear the air with her." Bucky said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, buddy."

"You think I'll need it?" Steve asked nervously. Bucky didn't say anything and chuckled as he walked away. Steve hesitated but soon entered the room.

"She should be waking up soon." A doctor told him before they left the room. Steve pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. His eyes landed on the locket. He glanced at her face before picking up the locket gently. He carefully opened it and smiled at the small picture of his face. Y/N made a slight noise as she started to wake up. Steve took his hand away as she turned her head towards him.

"Steve?" she asked as she blinked her eyes open and saw him there.

"Hey." Steve said softly with a smile. "How ya feelin'?"

"Ask me again in a few hours." She groaned as she closed eyes again. Steve chuckled slightly.

"The picture in your locket…" Steve said. Y/N cracked her eyes opened and she saw her locket was open on her chest.

"You're my good luck charm." Y/N said with a slight smile as her cheeks went pink. Steve chuckled and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm sure having the real thing would make a better good luck charm, don't you?" he asked. Y/N's smiled widened and Steve chuckled again before pecking her on the cheek. Steve tried to hold back his smile at the flustered look on her face. Then Y/N's smile started to fade.

"But aren't you with Shar-?" Steve's eyes widened.

" _No_ , there's nothing between me and Sharon." he said as he shook his head. "We are both very much single." He added. Steve gently took hold of one of her hands before letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I didn't mean to worry you." Y/N said with a small frown as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I can't help but worry. You're not enhanced like the others and you don't have a fancy suit like Sam, Scott or Tony." He said. Y/N gasped dramatically.

"Mentioning Tony _last_?" she asked with her other hand over her mouth. Steve couldn't help but laugh. "You know, Nat doesn't have a fancy suit either." Y/N pointed out.

"True but I'm not in love with Nat." he said. His face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. Y/N grinned.

"Good to know." She said. Steve smiled at her semi-shyly.

"So how about dinner?" he asked. "When you're feeling better of course." He added quickly.

"I'd love that." Y/N said.

"Great." Steve grinned before he stood. "I'll let you get some rest." He said. Steve hesitated slightly but then kissed her on the forehead. He grinned as her cheeks went pink and left the room to plan dinner.


	128. Laundry Day (PS Steve x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Preserum!steve request where they live together (and Bucky lives with them also but is not home at the time) & reader & Steve don't know the other is home. Steve leaves the bathroom naked to go back to his room after a shower because their were no towels & reader is naked in the house too (not provocatively, just by coincidence). They see each other naked & Steve fumbles around trying to cover himself up & not look at reader cause he's a gentleman & she says it's okay for him to look, then smut.**

 **Warnings: SMUT, Nudity, Oral (Male receiving)**

 **Words: 1,201**

 **A/N: finished this as fast as I could, hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Y/N walked into the apartment just as Steve turned off the water to the shower.

"Steve, Buck? You guys home?" Y/N called. Steve didn't hear her as he shook his head and lightly thumped it to get the water out of his ears. Y/N went into her room started to undress, leaving the door slightly cracked. Steve reached out of the shower for a towel but his hand hit the bare counter instead. He poked his head out and frowned when he saw there weren't any towels in the bathroom at all.

"Dang it…" Steve said before he let out a sigh. Y/N looked through her drawers and frowned.

"Huh…must still be in the laundry room." She muttered when she couldn't find a clean bra. Y/N left her room, walked down the hall and entered the laundry room right before Steve opened the bathroom door. He headed down the hall towards the laundry room. Y/N found her bras and turned to leave the laundry room. The two screamed in surprise when they saw the other. Steve immediately covered up the best he could with one hand as his other covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd gotten home!" he squeaked.

"Well, I did shout to see if either of you were home." Y/N said with a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing .

"You did?"

"Guess you didn't hear me." she said.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm so sorry." He started to walk backwards, trying to navigate his way to any other room.

"You can look you know." She said. Steve stopped.

"W-What?" he squeaked.

"I don't mind if you look." She said.

"Y-You know my-my hearing is not-" he started but let out a surprised gasp when Y/N took hold of the hand covering his eyes. He kept his eyes locked on her face. His cheeks went deep red because even though he wasn't looking directly at them he could still see them in his peripherals.

"You can look at me." she said with a small smile. Steve gulped and shook his head.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" Y/N asked with a pout. He swallowed again.

"'s not right."

"I'm giving you my permission, Stevie." She said. Steve blinked. His gaze, locked onto the side of her face since he couldn't meet her eyes, started to travel down to her neck but he quickly looked up, tilting his head back.

"I can't."

"Don't you want to?"

"Of cour- I-I mean-!" His face was a deep red and Y/N bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

"I'm telling you it's okay. I want you to." She said. Steve gulped audibly and let out a shaky breath before slowly looking at her face then further down to her neck before his eyes landed on her chest. His mouth fell open and he looked as if he were trying to think of something to say but then settled on staring silently. Y/N noticed him shift slightly and looked down to his hand that was having trouble holding something down. "You can touch too." His eyes flew to meet hers.

"What?" he squeaked as his eyes widened.

"Go ahead." Y/N arched her back slightly with a smile. "Both hands if you'd like." Steve glanced down at the hand that was still trying to hide himself before he shyly met her gaze again. "Is it alright if I look?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side with a smile. Steve swallowed and nodded slightly but his brain was having trouble telling his hand to move. He felt as if his heart would stop as he watched her reach down to take his hand. He watched her face as her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks went pink. She tore her eyes away and looked at him shyly before bringing his hand to her chest. His breathing caught in his throat as she gently placed his hand against her breast, holding his hand loosely in case he wanted to pull away. He tried to stop his hand from shaking slightly as he pressed it against her skin.

"You're so soft." He whispered. Y/N hummed softly as his other hand went to her other breast. He tried out different things, squeezing them gently or firmly as he bit his bottom lip.

"Could _I_ touch?" she asked. Steve's eyes met hers and his mouth felt dry. He opened his mouth and it moved but no words came out. "It's okay if you don't want me to."

"I-I do-! Y-you can if you want to." He said before locking his gaze onto her chest. Y/N bit her bottom lip and saw Steve's eyes close as she gently held him in her hand.

"I'm going to be honest… you're bigger than I imagined." She admitted. Steve's eyes flew open.

"Y-You- ahh…" he was cut off by his own gasp as she started to stroke him slowly. He bit his bottom lip and Y/N couldn't stop herself from kissing him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth gently. Steve didn't know what he was doing but kissed back, putting pressure on her lips as she tilted her head. She pulled away slowly and Steve's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His eyes were closed and his mouth open as he gasped. He didn't even realize his hips were rocking slightly into her hand. His hands had fallen from her breasts to hold her waist. Y/N moved closer to start kissing his neck and he let out a small whimper as his back hit the wall gently. She kissed just the right spot below his ear and he couldn't hold in the moan that had been stuck in his throat.

"That feel good?" she asked. Steve nodded; his eyes opened as she pulled away and lowered herself to her knees.

"W-What are you-" Steve once again found himself unable to form words as Y/N tongue slowly licked his tip before swirling around it. He tilted his head back until it hit the wall behind him and bit his bottom lip as his fists clenched. "Oh-oh g-!" He choked out as she took him into her mouth. His knees were starting to feel weak and he was thankful for the wall supporting him. Y/N swallowed around him and he let out a half whimper half moan. Her head was moving at a steady pace, her tongue caressing him and her fingers tracing patterns along his inner thighs. "Y-Y/N I'm gonna-! I can't-!" She moaned around him and, as his heart fluttered violently, he struggled to keep his hips still as he felt his release. He looked down as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm..I'm sorry..." He panted but Y/N smiled up at him as she licked her lips before kissing his inner thigh gently, letting her lips brush against his skin lightly. She stood and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I think we should run into each other like this more often, don't you?" She asked. Steve barely hesitated as he nodded making her giggle. He smiled shyly and she pecked him on the lips.


	129. Tattoos (Natasha x reader)

**Pairing: Natasha x reader**

 **Request:** **Can I request a Natasha x reader? Where the reader or Natasha or both get drunk and get a horrible tattoo and its the morning after? its just funny and cheesy ? thanks for your consideration! ?**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 448**

* * *

Y/N groaned as she rolled over in her bed to shield her eyes from the sun. Her head was pounding and for some reason the back of one of her thighs was tingling slightly. Someone shifted beside her and her head popped up.

"Nat?" she asked seeing a familiar mess of red hair. The woman hummed.

"Mmm… yeah?"

"What's that on your back?" Y/N asked.

"What are you talking…?" Natasha reached behind her and felt the two bandage Y/N was talking about. She quickly sat up. "What the hell?"

"Where's your shirt?" Y/N asked. Natasha looked at her then raised an eyebrow.

"I… where are your pants?" she asked. Y/N looked down.

"Huh…" she shrugged. "What happened to your back?"

"You drank just as much as I did, you tell me."

"I have no idea, I can't even remember last night." Y/N said as she got up.

"What happened to your leg?" Natasha asked with a frown. Y/N stopped and turned her head to see a similar bandage on the back of her thigh. The two women looked at each other for a moment.

"We got tattoos, didn't we?" They didn't move for a second before scrambling to get into the bathroom.

"You tell me what it is." Natasha said turning to face the mirror.

"Okay…" Y/N peeled back part of the bandage that was around the upper middle of Natasha's back. "Oh wow…"

"What? What is it?"

"It looks like… little… fried chicken wings."

" _What_?!"

"Ow, not so loud." Y/N said covering her ears. "Echo…" she groaned.

"Why the fuck would I get a tattoo of… _that_?" Natasha hissed turned her head to look at her back in the mirror.

"Maybe you were hungry?" Y/N said with a shrug that earned her a glare.

"What did you get?"

"I dunno, you tell me." Y/N said as she turned around. Natasha pulled back the bandage.

"Oh come on!"

"What? What is it? Is it bad?" Y/N asked. Natasha didn't answer and returned to glaring at her back. Y/N turned around and went on her toes to see in the mirror. "Well, at least they mean something."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Yours shows your love of chicken wings and mine shows my love for a certain arachnid." Y/N said with a grin earning another glare from the red head.

"I could've sworn you drank the same as me." she hissed as she shook her head. Y/N smiled sheepishly with a shrug before turning to look at her tattoo again. "I like mine."

"Yippee for you." Natasha deadpanned but started to smile at the little tattoo of a black widow with a red heart on the back.


	130. Tired of Waiting(PSSteve x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** :** **(1): Preserum!Steve X reader where they live together ( & Bucky lives with them) & the three of them have been bff's since they were kids, but now they're older Bucky is always out with girls & sometimes reader brings guys home. Steve has always had huge feelings for reader but never said anything cause he's seen the guys she brings home & thinks he can't compete. (2) Reader reveals to Steve one day that she loves him and the only reason she brings guys home is cause she was tired of waiting for him to make a move and he never did. Then just cute smut where reader is really patient with virgin preserum!stevie and walks him through how to do the deed and make it good and smut like that please ? ﾟﾒﾞ** **?**

 **Warnings: SMUT, Protected sex (WEAR CONDOMS)**

 **Words: 1,632**

 **A/N: This week has just been… idk, I haven't been feeling up to writing smut at all. I think it's cause I'm worrying about certain things going on right now but it's Saturday so I had to get this (as well as the other smut one) up.**

* * *

Steve was sitting in the kitchen when the front door opened. He looked up to see a man he didn't recognize enter with Y/N. Biting his bottom lip he tried not to glare at the man. Y/N noticed him sitting there and smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Steve. Where's Buck?"

"Out with Linda… or Lucy…I can't remember." Steve said as he looked away from her. The man behind her was trying, not too subtly, to move them to her room.

"Oh well… do you think you could go to the store and pick up some… milk and-"

"You don't have to make up a list, Y/N, I know." Steve said quietly as he got up. "I'll see you later." He said before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house. Y/N frowned at the door after he'd gone. The man kissed her neck but she couldn't shake the look on Steve's face out of her head.

…

When Steve came back to the house Y/N's door was closed and he hesitated.

"He's gone." Y/N called from the kitchen. Steve frowned and started heading towards his room. "Stevie, can I talk to you a minute?" Steve swallowed.

"Sure…" he muttered before entering the kitchen and sitting down. Y/N turned to him.

"You're oblivious, aren't you?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Steve blinked up at her.

"That answers that question."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked with a frown.

"You… I mean we've known each other since we were kids and you _still_ can't see that I'm in love with you?"

"Y-You…W-What?" Steve's eyes widened. "B-But- but you bring home-"

"Yeah I know." She said quickly cutting him off. "I got tired of waiting for you to make a move. I thought you liked me too."

"I do!" Steve shouted as he stood with his eyes wider.

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked. Steve let out a humorless chuckle.

"Look at me…" he said. "I look _nothing_ like those men. They're all taller than you, bigger than you; they could probably pick you up…"

"I don't want someone taller or bigger than me. I want you…" she said. "Besides, if I hadn't brought home men would you have said anything then?" Steve hesitated and looked down.

"I just… I never thought someone like you would be interested in me that way."

"Someone like me?"

"Smart, amazing, beautiful…" he glanced up at her shyly and she smiled.

"Oh Steven." She said making his face flush slightly in embarrassment.

"I guess I should've said something sooner… Bucky even told me I was going to regret it if I didn't and I do… instead of having to bring guys home you could've…"

"I'm sorry." Y/N said.

"I always dreamed of being your first time… I-I mean I didn't dream it-! I-!" Y/N put a finger to his lips.

"I know what you mean, Stevie." She said. He swallowed and nodded. "But you know… I could still be _your_ first." She said. Steve's faced flushed even more and his eyes widened again as Y/N brought her lips to his. His eyes closed and his hands came to gently hold her shoulders. She pulled away slowly.

"I… I don't know how…" he admitted quietly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't worry." Y/N gently stroked the side of his face as he opened his eyes. "I'll show you."

…

Steve gulped audibly as he hovered over Y/N who was lying on his bed. They'd stripped down, Y/N helping him and him attempting not to pass out as he helped her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stroking his hair back. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah… I-I just… what do I do?" he asked as his face turned bright red. Y/N giggled and he looked away embarrassed.

"Hey." She said softly as she gently held his face and turned it to you. "I'm going to teach you. We'll take it slow." She said before kissing him. Her arms went around his neck and she trailed her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth hesitantly and Y/N slipped her tongue in, teaching him in the process. One of his hands hesitantly reached to touch her breast then stopped. Y/N grabbed his hand and pushed it against her chest. "You're allowed to touch." She said breaking the kiss briefly. His hand squeezed gently causing her to hum softly into his mouth. She broke the kiss as she could feel he was starting to become out of breath. She started kissing along his neck and he let out a soft moan making her smile.

"Y/N…" he breathed out, his eyes closed as one of her hands trailed down his chest. It almost didn't register where her hand was heading until it got there. He let out a gasp as his eyes popped open, as did his mouth. Y/N nipped at his neck as she stroked him at a steady pace. He had to take his hand from her breast to support himself on the bed. His hips started moving on their own into her hand.

"There you go, just like that." She whispered.

"I-I… in the drawer…" he said. Y/N reached over and took a condom out of the drawer. "Buck gave them to me. S-Said it was i-incentive to… to talk to you about…" he trailed off embarrassed. Y/N pecked him on the lips before handing him the condom to slip on.

"Now, do you want me to ride you or do you want control?" she asked

"R-Ride me?" he squeaked, his eyes widening slightly.

"I guess I'll have to teach you about that another time." She said with a wink. Steve swallowed. Y/N spread her legs for him and kissed him as she gently grabbed a hold of him to guide him to her. Steve gasped into her mouth as his tip touched her. Y/N rubbed his tip along herself making him drop his head to her neck with a whimper. She lined him up and set her arms around his neck. "Whenever you're ready." She said.

"Okay." Steve hesitated slightly before he slowly started to push in. He let out a gasp as he pushed himself all the way to the hilt. Y/N let out a moan, letting her head fall back. Steve stared at her face with wide eyes, his cheeks a rosy colour. Y/N brought his head down to hers to kiss him.

"Roll your hips." She said against his lips.

"W-What?"

"Like this." She said. Steve gasped and couldn't hold in the moan her movements caused. "Can you do-?" Y/N was cut off as Steve rolled his hips into her, his hips bucking against her towards the end making her moan. "Yes you can. Do that again." Steve swallowed but did it again, moving deeper this time. Y/N grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. "Go on." She said. He started to massage and squeeze them as he moved, squeezing firmly whenever he pulled out to support himself. "Oh Steve." She moaned.

"I-I'm doing it…good?" he asked.

"Go a little faster, sweetie." She said. Steve nodded and started moving faster making his own mouth fall open. His hips seemed to take on a mind of their own as he tried to get as much friction as possible. "Oh Ste-oh-!" His hands moved down to her hips and he fell against her, his face against her neck, as he tried to go as fast as he could. Y/N could hear his breathing becoming labored and ran her fingers through his hair. "If you need to slow down…"

"No… I'm fine…" he gasped. "I can…" he let out a whimper and Y/N could tell he was close.

"Come on Steve, just like that." She moaned making him gasp as her lips were against his ear.

"Y/N… I-I think I'm gunna- ah!" Steve let out a cry as he hit his release but kept moving even as he started to whimper.

"Stevie, take a rest." Y/N said softly. "You can stop."

"N-No, I have to make you-…ahhh…"

"Steve." She held onto his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him from moving. He gasped as he looked down at her. "There's always next time; I still have to teach you about riding."

"T-Then do it now. R-Ride me now." He said. Y/N let out a chuckle and pecked him on the lips.

"As much as I'd love to see you come undone again you need to rest."

"Then… in the morning?" he asked making her giggled.

"We'll see." She said.

"I…" he swallowed. "I want to see _you_ come undone."

"Oh you will sweetheart." She said before pecking him on the lips again. "Now go get cleaned up then come back to bed."

"A-Are you going to stay here? With me?"

"Of course. Unless you want me to go back to my-?"

"No! No… stay." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"Okay. I'll stay." She said. Steve surprised her by kissing her deeply making her squeak. He pulled away shyly as she smiled up at him. "Go get cleaned up." She said. Steve nodded.

"Right." He pulled out of her slowly, biting his bottom lip, before he got up and went into the bathroom. Y/N shifted so she was under the covers and waited for him to come back. "Are…do we get dressed or…?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm comfortable cuddling like this." She said. Steve got under the covers and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't wait til morning." He whispered. "But… I also don't want this to end." He added as he looked at her. She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"Goodnight, Steve."

"Goodnight, Y/N." he said. "L-love you." He added quietly.

"Love you too, sweetheart."


	131. Charming (Sam x reader)

**Pairing: Sam x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Would you be able to do a Sam Wilson x reader? Where they meet for the first time while the reader is kicking Steve's ass during training and shes just a super badass. Something really romantic but also funny? Its up to you but thank you anyways! ❤**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 353**

 **A/N: Did my best with this, I'm not used to writing Sam and I wasn't really sure how to make this that romantic given the scene/prompt.**

 **Guest (Ch:130): Thank you so much. It'll be over in two weeks or so then I'll be either a lot better or much worse heh ^_^"**

* * *

Sam walked into the gym and saw the last thing he thought he'd see in his life. Steve Rogers hitting the ground hard after getting flipped over the back of a woman half his size. Sam couldn't help but grin as he walked over to the two. Steve groaned on the ground.

" _Ouch_." Sam winced as he looked down at him. "You alright down there, buddy?" he asked.

"He'll live." The woman said with a smile.

"I don't believe we've met." Sam said giving her a smile as he held his hand out. Steve spoke up from the floor.

"Sam this is Y/N, Y/N, Sam Wilson." He said holding up an arm and gesturing between the two before he sat up.

"A.K.A. Falcon." Sam added as she shook his hand.

"A pleasure." She said.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I'm done here." Y/N said with a smile as she looked down at Steve who gave her a playful glare. "I guess I'll see you boys later." She said.

"Oh, well I was going to head out for lunch later, if you're not busy..." Sam said with a friendly smirk.

"Lunch sounds great."

"You're here not even two minutes and you've already asked her on a date." Steve said, shaking his head with a smile.

"What can I say?" Sam asked with a shrug. "I know a beautiful woman when I see one." He said smiling at her. "I have to make a move before someone else does."

"He's very charming." Y/N said making Sam grin.

"I could be your _prince_ charming." He said with a wink.

"Should I just leave?" Steve asked.

"See ya later." Sam said without looking at him. Steve shook his head with a chuckle as he got up.

"Well, come find me when you're done here." Y/N said with a smile as she grabbed her bag before leaving the room. Sam watched her leave as Steve rolled his eyes.

"This is gunna be your fastest workout, isn't it?" he asked turning to look at Sam who was grinning.

"You know it."


	132. Showing Bucky your fav bandmusic

**Imagine: Introducing Bucky to your favorite band/music**

 **A/N: For me I imagine getting him into Linkin Park cause there's so many songs that just hit on an emotion level with me that I think can hit with so many people.**

* * *

Bucky silently watched Y/N scroll through the music on her iPod as he sat next to her on the couch while Steve was making lunch in the attached kitchen.

"Here, put these in your ears." Y/N held out her ear buds to Bucky. He blinked and took them before hesitantly putting them in his ears. Y/N hit play on a song and he jumped slightly. "Too loud?" she asked. Bucky shook his head and listened to the song. He tilted his head to the side for a moment before he started to bob his head to the music slightly. Y/N smiled as she noticed his foot starting to tap subconsciously. Bucky held out a hand for the iPod and Y/N handed it to him. He leaned back in his seat and started scrolling through the songs on the playlist. Y/N got up and headed into the kitchen. Steve glanced over at her before looking over at Bucky with a smile.

"Wanna give me a hand?" Steve asked Y/N.

"Sure."

The two finished up making lunch and Steve opened the fridge to get out drinks.

"Hey, Buck, lunch." He said. Bucky didn't answer. Steve turned to see Bucky still sitting on the couch, nodding his head to the music, and couldn't help but chuckle. He tapped Y/N on the arm and pointed over at the couch. Y/N turned and grinned. Apparently Bucky had put a song on repeat so he was able to learn the words to it and was quietly singing along as his hands tapped on his legs. "You know you're never getting that back, right?" Steve asked as he turned to Y/N.

"Oh I plan on getting him his own." She said with a smile.


	133. Super Kiss (Natasha x reader)

**Pairing: Natasha x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** :** **Can you do a really fluffy Natasha x reader, with the prompt "Kiss Me"? I would really appreciate it. Thank you! ❤**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 294**

 **A/N: I never put a movie title in this but I was thinking of either Alien or Predator (or AvP or something from that franchise) Sorry this took so long and it's so short I had no ideas for this until today. T_T**

* * *

"Can I look yet?" Y/N asked as she had her eyes covered and her face buried in Natasha's shoulder.

"You _can_." The red head replied.

" _Should_ I look yet?"

"Nope." Natasha gently stroked the other woman's hair with a smile. "This was your idea, you know?"

"I know. I just forgot how scary this movie is."

"Hey, either one of us could take on these things."

"No we couldn't!"

"With the right weapons it'd be a piece of cake."

"Watch the rest of the movie and you'll disagree." Y/N mumbled into Natasha's shirt.

"Would you pick your head up? As much as I like having you so close, you're missing the movie." Natasha said. Y/N lifted her head with a pout at the other woman.

" **Kiss me**."

"What?" Natasha asked with an amused smirk.

"It'll make me feel better." She said.

"What, like one kiss will make everything better?"

"I never said you had to stop at one just start at one." Y/N said. Natasha chuckled before pecking her on the lips.

"Feel better?" Natasha asked. Y/N made a dramatic show of 'fainting' back on the couch away from Natasha but Natasha grabbed the woman around the waist. "Oh no you don't." Y/N put her hands on her hips and posed.

"I feel like ten Steves." She said making Natasha burst out laughing.

"Well you kiss better than him so thank god you're not." Natasha said making Y/N start laughing too. Natasha pulled Y/N back against her and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

"Can I have another kiss?" Y/N asked after a moment.

"Do you want to kiss or do you wanna watch the movie?"

"Both sounds good." Y/N said with a grin. Natasha rolled her eyes and kissed her again.


	134. Perfection (Steve x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By lavender-limerence on tumblr):** **would you be able to do a fic similar to Perfect Body, where the reader is bigger and has a big crush on Steve/is dating him? She's like an agent but research though she wants to be on the field but she's not in shape, and one day she's asking Tony to find a way to make her super and Steve overhears & approaches her later on to talk to her about it and he says he'll help train her? And fluff with smut at the end where he takes what she thinks are her flaws and tells her how much he loves them?**

 **Warnings: SMUT, Protected sex (WEAR CONDOMS)**

 **Words: 1,389**

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long**

* * *

Steve was heading to Tony's lab as he was looking for Y/N. He'd checked all the normal places she would be and decided to just ask Tony to see where she was. He stepped out of the elevator and was about to head into the lab when he heard Y/N taking.

"It doesn't have to be like the exact serum or effects used on him or Bucky just something to… fix _this_." She said. Steve didn't see her motion to her entire body but knew she had.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Tony asked.

"You _love_ doing things without telling Steve."

"Be that as it may, I think you should talk to him first before you get me in trouble." Tony said. Y/N let out a sigh. "Off you go." He said. "I'm very busy."

"You were reading a magazine when I came in here."

" _Very busy_." Steve heard Y/N let out a sigh before she started to leave the room. He quickly moved back to the elevator and pretended he'd just gotten there as he walked forward. Y/N walked around the corner and jumped slightly when she saw him.

"Oh, hey Steve." She said.

"Hey, Y/N." Steve said with a slightly forced smile. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have? I'm sorry." She said. "I was just… asking Tony," she gestured a thumb behind her. "If I could… borrow his car." Steve raised an eyebrow. "He said no, of course. No harm in asking." She said with a shrug and a chuckle. "So what did you need me for?" she asked as the two got into the elevator.

"Oh well…" Steve let out a sigh as the doors closed. "I'm going to be honest, I heard you talking to Tony." Y/N's face fell.

"You did?" she asked. Steve nodded and she looked down.

"Why do you want him to change you? You don't need… fixing." He said.

"Look at me." she said making him frown. "This stupid fat and flab… dieting doesn't work it just makes me hungry and cranky."

"Then why don't you work out with me?"

"Work out with Mr. I-can-lift-1,200-pounds?"

"Well, we wouldn't be doing _my_ workout." He said with a slight chuckle. "But I can help you get in shape." Y/N looked down. "If you want." He added. "Personally I think you don't need to change anything about yourself." He said. "But if you're set on changing yourself I'll help you but only if it's because you want to be healthier or because you want to be happier with your body. Don't do it for me because I'll love you no matter what you look like. There isn't a single part of you I would change." Y/N bit her bottom lip as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hey, come here." Steve pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she clung to him. He kissed the top of her head. Y/N sniffled as he pulled away slightly to wipe away her tears. "You're beautiful, Y/N." he said. "I don't know why you can't see that."

"I want to be healthier." She said with a nod as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Then I'll help you." He said with a smile. Suddenly he scooped her up in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face against it. He kissed her temple as he carried her out of the elevator and to their room. "You know," he said as he closed their door behind him before sitting down on the bed. "If you were smaller you wouldn't be as cuddly or warm…. I think you're perfect the way you are right now." He said as he smiled down at her. She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. He shifted her so she was straddling his waist. "Plus…" he added in a quieter voice. "You know how I like to have something to hold onto." He purred as his hands moved from her hips to her ass and squeezed. Y/N blushed and giggled. "And sex burns calories too, ya know."

"That sounds like a great workout." She said. Steve grinned and suddenly picked her up before laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

"If you're up for it, we could start your training right now." He said before kissing her neck slowly.

"I've got nowhere to be." She said with a smile. Steve chuckled before kissing her deeply. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss briefly. His hands rubbed her hips before he took off her pants as she pulled off his shirt. He kissed down her chest to her stomach, trailing kisses all over her. He kissed down along one of her thighs, his hand gently rubbing the other, before his fingers hooked into her panties.

"You know what I see?" he asked before kissing along her panty line. "Perfection." He moved up to kiss her as he pulled down her panties. Steve noticed Y/N was frowning slightly and kissed along her neck to the certain spot that would make her giggle. "I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

"Really?" Y/N asked. Steve pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Y/N, I fell in love with you, all of you. Everything you don't like about yourself I adore. You're beautiful and amazing. You're perfect." He said before pecking her on the lips. He saw her trying not to smile. "And if you think I'm lying…" he pushed his hips against hers making her gasp slightly. "This should be proof enough how much you turn me on." He said with a small grunt. Y/N blushed and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Steve."

"We haven't even gotten started yet." He said with a grin making her laugh. He took off his pants and boxers, letting out a sigh of relief, before grabbing a condom from the nightstand. When he didn't move Y/N looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just admiring the view." He said with a smile, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "I'll always think you're beautiful, Y/N, no matter what you think. I love you." He said before pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too, Steve." Y/N said, happy tears coming to her eyes. Steve buried his face against her neck and started to kiss and nip at the skin as he spread her legs and pushed into her with a groan.

"Fuckin' perfect." He moaned as he started to move his hips against her. "See what you do to me?" he managed to get out through a grunt. Y/N let out a slight giggle.

"Yeah, Mr _language_." She said.

"Oh Fu…" he gripped her hips, making her moan, and pushed deeper at a steady pace.

"Steve-!"

"Oh fuck-!" Steve groaned as he lifted her hips slightly for a better angle. Y/N threw her head back. Steve wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up so she basically was sitting on lap as he bucked his hips up into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on the best she could.

"Oh Steve-!" His lips latched onto her neck.

"God, I love you." He groaned. Y/N couldn't reply through her moans. "Please don't change." He said. "I don't want you to change." He buried his face against her neck as he laid them down again and picked up the pace, pushing faster and harder.

"Ah-! Steve-!" Y/N cried as she held onto his upper arms. She could barely see straight as he pounded into her.

"Damn…" Steve groaned through his teeth before kissing her deeply. She moaned into his moan and he let out a deep groan as she hit her climax. He continued to roll his hips a few more times before he hit his own climax. He started to slow down before stopping, breathing heavy. "How many calories do you think that was?" Steve asked with a laugh as he rolled off to her side before pulling her into his arms.

"I don't care." Y/N mumbled as she snuggled into him. Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Get some rest, babe."

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too, doll."


	135. Final Exam (Steve x reader) (NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Plot: Part 4 to lessons. Steve comes home post serum and surprises the reader.**

 **Warnings: Smut, Unprotected sex (Wear condoms people!)**

 **Words: 1,318**

 **(Guest): I'm still working on the Bucky x reader I swear, I'm sorry it's taking so long, it's just that people on tumblr have been asking for this one.**

* * *

Y/N rolled over one morning and reached for something on the other side of the bed. When her hand found nothing but the empty space beside her she opened her eyes. She let out a small sigh as she stared at the spot where Steve would normally be smiling back at her. He'd gone off to basic training, they had finally accepted him, and he left her with a kiss and a promise he'd write. It had only been a week but she missed him before he even step foot out the door. She was constantly worried and waiting for a letter from him telling her he was okay, maybe even that they were sending him home. Y/N knew she shouldn't hope for something like that since it meant so much to him but she couldn't help it; she didn't want anything to happen to him. She pulled up the collar of his shirt she was wearing and inhaled as she closed her eyes and hugged it closer to herself.

It was later that day that Y/N was putting away the last of her laundry when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called as she closed the dresser drawer. She looked down at Steve's shirt she was still wearing and stopped before deciding she didn't care what people saw her in before heading to the door. Y/N opened the door and blinked up at the man who stood before her. He smiled.

"Hey Y/N."

"S-Steve?" She asked as she looked him over. It was his face and his voice but now he towered over her and his clothes seemed a bit too small.

"Yeah." He said. "It's me."

"W-what happened to you?"

"I joined the army." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I-It's only been a week." She said.

"Yeah, about that... can I come in?"

"Of course." Y/N said with a laugh, still slightly in shock. "It's your place."

...

"So it's permanent?" Y/N asked as the two sat in the kitchen.

"So they tell me." He said with a nod.

"I just can't believe it. My little Stevie's gone."

"Hey," he took her hands in his. "It's still me... just, you know, bigger." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh. I can't believe I haven't hugged you yet!" She said suddenly jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed and held her.

"I know, it's a bit of a shock." He said.

"A bit?" Y/N asked making him laugh again. "I can sit in your lap now." She said as she sat sideways on his lap. He grinned and put his forehead against hers as he held her closer. "I've missed you so much. What are you doing here if you're this super soldier now?" She asked.

"I missed my wife." He said before pecking her lips with a smile. Y/N couldn't help but giggle. "Plus..." he said before kissing her neck. "We have a week to make up and I don't need to catch my breath anymore." He said as he placed kisses along her neck to her ear before pulling away to smile at her. Her cheeks flushed.

"Did-?" She pointed down.

"Everything got bigger." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh boy." She breathed with wide eyes making him laugh. He stood, with her in his arms, making her squeak then giggle as he held her bridal style.

"I can finally do this properly." He said before pecking her lips and carrying her into their bedroom.

Steve laid Y/N down and climbed on top of her. His lips went to her neck as his hands slid up her sides. He smiled against her skin as she hummed.

"I missed you." She said. Steve kissed to her ear.

"I missed you too, doll." He said before lightly kissing her ear. She kissed his neck and he hummed against her skin. "So much." He whispered. She pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Her hands ran along his chest.

"Wow… I just… this is gunna take some getting used to." She said with a slight chuckle. Steve chuckled too. "I'm gunna miss my little Stevie."

"I'm still your Stevie." He said before pecking her on the lips. "Just bigger packaging." He said making her giggle. Steve unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing with a smile. "And you get to keep all my old shirts, it's not like they'll fit me anymore." Y/N's cheeks flushed.

"They still smell like you." She said. Steve grinned and kissed her.

"You know, you should give me something that smells like you." He said. Y/N put her arms around his neck.

"Why don't you just enjoy the real thing for now." She said making his face flush. He kissed her again before they stripped down the rest of the way. "You're definitely not my little Stevie anymore." Y/N said with wide eyes making Steve's face flush deeper.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." He said. Y/N giggled.

"Déjà vu." She said making him chuckle. He kissed her deeply as he moved between her legs. Steve pushed his tip against her and she jumped with a small gasp. He started to push in and Y/N put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "G-Go slow." She said. Steve nodded as he pushed in slower. "You were never small but I think I'm gunna need a moment to… get used to it." She admitted. Steve tried not to smile as he nodded again. Y/N let her head fall back as he pushed in all the way and stopped.

"Tell me when you're ready." He said.

"Oh my-…" Y/N seemed to already be out of breath as she looked up at him. She nodded after a moment and he slowly started to move making her gasp. He leaned down to her ear.

"You feel amazing, by the way." He groaned. "You always do." He added before taking her earlobe between his teeth gently. Y/N gasped again as he started to move a little faster, rolling his hips into her. His lips trailed down her neck and left little love bites before they trailed down further to her breasts. His arms wrapped around her back and held her closer and he rocked his hips.

"Ah Steve- ohh…" Y/N gasped. Steve hummed against her skin.

"Oh Y/N." he moaned. "I love you so much." He said before kissing up to her lips.

"I love- ah- I love you too." She moaned against his lips. He held her closer as he pushed even deeper. "Steve- I-I'm…ahh…"

"I'm close too." He said with a small grunt.

"Steve-! Ah-!" Y/N cried as she hit her release. Steve kissed her deeply as he picked up the pace to drive himself over the edge. He let out a cry into her mouth before he slowed down. "You… you can't fall on me like you used to." Y/N said. Steve let out a chuckle as he pulled out and rolled off to her side to lay on his back.

"I missed that." He said.

"Me too."Y/N said with a small giggle as she moved closer to him.

"So," Steve said putting his arm around her as she put her head on his chest. "Do I pass the test?" Y/N laughed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Y-you know. You taught me how to... " he trailed off and she saw his cheeks flush. She giggled and snuggled against him.

"You passed with flying colours." She said. "Though, you could always take it again if you wanted to." Steve chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Actually that was only one part of the test."

"Huh?"

"I haven't passed the oral exam yet." He said. Y/N's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him and he chuckled. "And I don't have to catch my breath." He added with a smirk.


	136. Size Doesn't Matter (PS Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre serum Steve x reader**

 **Request** ** **(By anon on tumblr)** :** **I love these body positive ones! Can you do a pre-serum Steve x reader where the she is plus-sized & very self conscious being bigger than Steve/general being plus in the 40s & she wants to leave him bc she's embarrassed & thinks he deserves better but ends with fluff & he reassures her about everything? Maybe smut?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 731**

 **A/N: I didn't do smut only because as some of you know I haven't been feeling up to it** ** **lately** , plus I think I do smut better in this case.**

 **H/C – Hair Colour, F/C – Favorite Colour, E/C – Eye Colour**

* * *

Y/N glanced over at Steve as they sat in the movie theater. The two were holding hands on the arm rest, Steve's arm on top of hers making him seem even smaller. He was focused on the movie and didn't see the frown on her face. He looked almost like a child in his seat while she took up almost too much room. Even her hand was huge compared to his.

"Hey, Steve, um… I'll be right back." She whispered as she let go of his hand.

"Huh? Oh okay." He whispered back as he looked at her. Y/N got up and quickly left the theater because she didn't want to block anyone's view of the movie. She went into the bathroom and stared at herself for a good long while.

…

After about ten minutes Steve started to wonder where Y/N went. He didn't know if he should go look for her or wait until she got back to ask if she was okay. She seemed fine on the walk over and before the movie started. Steve chewed on his bottom lips for a few minutes before finally getting up and leaving the theater. He entered the lobby and went up to the boy behind the concession stand.

"Hi, excuse me; you didn't happen to see a H/C girl, did you? F/C dress and E/C eyes?"

"Uh, I think she went outside." The boy said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Steve said before leaving the building. Sure enough he found her sitting on a bench outside. "Y/N?" She jumped and turned her face away from him. "Are you alright?" He walked over and when he saw her face he knew she'd been crying. "What happened?" he asked as he rushed over. He sat beside her. "Tell me what's wrong, please?" She tried to subtly sniff and wiped away her tears as she shook her head before biting her lip. "Please tell me… I can't stand to see you unhappy. W-Was it something _I_ did?" Y/N quickly shook her head.

"No…" she sniffled. "It's not you. You're wonderful."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's me." she said. Steve frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…" she let out a sigh. "I don't understand why you want to be with _me_ , I-… I would probably crush you if we sat together and I'm always afraid I'm gunna hurt you when we hug or… You're probably better off with another girl, someone who's… smaller."

"Y-You think I should be with someone else because you think you're too big for me?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"I'm too big for anyone." Y/N muttered as she avoided looking at him, opting for looking down at her hands.

"Y/N… I don't care how big you are." Steve said. "I like you for you, whether you're twice my size or half my size. If anything I'd think _you_ 'd want someone bigger than _me_."

"Of course not. I don't care how big you are." Y/N said immediately as she looked at him. "I like you. It doesn't matter to me that you're skinner and shorter than me."

"Then you understand why _I_ don't care how big _you_ are?" he asked.

"You…you don't care that your hand is smaller than mine?" she asked. "And that when we hold hands mine pretty much covers yours?" Steve blinked.

"Huh? I love that. I mean heck, I've only ever held the hand of one other girl but I wouldn't give up holding _your_ hand for _anything_. Besides," he picked up her hand and put them together. "It's not that much bigger… I just have really stupidly skinny fingers." He said with a chuckle.

"Well I like your stupidly skinny fingers." Y/N said with a smile making Steve grin.

"See? We're perfect for each other." he said.

"I guess you're right." Y/N said. "I'm sorry for just leaving and not telling you." She said as she looked down.

"Just promise the next time something's bothering you that you'll tell me, okay?" He asked as he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Even if it's the most random thing." He added. "I hate when you're upset. I want to see you smiling every day."

"I promise." Y/N said. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said before pecking him on the lips.

"N-No problem." He said with a shy smile as his face flushed making Y/N giggle.


	137. Couldn't Be Happier (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Could you do a buckyxreader they're married and could you do telling him you're pregnant, and maybe just like the pregnancy and the baby being born. Idk cute fluff. Thanks love your writing. ❤**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 920**

 **b/g – boy/girl (Up to you)**

* * *

"Hey Buck?" Y/N asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah doll?" Bucky asked from the couch where he was reading a book.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Y/N asked as she walked over.

"Of course." He said putting the book down and patting his lap. Y/N sat down sideways across his lap and he wrapped his arms around her with a smile. "What's up?" Y/N put an arm around his neck and twirled some of his hair.

"What do you think about babies?" she asked. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, random but… they're cute. Why?"

"Do you think our baby will be cute?"

"Well, _you're_ beautiful so… wait… _our_ baby as in _future_ or our baby as there's one in there _right now_?" Bucky asked pointing to her belly. Y/N smiled at him, biting her bottom lip in a failed attempt at hiding it, and his eyes lit up. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah!" Y/N said with a nod.

"You're pregnant!" He jumped up, Y/N in his arms, and spun her around making her laugh. He stopped and grinned at her. "We're gonna be parents! _I'm_ gunna be a _dad_!" He said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, you are." Y/N said.

"This is great!" He spun her around some more before stopping. "Oh, sorry." He quickly pecked her on the lips before putting her down on the couch. "I gotta call Steve!" He shouted as he ran into the bedroom, down the hall, to get Y/N's cell phone as she laughed.

* * *

"Is there anything I can get you, darling?" Bucky asked as he held Y/N's hand as she sat on the couch.

"Could you get me some more water?" she asked holding up her glass.

"Right away." He took the glass and jogged into the kitchen.

"You don't need to run. I'm not going anywhere… not with this belly." She said putting her hand on her large belly. Bucky came back just as Y/N jumped slightly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it-"

"I'm okay, the baby is not coming for another week, they just kicked a little harder than usual." Y/N said with a smile. Bucky handed her the glass of water and sat down before putting his right hand against her belly. He had the biggest smile on his face as he felt his unborn child kicking against his palm. He put his cheek next to his hand and closed his eyes.

"How ya doin' in there lil guy?" he asked softly. "or girl." He added quickly with a slight chuckle. "You hurry up and get out here so we can hold you and love you. Not that we don't already love you." Y/N put a hand on his head and he smiled up at her. He cupped his hand around his mouth towards her belly. "You have the best mommy in the whole world." He stage whispered.

"And the best dad in the whole world." Y/N said with a smile. Bucky moved to sit beside her, keeping one hand on her belly and the other wrapped around her. He pecked her on the lips before resting his head on top of hers. Y/N let out a pleasant hum as she snuggled against him. She started to grin as Bucky started to hum a song softly before he started singing, rubbing her belly gently.

* * *

"GAAAHHH!"

"You're doing great, Y/N!" Bucky said. "Just a few more! I know you can do this, baby! Push!"

"AHH-HAAH!" Bucky was grateful that he had given her his left hand to hold onto while his right was over her hand. She gave one more big push and suddenly the cries of a baby filled the room.

"You did it." Bucky said with a grin as he wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"We did it." Y/N said as she smiled at him, out of breath. Bucky pecked her on the lips. He open and closed his left hand.

"Sorry, I didn't break it did I?" Y/N asked with a sheepish smile.

"No, you came close though." He admitted with a chuckle.

"It's a b/g." The doctor said as they came over with the baby in a bundle. They handed the baby to Bucky first, showing him how to hold the baby properly. Bucky's eyes were wide and his mouth open as he looked down at the little baby.

"It's our baby." He said, his voice coming out as a whisper. "Our little baby." He moved to Y/N so she could see the baby too. She stroked their little head as tears came to her eyes.

"We're parents." She said. Bucky grinned at her before looking back down at the baby. He carefully handed them to Y/N to hold and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"We're going to love you so much." He whispered to the baby. "I'm the guy who always sang to you goodnight." He added before kissing the top of their little head. "And I'll sing to you to sleep every night and read you bedtime stories." He added. "I even bought you a bear."

"You bought a teddy bear?" Y/N asked with a smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for the both of you." Bucky said with a smile. Y/N chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You're going to make the best dad ever." She said. Bucky pecked her on the lips.

"You'll be the best mom ever." He said before they looked down at the baby.

"We love you." They said in unison.


	138. I'll Be Your Shield (2) (Steve x reader)

**I'll Be Your Shield** **\- Part 2**

 **Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request:** **Can I request I'll be your shield part 2 were reader went into the ice with steve and is now with him in the 21st century and is part of the avengers with him and she is still protecting him and being his shield. And maybe on a mission she ends up protecting him and Steve says something like "after all these years your still my shield." And it ends in fluff**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 676**

The last thing he remember was crashing as he held onto Y/N, so why was he suddenly in a bed listening to a radio. Steve opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look around the plain room. He sat up, putting his feet on the floor, a deep frown on his face. He turned his head to look at the radio as he recognized the game. Something was wrong and Y/N was missing. The door opened and a woman walked into the room.

"Good morning." She said before looking at her watch. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Where is she?" he asked immediately.

"You're in a recovery room in New York city and Ms. L/N is in another room. She's fine; she actually woke up a few hours before you."

"Where is she and where am I really?"

…

"Shield!" Y/N called. Steve tossed his shield to her and she threw it at a sniper up high. She caught the shield as it bounce back to her and threw it back to him.

"Left!" Steve shouted and Y/N turned to her left to punch out a baddie. Another one came out of nowhere and she took him out as well. "Clear!" Steve called. Y/N turned to look at him and saw a man sneak out with a gun behind him.

"Steve!" she ran to him and jumped in front of his back just as the man started firing his machine gun. The bullets bounced off her skin that had become the same material as the bullets themselves and hit the man firing at them taking him out. Steve turned around with wide eyes, looked at the man then Y/N as her skin returned to normal. He let out a slightly forced chuckle.

" **After all these years you're still my shield.** " He said with a smile.

"Someone has to watch your back." She said before pecking him on the lips making his face flush slightly. "And after all these years you still blush whenever I kiss you." She said with a giggle as the two started to walk.

"Well you… you never give me any warning." He said.

"Alright then." She took hold of his arm to stop him and moved closer to him. "I'm going to kiss you now." She said making his face turn even redder before she kissed him. "Didn't seem to help." She added as they kept walking.

"Well, when you say it like that…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like what? I just said I was going to kiss you." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah but it's the way you said it."

"Really? How did I say it?"

"Never mind, it's not important." He said quickly.

"Oh it is. If I can make you redder than Tony's suit just from the way I say something, I wanna know."

"C-Can we just drop it?" he asked. Y/N giggled.

"You haven't changed." She said as she put her arm around his waist. "You're still my little Stevie." He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Neither have you." He said. "You're still my shield."

"Mhm. You never go anywhere without me and I always have your back." She said with a grin. Steve chuckled as he nodded. He looked down at her before leaning down and suddenly kissing her cheek. Her mouth fell open as she looked up at him. His cheeks were pink but he was smiling at her. She grinned up at him and leaned into him. "You know you _carry_ your shield." She said. Suddenly he scooped her up in his arms.

"Like this?" he asked making her laugh. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like this." She said with a nod.

"I have to keep my shield close." He said holding her against him.

"Never know when you'll need me."

"I'll always need you." He said before kissing her. Y/N let out a small squeak and buried her face against his neck making him laugh.


	139. A Day Off (Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing:** **Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request(By multi-imagines-blog on tumblr):** **Hey, I love your blog, would you mind writing a Reader X Bucky x Steve polyagmy request including Stucky if you don't mind. Where they all have the day off and there just chilling and hanging out together. Alot of fluff,if you can't its totally cool. All of you work is amazing**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,702**

* * *

Y/N was in the kitchen making pancakes while Steve sat at the counter reading a newspaper. Bucky came into the kitchen, with a towel around his neck from his shower, and walked over to Steve.

"Good morning darling number one." He said before pecking Steve on the lips making him chuckle.

"Mornin' Buck." He said.

"And good morning darling number two." Bucky said walking up to Y/N and wrapping his arms around her from behind before pecking her on the lips when she turned her head to look at him.

"Mmm. Morning." She said with a smile. "You hungry?"

"Always." He said with a wink making her roll her eyes and playfully shoo him away. Bucky laughed and walked over to sit next to Steve. "Whacha readin'?" he asked as he put his head against Steve's shoulder.

"Sports." Steve said giving his other shoulder a shrug. "Nothing that interesting." He said before smiling down at Bucky who grinned up at him. Steve kissed him on the forehead.

"So no work today?" Bucky asked the two as he sat up.

"Nope." Y/N said. "We're both home today." She said turning to smile at him as she put down two plates of pancakes. Bucky's face lit up, upon hearing that and seeing the pancakes.

"That's great! We have the day to ourselves." He said.

"Yep. So what do you wanna do, babe?" Steve asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but right now I'm going to enjoy these beautiful pancakes made by our beautiful girlfriend." Bucky said with a grin.

"Well, I'm going to sit between my wonderful boyfriends. Scoot scoot." Y/N said as she came to stand behind the two with her own plate.

"I have a better idea." Steve said. The two suddenly picked her up, moved their seats closer and sat her down on their laps, her sitting on one of their legs each.

"Great minds think alike." Bucky said putting an arm around her.

"That they do." Steve said putting his other arm around her.

"Well, I have the best seat in the house." Y/N said with a grin. The two chuckled and kissed her cheeks at the same time.

After breakfast the three sat down on the couch together and turned on some cartoons. Bucky lay across the two, his legs on Steve's lap and his head in Y/N's. She played with his hair idly as she watched the TV.

"We should order pizza for lunch." Bucky said.

"You just ate." Y/N said with a slight laugh as she looked down at him. He shrugged.

"Hey, it's not our fault our metabolisms are a lot faster." Steve said.

"We'll save you some this time." Bucky said with a sheepish smile.

"Why don't you boys get a large and I'll get my own small one."

"No, we'll share. Promise." Bucky said with a slight pout.

"You better." She said before kissing his forehead. He smiled up at her before snuggling his head against her stomach. She chuckled and stroked his hair as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Steve tapped her arm and she looked over at him. He put a finger to his lips before pointing to Bucky's socked feet with a grin. Y/N couldn't help but grin back and nodded. Steve held up three fingers and did a countdown before he grabbed Bucky's legs with one arm and Y/N wrapped an arm around Bucky's arms. His eyes snapped open as his eyebrows shot up.

"What are you- Steve!" Bucky practically squeaked as Steve began tickling Bucky's feet. "No-! Ah! Hahaha! Stop- Ahaha! Y/N, you traitor!" he managed to get out between his laughs. She started laughing too as she attempted to hold him down. "Steve-!" Bucky tried to kick his legs but Steve had a tight hold on them as he laughed. Y/N, not being nearly as strong as the two, was unable to hold Bucky's arms down for long and let out a loud squeak as he began tickling her under her arms.

"Buck-Y!" She tried to squirm away but since he was half on her lap she had nowhere to go. Y/N tried to push his hands away and tickle him back but he was too quick. Bucky's laughter grew louder as he grinned at her. "Wait-wait-! No one's tickling Steve!" She shouted. Bucky stopped tickling her and the two turned to Steve who had stopped tickling Bucky's feet to watch him tickle Y/N. His eyes widened and he went to get up but Bucky grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down, onto the couch, on top of him.

"GET HIM!" He shouted. Y/N quickly moved behind Steve and started tickling his sides.

"Ah-! Guys! Ahaha! No- Haahh! I surrender!" Steve tried to move away but Bucky's arms were locked around him.

"A little longer, Y/N." Bucky said with a grin before pecking Steve on the nose.

" _Bu-uck_!" Steve half whined half laughed. "Ahaaa!"

"Alright, I think he's had enough." Bucky said. Y/N giggled and got up before Bucky let Steve go. He sat up to catch his breath, a hand on his side. Y/N moved next to Steve and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with a pout.

"I'm not mad." He said giving her a smile before pecking her on the lips.

"Not even at me?" Bucky asked as he sat up on Steve's other side and wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Not even at you." Steve said before pecking him on the lips. Bucky smiled and rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Hey, we should have a sleepover tonight." Y/N said.

"Uh, sweetheart, we sleep together every night." Bucky said.

"I know but we should sleep out here and watch movies and cuddle. I mean we're already going to order pizza."

"That sounds like a great idea." Steve said. "Speaking of, I'll go call it in." he said before getting up, making both Y/N and Bucky whine. "You could hug each other you know." Steve said as he walked around the couch.

"Oh right." The two moved closer and hugged each other, Y/N giggling and Bucky chuckling.

"Let's pick out some movies, huh?" Bucky scooped Y/N up into his arms before he moved over to the entertainment system by the TV. He sat down on front of it, cross legged, with her in his lap before opening one of the cabinets where they kept the movies. Y/N pulled a few out and started looking through them while Bucky kept his arms around her. He nuzzled his nose against her neck as he looked over her shoulder. "Hmm… I don't like that one." He said.

"Me neither." She said with a small shrug.

"Oh that one's funny." Bucky said.

"Alright. Funny, check."

"Wait what now?"

"We're not just gunna watch all funny movies."

"Why not?"

"We have to at least watch a romantic movie and a scary movie too."

"You just want us to cuddle you." He said with a smirk. Y/N turned to him with a pout.

"You mean you wouldn't otherwise."

"That's not what I meant." He said quickly before pecking her on the lips.

"I know." She said with a grin.

"You just wanted me to kiss you." He said quietly into her ear making her giggle. He chuckled as she went back to looking through the movies. Randomly he bit the shell of her ear with his lips. "Om." Y/N started giggling.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he came over with an amused smile. Bucky shrugged stopped 'biting' her ear.

"I dunno."

"You goofball." Y/N said.

"Yeah but he's our goofball." Steve said. Bucky grinned. "You two pick out the movies?"

"Almost." Bucky said. "She's trying to find a really scary one."

"Why?" Steve asked as he walked over.

"Hey, the scarier it is the more she clings to us." Bucky said. "Win-win." Steve shook his head with a smile.

"Alright, what order are we watching these in?" Steve asked.

"Romantic for cuddles, horror for more cuddles and then comedy so we don't have nightmares and more cuddles." Y/N said.

"You're very cuddly today, aren't you?" Bucky asked with a chuckle as he kissed her cheek. She leaned back against him with a smile as she hummed happily.

"Yep. It's not often I'm home with both my boys." She said. Bucky hummed and buried his face against her neck.

"I miss you guys." He said, his voice slightly muffled.

"We're right here, Buck." Steve said with a smile. Bucky lifted his head and looked up at Steve.

"I know." He said smiling at him. "I still miss you two."

"He's right, it's not often we're both home." Y/N said with a slight frown as she looked a Steve.

"Well... in that case… maybe I should hold you." He suggested. Bucky stood, with Y/N in his arms, and handed her to Steve making him chuckle and her grin.

"Be very careful, I love her dearly." Bucky said before winking at her.

"I know; so do I." Steve said before pecking her on the lips.

"I wanna cuddle _both_ of you." Y/N said grabbing onto Bucky's hand.

"You will, darling." He said before kissing the back of her hand.

"But we can't have a movie sleepover without blankets and pillows now can we?" he asked making her grin.

The three ended up making a semi-fort putting a sheet up light a tent over the couch and getting a bunch of blankets and pillows for the couch. They pulled the coffee table closer to put the pizza and popcorn on. The three sat on the couch, with Y/N in the center, all snuggled in the blankets. The boys each had an arm around Y/N's waist and their hands met in front of her, their fingers laced together and her hand on top of theirs.

After all three movies Steve turned to look at Y/N and Bucky and found the two asleep, Y/N's head resting on Bucky's shoulder and Bucky's head resting on hers. Steve chuckled as he smiled at them before fixing the blankets to cover them, getting comfortable beside them before drifting off himself.


	140. Bath Time (PS Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre serum Steve x reader**

 **Plot: Steve and the reader used to gave bath time together all the time when they were kids, why should things change now that they're older.**

 **Warnings: mentions of nudity (no smut)**

 **Words: 439**

 **A/N: This idea's been in my head for a while. I think it's a cute lil idea and I've been trying to think of cute things for Steve's birthday. I wrote this one kinda quick otherwise I would've made it longer. I just needed to post something tonight.**

* * *

The room was quiet, save for the gentle movement of the water in the tub. It wasn't too hot but the room was still a bit steamy; the bathroom mirror and window fogged up. Steve wanted to blame the colour on his face on the heat of the water but the heat of Y/N sitting behind him was much greater. He wasn't sure how he ended up like this with her. Steve sat between her legs on either side of him and his on legs together, his hands covering himself. Y/N slowly rubbed the bar of soap around his back, using her other hand to give him a gentle backrub.

"You okay?" She asked softly. "You're tense." Steve swallowed.

"I'm fine..." he said.

"You could've said no; I don't know why you're so nervous. Besides, we used to take baths all the time together."

"W-we were kids then." He squeaked.

"Yeah, but not much has changed."

"Not much has-...?" Steve started but had to take a breath.

"We're still best friends." Y/N said.

"Well yeah but-..." This time he stopped because Y/N had hugged him, pressing her chest against his back. He swallowed hard as she rubbed the soap on his chest.

"And I remember a certain 10 year old boy saying he was going to marry me when we grew up." Steve's mouth fell open and he couldn't form words. "It saves on water and I figured we'll do this in the future anyways... unless... you don't want to marry me anymore."

"No I-!" He stopped himself as she laid her head against his back.

"I like being close to you." She whispered. Steve swallowed.

"So do I." He said. "I...I thought that... you wouldn't actually want to marry me anymore." He admitted. "Y-you grew up and...you were always pretty but now you're… you're beautiful and I'm still..."

"The handsome amazing boy I fell in love with." She said making Steve's heart flutter in his chest.

"You...?" A silly grin came to his face.

"I love you, Steve." She said.

"I love you too." He said quickly.

"Hey, when's the wedding?" A voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Bucky!" Steve squeaked.

"I need to know the date; I gotta get my suit cleaned!" Bucky said. Y/N started giggling and hugged Steve closer. Steve sighed and shook his head as he heard their friend chuckling as he walked away from the bathroom door.

"W-What do you think of a Spring wedding?" He asked, turning his head to look at her, finally meeting her eyes. She didn't even have to respond and kissed him.

* * *

 **I know it went from bath to proposal but I love the idea of little Stevie getting to marry the girl of his dreams.**


	141. Who Knew? (Steve x reader x Bucky)

**Pairing: Steve x reader x Bucky**

 **Request:** **Hi long finally I can request lol I love your writing and I was wondering if you could do a Stucky x reader where the avengers are trying to guess if she is with Bucky or Steve and the have a bet pool and stuff and then they find out she is with both**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Words: 792**

 **A/N: Couldn't think of a better title.**

* * *

Natasha, Clint and Tony were sitting in the kitchen with their morning coffee.

"I'm telling you it's Snowflake." Tony said.

"It's obviously Cap." Clint said as he shook his head. "Nat."

"Don't look at me, the guy blushes at everything." She said before sipping her drink.

"My money's on Barnes." Bruce said.

"Ah! We're bringing money into this then." Tony said as he rubbing his hands together with a grin. Bruce frowned.

"I-It was a figure of speech." He tried but Tony ignored him.

"I put 50 on Buckaroo." He said.

"Alright, I put 50 on Cap. Nat?" Clint turned to her.

"Buck." She said. Clint gave her a look and she shrugged. Tony turned to Thor who sat on the couch with Vision watching the morning news on low.

"Thor, Winter-wonderland or Capsicle?" Tony asked.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I believe he is asking who you think Y/N in a relationship with, Captain Rogers or Sergeant Barnes." Vision explained.

"OH." Thor nodded. "Hmm…"

"Well I say Captain Rogers." Vision said.

"Atta boy." Clint said.

"Thor?" Tony asked. Before he could answer Bucky came into the kitchen, but Thor didn't see him.

"Barnes!" Bucky stopped and turned to him with a frown.

"Uh yeah?"

"Ignore him." Clint said waving a hand dismissively. Bucky raised an eyebrow but nodded and turned to the coffee machine to pour a cup; a moment later Y/N walked in with her ear buds in, nodding her head to her music. She walked past Bucky and opened the fridge.

"You want coffee?" Bucky asked as he turned to her. "Y/N. _Hey_." He reached over and patted her on the ass twice. The three at the counter seemed a bit suprised surprised but Y/N didn't react the way they thought she would. She simply took out an ear bud and turned to him. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks." She said with a nod. Bucky nodded and grabbed a cup for her. Y/N grabbed something for breakfast from the fridge before closing it. Tony turned to Clint and held out his hand with a smug smirk.

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked.

"He and Sam were outside training with Pietro but will be in shortly." Wanda said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, Wand." Y/N said giving the girl a smile. Wanda nodded back and turned to the other three people in the room. She hid her smirk as she walked past them to the living area. A few moments later the three men came into the room. Sam collapsed into the seat beside Tony while Pietro sped over to Wanda, who now sat on the couch, and Steve walked up to Y/N.

"Morning." He said.

"Did you trip?" she asked. He tilted his head in confusion. Y/N wet her thumb before wiping away the dirt that was on his nose, holding his chin with her other hand. His face went pink and he rubbed the spot after she took her hand away. Tony's smirk turned into a frown and Clint held out his hand to him with his own smirk.

"Hey, we still on for dinner tonight?" Bucky asked as he handed Y/N her coffee.

"Of course." She told him with a smile.

"My choice of place this time right?" Steve asked. Clint and Tony both looked confused.

"Hey, silly question, are you guys dating?" Natasha asked looking only at Y/N.

"Yeah." Bucky said as Steve nodded. Now Tony and Clint looked even more confused.

"I guess we never told you guys." Y/N said. "Sorry." She added with a shrug. "I mean Sam knows." Tony and Clint turned to the man.

"You knew?" they asked. Sam put his hands up.

"I thought you guys knew too."

" _We_ knew." Pietro called from the living area and Wanda smiled.

"Of course _she_ knew." Tony muttered with a frown.

"I'm happy for you guys." Natasha said.

"Thanks, Nat." Steve said with a smile.

"So I guess this means no one wins the bet then." Bucky said. "You all forget that advanced hearing comes with the whole super solider thing." He said as he pointed to his ears and Y/N giggled.

"I think _we_ should win since we fooled them." She said.

"You didn't fool us, we didn't know." Tony said.

"Well you thought I was only with one of them." She pointed out.

"That… _shush_." Tony said with a frown. The group laughed.

"I have to ask though, who's bottom?" Natasha asked.

"And we're done with this conversation." Steve said.

"Well, that answers that question." Clint said. Steve's eyes widened.

"What? I-I'm not-!" his face turned red but so did Bucky's as he cleared his throat.

"Huh… who knew?" Clint asked rhetorically.

"Yes, we knew that too." Pietro muttered this time with a frown.


	142. Interest (Pre-Serum Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Pre-Serum Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr): Could you do a steve imagine where y/n who is a waitress and he first meets her when he was tiny and thought she was out of his league but she noticed him and they meet again after ther serum but she told him she liked him anyway regardless. :)**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 826**

* * *

"You want a refill, sweetie?" Steve jumped and looked up to blink at the girl who stood on the other side of the diner counter. She tilted her head to the side as she held up the coffee pitcher.

"Uh-! Y-yes, please." Steve blurted out with a nod before moving his mug over for her. He looked at her name tag.

"Decaf right?" she asked. Steve jumped slightly again and looked back at her face before he nodded again. "Just makin' sure." She said with a smile before refilling his mug.

"T-Thank you." Steve said with a shy smile.

"I just started my shift." She said. "Sorry to confuse you; the girl workin' before me told me you had decaf." She explained.

"Oh." He said.

"My name's Y/N." she said. "Though you probably knew that." She said with a sheepish smile as she looked down at her name tag. Steve chuckled slightly.

"I'm Steve." He said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Steve." She said with another smile before she walked away to refill other customer's mugs. Steve looked down into his coffee and bit his bottom lip. He glanced over at her and let out a slight sigh.

…

Over the course of the next month Steve started going to the diner around when Y/N started her shift. She would always have small talk with him when she wasn't busy. The first few times he was too nervous to talk but she seemed comfortable being in control of the conversation. About a week later he started to ask questions about her hobbies and interests; he wanted to get to know her. She was always sweet to him making sure to bring him an ice pack if he'd ever got into a fight on the way over. He could tell she worried about him sometimes but he figured it was either in a sisterly sort of way or a friendly way, because what would she see in a guy like him?

About a week after Steve left for training, Y/N was wiping down the counter of the diner an hour after her shift had started and an hour after Steve normally showed up. He, of course, hadn't shown up all week. Y/N let out a small sigh and one of the other girls came up to her.

"Are you alright, Y/N?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"You're missing that skinny fella that always comes to see ya, huh?"

"Yeah…" Y/N admitted.

"Maybe he's got the flu."

"I just hope he's okay." Y/N said quietly. She let out another sigh. The bell dinged signaling food was read to be served and she went to get it.

Steve walked into the diner and sat down at the counter. It was weird to be higher up in the seat than he used to. He saw her a few feet away putting down a customer's food. She took out her little pad and pencil and moved over to him before she looked up to see him. She paused and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Hi." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Um… hi." Y/N blinked at him.

"It's me… Steve."

"No I know." She said with a slight nod. "Something's different about you… you get a haircut?" she asked before she smiled up at him. He let out a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair.

"I joined the army."

"So that's where you've been." She said with a slight frown. Steve blinked, she sounded as though she'd missed him when it had only been a week. "What are they feeding you boys?" she asked with a slight chuckle making him chuckle as well. "So, uh, what can I get you?" she asked.

"Oh uh… I actually didn't come here to eat."

"Coffee then?"

"Um no I…" Steve cleared his throat. "I was wondering… if you would like to- if you're not busy that is- after your shift ends- or some other time, it's up to you…" Steve trailed off as he saw Y/N trying to hold back a smile. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Why did you wait so long to ask?" she asked. Steve blinked.

"What? I uh- well, I figured you wouldn't be interested in me… before."

"I was interested in you regardless of your height or… muscles."

"Or lack thereof…" he muttered.

"Either way. I thought you looked very handsome."

"And now?"

"Well I can't say you don't look better health wise." She said. "But like I said, I still thought you were handsome; I would've said yes if you'd asked me before."

"And…so you're not saying yes now?" he asked with a confused frown.

"No I am." She said with a shy smile. "I was just saying I didn't think you needed to change." She said. Steve couldn't help the silly grin that came to his face. "I get off in about an hour."

"I can wait." He said.


	143. LearningNewThings(Bucky x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Can I please have a Bucky x reader smut? It's a continuation of the other request you did where Bucky loves it when you tug his hair and he just has a huge hair pulling kink? Please just super smutty and amazing? also I really enjoy your blog, it really makes my day reading your fics ❤**

 **Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, hair pulling kink and slight scratching/biting kink**

 **Words: 797**

 **A/N: Along with the other (3) of the requests from last week I have a few non-requested fics I'm finishing up for tonight and tomorrow. (All of which are smut. 1 for Steve and 2 for PS Steve. There also a Stucky reader one but that's nowhere near finished. And I'm still working on the FF Bucky x reader smut)**

 **I'm not sure how fast the rest are going to come out though because apparently I'm going to have the same thing my mom had when she was around my age which is 3-4 days of migraines so bad that I throw up even though I haven't eaten anything. I've only had it happen this morning but mom says it could happen for a few more days and it's gunna happen twice a month which SUCKS. Anyway let's hope that doesn't happen, right? T_T**

* * *

Y/N found out the way anyone would. She and Bucky were in bed one night, going at it, and she just happened to pull his hair. The moan that came out of him alone brought her over the edge. After, as they lay in each other's arms, Y/N obviously asked him about it. She enjoyed seeing his face turn red as he admitted to her that he's always had a thing for people pulling his hair. He knew from the evil glint in her eyes that Bucky should have never confirmed it.

It was a few days later that Bucky was in the kitchen with the others and Y/N walked in.

"Hey babe." She said going up to him to give him a kiss. Her hand slipped into his hair as their lips met and, before he could stop her, she gave his hair a tug. It was just hard enough to cause a small moan to slip out. She pulled away and Bucky couldn't look at anyone in the kitchen as Y/N was grinning like a mad woman.

It was that night, after Y/N apologized for embarrassing him, that they were in bed again and Bucky asked her.

"Would you pull my hair?" he asked against her lips as they kissed.

"You're really into that, huh?" Y/N asked as she couldn't help but grin.

"Especially when it's you." He growled out as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. Y/N chuckled as she slipped her fingers into his hair.

"Anything for you, _doll_." She said. He grinned at her and she tugged his hair making his mouth fall open and a delicious moan to come out of it.

"Ah-! Fuck!" Bucky moved his head down to kiss her neck. He nipped at it and groaned against her skin. He trailed his kisses down her body and grinned up at her. She grinned back, understanding what he was doing, and what he wanted her to do. He put his head between her legs, flicking his tongue against her clit. As Y/N let out a gasp she tugged on his hair making him press his mouth against her and groan.

"Bucky.." Y/N gasped. She let her head fall back and gripped onto his hair tighter. She didn't know what she liked more the sounds coming from him or the fact that they were mixed with the sounds he usually made when he went down on her. There was no keeping him quiet when his head was between her thighs normally but with every tug and pull he grew louder, his moans longer and deeper. "Oh fu-!" His hands held onto her hips, squeezing them firmly as he feasted. He felt her started to squirm but held her hips down. "Bu-Ah-!" Bucky moaned just as loud as she did as she hit her release. He pulled away licking his lips as he grinned up at her. She pulled him up with both hands and he bit his lip before kissing her.

"Fuck Y/N…" he moaned as he pulled away to look down at her. He pushed his forehead against hers as he gripped her hips, lifting them before he slipped into her with a groan. Y/N arched her back into him and pulled his hair making him let out a moan as he let her pull his head back. She kissed along his neck leaving little love bites before she kissed up his jaw and kissed him as he rolled his hips against hers. "Oh fuck babe-!" he groaned against her lips. One of her hands moved from his hair to his back and scratched down making him make an entirely new noise. Y/N giggled.

"I'm learning new things about you every day." She said into his ear. He pushed his face against her neck, biting her shoulder just hard enough to make her moan.

"So am I, doll." He said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. She hard his hair a hard tug as she racked her nails down his back. "Oh Fuck-!" he had to bite onto her shoulder again as his hips jerked against her. He groaned against her skin as he felt himself getting close to climax. "Fuck do that again!" He groaned. "Y/N!"

"Oh James-!" Y/N cried as she hit her release, pulling his head back as he let out a groan and hit his own release. His hips slowed before he stopped and looked down at her. He kissed her deeply leaving her breathless as he pulled away.

"It's not fair; you know two things that get me off… I only know one of yours."

"That's not true." She said. He tilted his head. "Everything you do gets me off." She said. Bucky grinned and kissed her deeply once more.


	144. Lovely view (Steve x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Plot: Steve can't help but admire the view.**

 **Warnings: Smut, Oral (Male receiving), unprotected sex (WEAR CONDOMS)**

 **Words: 561 (Short, sweet and to the point ^^")**

* * *

Steve couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful between his thighs. He reached down and moved her hair out of her face. Y/N looked up at him as she took him out of her mouth with a gasp. He smiled down at her making her blush more than she already was. She trailed her tongue all the way up the underside of his shaft making his mouth fall open. She stroked him as she licked and sucked around his tip. Y/N took his tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue before flicking it against his slit. He wanted to throw his head back but then he wouldn't be able to watch her. He almost closed his eyes as she went down on him again, bobbing her head and swallowing around him. Steve ran his fingers through her hair.

"Y/N." She glanced up at him before taking him out of her mouth again. She panted as she looked up at him. He licked his lips. Y/N smirked and stood. She turned around to pull off her top, throwing it and her bra onto the floor, then bent over to slowly take off her bottoms. Steve sucked in a breath through his teeth and couldn't help himself as he reached out and grabbed her ass. Y/N hummed and pushed her ass against his hands. He moaned as he kissed her skin. She let out a small squeak as he nipped at her skin, making him chuckle. He pulled away and spanked her, smirking as she moaned. She backed up and he lined himself up to her entrance.

"Oh fuck." She gasped as she lowered herself down onto him. He groaned as he rubbed her hips. She started to ride him and he couldn't help but buck his hips up into her as she came down. She let out a surprised moan. "Oh Steve." He kissed along her shoulder and helped her ride him.

"Oh come on," he moaned. "You can go faster than that." He spanked her making her gasp but pick up the pace. He let out a groan and suddenly stood, still inside her, making her lean over the bed as he started to pound into her.

"Oh Steve! Ah-!" She gripped the sheets tightly as he bucked his hips against her.

"Oh yeah," He panted as he leaned over her to speak in her ear. "Come on, Y/N, cum for me baby." He moaned.

"Steve-! Oh god!" Y/N cried as she hit her climax.

"That's right, oh fuck-!" Steve cried, throwing his head back as his hips jerked against her. He slowed his movements and stood there behind her trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, got a little carried away." He said with a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed her bright red cheek. She turned her head to look back at him, too out of breath to speak. "Though I have to say," he said as he licked his lips. "This is a very lovely view." She rolled her eyes playfully with a smile. He picked her up and laid them both down properly on the bed before pulling the covers over them. He brushed her hair out of her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

"Though if I'm being honest... This is a much better view." He said with a smile before pecking her on the lips.


	145. Handful(Pre Serum Steve x reader)(NSFW)

**Pairing: Pre Serum Steve x reader**

 **Plot: Steve has a slight obsession about something his lover, the reader, has that for him is quite a handful.**

 **Warnings: Smut, Oral (Male receiving)**

 **Words: 544 (Another short one, hope you don't mind)**

Liza MMX: Heh well now it's three ^_^"

* * *

Y/N lay in her bed naked with an equally naked Steve resting his head against her breasts as she stroked his hair. He had his arm around her waist and would nuzzle his face against her ever now and then.

"I'm starting to think you're obsessed, Stevie." Y/N said with a soft chuckle. He kissed the smooth skin.

"I can't help it. They're so soft and warm." He said with a smile. "The perfect pillows." He said making her chuckle again as he nuzzled his face against her. "And I can hear your heartbeat." Y/N smiled, running her fingers through his hair slowly. He placed a gentle kiss against her nipple and she let out a hum. He placed another kiss on the other nipple before taking it into his mouth. Y/N let out a small gasp as he tried to hold as much of her as he could his hand. Her breasts were far too big for his hands; he could barely hold them. He started to massage them as he suckled, letting out his own quiet moan. He released her nipple, trailing kisses along her breasts and sucking at the skin occasionally until he made his way to the other nipple and resumed sucking. Y/N stroked his hair as she hummed. After a bit he had to stop to catch his breath but kept massaging her chest. Y/N stroked the side of his face.

"I love you." She said with a smile. He gave her a silly grin.

"Love you too." He said before leaning down to peck her lips. "Could... Could we do… the thing?" He asked shyly. Y/N chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, love." She said stoking his face. His smile grew and he moved back as she sat up. He laid down against the pillows as she crawled over him. She kissed his tip making him gasp before she placed him between her breasts. He let out a moan as she started to move them up and down him. She kept his tip in her mouth the best she could, sucking as she rubbed him. His hips started to jerk up and he gasped as she flicked her tongue against his tip each time it poked from between her breasts.

"Oh... Y/N..." he moaned. She moved her breasts out of the way to quickly deep throat him, making him cry out. "A-Ah-!" He looked down at her as she continued rubbing him between her breasts. She smiled up at him making his face flush more than it already was. He gripped the sheets tightly as she rubbed faster. "I-I'm-! I'm gonna-!" Y/N moved her breasts out of the way again and just started bobbing her head on him as she sucked, hard, making his head fall back as he let out a cry. "Y/N…" he whimpered. She cleaned him up as he caught his breath. She moved up to lay next to him and saw his eyes were closed.

"Tired, baby?" she asked and he nodded before moving to cuddle with her. She rubbed his back as he laid his head back on her chest. "Goodnight, Stevie." She said before kissing the top of his head.

"G'nigh…Y/N…" he mumbled, already drifting off. Y/N smiled as she stroked his hair.


	146. Old Flame? (Steve x reader)

**Pairing: Steve x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Hi! Can I request a oneshot of where the reader is really good friends with Johnny Storm, and Steve gets jealous when he sees them playing volleyball together. The reader likes Steve back, and sees Johnny as her brother/volleyball partner.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,477**

 **A/N: Did my best with this one. (I haven't seen the new Fantastic Four so I did this based off the original… which was weird cause in my head it was two Chris Evans but obviously pretend they look different XD)**

* * *

Steve was sitting at the kitchen counter when he saw Y/N walk passed the doorway.

"Hey, Y/N!" he called. She came back and poked her head into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Where you headin'?" he asked seeing a backpack over her shoulder.

"Oh, Johnny flew in for a visit so we're going to the beach to play volleyball."

"Johnny?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Yeah, Johnny Storm, remember?"

"Oh… _that_ Johnny." Steve said with a frown.

"How many Johnny's do you know?" Y/N asked with an amused chuckle. "Do you wanna come with? I mean it would be two on one if you played but…"

"No, you two have fun." Y/N frowned slightly. "Maybe I'll stop by later." He added with a small smile. Her face lit up making his smile grow.

"Okay! See you later!" she called as she left. Steve's smile faded.

Later on that day Steve did in fact stop by the beach and immediately saw the two playing on one, out of many, of the volleyball nets Tony had (someone else of course) set up. (Yes, they were on one of Tony's private beaches.) Y/N wore a swim suit while Johnny had on a pair of trunks. Steve could see that their hair was damp meaning they had gone in the water at some point. The thought made Steve glare at the ground.

"Hey, Steve!" Y/N called when she noticed him.

"Hey Captain!" Johnny shouted. Steve waved as he headed over. "You playin'?"

"Uh no, that's- I'm good." Steve said as he shook his head holding up a hand.

"Oh come on, Steve, just one game?" Y/N asked giving him _the look_ with a small pout. Steve hesitated but then nodded; he couldn't say no when she looked at him like that.

"Alright." He said.

"Sweet! I'm on Y/N's team!" Johnny shouted.

"How can it be teams if there are three of us?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Well, you're like 10 guys, right?" Johnny asked as he ducked under the net to join Y/N.

"I think you're thinking of, the _strength of_ 10 men." Y/N said.

"Same thing." Johnny said with a shrug. "Alright, we got this." He said nudging Y/N's arm gently with his fist before clapping his hands together. "Best two outta three."

"Ready?" Y/N asked. Steve nodded. Y/N served the ball over the net and Steve bumped it back over.

"I got it!" Johnny shouted jumping up to get it. He spiked it back but Steve was able to hit it.

"Got it!" Y/N called as she hit it back.

It was about ten minutes without the ball touching the ground Y/N was finally able to score.

"YEAH!" Johnny shouted and suddenly picked her up around her waist and spun her around. Steve glared at the ball as he picked it up.

"Johnny!" Y/N squeaked with a laugh as she smacked his shoulders to make him put her down. He put her down with a laugh before clapping his hands together.

"Alright Captain, your serve!"

…

About an hour later Y/N, Steve and Johnny returned to the avenger's base.

"Direct me towards the showers." Johnny said.

"Up one floor, down the hall to your left first door on the right." Y/N said.

"Sweet." Johnny said before jogging from the room. Steve and Y/N stood there for a moment before Steve turned to her.

"Isn't he… you know, staying at a hotel?" he asked, wondering why he couldn't just take a shower there.

"Oh, uh no not exactly. He only flew in for the day… he texted me saying he wanted to play volleyball last minute were gunna go out for lunch later; we haven't seen each other in a while. He's always busy." She said with a shrug.

"Oh okay." Steve said with a nod as he looked away.

"Are you okay?" Y/N asked with a slight frown, tilting her head to the side.

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Well, I dunno… you feel off today, like something's bothering you."

"I'm good, Y/N." he said but then she gave him the look. "Really." She tilted her head as she pouted. Steve had to look away as he let out a sigh. "Are…are you and Johnny…" he motioned his hands together. "Were you ever…you know…"

"What? Ew no! He's like my brother!" she said as she made a disgusted face before letting out a laugh.

"Oh." Steve's face flushed as his eyebrows shot up.

"We just haven't seen each other in a while. If you want you can come to lunch with us." She offered.

"No, no, that's fine, you two catch up." He said as he avoided looking at her, embarrassed, the tips of his ears going red..

"Well.. then… would you maybe like to have dinner tonight, just you and me? Johnny's flying back right after lunch anyway." Steve looked at her and blinked.

"You…are you… asking me out?" he asked as a smile tugged at his lips. It was Y/N's turn to blush.

"Maybe." She said as she looked at the floor.

"Dinner sounds nice… it's a date." He said with a big smile and a nod. Y/N saw his smile and tried to hide her own. "I'll see you later then." He said.

"Hey, you leavin' already?" Johnny asked as he came back into the room, completely dry.

"Weren't you taking a shower?" Steve asked.

"I did." Johnny said with a nod.

"Your hair's dry." Steve said with a frown of confusion.

"I dry fast." Johnny said as he flashed a smile with a shrug.

"Alright then." Steve said. "I'll see you later, Y/N." he said with a smile. She smiled back and Johnny noticed that her cheeks were pink. His eyes widened and he jumped up and down.

"You finally asked him out didn't you?!" he shouted with a grin.

"Johnny!" Y/N squeaked as her eyes widened.

"I've been tellin' her over the phone for weeks now to just ask you already." Johnny said to Steve who was a little shocked but smiling. Y/N covered her face with her hands.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." She groaned.

"No can do." Johnny said. "So when is it?"

"Tonight." Steve said.

"Awesome! Where ya goin'?"

"Out for dinner; now can you _please_ stop talking?" Y/N asked.

"Hold on, one more thing." Johnny said. He walked up to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're Captain America and all that but Y/N's like a little sister to me. You hurt her, I don't care who you are, I will burn you." He made his hand burst into flames as he held it up in front of Steve's face.

"Kill me now." Y/N moaned as she covered her face again.

"I wouldn't dare hurt her." Steve had a serious expression. "I care about her very much." He said. Y/N looked a bit shocked, her face flushing even more, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then!" Johnny's hand went out and he grinned. "Have fun you two. Use protection." He added 'quietly' to Steve making Y/N's eyes widen and Steve choke. He coughed and Johnny pat him on the back with a laugh. "I'm kidding!" he said as he shook his head. "Guys like you waits till marriage, don't cha?" Steve cleared his throat but nodded as he looked away.

"Yes sir." He said then frowned slightly, remembering that the man in front of him was in fact younger than him.

"Alright, you two kids have fun." Johnny walked up to Y/N to give her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"Wait, aren't we going out to lunch?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll come by later this week and we can have lunch then." He said with a grin, giving her a one-armed side-hug. "This way you two get to have your date sooner." Y/N didn't know whether she wanted to punch him or hug him. "See ya later Captain!" Johnny said as he walked outside before taking off in a burst of flames. The grass he'd been standing on left burning slightly.

"I'm not explaining that to Tony." Steve said putting his hands up. Y/N nudged him playfully.

"He knows Johnny was coming; he'll catch hell next time he's here." She said making Steve chuckle.

"So… I guess we're having lunch now…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We could still have dinner if you'd prefer. It's up to you." She said.

"Well… what would you rather do?" he asked.

"Well… we could have lunch then catch a movie tonight." Y/N suggested with a shrug.

"That sounds like fun." Steve said with a smile.

"I'll uh, I'll go get ready." Y/N said.

"Yeah, uh, me too, I'll go… yeah." He said. Y/N had to hold in a giggle as Steve gave her a silly grin.


	147. Scary Movies (Natasha x reader)

**Pairing: Natasha x reader**

 **Request(By anon on tumblr):** **Can I get a Natasha x reader with the prompt (I invited a bunch of people over to watch a horror movie and you're the only one that showed up and it's kind of cute that you hide behind my back every time you hear creepy music.) Please just really fluffy and cute! Thank you! ?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 339 (I'm sorry it's so short, I hit a road block with this one and the other last one but I'm working on it I swear T_T)**

* * *

"Why can't we watch something else?" Y/N asked with a frown as she sat on Natasha's bed while the red head set up a movie.

"I already picked out the movie and everyone agreed beforehand." Natasha said.

"I'm the only one here. Why do we still have to watch a scary movie?"

"Exactly."

"Wait… That wasn't… you didn't answer the question." Y/N said with a deeper frown.

"Well, then let me answer it." Natasha said. " **I invited a bunch of people over to watch a horror movie and you're the only one that showed up and it's kind of cute that you hide behind my back every time you hear creepy music.** " She said with a smirk.

"You just like seeing me suffer." Y/N said with a pout. Natasha came over and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing the remote. Y/N made a noise and hid her face making the red-head chuckle. Natasha got onto the bed as the movie started to play. She pulled the covers around the both of them and put an arm around the younger woman.

"Come here, you big baby." She said. Y/N continued to pout then Natasha kissed her on the top of the head and Y/N opted for prematurely hiding her face against the red head's shoulder. "Hey, you sit through the whole thing and we'll go out for ice cream. My treat." She said as she rubbed the woman's back slightly.

"I see your clever plan now." Y/N said as she lifted her head and gave her a suspicious look. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"This is all some elaborate plan to get me to go on a date with you."

"I don't need an elaborate plan to get you to go on a date with me." she said with a smirk as she turned back to the movie. Y/N frowned. Natasha glanced at her a moment later. "But is that a yes?" Y/N started to smile, as well as blush, and hid her face again making Natasha chuckle.


	148. Violent Butterflies (Bucky x reader)

**Pairing: Bucky x reader**

 **Request (by baileylaureng on tumblr): Could you do a Bucky x reader, where the reader is best friends with Wanda and Thor, and Bucky is distant and doesn't really like the reader at first. But as soon as he sees the reader so close to Thor and he has these feelings that he can't explain then realised that he likes her** **?** **does this make sense I feel like I know what I want to happen but it might not come out right?**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 1,119**

Bucky was sitting in the kitchen at the counter eating his lunch silently. In the attached living room Thor, Wanda and Y/N were watching a movie. Bucky would glance over every few minutes to watch them. The girls would sometimes braid each other's hair – sometimes they'd braid Thor's and he'd let them – and Thor and Y/N would have little popcorn fights. The three were only partly watching the movie; it was more like it was background noise for them while they hung out. Once they were out of popcorn – most of it was inedible since it was on the floor for so long – Y/N got up to make more. She entered the kitchen and Bucky kept his eyes locked onto his plate, shifting in his seat so his back was to her. Y/N glanced at him and frowned slightly but didn't give it a second thought as she made a new bag of popcorn. She stood in front of the microwave as she waited, her back to Bucky allowing him to look up.

He'd never really talked to Y/N but she was a bit… loud and very outgoing when she was with her friends, especially Thor and Wanda. The two girls were like sisters and Thor… well Bucky wasn't sure what their relationship was exactly. He knew Thor was mostly brotherly with her but… sometimes there was a feeling in Bucky's gut that made him think otherwise. He didn't know what the feeling was but the only way he could describe it was violent butterflies in his stomach, or maybe more like fireworks. Bucky didn't know when it had started either. The feelings just started one day and he'd feel something else in his chest as well when ever Thor touched her or gave her attention.

The popcorn finished and Y/N got it out of the microwave before walking past Bucky and back to the others. As she passed him he smelled the obvious scent of popcorn as well as her scent that made him sit up straighter and the butterflies go crazy. He turned his head to watch her sit down next to Thor and that feeling in his chest came back. He watched as Thor took a piece of popcorn out of Y/N's hair before brushing it behind her ear, in a perfectly platonic way but it caused Bucky to frown nonetheless. He went to take another bite of his lunch but found his fork to be bent and unusable.

He thought the feelings would go away; that maybe he was just sick. But he kept feeling them, even when she wasn't around Thor. On training days everyone spars with each other and one day Steve assigned him to spar with her. His skin felt like it was on fire whenever she landed a hit on him and when she was finally able to pin him he felt like he couldn't breathe. Her hair fell down and just barely touched the sides of his face. He couldn't think straight and almost didn't hear when Steve ended their match. Steve offered a hand to him and after helping him up gave him a concerned look. It wasn't like Bucky to get pinned so quickly – not saying that Y/N wasn't a skilled fighter because she certainly was but the two usually sparred for a lot longer than a few minutes. Steve asked him if he was alright and Bucky simply nodded before leaving for a shower.

It was the next night in the kitchen that Bucky felt the butterflies again. It was Y/N's turn to make dinner and it was pasta night. She had the sauce on the stove and the water had just come to a boil. Bucky was sitting in the living area catching up on some history on Steve's phone when she walked into his view beside the couch. He glanced up at her very briefly to let her know he knew she was there but also that he wasn't up for talking at the moment. She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them and he couldn't help but look over at her again. Something was bothering her and he didn't like it. He cleared his throat which made her jump slightly as she wasn't expecting a sound from him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um…" Y/N swallowed. "I can't reach the pasta… the box… it's too high." She said without meeting his gaze. He frowned slightly, knowing that wasn't the problem, but got up and walked into the kitchen. She followed behind him and stood a few feet away as he reached up to the top shelf for the box. He put it down on the counter as she said a quiet thank you. He started to head back to the couch when she spoke. "Wait… um… did I…? Is there something wrong?" He looked back at her. "You just seem… like something's bothering you lately. I know it's not my business but-…"

"Yeah…" he said. Y/N looked a bit surprised; she wasn't expecting him to actually talk to her let alone admit something was wrong.

"Well, was it something I did or …? I mean I know we never really talk but…"

"I don't know…" he said quietly.

"You don't know what's wrong or…?"

"I don't know." He said as he shook his head and let out a slightly forced chuckle. Y/N looked confused and even more surprised. "I feel… I can't explain it." He put a hand over his stomach. Bucky swallowed and took a breath. He was just going to say it. "Whenever you're around me… I feel funny."

"Funny?" Y/N tilted her head.

"My heart races like I just ran around the base 50 times." He said making Y/N's eyebrows shot up. "My hand gets all sweaty and clammy… and I just get so angry when…" he clenched his fists and took a breath. "I see you and Thor… I don't know why…" he looked at her face to find her cheeks had gone pink and she was staring at him. "I just can't help it."

"Well… um…"

"I'm not stupid and neither are you." Bucky said making Y/N blink. "I think I like you…so…" he hesitated; he wasn't exactly sure how to word this. "Can we have dinner tomorrow… just the two of us?"

"I… okay. Dinner sounds great."

"Okay." Bucky nodded. He turned to head back to the couch but stopped again when Y/N spoke.

"Um… just to let you know… I… Thor and I are just friends. He's like my brother so… you don't have to worry about him." He looked back at her and nodded.

"Good to know." He said and gave her a small smile.


	149. Getting Bucky(and Steve) into Pokémon GO

**A/N: You've probably already guessed it. I play Pokémon GO. Yesterday I just spent the day with two friends driving around getting Pokémon XD (Which was great cause I rarely see one of them) it was just so much fun (And very refreshing) no matter how much we looked like dorks ^_^**

 **Guest(Ch 27): I only take requests on Tumblr, sorry.**

* * *

Y/N was sitting at the kitchen table with Steve one morning when Bucky ran into the room, out of breathing and stumbling over his words as he pointed behind him.

"Y/N! Big- There's a- big- don't have- O-Outside!" he managed to get out before he ran from the room. Steve's eyes widened and he looked to Y/N as she scrambled to get up, knocking over her chair in the process before she followed after him.

"Wha… guys? What's wrong?" Steve got up and followed after them. When he found them outside they were just staring at their phones and walking in circles. "Uh…What are you guys-?"

"FOUND IT!" Bucky shouted.

"Where?" Y/N ran over to him. "FOUND IT!"

"What are you guys doing?" Steve asked looking utterly confused.

"Did you get it?" Y/N asked. Bucky didn't answer as he swiped up on his phone.

"Come on. Stay in the ball. Stay in the ball." Bucky muttered. "GOT IT!" he shouted with a huge smile. "Sweet… look at the CP." He showed his phone to Y/N but she was staring at hers as she swiped up.

"No fair; I'm almost out!" she cried.

"Want me to get it for you? I got it first try."

"I can get it!" Y/N whined. "Ah! Last one... Please stay in the ball. YES!" she shouted before jumping around in a little happy dance. Bucky chuckled as he watched her.

"Uh Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky looked over and seemed to finally notice him.

"Oh hey." He said. Steve gave him a what-the-hell-is-going-on gesture with his hands. Bucky held up his phone with a sheepish smile. "Y/N kinda showed me… Pokémon GO yesterday..." Steve tilted his head and Bucky grinned. "Get out your phone."


	150. Imagine: Pietro refusing to sleep until-

**Imagine: Pietro refusing to go to sleep each night until he tells a story to your baby bump.**

 **A/N: I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm really sorry. I'm feeling better compared to last month and before then. This idea came to me as I was trying to fall asleep last night and I was listening to an ASMR video of a Slovak story. I know I still have requests to do from tumblr, I haven't forgotten. I'll have time to work on them while I'm in FL for 2 weeks. Until then I need to make videos for 3 weeks in advance so I'm still busy with that.**

 **I hope everyone's doing well and having a great week.  
**

 **AnimeBunnyLover: I don't take requests on here only tumblr but I'm not taking requests there right now.**

 **LoveIsABattlefield1012: I don't remember if I answered this but the tumblr is "avengersageofimagines"**

* * *

Y/N couldn't stop smiling as she listened to him. Pietro's voice was a soft whisper as he gently rubbed her large, growing baby bump with one hand, his other hand in hers. He spoke in Sokovian; Y/N was still learning but was able to understand most of the story.

He'd done this every night since finding out she was pregnant. He said he grew up with his father telling him and his sister stories before bed so he told Y/N he would do the same for their child. As he finished the tale for that night he placed a gentle kiss on her belly.

"Good night, I love you." He whispered to her belly like he did every night before he moved to peck Y/N on the lips. "and I love you."

"Love you too." Y/N said with an even bigger smile. He kissed her forehead before he settled in beside her.

"Good night, love." He whispered as he rested a hand on her belly.

"Good night." She whispered back as she laid her hand over his.


	151. Using Bucky's Metal arm to cool off

**Imagine using Bucky's Metal arm to cool off**

 **Pairing: Bucky x Reader**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Words: 260**

 **A/N: This came to me a while ago and I wrote the idea down but...I need to get back to writing. I'm so sorry about how much I've NOT been posting…**

 **I wrote this one as gender neutral just cause. (Also, probably won't do a part 2 to this.)**

* * *

Y/N walked into the kitchen with a towel around their neck. Sweat dripped down their face, that was still flushed red, and they were still slightly out of breath. Bucky, who was having cereal at the kitchen bar looked up as Y/N plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Your friend is trying to kill me," they said. Bucky chuckled as Steve soon came into the kitchen, looking right as rain, not even sweating. "You're not human," Y/N groaned.

"That's kinda the reason he's Captain America," Bucky said before taking a bite of cereal.

"Hey, I'm still human!" Steve countered.

"Yeah, just _super_ ," Bucky said with a mouthful. "Little Y/N here's only human… human," he said patting them on the back. Y/N groaned again and slumped to the side, their head landing on Bucky's metal arm.

"So cold." They moved so their cheek was against the metal. "Can I borrow this?" They asked. Bucky chuckled and held out his arm. Y/N made a happy noise, eyes closing, as they took his hand and put it on their face. Letting out a sigh of relief they moved Bucky's hand to their neck. Bucky had stopped eating to watch them and swallowed as they moved his hand over their clavicle.

"Why don't you go take a cold shower?" He suggested.

"That might work. Wanna join me?" They asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"That might be counter productive," he said as he started to smirk.

"I don't mind." Bucky grinned. Steve just rolled his eyes as the two quickly left.


End file.
